Twilight, My Way
by Talithia.Indus.Black
Summary: You know, Bella has a sister, a twin sister. They are NOTHING alike. And Taliah Swan ... she's not friendly, and when she meets the Cullens, she already hates them. What happens when her hurtful past comes back to haunt her ...? E/B OCPOV SWEARING!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok people, this is my very firstest fanfic so please calm down and don't go crazy cause it aint the best! Sorry, if you's don't like it, but please read and hopefully enjoy. This is Twilight, my way.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Sadly. I wish. Stephanie Meyer does. ):**

**Me: But maybe... hmmmm...**

**SM: No, I own twilight, you may **_**not**_** have it!**

**Me: grrrr... fine, but you can't predict eveything I do. And Taliah is soooo mine!**

**First Sight**

I looked out the window at the sites of Phoenix that flashed by as my mother drove me and my twin sister Bella to the airport. It was seventy-five degrees and I felt the breeze from the rolled down window blow through my loose black shirt, the red tie around my neck flapping in the wind. As usual, black was the predominant colour in my outfit. I eyed my sister in the front seat, clutching at her parka like a life-line and smirked.

It was to Forks, the rainiest town I'd ever heard of, that my mother – or more correctly my sister – was sending us too. I used to spend every summer there with Bella, but when we were fourteen, she grew sick of it. She hated the rain and the wet – even though I loved it – and she didn't want to vacation there with our dad anymore. She's my sister, and I didn't mind not going to Forks if it meant she was happy.

"Bella," our mom spoke – for about the thousandth time I think – "You don't have to do this." I smirked. Yes she did, her conscience wouldn't allow her not to.

"I want to go," Bella lied and I snickered. My sister couldn't lie to save herself. Though it did sound a bit more convincing now. She'd been saying too much. Of course Renee – our mother – wouldn't try to talk me out of it. I loved the rain and the wet and the wilderness. It was fantastic! I was fine pretty much anywhere. The hotter climates were good for me too, because I could swim frequently without fear of catching a cold. What can I say? I'm a water bug! "Taliah stop snickering back there!" Bella snapped and my face turned to stone. "Tali, sorry."

"Thanks Bellsy!" I grinned and returned to looking out the window. I was distracted with happy thoughts about the woods and tree climbing and I didn't snap out of my daydreams until mom embraced me in a tight grip.

"Mom, chill," I exclaimed as I pried myself out of her grip. "It ain't the end of the world! You'll be seeing me and Bells again before you know it!"

"I know," she sniffed, "But I'll miss you two!"

"I know you will mom," I said softly and gave her a hug. Before I left she grabbed me sternly by the shoulders.

"Don't get into fights and don't forget your homework!" I sighed. Hey! That jerk had hit me first; I was merely showing him not to mess with me! And it wasn't my fault that the teacher didn't believe the dog had eaten my homework! Okay, so we hadn't actually _had_ a dog at the time, but that is _completely_ beside the point! The final boarding call came for our flight and I grabbed Bella's hand, tugging her towards the plane. She sighed behind me.

"How can you be so happy to go to Forks?" she asked.

"It's me Bells," I laughed and let go of her hand, skipping across the tarmac and into the back of the plane. I settled down in my window seat and switched on my iPod, grinning as Paramore's 'Ignorance' started to blast through the ear buds. To my annoyance, they were tugged out of my ears. I turned and glared at my sister.

"It was too loud, I could hear it over here!" she exclaimed.

"Bella, you're sitting right next to me. CHILL!" Reluctantly, she gave the headphones back _(the rule about all electronics having to be turned off be damned!)_ and I settled in for the flight to Forks. It was gonna be awesome.

Hours later, when Bella and I emerged from the plane _(with me rubbing my eyes - __I cannot help it if I fall asleep every time I sit still for too long!)_we spotted our father, Charlie waiting by the entrance of the small Port Angeles airport. Leading the way and dragging my bags, I bounded over to him, giving him a tight squeeze as Bella came up behind us. "It's good to see you two again," he said gruffly. Not the talking type, Charlie. Neither were Bella and I either really. We got a lot of our dad in us. Not another word was said as he helped us load our bags into the back of his police cruiser, giving me a warning glare as I got in the back seat. Just because I had taken it for a joyride on the highway once when I was thirteen didn't mean I was going to do it again!

The beginning of the ride was silent, well other than the small talk that Bella and Charlie tried and failed to get started. It was so funny to watch! "I found a good car for you Bells," Charlie said suddenly. "Real cheap."

"What kind of car?" I heard the suspicion in Bella's voice. No doubt from the 'good for _you_' comment.

"Well it's a truck actually, a Chevy."

"Where'd you find it?" I asked and Charlie glanced back at me.

"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?"

I said yes as Bella said no.

"Come on Bells, you gotta remember Billy! Remember, he has a kid called Jacob that I used to have a crush on when I was nine?" I tried to prod her memory.

"Oh yeah, I remember." I rolled my eyes. Trust Bella to block out her painful memories only to recall them in my times of embarrassment.

"Anyway, he's in a wheelchair now, so he can't drive anymore and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."

"What year is it?" Bella asked and I giggled at Charlie's expression.

"Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine – it's only a few years old really." Oh come on dad, she's your daughter! She won't give up that easily!

"When did he buy it?" Bella sighed.

"1984 I think," Charlie mumbled.

"Did he buy it new?" God I love my sister. This is hilarious!

"Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties – or late fifties at earliest," Charlie admitted sheepishly. I love my dad too, he makes this whole thing funnier.

I kind of zoned out again. I don't really pay much attention to anything. How I get straight A's at school is beyond me – and everyone else. I heard something more about a homecoming gift and an embarrassed thanks. That's all my brain really processed until we reached the house. Until then, I just stared out at the green planet that was Forks and my bones ached to run happily through the woods, chasing deer I would never catch.

A few minutes later when we pulled up in front of the house; I caught sight of Bella's truck. I knew instantly by her face she loved it. It wasn't my type of vehicle though, I preferred my skateboard. You want me to stop using my board; I suggest you buy me a Lamborghini. The Chevy would be good for Bells though – with her luck, she'd probably total it in the next week. Least she wouldn't get hurt. I ignored Bella's exclamation and flicked the boot up and snatched up my bags.

"Daddy!" I whined, "I wanna get into the house!" Charlie chuckled and quickly unlocked the door, taking one of Bella's bags so she wouldn't fall and kill herself. I manoeuvred my way up the stairs and I could hear my dad and sister behind me. I reached the landing and put my suitcases down. My arms hurt. "Same rooms dad?" I asked and he nodded as he came up behind me. "Sweet," I exclaimed and dragged my bags to the end door and kicked it open with my foot, smiling. It hadn't changed a bit.

The carpet, ceiling and cornices were still white. The walls were blood red and one was completely covered in posters, photos, artwork and picture frames. There was a large window with a window seat covered in black cushions that matched the paint splatters on my ceiling and the ebony book shelf against one of the walls. My wardrobe was built in with a mirrored door and the bed had red sheets and a black quilt. Good times.

I quickly dumped my bags on my bed and darted down the corridor to Bella's room, throwing open the door. She wasn't there and neither was Charlie. It was then I heard movements from the bathroom and I skipped down the hall and opened the door, finding her in the middle of putting all our stuff away. I shuddered at the thought of sharing the bathroom with our dad but I quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind at the sight of her. Bella was staring at herself dejectedly in the mirror. Oh boy, another of her 'I won't fit in, I don't look right, I'm not normal' days.

I walked up behind her, wrapped my arms around her neck and rested my head on her shoulder. Her eyes darted from her to me and I knew without much guess work that she was comparing our faces. We were both pale, and both had brown eyes, though mine definitely held more gold than my sister's beautiful chocolate ones. Her long, wavy, mahogany hair trailed silkily down her back while my just-below-shoulder-length-black-died-hair stuck up in layers in every direction. It was also streaked with bright blue, red, green and purple. "Watcha thinkin' bout?" I asked and she sighed.

"School," she murmured.

"Bells, do not start this again!" I snapped.

"How can I not!" she wailed, "It's a smaller school than our last one and I never fit in there! How will I fit in here?" I spun her around and grabbed her shoulder.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" I growled. "You are gorgeous! These people will be begging to be your friends! And if they aren't, they're crazy! You're kind and soft and compassionate and perfect! Just calm down! Besides," I added in a gentler voice, "If anybody gives you trouble, you know your sister will go ape shit on 'em." She gave a small smile and hugged me.

"Thanks Tali," she smiled, "You're the best."

"You goin' to your room now?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, but before you do, has dad gone out?"

"Yeah, he did, why?"

"Damn! Oh, I just left my laptop and guitar in his car." Bella laughed.

"Good job Tali. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." It was already starting to get dark.

"Sure thing Bellsy, I'll read a bit first."

"Don't stay up all night," Bella warned.

"I won't mom!" I teased but she merely rolled her eyes.

"You unpacked yet?"

"What do you think?"

"I'll ask again in a week."

"You do that."

"'Night Tali," Bella waved as she entered her room.

"Nighty night Bells," I waved back as I slipped into my room and shut my door behind me. There was something I had to do before I went to sleep. Unzipping one of the suitcases I'd so carelessly thrown onto my bed, I removed the layer of clothes that had built up around a shoebox I'd painted black a long time ago.

Before this trip, it had stayed stashed under my bed for a few years and I could see the lingering traces of dust that had brushed off onto my clothes. This box held my past in way. Every adventure or exciting memory was held here and sometimes, when one of those memories was triggered, I'd look at whatever in the box pertained to it until every last detail was gone through. It was an idea a young woman had given me a long time ago, one I respected very much. She found her way into this box too.

But nothing had triggered anything for years, so the box remained under my bed, unused, almost forgotten really. But I couldn't bear leaving it Phoenix. I wouldn't feel entirely right in Forks until this box was under my bed. And that's where I slipped it now, back in its usual place before I climbed into bed myself and grabbed a book from a different box.

I heard Bella sobbing about half an hour later when I was reading 'The Wereling' and I frowned, sticking my iPod back into my ears. I hated hearing her cry when I know there's nothing I can do to help. She liked to wallow sometimes. It might have been three o' clock in the morning before the combination of the plane flight, the wind and my music finally lulled me into sleep.

* * *

**AN: YAY! So, how'd my first chapter of my first fanfic go? Sorry if it seems the same as the book, but trust me, it will get better! I just need to get the boring beginning out the way first, but then it will get awesomer! It will be different from the book eventually. Trust me, I have a plan! Wonder why all my friends get scared and run away when I say stuff like that...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! I'm back! XD**

**So I'd just like to dedicate this chapter to my first four reviewers: Everlastingxoxo, Petalsphire, msfrannyblack and kiki-twilighter-ever**

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing my first chapter and I hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

**Me: I totally own Twilight**

**SM: No you do not! I own the sparkly vamps!**

**Me: Well I own the non-sparkly ones!**

**SM: You're welcome to them**

**Me: Thanks! Wait a minute!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, but Taliah and Kevin are soooooo mine!**

**2. School. Why?**

My eyes flew open as I woke up and practically jumped out of bed, bouncing happily over to the window to be confronted by thick fog pressed right up against the glass. I giggled happily. I loved the fog! The way you could just run around and have no idea where you are, you can feel like the only one in the world. Bella, on the other hand, hated the fog. She may be my twin, but I will never understand that girl.

I darted into the shower before Bella had a chance and quickly washed my hair. Gotta look good for the new school now don't we? As I hopped out and dried my hair, in my mind I ran through my wardrobe. What to wear today? Eventually, as I put the hairdryer down I decided. My baggy black cargo pants with my black and white t-shirt over a black long-sleeved tee. And my faithful black Converse of course.

I waved happily to Bella as she stalked past me down the stairs. She wasn't looking forward to the awkward breakfast conversation with Charlie; that was obvious. I guess I'll leave her to it. Throwing on my decided clothes, I tugged a brush through my hair and straightened it before lying down on my bed and waiting for Charlie to leave. As soon as the door slammed I bounced happily down the stairs. Bella glared at me.

"Morning sis," I waved at her and picked up an apple off the counter. She just glared. "What?"

"How can you be so . . . hyper?" she asked.

"Easy! Sleep deprivation and natural sugar. But caffeine works just as good, you got any Coke?"

"No I don't Tali."

"If you want I can lend you some of my clothes and make-up."

"I'll pass Tali."

"Okay, your loss." I shrugged and looked around the room, my golden-brown eyes wide. "Hasn't changed much has it?"

"Not at all," Bella sighed and grabbed her keys off the bench. I grabbed my black skateboard and started off up the road, hearing a roar that could only be my sister's 'new' truck. That thing was going to draw the attention of every student in the school. I grinned as I jumped a rusted pipe. Bella was absolutely gonna love that. Note the sarcasm?

It was early when I arrived, Bella not long after and so there were very few people here. "Geez, quiet much?" I muttered as Bella joined me in front of the office.

"I know, it's kind of creepy."

"Hey, creepy is my middle name."

"Of course it is, Taliah _Alexandra_!" I frowned at her and kicked my skateboard up into my hand.

"Come on," I muttered. I hate my full name. Not as much as Bells though. As the two of us walked through the door labelled FRONT OFFICE, I became aware of two things: the small size of the room, and the amount of greenery. Okay, I'm all for the whole pot-plant thing, but didn't we have enough trees outside? These people already creep me out. "Nice t-shirt," I mumbled to Bella, noticing the office lady who was identified as Ms Cope by the nameplate on the desk. Bright purple t-shirts do not work for her.

"Tali!" Bella elbowed me softly but there was a small smile playing around her lips. I led the way to the desk with Bella trailing behind me and cleared my throat when Ms Cope failed to notice me.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm Taliah Swan and this is my sister Bella. We're new here?" The recognition in the woman's eyes as I spoke made me want to hit Charlie. No doubt he'd gossiped about us, and Bella hates the attention. Guess he couldn't help himself.

"Of course!" she exclaimed after a second of staring, especially at me. What? I only wear black and have multi-coloured hair! It's not that unusual! She bent down and rummaged through the papers in her overflowing draws. "I have your schedules here, and a map of the school." She handed two sets of papers to me and I handed one to Bella. I only glanced at the map before shoving it in my pocket. How hard could it be to find my way around a school this small? "Oh, and don't forget to get these signed and to bring them back at the end of the day!" she added, handing us another slip each. Damn it! No skipping for me. Today anyway.

She smiled at us and wished us well but I was already skipping out the door. "Come on Bells!" I called over my shoulder. "It's getting busy! You need to move your truck!" Bella hurried over to her Chevy and started up the engine with another guttural roar. I snorted as her face burned red and everyone in the vicinity turned to stare. I rolled down the path on my skateboard, earning a number of curious stares from my fellow students. A couple attempted to talk to me, but I ignored them. There'd be plenty of time to talk later.

I hopped off my skateboard as Bella jumped out of her truck. I grabbed her arm to steady her as she almost tripped. "Still as clumsy as ever Bella."

"Shut up Tali," Bella muttered as her cheeks burned red. "What have we got first anyway?"

"English with some guy called Mason in building three," I said, glancing at my timetable. I shoved it back in my bag and linked my arms with Bella's, tugging my sister around the cafeteria where a building labelled with a big black '3' was easily definable. I walked in step with Bella through the door and handed my slip to the teacher. He gaped at my name before he signed it and I handed him over to Bella. Her face burned red again and I quickly yanked her to the back of the room before she could get any more embarrassed. About half way through the lesson I leant over to Bella and muttered in her ear: "Geez, how can they still stare at us! We're sitting at the back of room!"

"I know!" Bella murmured back. "And how boring is this reading list?"

"Only because we've read the books a million times each!" I giggled. That was one of the things I had in common with my sister; we both loved reading. Though she usually kept to the classics, I spread out to more fantasy type things as well.

"You think mom would send us some of our old essays?" Bella asked quietly. I sighed and shook my head.

"Probably think it would be cheating or something," I muttered. Nevertheless, while I pretended to pay attention to the boring lesson that consisted of what I had already learned, I ran through different arguments with my mother in my head. I had a feeling that Bella was doing the same and I smiled.

When the bell finally rang – I tried not to remind myself that this was only the beginning – a tall boy with skin problems and hair as black as an oil slick came up to us. "You're Isabella and Taliah Swan aren't you?" he smiled. He looked helpful - overly-helpful. Oh boy.

"Bella," my sister corrected him.

"Tali," I muttered and everyone that heard us turned and stared. I rolled my eyes. We were still human weren't we? I glanced down at my arm to check anyway. Yep, still the same.

"Where are your next classes?" he asked. Uh oh, not good.

"Um, Government with Jefferson in building six," Bella said quietly. I checked my own timetable. Not for me. And did everyone really need to stare?

"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way . . . I'm Eric," he added. Bella smiled tentatively.

"Thanks," she murmured.

"What about you?" Eric turned to me.

"Spanish with Gough in building two," I murmured. He opened his mouth to offer his services but I cut him down. "I can find my own way," I growled and threw my bag over my shoulder. I gave Bella's hand a quick squeeze and darted out of the classroom door, heading the opposite way to Bella and Eric. I could already tell he was going to bug me.

I splashed through a few puddles and kicked up some mud on my way to building two. A few more people stared at me but they didn't try to talk to me. That was fine by me. I entered my Spanish class a bit before the other students and handed my slip to Ms Gough, my new teacher. She sent me to another seat at the back of the class and I slid down into it in relief, bracing myself for what was sure to be a boring lesson.

Bella and I both had our strengths: Biology was hers, and Spanish was mine. I had done Spanish as a senior back in Phoenix, and as this school seemed to be behind the normal level, I might as well go to sleep. And sleep I did. Like I said before, it's not my fault that I happen to fall asleep when I sit still for too long. The amount of times I was sent to the principal's office back in Phoenix for falling asleep in class . . . All the teachers hated me back there. I doubt it was going to change now.

I had hardly been asleep for ten minutes I guess when a massive bang woke me up. I jerked up in my seat and looked up to see Ms Gough standing over me with a ruler in her hand and fire in her eyes. "I am trying to teach here and I can't do that when you FALL ASLEEP IN MY CLASS! You are here to learn!"

"Bueno disculpeme, pero dudo que haya alguna cosa que me pueda enseñar que no haya ya aprendido," I snapped. Hey, you don't wake me up. Ever. Needless to say, Ms Gough seemed a little taken aback.

" Usted habla Español fluidamente?" she asked uncertainly.

"Parecería de esa manera no? Hice el curso de Español avanzado en Phoenix," I explained. She thought for a moment before sighing resignedly.

"Muy bien, pero apreciaría si no se durmiera en clases. Distrae a los otros estudiantes cuando lo hace," she told me. I shrugged at her while inside breathing a sigh of relief. I can't believe I just pulled that off! I haven't spoken Spanish in a conversation since I was hanging out with two of my friends a couple of weeks ago.

"Esta bien. Lo unico que tenía que hacer era preguntar," I smiled. Gough gave an uncertain one back before she returned to the front of the room. The other students were looking at me in confusion mingled with slight awe. It was clear they had absolutely no idea what we'd just said. Well, a couple of them may have caught the gist of the conversation but not much more than that. I scowled at them until they all turned away and the lesson continued. I didn't go back to sleep.

When it came to lunch, I still hadn't had any more classes with Bella and I was still seething that Mr Varner, my third period trig teacher made me get up and introduce myself. I was only angry because I knew he would have done the same to Bella. What can I say? Bella isn't the only one who can be overprotective.

Several people had come up to me and talked to me, despite my glares. They all asked how I was liking Forks and I told them that I loved it. I always tried to avoid these conversations. I met this one guy, Kevin, who would not leave me alone, no matter how I spoke to him or tried to avoid him. As it was, he managed to track me down as I left my last class before lunch and babbled on and on about the weather and the teachers and the students. I walked quickly towards the cafeteria, my hands balled up at my sides. I managed to shake him off my tail – I have no idea how – and ran over to Bella when she walked through the doors. "Bella!" I whined.

"Tali!" she said in the same voice.

"Ms Gough told me off!"

"You fall asleep in class again?"

"No!" she raised her eyebrow sceptically."Whether I did or not is completely beside the point!" I muttered.

"Tali," Bella sighed exasperatedly. Our conversation was interrupted by someone clearing their throat and I looked down at a short frizzy haired brunette. "Oh, I am so sorry!" Bella exclaimed. "Tali, this is my friend Jessica. Jess, this is my twin sister Tali."

"Hey," I greeted her, and hurried toward the canteen line, Shorty and Bella following behind me. I snatched up a tray and pulled some pizza, a bottle of coke and a doughnut onto it. Bella just grabbed herself a salad and I sighed. She hardly ate anything when she was nervous. "Bella," I murmured to her, "You can't survive on salad for the next two weeks!"

"I know!" she muttered defensively as she payed for her food. I followed her over to Shorty's table and Jessica introduced us to everyone, but I couldn't be bothered listening to them. I'm sure I'd figure out who was who eventually. And I wasn't always going to hang out with these people anyway. I needed to be alone sometimes. I turned to Bella before the others could drown her in questions. I noticed some guy sitting next to Kevin waving at Bella. Wait, Kevin was in this group? Oh I am so dead. Or he will be, either way.

"You know that guy?" I asked, nodding at the guy next to Kevin.

"Do we really need to know them here?"

"Not really. But do you?"

"Yeah, that's Mike. He won't stop following me and he keeps talking so I really don't pay attention." As usual, her cheeks burned at this confession.

"Ha! Sounds like that guy sitting next to him, Kevin. He won't leave me alone or shut up either."

"We're in for a fun year," she sighed.

"I'll kick Mike's arse if you want," I offered hopefully, she just looked at me in annoyance. "I'm sure you'll change your mind," I grinned confidently.

"Keep dreaming Tali," Bella chuckled.

"Oh I will." I ate in silence for a few moments, my eyes fixed on my food while everyone at the table plied us with questions. I ignored them, but Bella was too nice to follow my lead. I swear her inability to be mean is going to be the death of her. It was a couple of minutes after everyone had given up on me that Bella asked her first question.

"Who are they?" she asked and I curiously looked up to see who had interested her so much.

I felt my heart thud painfully as I stared disbelievingly across the cafeteria at five deathly pale people, who for all being so different, looked horrifyingly, devastatingly familiar.

* * *

**Ohhhhh, what's Tali thinkin's? Where's she seen them before! YAY! I love my life.**

**And just so you know, the Spanish parts were translated by kvamp01 and I am so thankful for that, because before all I had was butchered-Spanish. At least now there's proper stuff! Anyway, below is a rough translation of the conversation:**

_Tali: Well I am so sorry, but I doubt that there is anything that you could teach me that I have not learned already!_

_Gough: You are fluent in Spanish?_

_Tali: It would look that way wouldn't it? I did senior level Spanish in Phoenix._

_Gough: Very well, but I'd appreciate it if you do not fall asleep again. It distracts the other students when you do._

_Tali: That's fine. That's all you needed to ask._

**Please Review people! Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's happenin' everybody! Check it out, new chapter! Your questions shall be answered! And I'll create some new ones. LOL! Sorry.**

**And I'd just like to thank my reviewers for taking their time to tell me what they think. Cookies for all! YAY! But anyway, on with the show!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All characters and ideas belong to Stephanie Meyer. Except for Taliah and Kevin, they are all mine!**

**Me: Wonder where miss 'I own all sparkly vamps' went?**

**SM: you mean me?**

**Me: Yeah you! I've decided that I own them all!**

**SM: you can't just decide that!**

**Me: I can and I have!**

**SM: sorry, but they're mine**

**Me: Can I at least have Jasper?**

**SM: no**

**Me: *twitchy eye***

**SM: uh oh *backs away slowly***

**3. Oh God No**

I felt myself stop breathing as I took in the appearance of the four **(AN: remember Alice is already gone before Bella speaks)** strangers. The pale skin, perfect features, the bruise-like shadows under their eyes. They were the same, I knew it. I'd seen these things before and they had hurt me so much in too many ways. My hand automatically grabbed my shoulder where my small scar was hidden and my eyes widened. How could they go to school? My gaze flickered to their eyes and my brow furrowed in confusion. Their eyes? Weren't they meant to be red? What was with the gold? I felt like banging my throbbing head against the table to try and rid it of this information overload but all I could do was stare stupidly at the four creatures I knew were more than human.

I listened intently into the conversation that Bella was having with Jessica, I needed to know more before I did something stupid. Like fail at stabbing them with a knife or something, but my eyes remained locked on the ... things. I never really looked too far into what they were strangely enough. But I'd read enough books and seen enough movies to guess. And it wasn't pretty. My own experience should have let me know immediately. I glanced at my sister for a moment and saw her staring at them in awe. If I was as innocent as her, I might have held the same expression, but now the sight of these people made me sick.

I glared at the copper-haired one as he turned in his seat and looked at Jessica, then at Bella. I felt a silent snarl form on my face as his gaze darted to me. Our eyes locked – black and gold – and he turned away, though the snarl stayed on my face. I hadn't missed his gaze lingering on Bella longer than me. He better stay away from her. He could hurt her badly; there was just something about Bella that drew danger to her. That had been proven ten years ago. I shuddered as Jessica giggled.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." How many could there be? I noticed she said this all under her breath, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. They probably heard every word. The copper-haired boy was picking his bagel apart with long, thin fingers as his lips moved very quickly. His siblings were still looking away, but I could guess that he was talking to them.

They were strange, unpopular names, the kinds of names grandparents had. Not surprising really.

"They are . . . very nice looking," Bella seemed to struggle with stringing the words together.

"Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "They're all _together_ though – Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they _live_ together." Her voice held all the condemnation of the small town. I'm sure they've been here long enough for most normal people to get over it.

"Which ones are the Cullens?" Bella asked and I groaned inwardly. "They don't look related . . ." _Come on Bells! _I thought desperately to myself, _don't get involved! Stop asking questions and leave them be!_

"Oh they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales _are_ brother and sister, twins – the blondes – and they're foster children." Oh please, those two are related when Bella joins their species!

"They look a little old for foster children." _Bella! Stop it!_

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

"That's really kind of nice – for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything." Oh sweet Bella, she really is too nice for her own good.

"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly, and I got the feeling she didn't exactly like the doc and his wife. I could only assume from the glances she was throwing at their 'adopted children' it was jealousy. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," she added, as if that lessened their kindness. I had the feeling that if they weren't from a race I hated, I would have at least slapped Jessica for being such a bitch. My eyes flashed back to the Cullen's, who continued to look at the walls and not eat. What a waste of good food that I could've had.

Shorty and my sister exchanged a few more words before the youngest looking one of them – the copper-haired boy again – turned and looked at my sister curiously. Oh that was it. Curiosity is the last thing Bella needs from those people. My hand twitched as I resisted grabbing my shoulder again. "Bells, come on. The bell will go soon and your class is near the other end of the school," I muttered to her, but she ignored me, caught up in the gaze of copper-boy. She really is a danger magnet.

"Which one is the one with the reddish brown hair?" she asked. He looked up at her again, in frustration this time. I could see his siblings staring at us too, with the same look, but the blonde girl, Rosalie, looked simply murderous. I don't want to meet her in a dark ally.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls are good-looking enough for him." Despite the situation and my over-powering instinct to run, I couldn't help but smirk.

"Wonder when he turned her down," I muttered in my sister's ear and she bit her lip, obviously hoping to hide her smile. After a few more attempts to get Bella to leave, I heaved a sigh and left the table myself, swinging my bag over my shoulder and ignoring the goodbyes from the others at my table. If they didn't want to hang out with me just because I was new – and by extension popular – I may have actually liked some of them.

I sat down on one of the rarely used benches and sipped my Coke. What was with the Cullens? I knew what they were, even if it was unbelievable and that made me wary of them. And angry. And sad. And the overflow of emotion made me confused. This time I did bang my head on the table. It helped a tiny bit. Why would they go to school if they were like the ones I met though? Surely a town this small would have cleared out if people kept disappearing? Or maybe they disappeared in bigger cities? But somehow, these ones didn't seem like the ones I met, and their strange golden eyes were the clue. I just had to figure it out. That revelation didn't stop me from worrying, about my sister especially. I'd heard from a very reliable source that she smelled good enough to eat.

"Damn it Bells!" I growled, and sat deep in thought for a few minutes before the cafeteria doors opened and the Cullen's emerged. Well at least they weren't near Bells. They glanced over at me and I glared back until they disappeared around the corner. I reluctantly slid off the chair as I heard the bell ring and trudged to my next class: Government. How fun! How I love sarcasm.

I was used to the gaping at my name now as my teacher, Mr Jefferson signed my slip and I glared as he assigned me a seat at the front. I pretty much zoned out the whole lesson, my mind still whirling over my discovery of the Cullens. It was a good thing he didn't call on me, because I had no idea what he was going on about.

After the lesson, I rose sluggishly out of my seat and headed to Gym with a frown. I still had no idea how I was going to solve this problem. _You could just ignore it?_ I voice at the back of my head suggested.

_Maybe,_ I agreed.

_You can't do anything anyway_, it pointed out.

_True._

_Why don't you just wait and see what happens, _it prodded.

_Fine,_ I gave in. But those Cullens do anything suspicious I might have to set a match too 'em.

I dodged annoying guys on my way to the girl's locker room and slipped through the door. Bella was already there to my relief.

"Hey Bells," I sighed as I dropped my bag next to her.

"Hey Tali," she murmured but she looked distracted.

"What's up Bellsy?"

"Nothing," she muttered as she left for the gym. I followed her with a frown, but didn't push it any further.

Unfortunately, the Coach told me and Bells not to dress down for the class, which absolutely sucks because I love volleyball. And basketball. And baseball. And netball, as long as you didn't have to wear those extremely short skirts. And soccer was good too. Bella and I watched four volleyball games running simultaneously and I giggled every time I remembered something Bella did that caused another player harm. I glanced over at my sister and saw she looked a bit green. I rubbed little circles on her back comfortingly and she practically ran for the door when the bell went.

Laughing, I grabbed my bag and darted after her, catching her easily. I retrieved my skateboard from the office steps and turned to Bella. "Hey, do you think you can put in my slip for me? I just wanna get home and play basketball for a bit before it starts to rain." Bella smiled softly and I passed her my slip. "Thanks Bells!" I laughed and gave her a quick hug before rolling out the parking lot towards home.

I kicked my board into a bush five minutes later and tracked down my basketball which had somehow found its way to the kitchen between last night and now. I have no idea how. I skipped outside as Bella rolled up in her truck and I bounded over to her. I caught sight of her face and frowned. "What happened Bella?" I asked urgently. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Nothing," was her reply and she walked carefully into the house. I heard her bedroom door slam a few seconds later and I stared after her in confusion. Damn it! What was wrong with her? Did the ... _leeches _have something to do with it? A flash of red eyes jumped through my mind and I threw my basketball into the bush with my skateboard angrily before I sighed. I slipped inside the house after Bella, my hand trailing uselessly along the banister before I reached the top and let it fall loosely to my side.

I opened my door and retrieved the small black and red box that resided under my bed like always. Lifting the lid, I was confronted by crosses on chains, a few animal fangs, a shark tooth that had somehow embedded itself in my arm _(I was on the shark's turf. I didn't want it hunted down just 'cause I was bitten. It was only a tiny one anyway)_, a few papers that had been printed off of the internet and an envelope. I took this out with shaking hands. I hadn't read this since I was twelve. But considering what had happened today, it was sort of needed. It brought up bad memories and I wanted to reassure myself that maybe there was still a tiny bit of hope. I looked sadly at the torn and dirty paper before I opened it and pulled out a blood-stained letter.

_Dear Tali_ it read

_I know that Bells doesn't remember me or anything that happened. Please don't let her know, I don't want to ruin her happiness the way I've ruined yours. Just know that I am alive and I love both of you. After the crappy little kids at the agency, I'm glad I found you and Bells. You really were my family._

_I know you saw. Everything. And I hate tell you that I'm one of them now. I'm so sorry. I want to tell you so much about the species I belong to now, but they'd kill you if I did and I can't risk it._

_I know I can count on you Tails. Please, get mom to move. Somewhere sunny. I don't want you three in danger. _

_Once again I love you, I love Bella, and I love mom. Please stay safe Tali, and look out for your sister, she's a walking danger magnet._

_Love you forever;_

_Your sister; Kiv_

_P.S. If Bella ever remembers, give her the second letter in this envelope._

I felt a tear roll slowly down her cheek and I wiped it away hastily. The other letter, the one to Bella had never been read, never opened. I felt a lump build in my throat as I stared at some of the instructions. 'Somewhere sunny.' I'd accomplished that by convincing my mom to move to Phoenix, but I'd failed now by letting me and my sister come to the gloomiest place in America. Bella wasn't safe. She wasn't happy either. And despite her best wishes, I knew what my older sister was. I rubbed my eyes roughly to stop the flow of tears. I had failed her miserably.

Throwing myself onto my bed, letter still clutched in my hand, I fell into a sleep full of screams, tears and flashes of red.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the last ones. I wasn't really happy with it. Now I have to figure out how to make it interesting until the end, because I have a big plan for the end of this story. But I have a few ideas for little mini-plots too. **

**But I'll figure that all out in due course. In the meantime, please read and review! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG! You guys I am so sorry for not updating lately and thanks for being so patient! My teachers just decided that life would be so much more fun if all their students were buried under a pile of homework so far that they can't see the light! Grr... they annoy me so much. But anyway, thanks for waiting and on with the show!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. But Tali. And Kevin, but he doesn't show much.**

**Me: Oh Stephanie *creepy smile while holding axe***

**SM: *whimpers behind boxes in a corner***

**Me: Come on, Jasper? Pretty please? *pouts and swings axe at boxes***

**SM: Arrrrgggh! Okay okay! Jasper only!**

**Me: Thank you *puts down axe and smiles***

**SM: *jumps up* HAHAHAHA! THEY'RE ALL MINE! *Runs away***

**Me: *Growls and chases with axe***

**4. Cullen and Retriever Boy **

I awoke the next day with a groan and stretched out my arms uncomfortably, my bones aching having lain on them strangely all night. I noticed with a pang that Kiv's note was scrunched up in my fist and I smoothed it out with a throbbing heart. I placed it softly back in the shoebox and then slid the box under my bed. I lay there for a moment more before my alarm spurred me into action – well I moved enough to slam my fist down on the 'off' switch. Bella would wake me up if I was too late anyway. But I found that I just couldn't get back to sleep. As soon as my brain had become active, images of the vampires at school had filled my brain and I screamed into my pillow. If these things are making me worry every waking minute then I am dragging Bella back to Phoenix with me! There was a soft tap at my door and I grunted to let whoever it was know that they could come in.

"Hey Tali," Bella said softly and I pulled my head out of the pillow to look at her. Did she sound happy? She looked happy. Despite her demeanour yesterday, Bella had a smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" I croaked, shielding my eyes against the morning light as Bella pulled back my curtains.

"It's not raining," Bella said, gesturing happily to the window.

"Yet," I reminded her as I forced myself to sit up. She frowned at me.

"Way to ruin my good mood Tali," she growled and stood up from where she had been resting by the window seat. "You gotta get ready by the way," she said as she walked out of the room. She should be proud; she didn't even trip over my guitar case that Charlie had thoughtfully placed in my doorway. With another groan, I stood up and stumped down the hall to take a shower.

The day was boring. Excessively boring, apart from trying to scare away some of the over-friendly teenagers of Forks High _(*cough*Kevin*cough*) _and now that I knew what to expect from my day, there were no surprises. The kid Bella said was Mike came and sat across the aisle from Bella and chatted non-stop to her _(as he tried to do to me as well)_ and only stopped when I threatened to give him a black eye if he didn't shut up. In my defence, he cut me off when I was trying to talk to Bella.

I also noticed that the stares had reduced quite considerably from yesterday. Mostly the seniors. But I noticed that Bella looked a bit more comfortable, so that made me happy too. I hate seeing her uncomfortable. But I was a bit worried. Something had happened in her biology lesson, I knew that much. She hadn't been acting right all that afternoon and I was worried that it was going to happen again today. I really wanted to know what had gotten to her like that, but I knew better than to ask. If Bella wanted to tell me, she would.

By the time lunch came around, I was a walking zombie. I was so bored with all my lessons that I had been put to sleep a grand total of three times. A new record for even me! It was only once a day in Phoenix on average. But hey, this place does things to you. I caught sight of Bella trying to slip inconspicuously through the cafeteria doors and failed miserably as half the eyes in the building turned to her. Geez, do they implant trackers in the new kids and give every other student their exact whereabouts? I quickly grabbed her and pulled her over to the line for food, shielding her from the stares by standing on the side closest to the tables.

"Thanks Tali," Bella smiled at me, grabbing another salad and pulling it onto her plate. I frowned and tugged a small bowl of pasta onto it as well. She frowned back but didn't say anything. We're both as stubborn as each other and we know it.

"No problem Bells. You okay? You look a little tense?" Tense was an understatement. She waited for me while I grabbed my food and I watched her. Her muscles were tightened and her eyes kept darting to the corner of the cafeteria. Her knuckles were white on her lunch tray. "Seriously though Bells, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't like the staring, that's all," she gave a small smile and made a visible effort to relax. _That's good Bella, now make it so I believe you,_ I thought in my head but kept silent. Like I said, if she wanted me to know, she would tell me.

It wasn't long before Jessica joined us, and with her, Mike. He practically dragged Bella off to their table. My sister shot me a pleading glance and I let out a loud growl. Mike immediately stopped and glanced over at me. I darted over and linked arms with my sister and pulled her away from him, leading her to Jessica's table where we both sat down.

"Thanks once again," Bella smiled as she picked at her salad.

"Hey, you're my sister. I can't just let him kidnap you." She smiled again and we both dug in. I rolled my eyes as I saw Mike slip into the seat next to Bella. She seriously doesn't want me to whack him?

Half-way through our lunch, I glanced over at Bella, who was sitting still as stone with Mike rambling on about some random topic to her. Her eyes mostly stayed fixed on her food, but every now and then, her chocolate orbs flicked up, to the same spot she had been looking at earlier. I let out a mental groan as I followed her gaze. The murderers. Why was she intrigued with creatures that could hurt her! Damn danger magnet. But something was missing, and it took me a moment to realise the copper-boy – Edward wasn't it? – wasn't at their table. Stupid bludging mythical creature.

I looked back at Bella. She looked like she was waiting for something. Wait a minute, was she looking for the copper – no, Edward? I nearly snarled out loud. It was with great reluctance that I turned to Angela, the only sane girl at the table besides Bella. Well, was she really sane? She was looking for a murderer after all. "Hey Angela," the words stuck in my throat. I hated talking to people, but I needed information. It could be worse. I could be talking to Jessica. Angela looked up, startled that I should be talking to anyone but I smiled at her and she smiled tentatively back. "Do you know where Cullen is?" I jerked my head at the table in the corner and I felt Bella stiffen beside me.

"Ummm... no, sorry," she stammered, "It's usually just sunny days that the Cullen's aren't here." Figures.

"Do you know what lesson he normally has next?"

"Yeah, he has biology with Bella and Mike and I," Angela nodded and it was all I could do not to hiss in rage. I thanked her before I did something stupid and turned back to my pizza, stabbing it ferociously with a plastic knife. Bella was in major danger just by being in the same school as the leeches, but really, the same class! Something clicked in my brain. Bella hadn't been acting right since biology yesterday. That Cullen kid must have done something to her. Oh he was goin' down when he got back! Oh right, I can't do that. Well I can at least yell at him a bit.

My mind made up, I swung my bag over my shoulder, dumped my tray and walked calmly outside into the cold air. It helped me breathe a bit better instead of hyperventilating with anger like I had been doing earlier. I flopped down on the thankfully dry grass outside the cafeteria and looked up at the blinding white sky. I think I even saw a hint of sun poking through the clouds. The bell rang not fifteen minutes later and I caught up to Bella as she made her way to her class. Of course, she was accompanied by Mike. God, that kid will have her timetable memorised by Thursday!

"Does he follow you to every class?" I growled in Bella's ear, glaring at Mike who smiled obliviously back.

"He's kind of like a Golden Retriever," Bella giggled, though there was a strained edge to her voice. I wasn't surprised, considering the occupants of the class, but at least Cullen wasn't there today.

"Come on doggy, good doggy," I laughed back and Bella giggled. We separated at the door and I made my way over to my Government class, and held back the urge to punch Kevin in the jaw as he came over to me and tried to take my bag for me. I wasn't helpless damn it!

It was a very long lesson, but I was thankful that I had neither Mike, nor Kevin in my class. My spirits lifted as I jogged to Gym. Hopefully the coach would let us play today. I could start a new file of 'Bella's Most Embarrassing Gym Moments' which I had to unfortunately stop after she dropped it as a subject. She didn't disappoint and hit about three people on the head with volleyball – those were the ones that I wasn't in time to save for her. She seemed more distracted than usual, and I was thinking about shifting the blame from Cullen to Retriever boy but my thoughts stopped.

Edward was away the day after his first class with Bella. What if it was something to do with her blood? But surely that wouldn't be something that they would risk? Surely they would make sure everything was under control before going to a school? And poor Bella would be blaming herself. She was just that type of person. I sighed and looked sympathetically over at her. The ball was flying straight at her. I grimaced and dived in front of it, making it fly straight over the net. Bella whispered thanks to me and I went back to my position. The coach looked like he was torn between disapproval and relief. I'd let him think about it then, because it was going to happen a lot more than just this lesson. At least the students seemed thankful. Bella's face was beetroot red by the time gym was over and I had to hold in laughter as she practically ran from the locker room.

I took a little longer to get out, but when I did, I headed straight for the school parking lot. I glanced over to Bella's parking space and saw her rummaging through her bag for something. I grabbed my skateboard from the bush I had kicked it into as I had arrived that morning _(that's just what I do okay? Nobody takes skateboards from bushes, not even in Phoenix)_ and rolled over to the truck. Not noticing me, Bella continued to dig through her bag. I knocked on her window and she jumped, letting out a little yelp. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at me through the glass. On someone else that expression might look threatening, but I knew this girl, she was incapable of causing anyone but herself pain.

"Where are you going?" I asked through the glass and in response she held up a list and a jar that was labelled 'FOOD MONEY'. Good, 'cause I can't survive on pizza, bacon and eggs alone. I gave her the thumbs up and rolled away, hearing her truck start behind me. But as I skated towards the gates, I caught sight of Kevin running straight towards me with a stupid grin on his face. Desperately I changed direction – and crashed straight into a brick wall. Since when was there a wall there? I looked up and my heart raced as my eyes narrowed. Oh perfect.

* * *

**AN: Oooooooh, who'd she crashed into huh? Can you guess? But once again I'm sorry that I didn't update for a while, I'll try to a bit more now, promise. I just have to finish a few essay's now. Two major ones actually. -.- Perfect.**

**Anyway, this wasn't the best chapter I know but the next one will definitely be better. Hey, who else is looking forward to Tali yelling at Edward? I know I am XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody, I'm back again! I feel happy, this is my longest ever chapter! How cool is that? Anyway, I would once again love to thank my amazing reviewers and I give you all cookies! YAY! Great, now I want a cookie -.- But anyway, my craving for cookies can wait! For now, here is chapter five. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight unfortunately. Stephanie Meyer does. But I do own Tali, Kevin, Zoltan, Zander, Raines and Rainey (You'll see who they are in this chapter)**

**Priss: *holding me back* Tali! You can't kill her!**

**Phoenix: *also holding me back* Yeah! She wrote our favourite series remember!**

**Me: *Struggles* she said I couldn't have Jasper! She must die!**

**SM: Well they are mine!**

**Priss: Dude, they're just characters! Calm down!**

**Phoenix: Yeah, don't make me slap you**

**Me: *Stops struggling* Oh yeah? Meyer! Tell 'em who else we can't have.**

**Phoe, Pri and Me: *looks at Stephanie***

**5. Tails and Emails**

My hands balled up into fists on the concrete ground as I looked up at that Hale guy with narrowed eyes. Of course, of all the people in the school that I could crash into, it had to be one of those things. I mentally growled at myself as I looked up at the blonde man.

"I'm sorry," he said stiffly, and I didn't miss his eyes flashing black as he inhaled deeply through his nose.

"Whatever," I growled. He held out his hand to help me up but I ignored it, getting to my feet and wiping dirt off the back of my pants. He was still standing there. "Can I help you?" I asked. My heart was still racing as anger and fear pulsed through me. Hale flinched a bit as he stared at me for a moment longer before he abruptly stepped around me and went to join his siblings at the Volvo I had noticed on the first day of school. I watched him go and glared as they all looked over at me – though I wasn't the only one. Guess who? That's right, Blondie, the one that was sending me and Bella death glares earlier. Does she ever wipe that scowl off her face? Before I could say, or do anything though, the reason I had crashed into Hale in the first place came up behind me.

"Hey Tali," Kevin greeted me. Urgh, he was so annoyingly happy! I reluctantly turned to face him.

"What?" I snapped. I was in no mood to be polite, though his smile didn't falter.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come see a movie with me tomorrow night. There's this one called 'My Sister's Keeper' that I thought you might want to see." Okay, it was obvious that he may have picked the most popular movie among the girls at this school but seriously, did he think that I would want to see it? And when exactly did I show a hint of interest towards this guy?

"No," I replied shortly, picking up my skate-board and stalking towards the exit of the school. That's right, it wasn't the entrance, it was the exit. Who would go to school willingly anyway?

"Why not?" Kevin asked as he kept pace with me.

"One, because that is a gay movie and two, because I don't want to!"

"We can see a different movie if you like," Kevin was still grinning and a surge of anger washed through me. Couldn't he take a hint? God, these weren't even hints! They were out-right refusals!

"I don't want to see a movie with you," I growled.

"Oh come on Tails!" I froze. He stopped as I did and he smirked, obviously thinking I had changed my mind. Far from it. I was seeing red. Without a second thought, I swung around and punched him squarely in the nose. I saw blood fly out and Kevin let out an agonised cry. He was lucky he only got that! I should have broken it! I felt like I was going to breathe fire as I watched him try to stem the blood flow on his shirt.

"Never," I hissed and I saw him shudder at the venom in my voice, "_Never_, call me Tails again if you value your life!" I turned around and stalked away, my face contorted in a scowl as I replayed the name over and over in my head.

_Tails. Tails. Tails. Tails. Tails. Tails._

**#Flashback# **

"_Tails!"_

"_Kiv! Stop calling me Tails!" a young girl, maybe five or six years old with wavy brown hair glared up at the teenager in front of her. _

"_Tails," Kiv teased again. _

"_My name is Tali!" the child screeched and tried to whack Kiv's face._

"_You're Tails now kid," Kiv laughed and dodged Tali's hands while her own shot forward, tickling the little girl._

"_No! No, Kiv! Stop it!" Tali laughed as she rolled around on the floor, trying to escape Kiv and her tickle torture._

"_Hey Bellarina! Come join in," Kiv laughed to another girl with the same wavy hair and brown eyes who was sitting on the couch watching it all take place with a smile. Bella shook her head._

"_Tails," she grinned and Tali tried to glare at her while still laughing._

"_Tails!" Kiv laughed at Tali's expression._

"_My name is Tali!"_

**#End Flashback#**

_Tails._

I held back a sob as I rounded the corner leaving the school, I almost didn't notice the silver Volvo that shot past me in the same direction. I looked up just in time to see Hale staring out at me in curiosity. _Not another one!_ I exclaimed to myself, thinking of Cullen and his curiosity towards Bella on the day we started school. I shook my head tiredly. These things were doing my head in. But that reminded me, the day Cullen came back, he was dead – again.

I darted inside as the rain started to pour down outside my house, board tucked under my arm as I slammed the door behind me. I wasn't really in the mood for dancing around in the rain today. And I was blaming Kevin and Hale. Kevin more though. He better stay away from me now. I flicked on a couple of lights before I climbed the stairs two at a time to my bedroom. I slammed that door too. I didn't stop stomping around until Foo Fighters' 'The Pretender' was blasting out of my docking station and my laptop had flickered into life. I needed to calm down and relax a bit. As soon as the internet had finally become available, I clicked into my emails and logged in. Seven new messages. The first four were from my mom. I rolled my eyes; typical.

**Tali, **

**How was your flight? Did you fall asleep again? Is it raining? I miss you and Bella so much already. I'm almost finished packing for Florida, Phil and I are so excited. But I can't find my pink blouse. Do you know where I put it? Phil says hi. Write to me as soon as you get in.**

**Mom.**

Then there was the next one. Eight hours later.

**Why haven't you emailed me yet? What are you waiting for?**

**Mom.**

Then from this morning.

**Taliah,**

**If I haven't heard from you by 5:30 pm today, I am calling Charlie.**

Then about a minute after that one:

**Taliah,**

**If I find out you haven't replied because you have been grounded already so help me God I will come down there and bring you back! Please don't tell me you've got detention for starting a fight or falling asleep in class! Is Bella ok? Why haven't you emailed me?**

I sighed as I finished reading those messages and I opened up a new one.

**Geez mom, I'm writing now! Chill out!**

**My flight was fine, Bells was a bit nervous but hey, that's normal. And of course I fell asleep again! Duh! And double duh for the next one. Of course it's raining! We're in Forks aren't we? You need to stop thinking about me and Bells and just get ready for your trip. Charlie is looking after us. And do you really think that I know where you put that blouse? I wouldn't remember Bella's birthday if it wasn't the same as mine! You know that! Ask Bella.**

**And in regards to your last email, I am hurt! I've been here for three days, two nights, and you think I've already got myself grounded! That's harsh. Yes, I fell asleep in class, but no, I have not got a detention. Yes I punched some guy in the face but he deserved it! Bella is fine. I am fine. Just relax and I'll see you ... well I don't know when, but I'll see you some time. I say hi to Phil too! Oh yeah, and tell him that his baseball may or may not be over the fence with that Saint Bernard next door. I dunno, I lose track of these things.**

**Love ya!**

**Tali.**

As soon as I made sure that one was sent I opened the fifth email with a smile. I recognised the name well.

**What's cookin' good lookin'?**

**How's that awesome town of Forks treatin ya! You wowed 'em all with your awesome skillz?**

**Okay, I'll stop that now. How are you Tali? Happy to be home? I miss you heaps darlin. So does everyone else. You know, it's really not the same here without you. The parties are all dead pretty much. We don't have any fun ideas. We need you back Tali! Heck we even miss Bella! She still blushing the same as always? You found any new board spots? How many times have you fallen asleep in class? Can I come visit in the holidays? Write back soon, I'm depressed without you :(**

**Zoltan**

Then there was another one after that.

**We're depressed without you too :(**

**Zander, Raines, Rainey**

I smiled as I took in the four names. Zoltan and Zander were twins, both eighteen. Emo too. I'd dated Zoltan for about seven months once, and even though we broke up, we were really good friends. I was good friends with the others as well. Rainey and Raines were twins too, and Zoltan and Zander's younger siblings. They were both seventeen like me and Bella. Raines was an emo with dark blue hair, while Rainey stood out from the crowd and was a total hippie. She had bright, electric blue hair and the weirdest dark blue eyes I've ever seen that she shared with all her siblings. I sighed and clicked into the last email.

**Hey, I just found one of your shirts in my cupboard from your temporary hippie period. Rainey wants it, can she have it?**

**Zoltan**

I giggled as I remembered how it might have ended up left in his room in the first place. Perfect timing for 'Addicted' by Saving Abel to start playing over the speakers. "Oh come on!" I laughed as I listened to the opening lyrics. Quickly letting it fade into the background, I opened up a new letter and began to type:

**Zoltan,**

**Forks is awesome of course. You guys would all love it here, especially Rainey. And hellz yeah! I showed off ma mad skillz and they were all like; 'you da rockenist biatch on da streetz sista!' Never, ever make me say stuff like that again!**

**Yeah, I'm happy to be home, it's always raining, it's so peaceful, though Bells isn't that happy really. I miss you heaps too. I miss all of you heaps and heaps and heaps and heaps and – well, you get the idea. As if the parties are dead man, I know you lot too well. And I know you can think of some awesome ideas for shit to do too! Just go do some archery and think about it there, that's where I thought up a lot of my ideas.**

**And do you really have to ask if Bella is still blushing? She never stops! And it's really funny cause everyone here stares at us (and I'm not gonna say it's not annoying cause it is) and she blushes so much. We both have annoying stalker guys, though she's just too nice to tell hers to back off. I just punched mine in the face about half an hour ago XD I haven't looked around for new board spots, though I probably should. I fall asleep in class about three times a day and of course you can come and visit damn it! You and Zander and Raines and Rainey! You all have to come! We can go do a scary ghost story night in the woods! Well, we can while Rainey's off chasing deer :)**

**I'm depressed without you guys too :(**

**Tali**

**PS. Of course Rainey can have the shirt!**

I clicked 'send' and leant back in my chair. Well, I wasn't really depressed without them, but I missed them all so much. It would have been nice to hang out with them to take my mind off things. Like stupid, curious mosquito-leeches.

Downstairs, I heard the front door slam and took that as a cue to turn the music off and skip down stairs to see my sister. Which I did.

I hit the floor at the base of the stairs and padded softly into the kitchen to see Bella putting away the stuff she had just brought. "Need any help?" I asked, leaning against the doorway, watching her work.

"No thanks, I got it," Bella smiled over at me and continued to pack everything away.

"You might have a few emails from mom by the way," I warned her as I walked into the kitchen and started rummaging through the bags of food she had brought.

"How many has she sent?" Bella asked.

"Only four," I grinned, still going through the bags and I positively squealed when I got to the last one. I grabbed the KitKat and ran over to Bella, giving her a huge hug.

"You got me a KitKat? Thanks Bellsy!" Bella smiled as she watched me tear off the wrapper and take a big bite from the chocolate. I almost squealed again as I realised it was one of the newer KitKat's, the one's with more chocolate on them. I settled for giving her another hug. What can I say? I love KitKats! "What are we having for tea?" I asked Bella around another mouthful of chocolate. She rolled her eyes exasperatedly at me before replying.

"I'm making steak and potatoes."

"Yummy!" I laughed and sat on the kitchen table and watched her work. Yes I could cook, but I was strictly minor stuff, like cakes and cookies and brownies. I'd probably poison someone if I tried to cook them dinner.

Bella soon finished whatever she had been doing and smiled at me as she left the room. She was probably going to do her homework, and I reminded myself with a groan that I should do the same. I decided to do it later and instead grabbed a book off the table where I had left it at some point over the past few days and flopped down on the couch to read. I didn't realise that Charlie was home until I heard Bella running down the stairs. I laughed. Guess she forgot about dinner. I stood up, dropping the book on the coffee table and made my way to the hallway where my dad was hanging up his gun.

"Bella?" Charlie called out after he caught sight of me waving happily at him. He grinned at me, though his eyes flickered between me and the gun hanging up. He hesitantly left the hallway and I frowned. When Bella and I were little, he used to take the bullets out every time he came home. I guess now he decided that me and Bella weren't gonna shoot ourselves, or each other. Though the look he was giving me as he walked in showed he had his doubts. I may be over-curious and a it of an idiot, but I wasn't stupid enough to play around with his gun. I rolled my eyes and followed him to the kitchen where he was slipping out of his boots.

"Hey Dad," Bella greeted him as she darted around the kitchen, "Welcome home."

"Thanks," he said. "What's for dinner?" He sounded a bit wary as he watched Bella put our dinner together and I giggled as I remembered some of my mother's more ... creative meals.

"Don't worry Daddy," I laughed as I gave him a hug. "It's nothing poisonous. Bells is an awesome cook." He didn't look convinced. Bella seemed to notice this too as she saw fit to reassure him.

"She's right Dad, it's only steak and potatoes." He looked relieved. Oh sure, believe the perfect non-lying daughter but don't believe her twin with multi-coloured hair and problems with sneaking out of the house to go to parties! Oh, I think I just realised why Bella is always the one people believe. Oopsies.

Charlie soon left the kitchen and I heard the TV turn on while Bella kept working. I helped her make a salad – yes, that is within my cooking range – while the steaks cooked and we both set the table. I called Charlie in when it was all ready and he sniffed the air appreciatively as he walked in.

"Smells good Bell," he complimented her and I grinned at my sister while she blushed.

"Thanks," she murmured as we all sat down. It was silent for a few minutes when we started eating, except for the clinking of knives and forks – ha! Forks – though it wasn't uncomfortable. We all liked it this way I think. Huh, guess we were related.

"So, how are you two liking school? Made any friends?" Charlie finally asked as he took seconds.

"Well, I have a few classes with a girl named Jessica. I sit with her friends at lunch. And there's this boy, Mike, who's very friendly."

"Oh yes," I muttered, glancing at Bella, "Very friendly." She glared at me, but I don't think Charlie heard.

"That must be Mike Newton. Nice kid" – I had to stop myself choking there – "nice family. His dad owns the sporting goods store just outside of town. He makes a good living off all the backpackers who come through here." Damn! Now if I want to get a new soccer ball I'd have to go to my sister's stalker's store! Fantabulous. Though that thought was blown straight out of my mind at the next question.

"Do you know the Cullen family?" Bella asked and I froze, halfway through the motion of cutting up my steak. _Okay, breathe,_ I told myself. _You can't tell me you wouldn't be curious about a whole bunch of inhumanely beautiful people who are all dating and who keep to themselves? If you didn't know what they were of course. You have to cut her some slack! Speaking of cutting_ ... my brain directed my eyes to my steak and I sighed, continuing to cut the piece of meat. _Bella's a newcomer just like you,_ my brain pointed out as I ate, _You have to allow her a certain amount of freedom to be curious about whoever the Hell she wants._ Despite coming to this conclusion, I listened intently for Charlie's answer. What did my dad think of them?

"Dr. Cullen's family? Sure, Dr. Cullen's a great man." _Doctor_ Cullen? _Doctor _Cullen? The leech worked at the hospital? How did it - wait but - it's a - but it's meant to – no! Logic doesn't work! How can a leech work at a hospital? How did it survive with trauma patients who were practically flowing rivers of blood! Wait didn't Jessica mention that a couple of days ago? Man, my memory _sucks_. No pun intended. My brain only just managed to catch Bella's next words.

"They ... the kids ... are a little different. They don't seem to fit in very well at school." But Charlie's reaction was the thing that really surprised me.

"People in this town," he muttered. "Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon," – surgeon! What the mother fu-?– "who could probably work in any hospital in the world, make ten times the salary he gets here," he continued, getting louder. "We're lucky to have him – lucky that his wife wanted to live in a small town." Yeah, I'm sure that's why he's here. "He's an asset to the community, and all of those kids are well behaved and polite. I had my doubts, when they first moved in, with all those adopted teenagers. I thought we might have some problems with them. But they're all very mature – I haven't had one speck of trouble from any of them. That's more than I can say for the children of some folks who have lived in this town for generations. And they stick together the way a family should – camping trips every other weekend ..." Sure, right, _camping_. "Just because they're newcomers, people have to talk."

Pretty much, that's what they've been doing about me and Bells since they figured out we were coming I'll bet. But that was the longest speech I think I've ever heard Charlie make. I usually interrupt him. He must have really felt strongly about the Cullens. Well damn. Bells seemed to back-pedal a bit.

"They seem nice enough to me." Not to me. "I just noticed they kept to themselves. They're all very attractive." Yeah, Hale especially. Wait, did I really just think that? Oh crap. Curse my thing for blonde guys! Well, blonde guys and emos.

"You should see the doctor," Charlie said with a laugh. "It's a good thing he's happily married. A lot of the nurses at the hospital have a hard time concentrating on their work with him around." Well duh! That's what they do! For the second time that day I found myself stabbing my food with a knife. I had suddenly lost my appetite.

When we had all finished eating, Charlie disappeared back into the lounge, Bella started cleaning up and I ran upstairs, slamming my door behind me with more force than necessary. I reluctantly sat down to do my homework, even if it was only to calm myself down before I grabbed my guitar and slumped down on the window seat, staring out at the dark sky as I strummed softly to myself. My head rested against the glass and I fell asleep almost at once, letting my confused thoughts drift out of my head.

* * *

**Hahaha! The end of my longest ever chapter. I feel so bad for Tali. She's got so much stuff to worry about. She has to try and keep Bella safe and she's fighting this internal battle to decide whether to set a match to the Cullens or not. Oh, and just so you know, the two girls in my AN at the top of this page, Phoenix and Priss, they are some of my bestest friends. And you do not get them angry. Hehehe, the next chapter Tali is gonna yell at Edward, who else is looking forward to that? XD And before I forget, I want to let you know that I have nothing against emos AT ALL! Promise. And yet another thing, if you want to know what I mean by Tali's window seat, I have an example pic in my profile.**

**Reviews would be nice :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! I actually updated before the weekend this time, I feel happy! And you should too, cause I'm ditching a majorly important maths assignment to work on this XD I'll do it in a minute. And just a warning, there's a bit more ... colourful language in this chapter. You know, cause Tali has anger issues and all that XD But anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. But I do own Tali, Kevin, Raines, Rainey, Zoltan, Zander and Fawn (she's like, mention only charrie.) Oh, and I also own 57 books XD I just had to put that in. Well, those are the ones in my room anyway ... I don't know how many there are in the study O.O**

**Me: Go on Meyer, tell 'em**

**SM: Ummm... no Jasper, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Carlise, Esme, Jacob, James - *breaks off and looks afraid***

**Priss: *snarling* I can't own James?**

**Phoenix: *growling* No Jacob?**

**Me: *twitchy eye* No Jasper?**

**SM: You already knew that.**

**Me: It still hurts okay! Meyer you goin down!**

**Pri, Phoe and Me: *chases SM with chainsaws and scythes and axes***

**6. You In For It Now Cullen**

When I woke up the next morning, I was painfully aware of the fact that it hadn't rained. And for once I felt relieved. I didn't feel like skating in the rain today, I didn't feel like getting soaked to the skin and spending hours untangling the knots in my hair. The last few days had taken a lot out of me, and I just hope I'm back to normal soon. I don't like being this lazy, sad person. Especially since my mood sometimes rubs off onto Bella. The ones I don't want to rub off on her anyway.

That realisation was the most eventful thing all week, no joke. Kevin did nothing about his nose and I continued to email my best friends back in Phoenix. I didn't come face-to-face with any of the leeches again, and Cullen still hadn't come back from wherever the Hell he'd gone. Where do vampires go? Was he on vacation or something?

By Friday I had my classes memorised, I was officially dubbed the best person on the volleyball team and two more guys asked me out. I politely declined their invitations.

**#Flashback#**

"_Hey Tali!" Tyler called._

"_What?" I snapped._

"_You wanna go to dinner with me one night?"_

"_I'd rather burn in the fiery pits of Hell now leave me the fuck alone!"_

**#End Flashback#**

Or maybe not so polite. Bella wasn't very pleased with my way of handling this. I just told her to tell Mike that she didn't like him instead of making up excuses all the time. She didn't say anything to me on the topic again.

But Cullen ... He hadn't shown up all week. Still that didn't stop my sister from glancing over at the leech table as though hoping he would just magically appear. This made me worry about Bella more than ever. But thankfully, she seemed to be showing no more interest in the group of people – and I use that term loosely – than she would if they were normal. So she hadn't talked to them about their missing 'brother,' or gone near them at all really. Neither of us had. Her without meaning too, but I was outright avoiding them.

I had learned to control my fear and anger a little bit, but it wouldn't help me if I managed to crash into one of them. Hale was still giving me some very weird looks, and it was starting to creep me out a bit. Blondie was glaring at me too, but I don't care about that. But that made me wonder why I cared so much about Hale staring at me. Maybe it was because his gaze was so curious, so _knowing_ as if he knew that there was more to my life's story than what I was telling. Either was it was still creepy.

Before I knew it, it was the weekend. I was so happy; I could get my mind off things that happened at school. I'm fairly sure I've mentioned enough what was bothering me.

Charlie didn't stay home that weekend, I guess he was used to spending so much time at the station, but once again, I don't think any of us cared about the lack of communication. While Bella was cleaning, doing homework and reassuring our mother that we were both still alive and I was – shockingly – out of trouble, I spent my two free days running through the green forest, playing my guitar, reading, skateboarding, playing basketball, dancing around like a maniac to my music and on MSN with Zoltan, Zander, Raines and Rainey. Sometimes even their even younger sister Fawn came on. Don't ask me about that name, it's weird.

Only at 9 PM on Sunday night did I decide it might be a good idea to do my homework and send mom an email. Hey, that's the way I roll. But Bella did tell me that she went to the library once while I was in the woods. She also told me how poorly stocked it was and it made me glad that she and I had a small library between us. But there were so many new books! You have to be able to borrow them somehow.

All too soon, it was Monday morning. The bane of my existence. Why do Monday mornings exist? If someone can answer that, please tell me. A few people greeted me as I rolled into school after Bella's truck and I flicked my fingers at them in acknowledgement. You have to keep some friends right? And once again, it was a very boring start to the day. I sat next to Bella as usual in English and we had a pop quiz on Wuthering Heights ... even though Mason had let it slip about the test on Friday. It was easy, Bella and I finished within seconds of each other while the other students worked through it at a snail's pace. But the one thing I was extremely happy about was that Bella looked happy now. Comfortable. And that made me smile. I was in a much better mood that Monday, especially when we walked out of English to be confronted by swirling pieces of white. The freezing wind was biting at my face and Bella's nose had gone red with the cold. I smiled up at the sky, not even bothered by Mike's presence.

"Wow," he said. "It's snowing." _No shit man_, was what I wanted to say, but I kept my mouth shut.

"Ew," Bella's face fell and Mikey looked surprised.

"Don't you like the snow?" he asked in shock.

"No, that means it's too cold for rain," Bella pointed out and I snickered. She smiled at me. "Besides," she continued, "I thought it was supposed to come down in flakes – you know, each one unique and all that. These just look like the ends of Q-tips."

"But this way no-one's excluded Bella!" I grinned, "No snowflake can call another ugly cause they all look the same!" Bella giggled but Mike looked confused. He tried to cover it by directing a question at Bella.

"Haven't you ever seen snowfall before?" he sounded really shocked. Seriously, I thought everyone knew that we were from Phoenix? Phoenix equals hot. Hot equals no snowfall! Duh!

"Sure I have," Bella smiled.

"On TV," I finished for her and Mike looked between us as we giggled.

"You two really are twins," he laughed and I rolled my eyes – just as something mushy and wet slapped into the back of my head. Bella sighed and held out her hands. I grinned and passed over my bag before turning with a glare on my face to see Eric walking away in the wrong direction for his next class. _Dead boy walkin_, I growled to myself and scooped up a ball of snow. "Need help?" Mike asked hopefully.

"Nope, I got this," I smiled and I saw him shudder. Yeah, that smile used to creep Zoltan and Raines out too. And Zander sometimes too, depending on his mood. Rainey noticed nothing; she was off in her world of butterflies and rainbows.

"I'll grab my bag from you in a minute Bella," I growled and darted after the guilty boy, snowball in hand. He glanced over his shoulder and sped up. _Nothing's savin ya now Ricky_, I thought. When I got close enough, I drew back my arm and flung the snowball at his head. It smacked into him and the shock of it sent him sprawling to the ground. I'm stronger than I look. I stalked over to him. "Why'd you throw a snowball at me?" I hissed down at him.

"I wasn't aiming for you!" Eric (*cough*Ricky*cough*) said with wide eyes.

"You were aiming for Mike?"

"Yes!"

"Because he takes up so much of Bella's time I suppose?"

"Yeah," he muttered sheepishly.

"Oh, okay then," I smiled at him before scooping a whole pile of snow into my arms and dumping it on his head. "Stop stalking my sister! And she doesn't belong to you! She can talk to whoever the Hell she wants!" _Except vampy's_, I added silently to myself. Making sure he heard me, I turned and skipped back over to Bella, who rolled her eyes and handed me my bag.

"I don't want to know," she sighed before we waved goodbye to each other and went our separate ways to our classes.

And all I heard in those classes was talk about snow. Alright, snow is good, but these people have lived here since they were kids, seen heaps more snowfalls than me and Bella, and yet they seemed so much more excited. Guess living in a small town does things to people.

At lunch, I caught sight of Bella walking next to Jessica, her eyes darting everywhere with a binder in her hands. A shield I guessed and I smirked. I was about to run over to her when I felt a snowball hit my back. I turned around with narrowed eyes and saw a freshman looking at me with a scared expression. I grinned, waved, and then threw a snowball straight at his chest. With my good aim, I was both a target for snowball snipers, and for offers to join teams. I declined them all, I'm a solo artist.

I'd hit everyone in the park involved in the fight – mostly freshmen – at least three times each before my stomach rumbled and I called it quits. I only got hit once on my way to the cafeteria and I burst in laughing. People looked over at me like I was crazy and I gave them all death glares. They eventually looked away and I grabbed a Coke before slipping into a seat that Angela had thoughtfully saved for me beside Bella. I thanked Angela and tuned into the conversation that Jessica was having with my sister and the chill of the air didn't seem to bother me anymore as the blood burned in my veins.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica giggled.

"He doesn't look angry does he?" Bella asked tentatively.

"No," Jessica replied, sounding confused, "Should he be." No.

"I don't think he likes me," Bella confessed and I frowned. She looked a bit green as she put her head on her arms. I knew it! I almost shouted. The leech had done something to Bella in their bio lesson! But wait, back it up. Cullen? I looked up, a glare fixed on my face and I had the same reaction as I did the first day I saw him. I snarled. Jessica looked at me like I belonged in the nuthouse but Bella spoke up.

"Don't worry Jess, she acts like an animal sometimes. And she gets a bit overprotective," she explained. Jessica quickly tore her eyes from me and back to my sister. Cullen's eyes flickered to me and I growled in my head. _I'd kill you if you weren't already dead Cullen_, I spat in my mind and his eyes widened in shock. What, surprised that someone wasn't taken in by their looks? Don't judge a book by its cover. An old saying, but a true one. Just because they were beautiful on the outside didn't mean they were on the inside. As I thought this though, I couldn't stop my eyes from drifting towards Hale. He wasn't staring at me for once, but instead was listening intently to Cullen who had turned back around to his siblings. But when he finished speaking, all five of them turned to stare at me. I stared back, my face cold. What was their problem? Geez. Creepy much?

It was like that for the rest of lunch. Cullen would look between me and Bella at times and sometimes Hale would stare at me as I tried to subdue my anger. I often felt little waves of calm wash over me without a reason, but I was thankful. So much anger isn't good. Bella just sipped at her soda – I hoped that she'd had something before that but I doubted it – and looked up at Cullen every now and then as if fighting some internal battle. She seemed to reach some resolution right as the bell rang and the students departed the cafeteria.

But I stayed. And so did Cullen and Hale. When the cafeteria was empty, I picked up my bag and walked slowly over to the two vampires. I shivered as I glanced at their rock hard muscles that could easily break me in two. I tried to shove thoughts involving me being drained of blood from my head, but it didn't stop my heart pounding restlessly against my ribs. I stopped in front of the two men and took a deep breath, ignoring Hale and turning to Cullen.

"Alrighty Cullen," I spat, "Here's the deal, you stay away from my sister – far away – and I don't burn you all to ashes." Cullen looked at me in shock as I continued. "I know she smells good, but for both your sakes STAY AWAY FROM HER! I've tried to protect her most of my life from things like you and I will not have you killing her! She does not need your curiosity, she does not need you staring at her and she does not need to be anywhere near you! I swear to God, if you do anything, _anything _to hurt her, you will not see the next sunrise. You got that leech! What the Hell did you do to her anyway? She wasn't right after that damn bio lesson with you last week!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said coolly and I felt my blood boil.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Cullen!" I hissed and I saw Hale flinch out of the corner of my eye. For a moment, I almost considered showing the two of them my scar but thought better of it. "And you," I turned my gaze to Hale, "Stop staring at me damn it! I do not need another worry to add to the pile!" Hale just nodded.

"Taliah, I believe that you need to calm down," Cullen said calmly.

"I don't need to do anything you tell me! Now leave me and my sister the fuck alone!" And with that, I turned on my heel and stalked out of the cafeteria. I was so mad that I almost crashed into the pixie who was waiting outside the cafeteria with wide eyes. I noticed that the big guy was there too, looking shocked while Blondie looked more murderous than ever.

"If you ever tell anyone –" she started but I cut her off.

"I haven't told anyone for nine years, why would I waste my breath on you?" I hissed coldly and stalked away from the staring vampires, my heart pounding in my chest. Had I just yelled at vampire ... and survived? I'm sure that was a first for anyone. I very distractedly made my way to class, having many Bella moments along the way _(ie. I tripped)_. But before I could enter my class, a cold hand wrapped around my arm. I froze where I stood and turned robotically to face Cullen.

"I wouldn't ever hurt anyone," he said softly and my eyes narrowed again.

"Whatever keeps the tears away leech," I hissed, wrenching my arm out of his loose grip and stomped into my classroom, breathing heavily.

By the time I was heading for Gym – 10 minutes late – I could breathe a bit easier and my heart had stopped trying to escape my chest. I think I only just processed what happened, but it needed to be done. But I looked over at a suspiciously happy Bella warily. The worst case scenario I had come up with one night last week – while strangely thinking about Hale – was playing on the edge of my mind. I was not happy with Bella's obvious happiness for her previous lesson. Determined to put my fears to rest, I quickly changed and ran over to Mike who was on the other side of the Gym. I was desperate okay? "Hey Mike!" I greeted him and he smiled.

"Hey Tali!" he sounded so happy. This was not gonna end well.

"What happened in bio with Bella. She seems way too happy." Mike's happy smile soured.

"She was talking to Cullen all lesson, apparently they got on really well. She seems way too happy about talking to him if you ask me, they didn't shut up all lesson. I don't know how she can stand to be near him. He's creepy if you ask me."

"I second that," I muttered, but I think he heard me because he grinned down at me. Agreeing with a guy that was trying to get with either you or your sister was really bad idea. But after that, Gym was normal. I was the best there, and everyone darted out of the way as Bella went to serve. I dutifully stayed still and I think that stopped Bella's face from going too red. And with me and _(I hate to admit it)_ Mike's help, we could easily cover her position as well as our own. Hey, I was well and truly used to it by now.

After the lesson, I was planning on running straight for the doors to confront Cullen. He had spoken to Bella when I had quite clearly stated for him to stay away from her, so I was gonna talk to him once more before I started bringing my lighter to school again. And if a few vampires went up in flames then it wouldn't be my fault really... But Coach Clapp _(you gotta hate teachers huh?) _called me and Mike back after class. I was practically dancing as I stood impatiently in front of the coach waiting for Mike to join us. When he finally did, the coach told us why we were being held back.

"Alright," he began, "I've noticed you two helping Bella a lot over the past week and I'm sure she's grateful, but I can't assess her quality of work if she hardly plays."

"But coach! I'm sure you've noticed those small times when we" – I cringed as Mike smiled at the 'we' – "can't help her! You know she's hopeless! She admits it! I don't like her making a fool of herself!"

"I'm sure you don't," the coach dismissed my worries and sighed. "I'm only asking for one lesson where you don't help her, alright? Then you can cover for her as much as you want."

"Okay," both Mike and I reluctantly agreed. I was prepared to keep fighting, but I had more important matters to discuss with a certain leech.

"Alright, off you go," the coach dismissed us and I did what I had planning on doing since I had talked to Mike at the beginning of the lesson – I ran for the door and out into the pouring rain, bolting for the car park. But I was too late, by the time I got there; Cullen was already zooming for the exit in his stupid silver car. _Damn it Cullen!_ I yelled at him in my head, _I told you to stay away from her!_

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 6 people! I hoped you like it, and I don't think we've seen the end of Tali yelling at Edward and Jasper yet XD**

**Reviews would be really nice people! I'm looking for around six. I'm not gonna go on strike or anything if I don't get them, but I like the number six XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! Finally this chapter is up! I was having some technical difficulties and this site wouldn't let me upload this story, so I was really annoyed with that. But it's up now and my longest chapter EVER! I doubt I'll ever get another one longer. This is all of chapter 3 in a single fanfic chapter. I am very proud of myself.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. But I do own Taliah and Kevin and Tali's random friends.**

**SM: ARRRGGGHHH!**

**ME: That's right Stephy, keep running *chasing with axe***

**Priss: Gimme James bitch! *chasing with scythe***

**Phoe: DAMN IT I WANT JACOB *chases with chainsaw***

**SM: ARRRGGGHHH! *runs***

**7. Curse That Ice**

I stalked downstairs the next morning, the events from the previous day nowhere near forgotten. Bella was already sitting at the table when I reached the kitchen and poured myself a bowl of Cornflakes.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, reading my expression.

"Nothing," I muttered and tried to force my face into a smile. "On the upside, it snowed some more!"

"That's the up side?" Bella sighed as she spooned up some more of her cereal.

"Yes it is! You should let loose and have a bit of fun Bella. Just throw a few snowballs, you might enjoy yourself."

"Tali, you know as well as I do that I'd end up slipping, throwing the snowball at a teacher a few metres away from my target or something like that. Me and snow don't work for each other. Besides," she looked up at me with her brown eyes glowing in curiosity, "you're one to tell me to relax. You've been tense and angry and unhappy since we started school. Something's bothering you Tali." Damn, that girl was smart, and unfortunately very observant. That realisation opened up a new fear but I shoved it away, trying to deal with the matter at hand.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Definitely."

"Forget about it Bells."

"For now, and that's only because we have to leave. I don't like to see you hurting Tali." I gave her a small smile as she exited the kitchen and I followed her outside, keeping close by her side in case she slipped on the smooth ice. Thankfully she didn't need me. "Are you going to come with me today Tali?" she asked when we reached her truck. I looked at her doubtfully and she sighed. "You're not as clumsy as me, but even I know that ice plus skateboard plus you equals the emergency room."

"Yeah I get ya," I growled, tossing my board into the bed of the truck and hopping in the passenger side. "You better be careful or you'll end up in the emergency room," I narrowed my eyes playfully at her and smirked. She just sighed again and turned the key in the ignition, reversing quickly out of the drive. I glanced at her fingers which she was tapping on the steering wheel, and then up at her eyes which were darting to her watch every few seconds. "You eager to get to school today Bells?" I asked curiously.

"What?" She didn't seem to realise what she'd been doing. "No, of course not, just a bit jumpy that's all."

"Sure, sure." I let it drop, but Bella seemed aware of my scrutiny throughout the rest of the ride, and she seemed to make an effort not to move more than was normal for her. I was a bit amused too though. She was obviously trying not to get us killed, but she still looked like she was trying to make the ancient truck go as fast as it could. It was interesting to say the least. Towards the end of the drive I noticed that her eyes seemed distant, faded. I giggled. I remember Rainey having that look in her eyes when she caught sight of a new guy back in our freshman year. She used to go all misty eyed whenever she thought about him. I didn't follow this train of thought much further.

We both hopped quickly out of the truck when we reached the school – Bella almost falling over _(again)_ on the icy surface of the car park – and I was heading off when Bella called me back. "Hey Tali!"

"Yeah?" I asked as I ambled back to her side. She pointed silently at one of the tires, eyes filled with unshed moisture and I glanced down. I gave a soft smile when I noticed the silver chains wrapped around the tires. "Huh, snow chains. See, he don't want you dead, just like me Bellsy!" I gave her a one-armed hug and darted off again, determined to find Cullen before school started – or before Bella did, either way.

I was a few metres onto the pavement when I heard an awful screeching sound, and it kind of reminded me of the drag races that occurred back in Phoenix. I spun around with scared eyes, looking for my danger magnet and there she was, standing on the road between her truck and a screeching, sliding blue van. She looked up, startled and glanced over to her right, but I didn't care who she was looking at, my heart was pounding even harder than it had been yesterday.

"BELLA!" I screamed and started running towards her, dropping my bag on the ground. But I didn't get there in time. I just noticed a blur of colour before the van hit the truck and its side was crumpled inwards. But it didn't stop, it swerved around again before hitting something and shuddering to a stop, glass windows popping out of place and shattering on the asphalt. I moved before anyone else.

"BELLA!" I screamed again and bolted towards the place where I knew my sister to be. I couldn't find a way to see in so I went for plan B. I wrenched open the exposed non-crumpled door of the van and helped Tyler out, aware that everyone else was milling around. I handed him off to a few of the other students before I scrambled into the truck and poked my head out of the broken window, glancing down. I nearly screamed in relief that the voices I'd heard were not of my own making, and that it really was my sister sitting, alive and well beneath me.

But my relief died in my throat as I noticed who she was sitting in the confined space with – or more correctly, who she was sitting in the arms of. How the Hell did Edward Cullen get over here? Oh right, the blur, super speed, that shit. Damn it! Now I have to be thankful to the leech! That goes against everything I've believed and acted on since I was eight! But I had other things to think about now and neither of them seemed to notice me.

"How did you get over here so fast?" Bella asked.

"I was standing right next to you Bella," he said, his tone serious. Bella tried to sit up and he let go of her, sliding as far away from her as he could possibly get in that small space.

"Cullen!" I hissed, though there was less venom in my voice now. I was too relieved. "Get lost."

"Tali, get out the van! We have to move it!" Coach Clapp commanded and for the first time I heard sirens in the air. I quickly obliged, just happy that Bella was safe, and let the adults take care of it. It was their job after all, and I'd just get in the way. While I was waiting for the teachers to move the van, I glanced around the parking lot and caught sight of the only things that hadn't swarmed towards the scene: Pixie, Muscle-man, Hale and Blondie. I caught Hale's eye and couldn't bring myself to snarl. I just stared at him before I looked away to watch the progress in moving the van. But the one thing I did note on the faces of all of Cullen's siblings was disapproval – fury in Blondie's case. Anyone else would be wondering why they weren't concerned about their brother. But I knew that they only cared about not being exposed. I narrowed my eyes bitterly as the teachers started to move the van with the help of six EMT's. Of course, they don't give a damn about Bella's welfare. Mind you I'd be very worried if they did.

Soon enough, Bella was loaded onto a stretcher and rolled into the ambulance. She was bright, tomato red of course and I wondered vaguely where Cullen had gone. I slipped over to the ambulance so I could climb in the front but I let out a hiss as I realised Cullen was sitting in my spot. "Get out of it Cullen!" I snapped.

"I was here first," he said lightly.

"What are you? Two? I'm her family, get the Hell out of the seat."

"You seem to have some issues Taliah, maybe you should talk to my brother Jasper," Cullen suggested calmly.

"I'd rather burn in Hell, even if I would be stuck with you for eternity." He flinched and I smirked. "Hit a nerve huh? Just get out of the ambo Cullen, she's my sister." I could hear Charlie's concerned yells in the background, but I kept my focus on the leech. Cullen looked at me coldly for a moment before he hopped out of the vehicle. I smiled innocently at him and hopped into my place. Charlie ran up to the window as I slammed the door.

"Are you going with her?" he asked.

"Not if you want too," I said.

"No, I'll take the cruiser. Is she okay?"

"I'm fine dad!" Bella called, hearing our conversation and I chuckled.

"She's fine. See you there?" I asked as the ambo dude got in and slammed the door, starting the engine.

"Yeah, see ya." He turned and jogged towards the police cruiser while the ambulance rolled out of the school towards the hospital.

We got to the hospital relatively quickly – both my father and annoyingly Cullen following behind the ambo. Bella was quickly unloaded and wheeled into the emergency room, looking like steam should be coming from her ears though whether it was through anger or embarrassment, I couldn't tell. But I guess either would work.

I rolled my eyes and followed slowly. People obviously underestimated how tough my sister was. If she said she was fine, she was fine. I guess I was the only one of that opinion. But no sooner had I left the waiting room did I hear swift, quiet footsteps from behind me. I turned with a muted growl, knowing exactly who would be behind me on my way to Bella's room. Sure enough, Cullen was walking up the corridor, a determined look on his face. "Can't you leave me and my sister alone here Cullen!" I spat as he same to a halt in front of me.

"I don't believe I have caused you or your sister any harm Taliah," he said coldly.

"Not yet you haven't, but that's what you things do!"

"What things?"

_Vampires you frickin' moron! And you know it!_ I growled at him in my head, but out loud I muttered; "Nothing. And why are you here?"

"My father works here." If he detected my lie, then he showed no sign of it.

"So you just happen to want to stop in on your father on the same day Bella gets sent here?" I said sarcastically.

"Yes," he snapped, "So if you'll excuse me." And he disappeared down the corridor. I stared after him in confusion. He hadn't snapped yet? He'd had me – a human – yelling at him two days straight, insulting his species, and he hadn't hurt me at all? That was weird to say the least. The ... others, hadn't exactly given me the impression of patience. But I still didn't trust those things, none of them and I walked as fast as I could past a nurse on my way to the emergency room. I peeked in the door and saw nobody there but Tyler Crowley. I frowned in confusion and looked down the corridor, only just catching sight of a stretcher being wheeled around the corner.

"Where are they taking her?" I asked a passing nurse in worry, hoping that there wasn't more to her injuries than met the eye.

"Taking her for X-Rays I think," the nurse said as she walked through the emergency room doors and I trailed after her.

"There's nothing seriously wrong with her is there?" I frowned, sitting on a deserted hospital bed.

"No, just standard procedure to rule out any brain bleeds or head damages. Young Mr Cullen said that she hit her head pretty hard." I growled at the name but thanked the nurse anyway and lay back on the bed, ignoring her disapproving glare. Damn Cullen had told the medics that she hit her head. Probably trying to make a cover story if she saw too much. She was extremely observant and probably realised that Cullen wasn't next to her when the van crashed. And I'm pretty sure that Cullen was the one the van crashed into. Bella would have seen that better than me. Oh crap! Bella was not gonna let this drop. If Cullen told her anything ... well let's just say his ashes will be scattered to Italy **(AN: she knows nothing about the Volturi or Volterra or anything, she's just saying Italy because she can)** and back before he can blink his stupid golden eyes. I don't want Bella caught up in this world.

"What are you doing here Tali?" Tyler asked me as he saw me lying on the bed next to his.

"Waiting for Bella to come back," I growled. If it wasn't for him and his stupid van, me and Bella would be finished enduring English and Mike and we'd be off to second period. Maybe, I don't know what the time was.

"I'm really sorry you know," he said and he sounded really miserable. I ignored him. I didn't really know what to say. I mean, I couldn't exactly snap at him could I? The dude was in a friggin' hospital bed! Only five minutes passed before the doors open and Bella was wheeled back in on a stretcher. Her face her usual beetroot red.

"Tali!" she exclaimed happily.

"Hey Bellsy!" I slid off the bed and sat on the end of hers and crossed my legs. Bella mimicked me at the other end. "You all good?" I couldn't help but ask.

"How many times am I going to have to say 'yes'?" Bella said exasperatedly.

"Another million or so," I grinned, "But for the record, I believe you."

"You're about the only one," she grumbled.

"Yeah, well, everyone else has major issues," I laughed.

"And you don't?"

"Oh shut up Bella!" I laughed and threw a stuffed toy at her – I'd found it in the ambulance. They wouldn't miss it. We chucked it back and forth between each other for a while and tried to stop Tyler from his continual stream of apologies. They really seemed to have no end. After a while, I really could tell Bella was getting annoyed. "Hey Bella, you look a little tired. You should take a nap."

"But Tali, I'm really not tired!" Bella whined, but I could see she could tell what I was doing.

"You. Sleep. Now." I put the three words in three separate sentences and pretended to stare her down before she pretended to relent and lay back on the thin hospital pillows. I turned to the boy. "Tyler. Sshhhh. Sick girl needs sleep. Car crash boy needs sleep. Both of you sleep." And when they had both lay back and closed their eyes, I went and lay on the bed next to Bella and closed my eyes. I needed sleep badly. It must have looked pretty funny to someone walking past. Three beds taken up by three teenagers, all three 'attempting' to sleep. Two of which weren't actually injured. I had to smile. But then I heard the door creak and my eyes snapped open. Oh come on! Cullen! Really!

"Taliah, I think that bed may be needed for other patients," he said coolly. I saw Bella's eyes snap open too and she sat up like a shot. Meanwhile, my arms were still behind my head as I lay on my back.

"There are no other patients, but there are other beds. Screw you Cullen."

"You have no idea how many women want too," he almost sounded sad, and he probably didn't intend for me to hear it.

"And they all make me wanna barf. It's nothing to be proud of!" I snapped.

"I'm not proud," Cullen growled. Bella was watching, her wide eyes darting between the two of us.

"Good. Now leave us alone!" I snapped at him, venom dripping from every word.

"I merely came to have a talk with your sister," Cullen said calmly.

"I don't care what you came to do, I want you outta here right now!"

"Tali." The protest didn't come from Cullen though. My heart ached as I turned to look at the pleading gaze of my sister.

"Bella!" I whined back. She frowned at me and I frowned back.

"He just wants to talk," she murmured.

"I don't care what he wants!" I hissed.

"I do." She blushed. "Look, why can't he talk? You won't have to leave." I frowned for a moment before I gave up turned my cold stare to Cullen.

"Fine Cullen," I growled, "Talk." I settled for sitting up and taking out my lighter, flicking the flame on and off as I stared unblinkingly at him. A silent warning. He flashed a glance at me before sitting down on Tyler's bed facing Bella.

"So," he said, deliberately avoiding my eyes, "What's the verdict." He asked.

"There's nothing wrong with me at all, but they won't let me go," Bella complained. "How come you aren't strapped to a gurney like the rest of us?"

"It's all about who you know," he answered. "But don't worry, I came to spring you." What does he mean by – oh my God there's another one. A blonde doctor walked around through the doors and I could practically feel Bella's jaw hit the floor. He looked curiously at me while I continued to stare at him with a cold face and a lighter flicking on and off in my hands. Doc walked over to the end of Bella's bed.

"So Miss Swan," Dr. Cullen said, "how are you feeling?"

"Fine!" Bella and I both exclaimed at the same time and we exchanged small smiles before my face reverted to its normal cold state. Doc chuckled, but he still looked wary of me. I caught Cullen's lips moving and Doc's eyes widened as he stared at me. Okay, so Cullen only just told him I know I guess. I flicked the flame on again with a slow smile. He turned away from me and turned on the light board above Bella's head.

"Your X-Rays look good," he commented. "Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit it pretty hard."

"It's fine," Bella sighed scowling at Cullen at the same time as I did. Doc seemed pretty amused that we did things in sync. Doc's fingers pressed against my sister's skull and I tensed, leaving the lighter on just in case. But I needn't have worried; he acted just like any doctor. And that thought made me feel weird. It's harder to hate them when they act normal!

"Tender?" he asked when Bella flinched under his touch.

"Not really." Yeah she'd had worse. Ha! I remember when she tried to skateboard with me ... that did not end well. Cullen chuckled and I thrust the small flame at him. He flinched and I smirked. He scowled at me and I gave a slow smile back. Doc looked a bit worried.

"Well, your father is in the waiting room – you can go home with him now." Score! Day off! "But come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight at all." Oh please, I swear Bella's head was re-enforced by God at birth ready for a life of injuries.

"Can't I go back to school?" Only Bella would want to go to school when a day off is offered.

"Maybe you should take it easy today," Doc suggested. Is it bad if you start agreeing with a leech? Let me think about this – yes!

"Does he get to go to school?" Bella glared at Cullen.

"Someone has to spread the good news that we survived," Cullen said and he sounded so smug I just wanted to burn his face off. Make me feel better.

"Actually," Doc corrected, "Most of the school seems to be in the waiting room."

"Oh no," Bella and I moaned in unison, Bella burying her face in her hands. Doc frowned.

"Do you want to stay?" he asked. Bella looked horrified.

"No, no!" she insisted, throwing her legs over the side of the bed and hopping down. Too quickly, but I already guessed what would happen. I managed to catch her before the blood-suckers. "Thanks Tali," she smiled up and I helped her stand up properly. Doc looked concerned and Bella frowned at him. "I'm fine!" she assured him.

"Take some Tylenol for the pain," he suggested as he watched me steady Bella with my arm hovering around her waist in case she fell again.

"It doesn't hurt that bad!" Bella said loudly and I snorted – in sync with Cullen. We both glared at each other.

"It seems like you were extremely lucky," Doc said, signing Bella's chart and choosing to ignore the animosity that flowed between his 'son' and I.

"Lucky Edward happened to be standing next to me," Bella amended looking pointedly at the younger vamp.

"Oh, well, yes," Doc agreed, concentrating very hard on his papers. I looked quickly at Bella and mentally cursed the doc. I'd seen recognition flare in her brown eyes. She knew something. And even something small was not a good thing. I watched Doc move over to Tyler and when I looked back, Bella was by Cullen.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she hissed and Cullen's jaw clenched.

"Your father is waiting for you," he said through clenched teeth.

"Oh go on Cullen," I smiled at him, "You wanted to talk earlier, why not now?" He glared at me like there was nothing more he wanted to do than to tear me limb from limb. He probably did. Besides, I wanted to hear this. Oh boy, this'll be good. I mean, as much as I don't want Bella to be alone with him, I'll be just around the corner with my lighter. I saw Cullen walk off quickly with Bella jogging along behind him. I gave them until they disappeared around the corner and took off after them. I stopped at the corner when I heard their voices and pressed myself against the wall, listening in. Cullen would know I was here, but he better keep quiet. _You say anything and you're dead Cullen! _I spat in my mind.

"What do you want?" he asked harshly and I almost let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't gonna tell.

"You owe me an explanation," Bella said softly. I knew that tone of voice, it was her; 'I'm-gonna-try-and-act severe-but-I-fail-miserably-cause-I'm- Bella' voice.

"I saved your life – I don't owe you anything," he hissed coldly.

"You promised." Awww ... Bella sounds like a little puppy!

"Bella, you hit your head, you don't know what you're talking about," he said, his tone cutting. I could practically feel the heat from Bella's rage around the corner.

"There's nothing wrong with my head!" she snapped and I silently cheered her on.

"What do you want from me, Bella?" he asked.

"I want to know the truth," Bella said. "I want to know why I'm lying for you."

"What do you _think_ happened," he snapped. My lighter flickered on again.

"All I know is that you weren't anywhere near me – Tyler didn't see you either, so don't tell me I hit my head too hard. That van was going to crush us both – and it didn't, and your hands left dents in the side of it – and you left a dent in the other car, and you're not hurt at all – and the van should have smashed my legs, but you were holding it up ..." Bella trailed off from her rant. Both Cullen and I were silent. I was holding my breath. She had seen, way, _way_ too much.

"You think I lifted a van off you?" he said like he questioned Bella's sanity. But it sounded extremely rehearsed. Bella must have nodded because he answered to an invisible reply. "Nobody will believe that, you know." His voice held an edge of derision that I'm sure that Bella could hear too.

"I'm not going to tell anybody," Bella said slowly, and I could tell she was holding back her anger. That's what I did when I was angry and trying to stay calm.

"Then why does it matter?" Cullen asked in surprise.

"It matters to me! I don't like to lie" – _no Cullen, she really doesn't_ – "so there better be a good reason why I'm doing it!"

"Can't you just thank me and get over it?"

"Thank you," Bella said but I knew better than to think she would just give up.

"You're not going to let it go, are you?"

"No."

"In that case ... I hope you enjoy disappointment." I felt so relieved then, knowing that Cullen wasn't going to tell her anything.

"Why did you even bother?" Bella asked coldly after a moment of silence and I was proud to realise that at that moment, we sounded exactly alike.

"I don't know," Cullen whispered and anger flared within me this time. He didn't know if he wanted to save her or not! How could he not know? Saving of a human life here! That's a good thing! A good thing to do! I heard retreating footsteps and realised that they were Cullens. I tore around the corner and sprinted after him, ignoring Bella's startled exclamation. I caught up to him as he rounded the corner and I grabbed his arm. He looked at me in shock.

"Look," I growled, "You better keep your mouth shut about this! Bella is really observant and stubborn. She won't drop this anytime soon."

"And you're helping me because ...?"

"I'm not helping you! I'm helping my sister! I want her as far away from this world as possible and I can't do that if you're helping her guesses along!"

"I won't betray my family," he growled.

"Family?" I laughed, "You mean coven! I'm warning you one more time: keep away from my sister." And I turned and walked away from him, collecting Bella on the way.

"What was that about?" she asked curiously.

"Just had to talk about something," I said stiffly as I walked by her side down to the waiting room.

"What something?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing Bella," I growled and she quietened. But she glared suspiciously at me until we reached Charlie ... who was in the waiting room ... with pretty much everyone in Forks we'd ever met. Bella went bright red despite her anger and turned to Charlie.

"There's nothing wrong with me!" she reassured him with a bite in her voice when he opened his mouth, obviously not in the mood to talk to anyone.

"What did the doctor say?"

"Dr. Cullen saw me and he said I was fine and I could go home," Bella sighed. I glanced over to see Mike, Jessica, Eric and Kevin hurrying towards us. I growled.

"Let's go," I urged Bella, nodding towards our converging friends. Bella got the idea and we hurried Charlie out of the hospital.

The car ride was silent. Charlie was glancing worriedly at Bella, Bella was deep in thought and I was trying to create a plan that involved Bella avoiding the vamps for the rest of our lives in Forks. I wasn't having much luck. When we got home, however, Charlie spoke up. "Um ... you need to call Renee," he said guiltily. Bella looked absolutely appalled.

"You called mom!" she cried.

"Sorry," Charlie muttered. Bella slammed the door and stomped into the house. Charlie glanced back at me with wide eyes.

"She's having a tough day. She'll be fine soon. Promise." My father smiled at me and we both followed Bella into the house. Bella was already on the phone reasoning with our mother. I checked my watch. Huh, not even midday. I opened the back door and ran into the forest, running towards a little hiding place I'd found on the weekend. My head was throbbing, aching from an information overflow. There was too much to think about, too much to try and solve. The forest was a good way lose myself and my worries. I clambered up a tall tree after about fifteen minutes of running _(and walking)_ and sat in the crook of the branch. I closed my eyes and I hardly even heard it when someone jumped up to sit on the branch in front of me.

* * *

**Longest chapter COMPLETE! With a bit of a cliffy. Soz, but it couldn't go any longer. Hope you enjoyed! **

**Reviews would be welcome!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I apologise if this isn't my best chapter, I just thought it would be nice for Tali to stop being a bitch for a little bit. I know it's not that good, but back to the main story next chapter. If you guys are lucky, I may have the next chapter up in a few hours! How awesome would that be! But anyway! On with the show!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...unfortunately. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and the characters, but Tali is and always will be MINE BITCHES! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! XD**

**Katie: DIE MEYER! DIE!**

**SM: *stops running* who the Hell is she?**

**Priss: *stops running* one of our besties**

**Phoe: *stops running* yeah, this is Katie**

**Katie: *waves***

**SM: And she is chasing me because ... ?**

**ME: Cause she wants Edward and you said she can't have him.**

**8. Hale. I Feel Bad. Damn**

"What are you doing out here?" a calm voice asked and my eyes snapped opened with shock. I almost fell out of the tree. I grabbed a branch to steady myself and stared at the vampire across from me with wide eyes.

"When the Hell did you get here!" I screeched, pressing myself back against the trunk of the tree, as far away from the guy sitting in front of me as I could get, trying to control my erratically beating heart.

"Only just then," Hale said softly, a frown on his pale face. I felt a wave of inexplicable calm wash over me and I felt my muscles relax.

"What the Hell?" I muttered to myself.

"I can change it if you like," Hale murmured. "If you want I can take it all back." The calm receded and my heart returned to its frantic rhythm.

"No," I mumbled, "I like it better the other way." The calm returned and I sighed. "How the Hell did you do that!" I yelped.

"I can feel people's emotions. And control them," he said quietly, still staring unblinkingly at me. He can do WHAT!

"What?" I asked, voice shaking.

"I can control emotions," Hale repeated.

"How?" I was curious.

"I was created this way," he explained.

"When you say created you mean ..."

"When I was bitten, yes," he confirmed. There was silence.

"Aren't you meant to be at school?" I growled.

"Aren't you?"

"Don't throw my questions back at me!" I snapped. "And Charlie said I could stay home."

"I know, Edward told me. That's why I brought this back from the school," he glanced down and I followed his gaze, noticing my skateboard resting at the bottom of the tree.

"Thanks," I muttered. "What are you doing out here?"

"Running, the same as you are I think you'll find," Hale said calmly. Was he always this calm? And polite?

"You're a bit more mature than Cullen," I voiced my observation and Hale smiled.

"I like to think so. Edward's judgement can sometimes be clouded, and it may make him a bit immature."

"A bit? His genius excuse for not wanting to get out of the ambulance was 'I was here first'."

"That seems strange, even for him." More silence, but Hale soon spoke up. "Actually, Edward wanted me to come and speak to you. He wants to know why you keep yelling at him, and he would also like to know how you know what we are. Everyone would," his golden eyes are curious as he surveyed me.

"That's really none of your business," the calm had worn off and I was beginning to feel to first flares of anger.

"Edward believes it is, and so do I. You cannot keep yelling at us unfoundedly."

"It's not unfounded!" I hissed, pulling my feet up so I was crouched on the branch.

"Then why?"

"None of your goddamn business!" I shrieked, some of the birds scattering around us as I startled them. Hale sat there as calm as ever. I felt another wave of calm hit me and I fought against it. "Stop that!" I snapped and I felt nothing but my own anger and fear once again.

"It's not healthy to feel afraid whenever you see someone. You nearly had a heart attack on the first day of school," Hale whispered.

"Isn't it deserved?" I growled. "I mean you're vampires for God's sake! Vampires do not go to school! Why wouldn't I be afraid for me and Bella? You things are murderers!" Hale flinched and for once I didn't smirk. I suddenly realised my position. Sitting in the middle of a forest, no-one around for ages, with a blood-sucking vampire. I'm doomed.

"We aren't murderers," Hale murmured. "We don't kill humans." That made me stop.

"You don't?" I whispered and Hale shook his head. "How the Hell do you survive then!" I yelled, fear and confusion were, I admit, making me irrational.

"Animals," Hale said, "Animal blood. That's why our eyes are gold." Well that explained a lot, and not just the eyes. The lack of disappearances, the way they can live amongst humans.

"But you can slip can't you?" I whispered. "You can't always be perfect."

"How do you know?" Hale asked.

"I read a lot of books, I find out stuff like that unintentionally."

"How did you know what we are though?" Hale asked. I didn't speak. I didn't move. My mind waged a war against my heart. On the one hand, HE WAS A FREAKIN' VAMPIRE! On the other hand, he was the nicest freakin' vampire I'd ever met. I hate my heart at times like this. I sighed and pulled down the back of my top, turning around so my back was to Hale.

_That's right_, my mind sneered at me, _Turn your back on a vampire, cause you know, that's the smartest thing you could do in this situation_. But I think, if I kept yelling at them, I had to at least let them know that it wasn't for no reason. I closed my eyes and pulled my hair away from my exposed shoulder. Hale hissed and I flinched. I knew what he was seeing. A crescent shaped scar on the back of my shoulder, a glaring white, and pale even against my skin. I let him look for a moment before I let my hair go and turned back around to face the vampire.

"That's how," I murmured to his shocked face.

"You were bitten?" he asked. "But why aren't you a vampire?"

"The venom was sucked out," I told him quietly, "Before it could spread too far. So don't you dare say to me that my fear and anger towards you lot is unfounded!" I flinched as the burning memory of the venom shot through me and Hale flinched too.

"There's more to it," Hale observed as he watched my face contort into misery and pain.

_Kiv!_ My memory let out an echo of my big sister's name. It hurt and my arm twisted around my stomach, trying to comfort myself.

"And that part," I choked out, "Is none of your business." He nodded and I gave a small smile, relieved that he wasn't going to pry. He gave a tentative smile back and I flinched as my brain throbbed, the rational part – or was it the irrational part? – screaming at the top of its mental lungs.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU DO NOT SMILE AT VAMPIRES! GOD DAMN IT THIS IS WHAT HE WANTS! THEY LET YO TRUST THEM! AND THEN THEY FRICKIN' MURDER YOU! REMEMBER? _

_But they don't eat humans_, a smaller voice protested.

_They say they don't, but since when do we trust vamps? Since when do we trust parasites and murderers?_ I flinched at the cold knowledge in the tone of my mental voice. It was right. And I hated it for it. I flinched out of the mental screaming match when I felt the cold tip of a finger touch my cheek. Hale was sitting closer to me now, and his pale finger caught a drop of water that had dripped down my cheek. It wasn't until I touched my face and felt the water there myself that I realised I was crying. I roughly wiped my face with my sleeve, holding back sobs that were threatening to engulf me. _You don't cry damn it!_ The voice yelled and I agreed. Crying was a weakness, a weakness I should never show, and yet here I was, sitting in front of one of my mortal enemies, sobbing. "Sorry," I mumbled as Hale watched me, a sympathetic expression on his perfect face.

"Never apologise for crying Tali," he murmured and I looked at him in shock. That was the first time one of these creatures had used my name. And strangely enough, I didn't hate him for it. And that fact alone scared me more than anything else that had happened since I'd entered the forest. I accepted a vampire? I was sitting here talking to a vampire? And I didn't care that he was speaking to me by my first name? FUCK!

I cleared my face of the last of my tears and stood up, still leaning against the trunk of the tree. "You need to get out of here," I growled. No more wussy Tali today. Hale looked confused at my change of temperament. He stood up too, needing no branch to balance him. It was only then that I truly realised how much taller he was than me. Craaaaap! "And you can tell your brother," I hissed as I started climbing quickly down the tree, "That he still stays far away from me and especially my sister. That goes for all of you!" I glared up at him as I hit the ground. "Whatever my reasons, your world needs to stay far away from ours!" Hale's face was unreadable, though his golden eyes seemed troubled – almost sad. "I'm sorry Jasper," I murmured as I jumped off a tree root and onto the ground, "But your world just shouldn't exist." I buried my hands in my pockets and walked away, back towards my house.

_Great,_ my mind sighed sarcastically_, the vamp tries to be nice to you, and you pretty much spit in his face. Bitch_. I sighed. That stupid voice was right. He had tried to be nice and I had just gone and acted like always. It was one thing to agree with a vampire, but now I feel bad for one? That totally sucks. No pun intended.

* * *

**I know this is kind of a filler chapter, but the proper story shall continue next chapter. Who else feels bad for Jasper! I almost decided to have Emmett as the one who comes and sees Tali in this chapter, but I thought against it. But who says that Emmett won't have something to do with Tali in the future? I think that'd be fun, don't you? XD**

**Reviews please! Even if this isn't the best I've ever written, I'd still like to know what you guys think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, two chapters in one day! I feel extremely happy! But the other one was kinda short so I guess it doesn't really count. But oh well! Hopefully this one's longer! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight no matter how many times I wish I did. But I do own Tali and Kevin and Tali's friends.**

**SM: Um... how many other friends do you have that are in love with my characters?**

**Priss: I dunno**

**Phoe: We're too lazy to count**

**SM: That many? O.O**

**ME: Yep *smiles***

**SM: Oh crap**

**9. What Does 'No' Mean?**

The next month ... well, it was easier actually. I still had Kevin trailing after me like a lost puppy, and couple of others had joined the line as well. Let me tell you it was pissing me off! But the thing that annoyed me more than that was the fact that – for the second time that year – I had to get rid of the crowd of followers that accumulated around Bella; this time because of the accident. She had tried to shove the attention off onto Cullen, but that really hadn't worked well, people avoided all the vamps as usual. No, I wasn't annoyed at Bella, but the people that threw themselves at her. They were pathetic. And Tyler was now officially worse than Mike. The people asking for Bella's account of the accident lasted a week – Tyler's annoying Mike-like obsession still hasn't ended.

Bella didn't look over at Cullen's lunch table anymore, and neither did I, but she seemed embarrassed whenever she did see him. None of the vamps looked our way anymore either, not even Jasper. And I felt bad for that. But I still feel more relieved than anything. All the vampires stayed away from me and Bella, and I started to relax a bit. I didn't feel the need to watch Bella's every move, or look over my shoulder every few minutes. My heart stopped trying to jump out of my chest every time I saw one, I kept my anger down low, just like my fear, which had shrank quite considerably.

And I now firmly believed Jasper when he said that they didn't kill humans, I heard no missing person's reports anywhere in the area. I definitely started to relax. None of my school 'friends' noticed any changes in me, only Bella did. But I noticed changes in her too, over the course of the month. She wasn't as happy, she was so much quieter. She didn't talk to me or to Charlie much or anyone at school really. I hit my head on the doorframe the first time I noticed this. Bella was getting more miserable as I was relaxing. Damn it!

The snow washed away though, the day after the accident. I was frowning out the window as the rain came down and drove it away. Sure, it stays long enough to nearly get my sister crushed, but disappears the next day. Who makes these rules?

But Jessica called Bella yesterday and made us both annoyingly aware of a stupid dance that was coming up. Girls' choice. Mind you, that would give us both a breather. The guys couldn't ask us, so if we didn't ask them, then oh well! Why doesn't stuff like that go according to plan? Bella told me that Jessica had called to ask her permission to ask Mike. Of course, why anyone would want to invite dog-boy is beyond me.

Bella and I both met up to go to lunch like normal and Jessica was strangely nowhere in sight. "Where's Shorty?" I asked as we rounded the corner.

"Avoiding me," Bella sighed.

"Why?"

"You know how she wanted my permission to ask Mike?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I have the feeling it may be something to do with that," Bella sighed again.

"Oh right, you think that he might have turned her down because of you?"

"It sounds so bad when you say it like that!" Bella cringed.

"Don't worry Bells; I'm sure that it's alright. Jessica wouldn't act like that if a guy she liked turned her down because of you."

"You sure?"

"Of course!" I smiled, "She'd be much worse." Bella whimpered but said nothing else as we collected our lunches – she finally stopped just eating salads – and sat down at our table. But I realised that Bella may have a point. When Jessica arrived, she sat as far away as possible from both Mike and Bella. That was not normal. She just sat there talking to Eric like nothing was wrong. Wow, I kinda feel bad for her. "Maybe you have a point," I whispered to Bella and she nodded sadly.

Government passed uneventfully as usual, and I was making my way to Gym when a hand caught my arm.

"Hey Tali!" Kevin smiled down at me and I frowned at him.

"What do you want?"

"Do you have a date for the dance?" he asked. I swear to God, this boy spends half his time ignoring the tone of my voice!

"No I don't."

"You wanna go with me?"

"Thought it was girls' choice?" I asked.

"It is. Just thought you were a bit scared to ask, so I thought I'd make sure you knew I wouldn't mind going with you if you wanted to. I've had other offers, but I thought that you were better."

"Gee, thanks," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "But no, I am not planning to ask you, I was never planning to ask you, and I never will plan to ask you. That cover it? Good. Cause I do not want to go anywhere with you." Kevin looked a bit confused as I turned towards Gym. That boy has some listening problems. He'll probably ask again when he's convinced himself I didn't mean it.

I reached gym, still in my annoyed state of exasperation when I saw Bella stalk in. Man she looked pissed. I jogged over to her. "Hey Bells, what's up?" She just glared at me and stormed into the change rooms. I stood there, stunned. It took the arrival of Mike to send me darting after her.

We got changed and I skipped out to the courts. Yay for basketball! I grabbed a ball and dribbled it back and forth up the court, before going for a lay-up. The ball shot easily through the ring and I grabbed it again. "Tali!" a voice called and I glanced around to see a guy I'd met call Edan _(fellow skateboarder and soccer player)_ hold up his hands for the ball. I tossed it to him before we started a one-on-one game. That was until the coach blew his whistle and we jogged over to meet him. That gym lesson went like any other. I was one of the best players and everyone avoided Bella when they could. Though that really didn't stop her from taking herself and others to the ground. Still as funny as ever.

But when Gym was over, Bella and I both darted towards her truck. I still hadn't retrieved my skateboard from where Jasper had left it in the forest and I had no intention of going that far in to get it. As Bella and I rounded the corner, we caught sight of a tall, dark figure leaning against the faithful Chevy truck that had hardly been damaged at all in the crash. Only Eric. "Bella ..." I warned her as we approached him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," she sighed too but fixed a warm smile on her face. "Hey Eric!" she called as soon as he was within earshot.

"Hi, Bella. Tali." He grinned at us both.

"What's up?" she asked as I waited for her to open the door. _C'mon Bella! Faster! We both know what's coming!_

"Uh, I was just wondering ... if you would go to the spring dance with me?" His voice broke on the last words and I had to hold back a snicker.

"I thought it was girls' choice?" Bella asked and this time I couldn't help but laugh. The exact same reaction I had when Kevin asked me.

"Well, yeah." Well at least this guy had the decency to be embarrassed! Not like bloody Kevin.

"Thank you for asking me, but I'm going to be in Seattle that day." Seattle? What? That's news to me! Oh ... unless that's her excuse to get out of saying yes to any of them. Oh Bella, Bella, Bella, why can't you just tell them NO?

"Oh," Eric said, "Well, maybe next time."

"Sure," Bella agreed. Wait, what? She's agreeing to go with this guy? Oh boy, not good sis, NOT GOOD! She bit her lip. Okay, so now she realises what she's saying! Bravo Bella, bravo.

As Eric slouched off, Bella and I turned towards the sound of a chuckle. To my surprise, Bella's frown matched my own as we watched Cullen pass by to his car. "Damn Cullen," I muttered.

"Hey Tali!" Oh crap! Kevin!

"No Kevin!" I shouted at him, giving the door handle a tug, willing Bella to unlock the car faster. "I'm not going to the dance with you!" When it was finally unlocked, Bella and I climbed into the warm cab of the old Chevy truck, slamming our doors behind us. Bella revved the engine to life and swerved out into the aisle, the scowl still on her face. I frowned deeper, as did she, when a silver Volvo slid out in front of us, cutting off our exit. And Cullen was the only one in the car.

"Move it Cullen," I hissed at him, knowing full well he could hear me. He just smiled at me through the glass. I snarled at him for the first time in a month. Told you I'd been relaxing. I glanced out of the corner of my eye and caught sight of Kevin jogging towards us. "Bella, I know you want to take off the rear of his car, so just do it already!" I growled at my sister. She looked at me, surprised before she too noticed Kevin hurrying towards us.

"Sorry Tali, I can't." She sighed, before grinning, "Too many witnesses." I grinned back and glanced over my shoulder.

"There's a line forming," I hissed, informing Cullen as much as Bella. "Uh oh. Bella, Tyler hasn't asked you out today has he?" Bella shook her head, avoiding looking at the Volvo.

"No, why?"

"Cause I think he's about too." Bella glanced over her shoulder as well, so we could both see Tyler hop out of his still running car.

"Oh damn it!" Bella groaned.

"Take the car out now?" I asked but Bella didn't get the chance to reply. There was a sharp tap on my window and I rolled it down, the glass getting stuck every now and then. My face was contorted in a scowl again. "What the Hell do you want now Kevin?" I asked.

"Look, you've had some time to think about it. What do you say now?"

"About?" I feigned ignorance.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

"Oh yeah! No."

"What?"

"No. What part of that word DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"No need to yell," Kevin said conversationally. I stared at him with an open mouth. Just more evidence towards the whole 'ignoring my tone of voice' theory. I quickly rolled up my window and turned my back on him, looking to see how Bella was going with Tyler.

"I really am going out of town," Bella was saying, annoyance clear in her voice.

"That's cool. We still have prom," Tyler smiled and jogged back to his car before Bella could protest. Seriously, does nothing faze the guys here? Bella's eyes slid up and I followed her narrowed, angry brown gaze. Yay! She was glaring at Cullen! Jasper, Blondie, Pixie and Muscle-Man were now sliding into the car, but Cullen's eyes were unquestionably on my sister. And he was laughing. I saw Bella's foot twitch and for a moment I almost thought that she was gonna ram him, but he drove away before she could carry out her unspoken threat. She was fuming the whole way home.

**TB**

I was awoken that night by the smell of dinner drifting into my room. Okay, so I went home and fell asleep while doing my homework! Big deal! But my rumbling stomach was tugging me downstairs, so I obeyed. Charlie was already seated at the table as Bella dished up the chicken enchiladas that she had no doubt worked hard on.

"There you are kid," Charlie smiled. "I was about to come up and see where you were."

"I was doing my homework," I smiled back. Well, it was part of the truth.

"She _fell asleep_ while doing her homework," Bella corrected with a laugh. And there was the other part.

"How'd you know?" I pouted as I sat down next to Charlie.

"Half of your hair is flat; the other half is spiky like normal. Your books flattened your hair." She smiled. Damn it she knew me too well. It was pretty much eating after that, though Charlie did look a bit tentative at first. But he was brave enough to take the first bite. I'd eaten these when Bella cooked them back in Phoenix and I loved them. "Dad?" Bella asked when Charlie was nearly finished.

"Yeah, Bella?"

"Um, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to Seattle for the day a week from Saturday ... if that's okay?"

"Why?" Charlie sounded surprised. And then I zoned out for a bit, focusing on eating Bella's yummy food. When I finished eating, I slumped back upstairs, Bella following me, to finish what I started – sleeping.

"Just in case you zoned out," Bella's voice startled me as I hit the landing, "Charlie knows about the dance."

"A dad knows about a dance?" I asked incredulously as she joined me standing outside her room.

"It's a small town Tali," Bella smiled and disappeared into her room. I shook my head and headed down the corridor to my room. Great, Bella's vertically challenged. I'm not. I don't have an excuse not to go. What do I tell Charlie if he asks? That I think all the guys are annoying stalkers? Yeah, that'll work. My friend sarcasm is back! I grabbed my guitar and opened my window to a calm night. I rested my head against the side window, my leg dangling down the wall of the house as I sat on my window seat and played, listening the notes disappear into the darkness.

**TB**

When I woke up the next morning, my window was shut and I was lying on my bed under the covers. I shielded my face against the cold morning light that was filtering through the glass. Hadn't I been over there on the window seat last night? I smiled softly as I realised that Charlie must have moved me to stop me falling out the window. He was a good dad. Not that there had been any doubt.

But as I examined the window more closely, I realised that it wasn't quite closed, and there was something on the cushions. I swung my legs off the edge of the bed and stumbled over to the window seat – where my skateboard was resting in the light. I glanced out the window and caught sight of something flapping in the breeze, stuck to a tree branch. I opened the window wider and stretched out, catching what I realised was fabric in my pale fingers. I looked at it more closely and smiled again. Jasper. The fabric was looked like it was from the shirt he had worn to school yesterday (_No! I am not stalking him! I'm just observant!)_.

The smile slipped off my face as I realised something else. Charlie may not have been the one to move me. There had been a vampire in my room! Holy fuck! Okay, breathe. I wasn't dead; Charlie's cruiser was gone so he's not dead. Now as long as there was nothing missing and Bella wasn't dead, we were all good! I may even have to thank him. Pfft, who am I kidding? Hell no I won't. The vamp is not gonna be thanked. Ever.

* * *

**Ah... another chapter complete. I think that the whole Jasper looking out for Tali thing is cute! And Tali's about ready to have a seizure because there was a vamp in her room. Lol! **

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I fit a whole chapter into one again. Oh my freaking God it was hard. And I am not happy with it at all. But I've made you guys wait long enough and I'm sooooooooo sorry! I had two major assignments to finish and I handed them up yesterday. I have holiday in a week so I'm hoping that I'll be able to update heaps more over the two week break! Once again I am really sorry, and I'm sorry this is the chapter you had to come back too. You know, I don't like Tali being all up-tight, so maybe next chapter I'll make her happier. I dunno, keep readin'!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does**

**SM: Do you mind telling me which of my guys I can keep?**

**ME: Well, obviously not Jasper, Jacob or James**

**Katie: *glares* or Edward**

**Priss: Shayla likes Emmett so you can't have him either**

**Phoe: Jazz wants Carlisle**

**ME: So all the Cullens are gone**

**10. Skippity-do-da-day**

"Tali! Get up!" Bella yelled down the corridor while I stood having a mild panic attack. Her voice soothed my nerves a little bit. Okay, so she wasn't dead either. Damn it, I was gonna have a word with Jasper!

"Be down soon!" I called back and flopped back on my bed. Urgh! It was too early in the morning for this kind of trouble. My eyes closed and I was asleep before I knew it.

Bella's truck woke me about half an hour later. "Shit!" I cried, practically falling off my bed and darting down the corridor to take a quick shower. I threw on some clothes and dried my hair ten minutes later before I nearly fell down the stairs, grabbed an apple and threw my skateboard onto the pavement. _Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it!_ I yelled at myself nearly the whole way there. I was late. Majorly late! Crap! I rolled into school, kicked my board into its usual bush and pretty much ran to English. 20 minutes late.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Swan," Mason said snootily as I banged the door open.

"Whatever," I muttered and slumped down in my usual seat next to Bella.

"Well I hope you won't be late for detention." My jaw dropped. He could not be serious! "Lunch time today Miss Swan. Next time it will be after school." Detention! Oh come on!

"Tali!" Bella whispered to me and I frowned at her. "Why are you so late? I thought you were awake this morning?"

"I was!" I hissed back, "But I fell back to sleep!"

"Tali!" was all she said before she tuned back into the lesson. But I was fuming. A detention for being 20 minutes late? You have got to be kidding!

"That's tough," Mike leant around Bella to offer his sympathy. I glared at him while he smiled nervously. I slid down low in my seat and crossed my arms, reluctantly paying attention to the stupid teacher in front of me.

The rest of the day was slow until lunch and I dragged my feet back to Mason's class, knocking on the door, glare fixed in place as I stepped into the room.

"Ah, good, Tali," Mason smiled. Oh boy, he better go to Hell in the next life. I am not happy about this.

"I don't see anything good about this," I muttered, too low for him to hear. I slouched to my seat at the back of the class and threw my bag into Bella's usual seat. "What am I doing?" I asked louder, willing his head to burst into flames.

"You will sit here and do your assigned homework," Mason replied, eyes fixed on his computer screen. Seriously? Easy! Back in Phoenix I would have been stuck cleaning graffiti off lockers or pulling gum out from under tables. You know, something that involved effort! But all our English homework was, was to read the next chapter of Wuthering Heights. I smirked and pulled out my book. Not that I wouldn't rather be sitting with Bella, or yelling at Jasper but hey, this would do.

The lunch hour passed surprisingly quickly and my eyes shot up with surprise when the bell rang for sixth hour lessons. Some of the nerds had already arrived, standing nervously by the door. Sophomores, I noticed. I stuffed my book into my bag as Mason stood up to start writing things on the board. "You can go now Tali. Don't be late to my lessons again."

"I won't," I muttered on the way out and shoved roughly passed the sophomores that were now flooding into the class room. But it wasn't as though I was actually going to go to my next lesson. I had my lesson all through lunch, so now was my free time! Jefferson wouldn't notice my disappearance. He'd probably be glad; he wouldn't have to put up with me falling asleep all through his lectures.

I shouldered my bag and walked softly out past the car park and into the little outcrop of forest beyond. I slipped silently through the first few rows of trees until I was far enough in to not be seen by the teachers in the buildings. I dropped my bag onto a tree root and hoisted myself up onto a low-hanging branch, letting my leg drop down so the tip of my Converse brushed the mossy tree roots below.

"Hello Taliah." I almost fell out of the tree again. What is with these things and trying to make me fall out of trees? My eyes narrowed to a glare as I took in the vampire standing at the end of the tree branch.

"Cullen," I acknowledged coolly.

"Look, Taliah," Cullen sat down on the end of the branch, facing me with molten gold eyes. "Jasper has informed that you've had some past experiences with vampires. And not pleasant ones."

"Jasper told you!" I spluttered, my dormant rage bubbling to the surface again.

"He didn't have much of a choice, he was thinking about it when he came back from his encounter with you."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"I can read minds. Like I said, he didn't exactly have a choice."

"You can do WHAT?" I cried. "You can read people's minds?" Geez, that's just plain creepy!

"With only two exceptions," Cullen corrected. "Bella is immune to my mind reading skills." I let out a mental sigh of relief.

"What about me?" I asked warily.

"You are even stranger than your sister," Cullen frowned. "It seems that I can read your mind when you are speaking directly to me through your thoughts. Or when your anger reaches an emotional extreme."

_What, so you can hear me now?_ I asked him through my thoughts, curious in spite of myself.

"Yes, I can actually," Cullen smiled.

"What are you so happy about?" I snapped.

"That was only a theory until you proved it just now. It feels good to have a better understanding of this mental block I feel coming from you and Bella."

"Glad I could help," I muttered with a roll of my eyes and Cullen chuckled. "But that still doesn't explain why you're not ripping my head off. Every other time I see you, you look about ready to kill me."

"I believe that was your fault in the first place Taliah. If you had not been so angry at us, I would not have acted the way I did."

"I have good reason!" I snarled at him, my eyes pools of anger.

"Good reason or no, it was terribly rude."

"I do not need etiquette lessons from a vampire!" I hissed.

"Apparently you do," Cullen replied coolly. "But that is not the reason I followed you out here. I have to talk to you about a matter that concerns your sister." I sat up straight, my eyes wide.

"What's happened!" I demanded.

"Nothing has happened," Cullen said calmly, "But your sister and I have gotten closer over the past couple of days and –" I didn't give him the chance to finish. I jumped off the branch and stalked towards him.

"How many times have I told you to stay the Hell away from her?" I yelled, jabbing him the chest. "You are dangerous and I do not want my sister getting murdered by one of you things!" Not like Kiv... Okay, new topic.

"I promise that I will never hurt her Taliah," Cullen held up his hands.

"I don't care what you promise!" I screech. "You stay the bloody Hell away from her!"

"I am trying to avoid any situations that will drive me to hurt her!" Cullen tried to defend himself. "Like now, for example. Alice saw that we would be doing blood-typing in biology so -"

"They're doing WHAT?" I yelled. "Aw shit!" I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder, ignoring his strange comment about the pixie and pelted towards the biology rooms.

"What's the matter?" Cullen asked, easily keeping pace with me.

"Bella faints at the sight of blood!" I hissed through my teeth. When I broke through the edge of the trees, sure enough, lying on the pavement, there was Bella. With Mike. "Bella!" I called. I raced over and sat on the cold ground next to her, smoothing her damp hair off her face. "You 'kay Bells?" I asked.

"Bella?" Cullen called out. He had slowed his pace so we wouldn't be seen leaving the woods together. I saw Bella cringe. "What's wrong – is she hurt?" Cullen demanded of Mike. He kind of sounded upset.

"I think she's fainted. I don't know what happened, she didn't even stick her finger." Mike sounded stressed and confused.

"She faints at the sight of blood. Well, the smell actually." I informed Mike while Cullen looked sceptically at me. _What?_ I snapped, _Humans_ _can smell blood too you know!_ Hmm... This mind reading thingo might actually come in handy. Stop me making a scene every time I need to yell at him.

"Bella." Cullen leant down to kneel beside her.

_What did I just say Cullen?_ I hissed at him. He shot me a glare. Urgh! If he wasn't indestructible, he would have been beaten to a bloody pulp by now!

"Can you hear me?" he asked.

"No!" Bella groaned, "Go away!"

"Nice job Bella. Now come on, you are goin' to the nurse. And maybe if you're lucky, you can get out of gym!"

"I was taking her to the nurse!" Mike protested as I grabbed Bella's arm, ready to tug her to her feet. "She wouldn't go any further."

"I'll take her," Cullen volunteered, "You can go back to class."

"No!" Mike protested, "I'm supposed to do it!" I watched in absolute horror as – right then and there – Cullen scooped up my sister and held her in his arms.

_CULLEN!_ I screeched at him mentally and I saw him flinch. _IF YOU WANT TO GET TO KNOW MY SISTER AS A VAMPIRE AND NOT AS A PILE OF ASHES, YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY ABOUT IT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO HURT HER OR TRY AND DRINK HER BLOOD LIKE THE LEECH YOU ARE YOU WILL WISH THAT NEITHER OF US HAD EXISTED! I WILL _KILL_ YOUR ALREADY DEAD ARSE!_ I continued to yell at him, a snarl frozen on my face as I followed Cullen towards the office.

"Put me down," Bella protested weakly.

"Hey!" Mike called out from behind us. I didn't even bother turning around and giving him the finger like I normally would have.

"You look awful," Cullen grinned at my sister, ignoring both of us.

"Put me back on the sidewalk," Bella moaned.

"Yeah, you really should put her back on the sidewalk," I hissed menacingly. His small frown was the only indication that he had heard me.

"So you faint at the sight of blood?" Cullen laughed, a smile on his face. Well duh! I've told him how many times now? Bella's only reply was to clamp her lips shut and jam her eyes closed. "And not even your own blood," he continued. Of course. I knew exactly why this was so amusing to him. Deciding that Cullen was not going to listen to me, I kept up the stream of profanities that echoed in my head as I ran ahead, opening the office door for my sister. Not for Cullen, for my sister.

"Oh my!" Ms Cope gasped as Cullen carried Bella in.

"She fainted in bio," I explained. "She's not good with blood."

"Blood-typing?" she guessed and I nodded. I hurried after Cullen and Bella as Ms Cope ushered them into the nurse's office. The elderly looking nurse stood up from her novel with wide eyes.

"Blood-typing," I said by way of an explanation, but she seemed to understand.

"There's always one," the nurse sighed. I heard a muffled snicker and I glared at Cullen.

"She's just a little faint," Cullen assured her as he placed Bella softly on one of those crappy mattresses.

"Just lie down for a minute, honey; it'll pass."

"I know," Bella murmured and already her voice was stronger.

"Does this happen a lot?" the nurse asked.

"Sometimes," I smiled at my sister. The nurse shot me a questioning look. "Oh, she's my twin."

"Oh of course, of course," the nurse nodded. Guess she just wanted to know how I'd know. Cullen coughed and I could detect the laughter behind it. I shot him a glare that had sent little kids running from me before. I would know. I did test it.

"You two can go back to class now," the nurse smiled at me and Cullen.

"I'm supposed to stay with her," Cullen said with authority. The nurse pursed her lips and then turned to me.

"There is no way I am going back to class while my big sister is here!" I protested hotly. The nurse raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you said you two were twins?"

"One of us has to have been born first!" I sighed. Cullen snickered again. I was really getting sick of it.

"I'll go get some ice for your forehead dear," the nurse said and then bustled out of the room.

"You were right," Bella moaned and I knew she wasn't talking to me.

"I usually am – but about what in particular this time?" Stupid egotistical vampire.

"Ditching is healthy," she breathed.

"You scared me for a minute there," he admitted. He sounded humiliated. "I thought Newton was dragging your dead body off to bury it in the woods."

"Ha ha," Bella muttered.

"Honestly, I've seen corpses with better colour." _I'll bet you have leech_. He glared openly at me before he continued. "I was concerned that I might have to avenge your murder."

"Poor Mike. I'll bet he's mad."

"He absolutely loathes me," Cullen said cheerfully.

"You can't know that," she argued and I rolled my eyes. Of course he could.

"I saw his face – I could tell." Well at least I'm not alone. Urgh, but did it have to be Newton on my side?

"How did you see me? I thought you were ditching." Bella looked much better now, though still a bit queasy.

"I was having a small conversation with your sister and when I informed her that we were doing blood-typing in class, she ran off to find you and I followed." I glared at him.

"How'd you know we were doing blood-typing?" Bella asked suspiciously.

"I heard Mr Banner talking about it after yesterday's lesson," he lied.

"Here you go dear." I'd been so caught up in the conversation that I didn't notice the nurse rejoin us. "You're looking better," she observed.

"I think I'm fine," Bella said as she sat up. I looked at her closely. No, she wasn't just trying to stop the attention. She was actually feeling better than before. The nurse looked about ready to protest but I spoke up.

"Believe her. I know her, she's feeling better now." Ms Cope chose that moment to stick her head in.

"We've got another one," she said before she disappeared again. Bella gladly jumped up off the cot thing and passed the ice pack to the nurse. "I don't need this." And then Mikey-Boy staggered through the door, supporting a half-conscious kid called Lee. I actually liked this guy. Like Edan, he hadn't hit on me or asked me out. We just played soccer or basketball sometimes.

"Go out to the office Bella," Cullen instructed. The vampire using her name brought my rage back but I quickly calmed myself, remembering what he said about mind-reading when I was angry. "Trust me – go." Trust him! Grr... I followed Cullen and Bella as they disappeared into the office. Cullen was standing right behind her.

"You listened to me," he seemed surprised. Ha! That means Bella doesn't usually do what wants her too! In your face Cullen!

"I smelled the blood," she wrinkled her nose. I could catch the smell of blood too, it trailed after Lee. Urgh, now I sound like a vamp.

"People can't smell blood," Cullen snorted. Bella and I shot him a glare.

"Well we can – that's what makes me sick. It smells like rust ... and salt." That shut him up. He just stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

"It's nothing," he muttered. _Just how much time have you been spending with my sister without me knowing Cullen?_ I hissed at him. He just looked at his shoes. _That much?_ I growled. He nodded. Oh boy, why did I leave my lighter at home today? Oh yeah, I was late. Mike walked back through the door, his eyes darting from Cullen to Bella and back again. The look of hatred on his face made me wanna laugh.

"You look better," he said, voice accusing. There goes my laughter.

"Just keep your hand in your pocket," Bella warned him.

"It's not bleeding anymore," he muttered like a sulking child. "Are you going back to class?"

"Are you kidding? I'd just have to turn around and come back," Bella rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess ... So are you going this weekend? To the beach?" He glared at Cullen as he said this and I flashed a glance over to the vampire. He was standing like the ice he felt like, staring off into space. But my brain was already tugging me back to Mike.

"What's this about a beach?" I asked eagerly.

"Umm ... Me, your sister and a whole bunch of others are going down to the beach at La Push. Why do you want to come?" he seemed happy that someone wasn't talking to him with sarcasm or loathing.

"Hell yes!" I cried happily, "I haven't been to the beach in ages!"

"We're meeting at my dad's store at ten." His eye flickered to Cullen again and I snickered. Vampire at a beach? The thought was ridiculous! **(AN: just going along with that, has anyone read the 'Vampire Beach' series? It's pretty good)** His gaze drifted to Bella for her answer.

"I'll be there," she smiled.

"I'll see you in Gym then." He seemed much happier than when he first came in with Lee.

"See you," Bella replied. He gave my sister another look – one which made me want to kick his sorry puppy butt out the door – before he left the warm confines of the room. "Gym," Bella groaned, her eyes half-closed.

"I can take care of that," Cullen murmured in her ear. _Go on!_ I snarled at him, _Bite her, I dare you!_ He flashed me a pained glance before he whispered something else. Bella nodded and sat down, closing her eyes and resting her head on the wall behind the chair. Cullen made his way to counter. I watched him flirt his way out of class, Bella too – it made me feel sick.

"What about you Tali?" Ms Cope asked me.  
"I'm going home with my sister. No question about it."

"But Edward's going with her. The Cullen's are very trustworthy you know."

"A name is just a name to me. I'm not leaving someone I don't know alone with my sister, especially when she's like this." Ms Cope sighed, but let me out of Gym too. I followed Cullen and Bella outside into the cool and I revelled in the fine mist that sprayed my warm skin. I caught up with the two of them and tugged Bella ahead, out of her conversation with Cullen. "Come on Bella. You feeling better?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

"It was just a question!" I said calmly.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"How long's retriever-boy been organising this beach thingo anyway?" I asked.

"Quite a while. You just never pay attention to them."

"Yeah. But they're all so annoying! Do they have nothing better to talk about than movies and who's hot? I mean seriously!"

"We're teenagers Tali, that's what we do!" Bella said exasperatedly.

"Yeah, well, that just sucks. Period."

"You would think we'd come up with something better after all this time," Bella mused.

"I dunno. There are those randoms that talk about satanic rituals and politics and all that I guess."

"That's quite a distinction Tali," Bella laughed.

"I find satanic rituals and politics quite similar actually," I laughed along with her.

It wasn't until we reached the parking lot that there was a problem. Cullen had caught up to us and while I veered towards Bella's car – her keys in my hand – Bella herself was being pulled off by Cullen. "What the Hell you freak!" I hissed when I turned and noticed this. They were standing outside his car as the rain started to get heavier.

"I promised Ms Cope that I would make sure Bella got home safely," Cullen called over the wind and pouring rain. _With you is not 'safely'_, I hissed in my head.

"But I'm her sister!" I argued.

"And I'm her friend." FRIEND!

"Sister beats friend! Get out of it Cullen!"

"Tali." How much time had she spent with the bloodsucker again? Really!

"No Bella!" I snapped, "Come on!" But in response, Bella just opened the door to the Volvo and slid inside. Her brown eyes pleaded forgiveness from me. Cullen was inside with her in an instant and the engine started. I stood in the rain like an idiot watching as my sister was driven away by a leech. I stormed over to her truck, climbed into the cab and followed them as quickly as possible. But even going full out – fifty-five – in the truck, I lost sight of them before they even rounded a corner.

The stupid truck got me home God knows how long after Cullen and Bella and I arrived just in time to see Bella slam the Volvo door behind her and storm up the front steps into our house. I flipped Cullen the finger as he drove away and I followed her inside. I heard her clattering around in the kitchen and as I passed I thought I heard her muttering angrily to herself. "'Try not to fall into the ocean'! Who the Hell does he think he is?" It was with a much lighter heart that I practically skipped up the stairs and danced into my bedroom. Well, that's their 'friendship' down the drain!

I wish.

* * *

**Bad chapter, yes. But Tali knows about Eddie's mind-reading stuff now. Fitted a whole chapter into one again. And I shall never try to do that again. It's very annoying, and the details get all fuzzy-like. Once again I'm sorry for the delay. Don't worry; I am planning on murdering my teachers XD Oh! Oh! Who knows what chapter's next! That's right! JACOB! I love Jacob, he's so adorable. So yah, Jakey next! **

**I've also been getting some comments about the whole Jasper/Tali thing. Don't worry, they stick to normal pairings, but there's a reason for the Jasper protecting Tali shit. It will all be explained! Trust the author! lol. See ya's next time! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, I said I would never do it again, but here it is. Chapter six condensed into chapter eleven. I feel proud, and I like this chapter. Tali gets to have fun. I might make her crazier in future. **

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers, especially msfrannyblack, who has reviewed more chapters than any of my other reviewers. I say thank you and have a cookie! XD**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing 'cept for Tali, Kevin, Zoltan, Zander, Rainey, Raines and Fawn. Oh, and Edan's mine too, and so is Hayley. **

**Phoe: Then there's every other girl we know who wants one of the wolves**

**ME: Or the Volturi**

**Priss: Isn't Demetri such a babe?**

**ME: and Alec is so cute!**

**Priss: And Caius *swoon***

**ME: So you see Meyer, the boys belong to us.**

**SM: NO THEY DON'T DAMN IT! THEY'RE MINE!**

**11. Jakey!**

Friday came, and I could tell that Bella was dreading it. Not that I could blame her, something like the fainting thingo happened when we did blood-typing back in Phoenix. She was followed by teasing comments for weeks, but most people shut up when they saw me, Zoltan, Zander and Raines flanking her. Even Rainey. That girl has a strong arm I'll tell you that.

Sure enough, she was followed by fainting comments and every time I went near Jessica I had to stop myself hitting her in her stupid face. She seemed to enjoy the story way, way too much for my liking. Mike surprisingly hadn't talked about Cullen's involvement and the vamp in question wasn't at school, but I was still in a foul mood. Don't people ever tire of teasing other people?

Lunch that Friday was pretty uneventful. Mike was still hyperactively excited about his beach trip thingo, and silently, so was I. Though, he seemed to worship the weatherman that promised warm weather. Warm for them anyway. I've never had too much faith in those guys. But it's not as though the weather actually matters to me, I've been swimming at the beach in both a thunderstorm and a hailstorm before. Believe me, it's a lot of fun. I won't deny that it was warmer today though, nearly sixty, so maybe both Bella and I would be happy with the day. I know Bella definitely prefers warmth.

It was when we were walking out of the cafeteria at the end of lunch – I'd actually managed to sit through it – that my rage that had been buried for about half an hour bubbled to the surface. Bella, Angela and I were walking behind Lauren – who had been glaring at Bella for most of lunch – to our next lesson, and all three of us had overheard such a _pleasant_ conversation between Lauren and Mike. "... Don't know why Bella" – her name was sneered, with the sort of jealous hatred a girl uses when seeing another girl talk to a guy they like – "Doesn't just sit with the Cullens from now on." Her voice was filled with malice as she flicked her silver-blonde hair haughtily. Needless to say it flipped me over the edge.

"What was that bitch?" I hissed. Lauren turned, a sneer on her face to see me, hands balled up into fists and my eyes flashing darkly in anger.

"No need to deny it, she obviously thinks she's too good for us," Lauren replied snootily. I thought Bella would collapse because all her blood was rushing to her face and not to other parts of her body like it should. And Lauren's blood soon came cascading down her plastic face from her precious nose. Her blood was on my knuckles too and I stared at her coldly as she clutched at her nose.

"You broke my nose!" she cried as everyone turned to watch.

"Bitch please!" I snorted. "If I broke your nose, I'd get in more trouble than your worth. You'll just have a massive bruise. And it will hurt like Hell for ages. But I'm sure your usual amount of make-up can cover it." I snickered, linked arms with Bella and pulled her off to class, the silent stares from around us making her burn red.

That punch got me three weeks worth of detentions and a major grounding from Charlie but oh my God was it worth it. The look on that bitch's face ... Priceless. But thank God I was still allowed to go to the beach the next day.

Dinner that night was quiet for me, Charlie was still mad, even though I know he was silently yelling 'Hell yeah!' He would have probably arrested Lauren on some random charge like prostitution if he'd been there. And I would have laughed so hard. And Bella's head would have exploded from all the blood rushing into her cheeks.

I didn't sleep that much when I got up to bed. I was sitting in my room talking on MSN to Zoltan.

_**I_Love_Emos has signed in**_

_**My_sis_isa_hippie has signed in**_

**I_Love_Emos: **Hey Zoltan, what's goin' on?

**My_sis_isa_hippie: **Meant to be doin' homework, you?

**I_Love_Emos: **Me too, but who gives a damn? It's Friday night!

**My_sis_isa_hippie: **You doin anything on the weekend?

**I_Love_Emos: **Yeah, goin up to da beach in La Push

**My_sis_isa_hippie: **La Push? What kind of a name is that?

**I_Love_Emos: **A very weird one, i no

**My_sis_isa_hippie: **u know if you use Italian for the first part it becomes 'the push'

**I_Love_Emos: **yeah, tanks for the insight -.-

**My_sis_isa_hippie: **happy to help :)

**I_Love_Emos: **watevs

**My_sis_isa_hippie: **who you goin with?

**I_Love_Emos: **some of the freaks from school, bella, and my stalker

**My_sis_isa_hippie: **your stalker isn't a freak?

**I_Love_Emos: **he's beyond freak

**My_sis_isa_hippie:** why are you goin to La Push with ya stalker?

**I_Love_Emos: **so I can la push him off a cliff

**My_sis_isa_hippie: **nice

**I_Love_Emos: **come on, like you wouldn't

**My_sis_isa_hippie: **i'd beat him to a pulp first

**I_Love_Emos: **i already nearly broke his nose!

**My_sis_isa_hippie: **i'm proud of yah. But nearly?

**I_Love_Emos: **i couldn't break it fully ok? I'm a newbie! I just can't go around breaking people's noses

**My_sis_isa_hippie: **you used too

**I_Love_Emos: **yeah, but that was before I came to the town in which everyone is a wimp, you don't need to break their noses :)

**My_sis_isa_hippie: **how nice

**I_Love_Emos: **yeah. Speaking of which, i punched some slut in the nose today

**My_sis_isa_hippie: **really? Wat did she do?

**I_Love_Emos: **she was mouthing off about Bella

**My_sis_isa_hippie: **ouch, and you only gave her a bloody nose?

**I_Love_Emos: **yeah, it wasn't obvious bad-mouthing, but her plastic face will be black and blue for a while yet

**My_sis_isa_hippie: **good shit

**I_Love_Emos: **hellz yeah. what about you though? Doin anything this weekend?

**My_sis_isa_hippie: **probably get smashed. Ellis is hosting another party

**I_Love_Emos: **another one? God that kid never stops

**My_sis_isa_hippie: **nah, but it saves any of us bothering to throw one

**I_Love_Emos: **good point. We aren't exactly organised.

**My_sis_isa_hippie: **you can say that again. Don't say it again

**I_Love_Emos: **you know me too well XD

**My_sis_isa_hippie: **yeah. Still miss yah heaps

**I_Love_Emos: **its been more than a month! But i miss u freaks too

**My_sis_isa_hippie: **we're the freaks?

**I_Love_Emos: **ur a family made of two emos, an emo with blue hair, a hippie and a kid whos named after a baby deer. OF COURSE UR FREAKS!

**My_sis_isa_hippie: **I feel so loved. Goodbye :(

_**My_sis_isa_hippie has signed out to go cry in a corner**_

**I_Love_Emos: **No! Zoltan come back!

**I_Love_Emos: **...

**I_Love_Emos: **Come on!

_**Dances_inthe_.:rain:. has signed in**_

**I_Love_Emos: **hi rainey! Where'd Zoltan go? :(

**Dances_inthe_.:rain:.: **nice 2 c u 2

**I_Love_Emos: **i said hi

**Dances_inthe_.:rain:.: **i no! HI!

**I_Love_Emos: **yeah yeah, hi!

**Dances_inthe_.:rain:.: **i love that dress Zoltan found btw. Howd it end up in his closet?

**I_Love_Emos: **... U hav 2 ask?

**Dances_inthe_.:rain:.: **EWWWWWWW! BAD MENTAL PICTURES! BAD MENTAL PICTURES!

_**My_sis_isa_hippie has signed in**_

**Dances_inthe_.:rain:.:** EWWWWWWWWWWW! OMG! MORE BAD MENTAL IMAGES! EWIE!

_**Dances_inthe_.:rain:. has signed out to destroy bad mental pictures**_

**My_sis_isa_hippie: **wat was that all about?

**I_Love_Emos: **scroll up

**My_sis_isa_hippie: **oh, that

**I_Love_Emos: **yeah, that

**My_sis_isa_hippie: **u sound disgusted

**I_Love_Emos: **im not

**My_sis_isa_hippie: **do u regret it?

**I_Love_Emos: **god no!

**My_sis_isa_hippie: **me neither :)

**I_Love_Emos: **wat's hippie doing?

**My_sis_isa_hippie: **sitting and rocking bck and forth in a corner I think

**I_Love_Emos: **that is so rainey

**My_sis_isa_hippie: **oh, raines has found her

**I_Love_Emos: **oh boy

**My_sis_isa_hippie: **shes telling him wats wrong

**I_Love_Emos: **i think i no wats coming

**My_sis_isa_hippie: **hes joined her in the corner

**I_Love_Emos:** HA! I knew it!

**My_sis_isa_hippie: **now theyre fighting over the corner

**I_Love_Emos: ***rolls eyes*

**My_sis_isa_hippie: **i think raines has gone to burn her flower chains

**I_Love_Emos: **oh boy he is doomed

**My_sis_isa_hippie: **and she's gone too

**I_Love_Emos:** well at least u won't have confused hippies in the same room

**My_sis_isa_hippie: **true

**I_Love_Emos: **rainey sure does scar easily

**My_sis_isa_hippie: **sure does. We could scar her again u know ... all u gotta do is get me and her to forks and then me and u can try and make a repeat ...

**I_Love_Emos: **Zoltan! God damn it, wat part of 'friends' do u hav trouble with?

**My_sis_isa_hippie: **friends with benefits? :3

**I_Love_Emos: **-.-

**My_sis_isa_hippie: **ok i get it XD it was funny 2 c ur reaction

**I_Love_Emos: **then u woulda loved to hav seen my face

**My_sis_isa_hippie: **i bet it was hilarious

The conversation kept morphing and changing for hours after that until it was nearly four in the morning and we finally called it quits when Zoltan's mom got desperate enough to sign in on her own computer to say hello to me and to tell us we should both be going to bed. It was embarrassing as we said our hurried goodbyes, both hoping to God his mom wouldn't scroll to the very top of the conversation. She wasn't home all the time and, well, let's say she'd never been aware of that certain event. And certain repeated events after that.

**TB**

"Jesus," I muttered in the morning, shielding my eyes against the bright light streaming through my window. What do you know? The weather guy was right for once! Shock! I stretched in the sunlight before I darted to my closet to get my bathers. Good weather or bad, I was swimming today.

I pulled off my pyjamas and put on a black bikini and some short black board shorts with a multicoloured pattern on the right thigh. Bella had always had an aversion to showing skin. I had not. Being pale didn't stop my stomach from being hard, or from my arms and legs holding tight muscles that were just visible despite my thin frame. But it's not as though I flaunted it either. I threw a huge black t-shirt that I'm sure had once been Zander's _(yes, I stole from him too)_ and a beach towel into the bag I usually used for school and pulled some loose black jeans, an ACDC t-shirt and black hoodie on over my bathers.

I came across an extremely happy Bella when I darted out into the hall way, the bags under my eyes from my late night – or early morning – much more obvious in the sunlight.

"Just how late did you go to sleep this morning Tali?" she asked suspiciously, still smiling as we walked down the stairs.

"It might have been around four. I dunno, I forget these things," I flashed her a wide smile as I darted past her. I heard her happy laugh as I hit the ground. I had wanted to leave as soon as Bella had hit the first floor, but she insisted we eat first. Bugga. I threw down a bowl of cereal, and Bella – sensing my impatience – matched my pace before we both ran out to the truck, revelling in the sunlight. I was so happy; I smiled the entire way to the Newtons'. No vampires, sun and a waiting beach with my twin sister. Could life get better?

_Yes_, a sullen voice answered. _You know, if it wasn't just you and Bella being the only Swans to go today. You know if _– I cut off the annoying little voice that always seemed to destroy my happiness and hopped out of the truck, skipping over to the others – Mike and Jessica and cow _(Lauren)_ – with a happy grin on my face. They looked at me like I'd grown a second head. Who's to say I hadn't? But maybe my happy head was inside with my angry head and they were fighting for dominance and today happy head won. God I sound like a loony.

There weren't too many people, but I certainly wish Mike had left some people off the guest list. Lauren for one, who shot me an icy glare that I just laughed at _(absolutely pathetic)_ and the girl Bella had tripped over in gym on Friday. She shot Bella a dirty look and I cracked my knuckles. She looked at me with wide eyes before scurrying off to talk to Jessica. Unfortunately, Lee and Edan weren't there. Kevin was and I could already see him striding happily towards me. But not even this guy could ruin my good mood. I ignored him as he tried to talk to me.

"We're just waiting for Lee and Samantha ... unless you invited someone," Mike was saying and my heart skipped happily. Yay! Lee was coming! We could play beach soccer like we planned!

"Nope," Bella said lightly. I almost missed that she was lying, but I let it drop. There were no vamps here and that's all that matters. Mike looked satisfied too.

"Will you two ride in my car?" he asked hopefully, looking at us both. "It's that or Lee's mom's minivan." I know which one I was choosing.

"Shoddy with Lee!" I cried out and Mike frowned slightly before turning his hopeful gaze on Bella.

"Sure," she said and Mike smiled like he was in heaven. It was too easy to make that boy happy.

"You can have shotgun," he promised and I did not miss Jessica shooting a glare at my sister.

When Lee arrived, I bounded over too him and we greeted each other happily, a smile on both out faces. Lee was a fairly good-looking guy. He had sandy brown hair and dark brown eyes. But he wasn't my type. He was just a good friend. He climbed into the driver's seat of the minivan and I called shotgun. I was extremely happy to find that Edan had been able to come on a last minute decision and Lee had picked him up on the way. Edan was cute too. He had light blonde hair and hazel eyes that sometimes changed to brown or to green. Now he was my type, but he was much too good a friend to ruin it by asking him out. That's right; I don't stick to the stereotype. I ask guys out just as easily as they ask me.

We two squeezed together in the front seat, but we decided it was just easier if I sat on his lap. I was definitely happy with this seating arrangement and we heard couple jokes from behind us all fifteen miles to the beach. We rolled our eyes and ignored them. Sure he was hot, but I didn't like him like that; he was a best friend, just like Zoltan. Except without the history.

My memories with Jacob all came flooding back as we tumbled out the car and surveyed the beach. The water was still a dark gray despite the sunlight, white-capped and heaving to the rocky shore. Little islands rose out of the waves, cliffs surrounding the small waves. Fir trees covered the cliffs and islands and the pebbles that covered the sand have different colours as we took a closer looks at them. Driftwood trees, bleached white, covered the pale sand and the cool, briny wind that came off the water made some of their twigs shake. I loved it.

Edan and I jumped confidently down to the beach while the others followed us more slowly, and we led the way to the logs that had been arranged around a dead fire. When everyone arrived, I helped Eric, Edan and some other kid called Ben – which I'm sure I will grow to like cause he hasn't asked me out either _(grand total of three guys)_ – collect wood for a fire with Kevin tagging along behind me, trying to help me get over logs or rocks as though I was completely helpless. His nose may make the first break in this town. Edan thankfully managed to distract me from him and we laughed and joked, walking back to the main group with piles of wood in our arms and soon we had a teepee-shaped structure made.

"You seen a driftwood fire before?" Lee asked as he took a seat on the sand next to me, Edan on my other side, our backs resting against a log.

"Once, I think," I murmured, watching curiously as Mike lit one of the smaller sticks with a lighter. I shoulda brought mine. "When I was little. But I can't remember it."

"Then you'll love this," Edan smiled and soon the flames began to devour the wood, burning blue.

"Wow," I murmured. Fire was pretty at the best of times, but it looks better blue.

"Yeah, pretty cool huh?" Lee smiled down at me. Both boys were much taller than me.

"Hell yeah," I grinned. I glanced around curiously. Bella was sitting with Mike and Jessica on the log next to ours, and across from them, the other girls gossiped excitedly about something.

Edan, Lee and I talked for about half an hour about random stuff. How I was liking Forks, who my best friends were here _(them obviously. They were really happy about that)_, who my best friends were in Phoenix, what sort of drama shit happened before me and Bella came. We had just gotten started on baseball teams when some of the other guys decided they were going hiking to the rock pools. I decided to stay, as did Edan while Lee decided to go with the hikers.

I noticed that as soon as Lauren decided to stay – because she had the wrong shoes of all things - geez that is just ... urgh! – that Bella jumped at the chance to go. But of course, she agreed as soon as Tyler and Eric had announced they were staying behind. I snickered as Angela and Jessica got up to follow the hikers and waved happily to Bella and to Lee as they left, both returning the goodbye before they disappeared.

"Why aren't you hiking?" Edan asked. "You seem like the kind of person that would."

"Usually I would," I admitted, stretching my hands out in front of me along with my legs. I had left my sneakers in the minivan. "But I want to get in some swimming time."

"Swimming?" he asked sceptically as I stood up.

"Yeah, course," I smiled. "You wanna come?" He stared at me for a moment before he grinned and stood up. "Good, now I won't look like a complete loner," I grinned back as I skipped towards the water.

"You're going swimming in your jeans?" he called to me, one eyebrow raised. I stopped and ran back sheepishly.

"Forgot," I mumbled. He laughed, shaking his head and kicked off his shoes and his shirt, leaving on his shorts. I couldn't help but stare at his chest. His muscles were so well defined. Friend or not, he was hot. I tore my gaze away and pulled off my jeans and t-shirt. I couldn't help but feel pleased as he stared at me too. What did bug me was that Kevin was staring at me too. Along with a lot of the other guys. I shot them all death glares and in the end the only one who didn't look away was Kevin. I gave him a final glare before I grabbed Edan's wrist and tugged him to the waves. When we hit the water, I waded in and the dived under the waves. When I stood up again the water was up to my neck.

"It's not that cold," Edan observed as he joined me.

"See?" I smiled, spitting out a mouthful of water that had entered my open mouth from a wave. He dived down and I wondered where he'd gone for a moment before I felt my legs being knocked out from under me. I returned to the surface, coughing and spluttering and glared at Edan who was laughing his head off a few feet from me. "You dead now Edan!" I yelled and swam after him.

"I'm sooo scared!" he mocked, rolling his eyes and dived away from me under the waves. I swam after him until I realised I had no idea where he went. I stood up and was about to dive off again when I felt something brush my leg. I let out a triumphant yell and jumped to the side, my feet landing on Edan's back as he tried to grab my feet again. He rose to the surface which made me fall over anyway.

He surfaced and I quickly dove towards him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He laughed and swam forward on his stomach while I lay on his back. It was fun until he decided to roll over, dumping me under the water. I grabbed him around the waist and dived down with him, grinning even under the water. He pummelled my stomach, the blows softer under the ocean but I let go anyway. He reached the surface coughing while I emerged grinning evilly like the Cheshire cat. "You are the most evil girl I have ever met Taliah Swan," he coughed. I pretended to flip my hair.

"I pride myself on it," I replied, examining my nails. We had drifted towards shallower waters so he took the opportunity to tackle me, his arms wrapping around my stomach and forcing me down into the water. I quickly re-emerged and jumped on his back before swimming out into the deeper water again. As I swam, I could hear him following me. I laughed freely, spinning around when the water once again reached my neck. I hadn't felt so happy and free in so long.

We mucked around in the water for ages, and at one point he carried me around on his shoulders for about five minutes. He was strong. Cue drooling. We both had fun I think and it wasn't until I glanced back at the shoreline that I realised our little group wasn't the only one there. "Hey!" I cried, "Newbies!"

Edan knocked me under one more time; I sat on his head again and then swam for the shore, the blonde boy following me and the both of us laughing hard. As we scrambled up the sand to the group, I noticed Kevin had disappeared and both Edan and I got a good look at the newcomers. They all had copper skin and straight, shiny black hair. Including one boy that looked a bit younger than the others, with warm brown eyes that I would recognise anywhere. Soaking as I was, I tackled him off the log he was sitting on, both of us landing on the sand. I sat across his stomach, pinning him to the ground.

"What the Hell!" he yelled. I just smiled down at him.

"Jakey!" I cried happily. He looked closely at me and his eyes widened.

"Tali?" he laughed pushing me off and sitting up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my still bare waist.

"Nice to see you again," I grinned sitting back on my knees. Damn it, I was covered in sand.

"Yeah, you too, but did you have to tackle me? You're soaking wet!"

"Well duh! I've been in the water for the last hour or something.

"Who's this Tali?" Edan came up behind me, his sodden golden hair pressed flat against his head.

"Jacob Black," I smiled up at my best friend. "Edan meet Jacob Black, Jake meet Edan Taylor." The two shook hands and immediately sat down and started a conversation about baseball, me chipping in occasionally. But when Edan went off to start a soccer game with Tyler, Eric and Ben, I settled down on the sand in front of the log just like before. My hair was tied up in a ponytail and had lost most of the water from it. My boardies were on a log drying and I had huddled into the grateful warmth of my jeans, t-shirt and hoodie.

"I heard you and Isabella moved back," Jacob said looking down at me. Even if he was a couple of years younger he was still taller.

"Yeah, it's been a few months now," I smiled up at him, "And she prefers Bella."

"Liking it here?"

"La Push, yes. Forks ... well it could be better." The vampires flashed into my mind as I said this.

"Anything I can do?"

"Nah, thanks for the offer, but believe me, I can handle it."

"Yeah, I reckon you could," Jake laughed. Our conversation was cut off at the return of the hikers – ha, that sounds like a bad movie – and the offer of food. Jake passed me a plate of hotdogs, sandwiches and chips and we shared the pile of food until the last hikers – Bell and Angela – came out of the woods. "Bella?" Jake questioned, looking at me and I nodded towards my sister.

"Wow," he said as he caught sight of her. I smiled widely. Jake had always been a friend of the family and Charlie and Billy were like brothers. I couldn't help but think how cute it would be if their kids got married. Then they really would be brothers. Kind of. And Jake was a good kid from what I could see; he was a good choice for my sis. But maybe I should leave it, Rainey always told me to stay away from the match-making after all. Bella sat down next to Angela and Mike brought them both sodas and sandwiches.

It started to get a bit windier during lunch and people separated as they finished eating. Mike headed up to the village with Jessica, some locals and some other kids from school. Tyler and Lauren were talking animatedly in front of a tree close to the fire, Angela had gone for a walk with Ben towards the trees following the hikers' path and Eric and a few of the other guys were skimming rocks – or attempting too – across the heaving black waves of the water. I was glad that I'd gone swimming earlier.

Lee was talking to Samantha – a rather pretty girl with dark hair and bright eyes – and he looked extremely into that conversation. Note to self: tease him until he hates me, then make him love me again. I grinned at that thought. Edan was quiet next to me, and he had this cute little crease in his forehead that he made when he was thinking hard. He was prodding the fire with a stick. Jacob had gone to sit next to Bella and I couldn't help but think; _Mwahahahaha! The plan is in motion!_ Evil genius style you know. I watched them surreptitiously out of the corner of my eye until Edan caught my attention again.

"Tali, you wanna go for a walk?" My heart gave a funny little stutter before returning to its original rhythm.

"Sure thing," I agreed and he pulled me to my feet, his warm hand enveloping my cold one. We walked as far as the sand stretched before he flopped down and pulled me down with him. I let out a disgruntled growl and he shook his head disbelievingly, a smile on his face.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"You just did," I teased and he rolled his eyes.

"Lame!" he cried and I nodded.

"Dad joke," I smiled. "But ask away."

"Okay," he was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "What do you think of me?"

"Huh?"

"You know, from a girl's point of view, what do you think of me?"

"I think you're totally fuckin' hot and if you weren't my best friend I would have been begging to go out with you," I answered truthfully and he looked shocked. I was shocked too. Was I really just that honest?

"Really?"

"Yup," I answered. "Why do you wanna know?" More silence as he hesitated.

"You think I should ask Hayley out?" he blurted out, not meeting my gaze as he waited for my answer. _Who is this Hayley?_ I screeched in my mind as I saw red, _She's dead meat!_ Wait, what? Out loud I was calm.

"Who is she?"

"Um ... Samantha's little sister."

"Oh I remember her," I nodded. Hayley Adams. Thin, pale, fiery bright red hair, green eyes. I guess I can see why she'd have caught his attention. Bugga.

"She's a sophomore right?" Hmm. She's a popular one if I remember correctly. She had backing. And connections. Whoa whoa whoa. What the bloody hell am I thinking here?

"Yeah, the loud one," he smiled as he thought of her and I felt the urge to pout or cry or hit something. Most likely the latter. Damn you Edan! Your fault!

"I think you should," I nodded.

"Really?" he sounded so anxious.

"Definitely! She'd be crazy to say no!" He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me tightly.

"You're the best Tali."

"Oh yeah, and don't I know it."

"You are so up yourself," Edan grinned, letting go.

"Duh!" I cried. But as I sat there on the beach, laughing with my best friend, I didn't really get what that annoying aching in my chest was. It was persistent and it hurt.

* * *

**Ah, there we go. I feel proud of this long, long chapter that I got up less than a day after the other. I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Third chapter in two days. Do you have any idea how awesome that feels? It does feel awesome. Much shorter than my other ones. You've seen angry Tali, you've seen happy Tali, now I would like to introduce you to vulnerable Tali. It is shocking folks! Okay, I'll shut up. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does and I wish that she burn in Hell for it because she won't give it to me :( But I do own Tali and Zoltan.**

**12. Jasper's Back**

It was quiet on the ride home from the Newtons'. Bella was lost in her thoughts and me in mine. The dull aching pain came back whenever I thought back to the conversation Edan and I had had on the beach and it was starting to annoy me. I tried to shove it away, but it was lingering at the back of my mind.

The door to our house opened and Bella and I both slipped inside as quiet as shadows. Bella made up the joint excuse that we had homework before we both drifted up the stairs into our respective rooms. I shut the door and locked it tightly behind me. I flicked on my iPod in the docking station, Within Temptation's 'Angels' filling the room behind me as I kicked open my windows and sat on the edge of the cushions, my legs dangling down and my heels beating an uneven pattern on the side of the house. I titled my head back, looking up at the stars. I didn't know what I was saying until I started to speak.

"Hey Kiv," I murmured quietly, my eyes fixed on the bright pinpricks of light that were stars. I didn't know if she was dead or alive, whether she could hear me or whether she couldn't. But either way, it made me calm down and helped me get my head right. "Long time no see. Or talk anyway. I don't know what I'm doing here anymore! I had fun at the beach today, but ever since I talked to Edan there's been this annoying ache in my chest. It really hurts and it won't go away! But it was nice to get away from the vampires for a change, out of this damn town! It's doing my head in! I'm trying to protect Bella, but what can I do against vampires! Cullen won't leave her alone and I don't know how I can make him! I just want Bella to be safe. I want to go back to when we were kids, playing stupid name games while mom was out. When you and me would fight and Bella would just sit and watch like it was the funniest thing on earth! I know if you were here you'd know what to do."

**#Flashback#**

"_Hey KIIIIIIIVVVVVV!" A little girl yelled, her dark brown hair bobbing around her face. Her skin was a nice tanned colour and her eyes were dark brown._

"_Yeah Tails?" Kiv asked, looking down at her little sister with warm ocean eyes that mixed blue with green. _

"_I wanna go camping! PLEEEAAASSEE! Mom wouldn't mind! And there's heaps of forest here! We could go exploring! It'll be fun!" Kiv sat thinking for a moment, the wide eyes of the little girl staring up at her._

"_Would Bella come?" she asked with a smile._

"_She said yes already!" Tali laughed, practically bouncing with excitement. A pause._

"_Oh okay then!" _

"_Yay!" Tali laughed and threw her arms around her big sister, burying her face in her long, wavy hair._

"_But you have to be good and not stray too far off the trail!" Kiv warned her._

"_Deal!" Tali laughed and hugged her sister again._

**#End Flashback#**

"And it's my fault you're not," I murmured, a single tear running down my cheek. I curled up into a ball, gazing up at the dark sky, the drop of liquid resting on my cheek. I must have fallen asleep because the next morning I awoke, once more in my bed. I frowned, rubbing my eyes when I realised that I had something enclosed in my fist. It was a piece of paper, scrunched up from a night of being held in my hand. I slowly unravelled it read it by the light that was – for the second, shocking day in a row – streaming through my window.

_Taliah_

_I am sorry to have invaded your privacy last night, but I was hunting close to your house and I could not help but overhear you. I can assure you that my brother will not harm your sister in any way; neither will the rest of our family. _

_Edward has been lonely for a long time now. He has yet to find someone that means as much to him as Alice does to me, or Rosalie does to Emmett, or Esme does to Carlisle. But ever since he met your sister, he has changed. He's happier. And I think that he really does care for her more deeply than you can imagine. _

_Maybe it would do us all some good if you gave my family a chance. We do not hurt humans, we try to protect them. Please think about it._

_~Jasper_

I read and re-read the note. Give them a chance! To do what? Kill us all! _You know they don't kill people. You know they don't_. Damn it! That stupid little voice was back.

_Doesn't mean they haven't before,_ I argued

_They don't now and that's all that matters!_ My brain was silent. _You need to learn to let go Tali. You need to move forward. Be happy. Protect Bella, but be happy. She can make her own decisions. Maybe Jasper is right. It would be better for all of us. You wouldn't have a constant battle going on in your head all the time, Bella could stop fighting with you and you wouldn't feel so angry all the time._ I shoved the little voice away, told it to shut up and made my way out my room down to Bella's. I knocked and heard rummaging around and the sound of a cord being pulled roughly from the wall before Bella's voice answered me.

"Come in!" I twisted the door handle and saw my sister sitting on her bed, pulling on her boots.

"What are you doing?" I asked, sitting down next to her.

"Going for a walk I guess. You wanna come?" She didn't want me to come, I knew that much.

"Nah, I might just go talk to Zoltan."

"That boy does have a life outside you you know Tali?" Bella smiled, pulling on her second boot.

"Of course he doesn't! He's nothing without me!" I scoffed. Bella rolled her eyes and stood up. At the same moment, I noticed the plug to her computer was pulled out and lying on the floor. She waited for me to stand too. I hurriedly got up, waved her goodbye and skipped into my room, shutting the door behind me. I watched out my window as Bella stomped across the grass and into the forest. When I was sure she was gone, I darted out of room and back down to hers.

I slipped inside her –purple, shudder – room and closed the door quietly behind me. When I was sure that she wasn't going to come in and surprise me, I went over to her ancient computer – I am so glad I have my laptop – and plugged it back in. When it finally restarted, I clicked into her internet server and checked her history. Sure enough, there were heaps of websites that had been accessed this morning; I clicked on the first one. I felt the blood drain out of my face.

An internet search for vampires.

If the roles had been reversed, Bella wouldn't have found this odd at all, I was always searching for weirdo mythical creatures, but this was _Bella_. Logical Bella who read classics and acted like she was forty instead of seventeen. There was only one way to interpret what was going on: Bella was on to them. I looked through all the links she had clicked on until I heard the door slam from downstairs. I quickly pulled the plug and ran from her room back to my own, struggling to control my breathing. But in my head I was replaying that one line from Kiv over and over again.

_I want to tell you so much about the species I belong to now, but they'd kill you if I did. _

That was not a pleasant thought. It was entirely different from me knowing. I don't care if I died, but I did care if my sister died. I would not lose her like I lost Kiv!

I heard Bella knocking about in her room until it was finally quiet. I guessed that she was doing some homework. Something I should probably be doing. But I didn't. Instead, I grabbed my guitar and traced Bella's steps into the cool green wood. I found the tree that I'd sat on when Jasper had found me and swung up onto one of the branches, a bit lower down this time. My guitar rested lightly in my lap. My head was still spinning and Jasper's note was folded carefully in my pocket. I still had no idea what to do.

My mind flashed to the lighter hidden in my pocket. I could burn something I suppose. Cullen's Volvo maybe. Yeah, that'd be good. I'd have to get clear of the place before the flames hit the petrol tank though; I don't wanna be blown to bits. It would have to be at their place too, less witnesses and other cars to burn. A possibility. But I'd have to wait until all the vamps were on a hunting trip, they'd hear me coming a mile away. I frowned at that thought, but my expression soon cleared. Cullen and the big guy hadn't been at school on Friday. So if they were on a hunting trip, wouldn't it make sense for their family to go with them over the weekend? Of course it did! Happily, I sprang off the branch but didn't make it more than a few paces before I was cut off.

"Why does Alice see you blowing up Edward's Volvo?" Jasper asked.

"Well, I wasn't planning on blowing it up, more burning it to the ground. But I guess once it hit the petrol tank it would have the same affect anyway. But wait a minute," I wasn't put off by Jasper's disapproving frown. "What do you mean the pixie 'saw' me."

"Alice can see the future," Jasper replied.

"Oh my God! Anyone else in your family have neat little gifts that I might need to know about!" I snapped.

"Well, you know about mine and Edward told me he told you about his. You know about Alice's now, so I'd say that was it."

"Good! I don't like you things as it is, and you lot having super powers isn't exactly helping that impression!" I hissed.

"Of course. But back to my earlier question; why does Alice see you blowing up Edward's Volvo?"

"Because that's what I was planning on doing before you stopped me! That annoying leech won't stay away from my sister, so he loses his precious Volvo!"

"Didn't you read my letter?" Jasper asked quietly.

"Yes," I murmured, stroking the piece of paper in my pocket with my finger. Something jumped forward in my mind. "She's on to you by the way."

"What?" Jasper asked sharply.

"She's observant! She was searching for vampire info this morning! I checked the history on her computer. She is on to you." Jasper looked frozen where he stood. Deciding to have some fun with him, I pulled out my lighter and flicked the flame on right between his eyes. He flinched and took a step back. I laughed my head off and put it back in my pocket.

"You are evil for a human, you know that?" Jasper shook his head, a small smile on his stone face. But my face fell as the dull ache returned. I felt the urge to punch myself in the chest to take away that hurt and replace it with a more physical one. Edan had said something so similar just yesterday. "What is it?" he asked. I remembered he was an empath, he could probably feel it too.

"I dunno," I shrugged, trying to shove it out of my mind where it scarcely belonged. He didn't look convinced but I ignored his sceptical expression. "You gonna let me go now?" I asked.

"Only if you promise not to burn Edward's Volvo," Jasper said sternly. I sulkily agreed. And began walking away from him. "Who's Kiv?" he called. I stopped, frozen in my place. When he said that he heard me last night, I didn't think he'd heard _all_ of it.

"None of your God damned business," I hissed and made my way out of the woods, my guitar slung over my shoulder. I felt a sense of déjà vu as I once again left Jasper behind, the only difference this time being that I didn't feel guilty, and my anger had slipped away.

* * *

**Much shorter than normal, but then again I didn't try and cram an entire chapter into one again. But anyway, hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! Do you know how happy I feel? I feel extremely super-dooper happy! Do you know why I feel extremely super-dooper happy? Well I shall tell you. Because I have handed up three major assignments over the past five days and I have no need to worry anymore, I get holiday's for two weeks in just three days, I this is my fourth chapter in four days, the NCIS special is on tomorrow night, and I have some of the bestest reviewers in the business! So, here's the next chapter!**

**To georgeofthecity: **yeah, I hope she won't either! I know she's my charrie, but you just never know. But really, do you think Tali's the type to cave like that? Thanks for the review!

**To glowing bookworm: **I agree with you, she shoulda burned the volvo. But the future seeing pixie put a stop to that -.- Thanks for the review!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Stephanie Meyer does. That is very painful to say.**

**Things I do own: Tali, Zoltan, Zander, Rainey, Raines, Edan, Fawn, Hayley, a fire alarm alarm clock, a pretty dragon that has shiny silver wings and a Paramore poster.**

**13. What Is This Pain?**

I slipped slowly out of bed the next day. Monday; great. It was nice and warm, so I settled for my Converse, baggy black shorts that reached my knees and an old short-sleeved shirt of Zoltan's that I'd nicked when I was about fourteen. It had been too big for him then, and he was always bigger than me, so it fit me quite well.

I left the house before Bella had even left her room, only pausing to grab an apple and say goodbye to Charlie on my way out. It was too nice a day to waste. I was happily bored though, so I skated over to Lee's house, trying to distract myself from everything that was rushing around in my head. When I reached his place, I kicked away my board and grabbed a pebble from the flower bed by his window. I hefted it in my palm before I threw it right at his window on the second story. It took a few rocks before the window slowly slid open and Lee's head stuck out, his eyes narrowed angrily.

"What the Hell Tali?" he growled when he caught sight of me on the ground.

"What?" I asked innocently, a big grin stretching across my face.

"Why do you have to throw rocks at my window?"

"Just wanted to say good morning sunshine! It's a great day so get the fuck out of bed!" I laughed and grabbed my board again, skating on down the street. But the prickling feeling I'd had in me all morning was playing on my mind and I realised that I was feeling the first inklings of guilt for snapping at Jasper. As much as I hated to admit it, they were all a family, and he was just trying to help them. He had tried to help me too.

I wasn't going to give Cullen a chance though, no matter how nice any of them seemed. If it was anyone else but Bella, I probably would have caved by now, but accidents just seem to _happen _around her! But I was starting to think that apologising to Jasper might be something to do. I just didn't know if I could unbend my pride enough to get the words out. I felt a bit bad for Jasper, I wasn't the easiest human to get along with, I knew that, but I soon shoved all thoughts and feelings away as I swerved back towards the school, ready for another boring day.

I walked slowly and peacefully over to English, happy to join Bella and not even mad at Mason, despite that stupid detention he gave me. The wet and the rain were nice, but the rare sunlight made me so happy! I'd probably end up skipping today. I slid into my seat beside my twin and we smiled warmly at each other. Surprisingly, Mike made no comment; he actually looked like he was thinking something through! I bet his brain is aching from lack of use. Maybe he's starting to realise Bella doesn't like him! That would take a lot for his little mind to process. Now if only Bella could help me convince Kevin that I didn't like him ... I zoned out for the rest of the lesson, but Mason was too distracted by other students to bother with me. The students of Forks High were more excited about the rare sunny, warm day than even me and Bella! Well, maybe not Bella.

Biology and Trig and every other subject ran smoothly until I was heading off to lunch. I was practically skipping, the warmth caressed my bare skin and I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling. Until I crashed into someone.

"Oh, hi Edan!" I waved at the blonde junior I had just walked into.

"Hey Tali!" he gasped. He looked keyed up and a bit nervous, his usual skin that held a tinge of gold had sunk back to what was considered the normal skin tone here, the extremely pale colour.

"Are you all right Edan?" I asked, grabbing his wrist to stop him jumping and I could feel his erratic pulse under his skin.

"Yeah I'm fine!" he said all too quickly, his now green eyes were wide.

"EDAN!" I yelled. He stopped jumping. "Thank you!" I exclaimed, "Now why the Hell are you jumping around like an Energizer bunny?"

"I'm gonna do it," he blurted out, "I'm gonna ask Hayley out!" I thought I felt my heart stop beating for a moment and that painful ache was back in my chest, making any movement for my heart difficult. What the Hell is wrong with me?

"Now?" I asked, trying to keep my voice normal.

"Yeah!" he laughed. Geez, was he high or something?

"Okay, first of all," I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed down, trying to stop him bouncing, "Stop with the bouncing! Dude, do you want her to think you're a lunatic?" He immediately stopped. "Second, take a couple of breaths to stop bloody well hyperventilating!" He complied, breathing in and out until I saw him calm down. "And third, just relax, act normal. It's all good!" He sighed and looked down at me thankfully.

"You are the best Tali," he smiled.

"So I've been told," I said dryly. I grabbed his arm, "Now come on, get in there before you lose your nerve and act like a rabbit again." I saw him gulp. Wow, he must really like this girl. That thought made my heart throb painfully. Okay, not only did this HURT it was starting to get on my nerves. What was so bad about helping my best friend be happy?

_Oh nothing, only that deep down inside you want Hayley to reject him and then you can –_

_When will you learn to shut up!_ I hissed at that annoying voice.

_When you stop living in denial_, was its simple reply before it disappeared. I led Edan into the cafeteria and slid down into my usual seat next to Bella, Edan sitting down beside me. Bella shot me a questioning look but I just shook my head. I hadn't brought any food, and neither had Edan. I guessed we were both feeling a little sick, but I also guessed that it was for completely different reasons.

I waited five minutes before Edan stiffened beside me, staring in the direction of the cafeteria doors. I turned my head to follow his line of sight and saw Hayley Adams walk in with a girl I took as her best friend. Hayley was a bit shorter than the average height, her straight dark red hair glowing in the sun, her green eyes glimmering as she laughed. I wanted to rip them out of her skull. And her hair too, big clumps at a time. Geez, can anyone say 'psycho'? Maybe I should see a shrink. I was torn away from these thoughts by Edan who immediately stood up. I grabbed his arm and yanked him back down.

"Don't ambush her!" I hissed under my breath, "She'll get flustered and confused! Believe me, that won't help your hopes for a date." Edan nodded, his mouth clamped firmly shut. He really looked like he was going to be sick. "Just breathe," I instructed, "And wait for her to sit down." Edan nodded and his gaze followed her surreptitiously around the cafeteria until she took a seat with three other girls and two other guys. I nudged Edan sharply in the ribs. "Go! Now!" He nodded again and rose to his feet. I saw him take a few deep breaths before making his way over to her table. I tried to watch inconspicuously but I obviously failed, because Bella leaned over and whispered dully to me, "Who are you watching?"

"Edan," I whispered back, "He's asking out this girl from sophomore year. Don't tell anyone!" Bella gave a nod of agreement and engaged herself in a conversation with Angela. Edan had reached their table now and I saw that – thankfully for him – he looked as cool and calm – and totally hot – as always. I saw his lips moving but I couldn't figure out what he was saying. She said something back and a wide grin stretched across his face. She handed him a piece of paper which I presumed held her phone number and squeezed his hand.

He waved goodbye to her, and then to her friends before making his way back over to me. He gave me the thumbs up which I returned. I saw how happy I was and I knew I'd done a good thing, but the question was; why did I want to go over to the sophomores – who were now swarming Hayley, pressing for details – and decapitate the red-head that held Edan's affections? I didn't even feel like that about him, did I? Nope, not at all.

**TB**

That night as I replied to my mother's annoying little emails, the conversation icon flashed in the corner of my screen. Crossing my fingers and flicking it open, I peeked at the name of who had sent the message. I felt myself literally deflate as I realised it was precisely who I didn't want to think about or speak too. God damn it Edan I hurt when I talk to you during the day, why can't you let me ignore your existence when I'm at home? Or try anyway.

**xHA+WolfBoyx:** hi Tali :D

**I_Love_Emos:** Hi Edan, wats up?

**xHA+WolfBoyx**: Life! Life is up! It's awesome!

**I_Love_Emos:** Lame answer dude

**xHA+WolfBoyx:** I know but I'm so fuckin happy! Hayley and I are goin out tomorrow night XD I can't wait. What movie do you think we should see?

**I_Love_Emos:** I dunno, I'm not like a lot of other girls in case you haven't noticed

**xHA+WolfBoyx:** Well can you at least give me some advice?

**I_Love_Emos:** What am I a dating service?

**xHA+WolfBoyx**: Yes

**I_Love_Emos:** Bastard. I guess you should go there, see what movies are playing then let Hayley choose one. If she's stuck between a couple, just throw out there which one you think looks good. You don't want her to feel pressured to choose a movie you want to see, but at the same time you don't want her worried that she'll pick something you won't like

**xHA+WolfBoyx**: Wow, I could come to you for all my girl problems

**I_Love_Emos:** If you do I will eventually kill you

**xHA+WolfBoyx**: Nice to know

_**Lee4Me has signed in**_

**I_Love_Emos:** Hey Lee

**xHA+WolfBoyx**: Wassup my brother?

**Lee4Me:** Hey guys. What you talkin about?

**I_Love_Emos:** Scroll up you lazy moron

**xHA+WolfBoyx**: What's with the name?

**Lee4Me**: Wha? Oh that. Yeah, my ex changed it wen we were still datin & i just cant change it yet

**I_Love_Emos**: Awwww... thats so sweet. I cry for you

**xHA+WolfBoyx**: Suck it up man

**Lee4Me**: Well at least one of you understands

**I_Love_Emos**: Yeah, how'd you think I got my name?

**Lee4Me**: ex is an emo, changed it 2 that and u cant change it bak?

**I_Love_Emos**: yeah, but i like it actually. I think it kinda suits me. I do like emos, but i can go for surfer guys too

**Lee4Me: **yeah, cause u no, we totally needed 2 no that

**I_Love_Emos:** Yes you did XD

**xHA+WolfBoyx**: i feel invisible

**Lee4Me**: suck it up

**xHA+WolfBoyx**: i need help here damn it!

**I_Love_Emos**: well talk to Lee about it, I have shit to do

_**I_Love_Emos has signed out**_

I signed out and snapped the program closed. Not satisfied with merely slamming the lid of my laptop, I picked up one of my Converse and threw it at the opposite wall which it hit with a thud. There was a small knock at my door. "Yes," I growled and it creaked open, Bella warily sticking your head in.

"What's wrong Tali?" she asked.

"I honestly have no idea," I sighed, sinking back onto my pillow. It was the truth, I had no idea why I was acting like I was.

"Right ..." she looked unconvinced. "Anyway, I was wondering if I could borrow one of your books, you know, for a bit of non school related reading."

"Sounds good," I smiled, sitting up on the edge of my bed. "Which one?" I couldn't help but wonder why Bella wanted one of my books, her taste was usually a lot different to mine. She had kept the classics of our collection – even though I read them sometimes too – and I kept books of myths, legends, superstitions, mythical creatures – oh, right, I think I just figured it out.

"Interview With A Vampire," Bella said sheepishly and I fought a frown off my face. God damn it, why won't she just leave it alone? For her sake at least?

"Yeah, sure," I growled, sliding off my bed and over to my ebony bookcase. Searching through the rows of music, novels and encyclopaedias', I finally pulled down the worn out old vampire book. Thankfully, this wouldn't tell her much. It was way off from the real deal. Kind of funny since the ones described in the book had always been considered the real deal.

"Tali?" Bella's hand waved in front of my face and I realised that I had been staring at the book held tightly in my hands.

"Sorry, zoned out," I muttered, embarrassed.

"Yeah, I could tell," Bella smiled. She was on her way out when she turned back to talk to me, "You should come outside and get some vitamin D into you."

"Yeah, I think I'm paler than you are!" I joked.

"I think you are," Bella laughed, shaking her head, "I vaguely remember when you used to be tanned!"

"Yeah," I sighed, "Those were the days." She smiled and left the room, my soft grin going with her. Yeah, they were the days. Kiv was still with us, and we could do whatever we wanted. Still, it was an idea to go soak up some sun. But I couldn't bring myself to move my lazy butt downstairs. So I compensated, sitting on the window ledge, glass thrown wide open again, a book of my own perched on my knees. I waved down at Bella who was lying on the grass, already immersed in the story and she waved back half-heartedly before continuing to read.

But my mind wouldn't stay on my book, my focus kept slipping back into the world of reality – which really shouldn't exist!

None of the Cullen's had been at school today, it wasn't really surprising, but I still wanted to apologise to Jasper. And I annoyed myself when I realised that my anger towards Jasper, Cullen and Doc had diminished quite a lot. I wasn't meant to stop hating them! It goes against everything I've known for the past nine years! God damn these vampires ruining my existence! I let out a sigh. When we'd first moved here, I'd prepared for bitches, sluts, up themself jocks, lessons, rain, even the over-friendly boys. But never had I thought to prepare myself for the possibility of vampires. And that made me even more annoyed.

The sun had set when my reflection ended and Charlie had just pulled up in the cruiser. I nearly fell off the window-sill laughing when I saw Bella jump up and practically sprint across the lawn into the house. Ha, guess she forget to put dinner on. I still say we should just order pizza.

**TB**

The next day after school I practically shoved Bella out the door. "Go! Bella! Just have fun!" I growled as I gave her another little push towards the front of the house.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" she asked.

"Positive, I don't feel like shopping. Just go! And if you find the last book in the series I like, buy it! I'll pay you back. Remember the one?"

"Yes," she sighed. "But are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes!" I cried, "Me and Charlie will order pizza and watch basketball. I'm more like him than you are! We'll both be fine! It's you I'm worried about."

"Why?"

"Danger-magnet, remember?" I laughed and she rolled her eyes. I gave her another push and she sighed.

"Alright, alright, I'm going, I'm going!" she slipped out the front door.

"Good! Now don't you come back missy!" I laughed and closed the door behind her. I turned back to the kitchen. Hehehehe, now the queen has gone, I can do whatever I want. No Charlie and no sister to stop me! Excellent. And so I set about collecting the ingredients to make chocolate chip cookies. Yes, they were within my cooking range, and only because once when we were twelve, Bella refused to cook them for me, so I had to learn to cook them without burning them. But this time, it wasn't as though I'd be cooking them. Have you ever tried raw cookie dough? YUM! That is all I can say. I put on a CD and turned the volume right up, glad we didn't have neighbours to complain.

_I can feel the pressure, _

_It's getting closer now, _

_We're better off, without you!_

_Now that we're losing hope_

_And there's nothing else to show_

_For all of the days that we spent_

_Carried away from home!_

I sang along to the lyrics and danced around the kitchen, sometimes using the wooden spoon as a microphone. I was glad no one was here to see me. Ha! Oh the irony of that thought.

"Umm...Tali?" I stopped singing and whipped around, an unfamiliar blush climbing up my cheeks.

"Oh ... hey Jacob," I cringed as he started laughing. "Oh shut up!" I growled. He didn't. "Don't make me whack you Jake!" I snapped. He at least tried to control the shaking, his eyes wide and glittering.

"Wow, didn't think I'd ever see that," he laughed.

"Shut up!" I snapped again. "How'd you get in anyway?"

"Front door was open," he rolled his eyes.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. Why'd you get in here?"

"Billy wanted me to drop some stuff round to you and your dad." He held up a bag, "Harry Clearwater's fish fry."

"Awesome," I smiled, grabbing the bag from his hand and stuffing it in the fridge before returning to my own 'cooking'.

"What are you making?" he asked as I dumped in half the bag of chocolate chips.

"Choc chip cookie batter," I grinned as I stirred in the chocolate.

"Just the batter?" Jake asked, looking a little confused, "You aren't going to cook them?"

"Are you insane Jacob Black? The cookie dough is much better than the actual cookies!"

"I can't believe that," he shook his head, "But then again I've never tasted raw cookie dough either."

"You deprived child!" I gasped and held out the bowl for him, the chocolate mixed in thoroughly. "Here," I offered, "You can have first taste, then try and tell me that it's not better than the cookies!" He dipped in his finger and looked sceptically at the glob of sticky dough on his finger. "Just eat!" I laughed and got a spoon, digging it into the mixture and shoving the dough eagerly into my mouth. Jake shrugged and copied. His eyes widened as he took in the flavour. "See?" I asked.

"That's awesome!" he cried and grabbed a spoon of his own, "It's all mine!"

"No way Jakey! If you want some, we share!"

An hour later, Jake and I lay on our backs in my bedroom, our hands on our stomachs. "I can't believe you made me do that," Jake groaned.

"I didn't make you do anything!" I protested weakly.

"Remind me never to eat so much cookie dough at once ever again," he gasped.

"Promise," I moaned. The phone rang and I slouched down the stairs, my hand never leaving my sore stomach. "Hello?" I asked, picking up the phone.

"_Tali?"_

"Oh, hey Zoltan," I groaned. But I was so happy to hear his voice again, I thought I could probably jump around like crazy, even with a massive stomach ache.

"_What's up with you, you sound crap."_

"I feel crap," I growled.

"_Did you eat a whole bowl of cookie dough again?"_ he asked lightly.

"No," I snapped defensively. There was silence from the other end of the line. "No! Jake helped."

"_Who's Jake?"_ he snapped. I flinched back from the venom in his voice.

"_That would be me."_ I hadn't heard Jake pick up on the line in the kitchen. I was in the lounge.

"_You her boyfriend?"_ Zoltan asked.

"God no, he's just an old friend of the family," I sighed.

"_Yeah, and Tali's evil. Did she ever get you addicted to cookie dough that made you want to puke?"_

"_Once or twice,"_ I knew him well enough to know that something was bothering him.

"What are you calling for anyway?" I asked him curiously.

"_Huh? Oh, I was actually looking to talk to Charlie. Is he there?"_

"_Nah, he's at work,"_ Jake answered for me.

"Why, since when do you talk to my dad?"

"_It was just something I needed to talk to him about. Bye Tali."_ And he was gone.

"_Tali, you have some very rude friends,"_ Jake said over the line.

"Something's bothering him," I mused.

"_I still haven't forgiven you for making my tummy hurt,"_ Jake whined.

"Geez, what are you? Three! Suck it up!"

"_Don't be mean!"_

"Get off the phone Jake." I hung up.

"That was mean too!" I heard him call out and I made my way to the kitchen. "You made a lot of mess," Jake chuckled when I was standing beside him in the kitchen.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault! It was quite clean until you came! Then you wanted another batch of dough, and then you started the flour fight!"

"Okay, so some of it _may_ have been my fault." We both heard the doors to the cruiser slam shut and we froze. Shooting each other terrified looks, we bolted out the kitchen and up the stairs to take refuge in my room. We sat cowering by my bed, waiting, ears straining for the slightest sound downstairs. We didn't have to wait long. The front door opened, then slammed close. There was a rattle as Charlie hooked up his gun belt. More footsteps. Silence.

"TALI! JACOB!"

Hehehe ... oops.

* * *

**HA! Them's in trouble! And just so there aren't any questions, Charlie knew Jake was there cause his car is still out the front and Billy isn't there. Ah, Bella's gone shopping. I'm sure we all remember what happens on that shopping trip. And it will be soooo important to this story! But you have to wait and read the next chapter to find out why! HAHAHAHAHA! Yes, I am evil, no question about it. The song is 'Pressure' by Paramore. And what else was there ... oh yeah:**

**REVIEW!**

**Thank you X**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, this is my usual Wednesday update. I had a day off today but I didn't do my homework. I probably should start that now. Oh well, please read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs completely to Stephanie Meyer! But not for long .... XD**

**14. Damn Conscience**

After Charlie had tracked us both down and made us clean up the kitchen, he ordered some pizza and we sat down to watch baseball. It was really quite funny because Charlie and I went for one team and Jake for the other. He ended up on the floor by the end of the game somehow. I may have tackled him, I don't know, I forget these things. Besides, he deserved it 'cause he was being a bad winner. Little idiot. We had just finished the second pizza when the front door slammed and we heard footsteps in the hall.

"Bella?" Charlie called. He sounded a bit confused. Well, to tell the truth, so was I. It was pretty early still.

"Yeah, Dad, it's me." She walked into the room and I frowned at her. She looked pale, more pale than usual and she seemed a bit out of it.

"Hey Bella," Jake waved at her.

"Hey Jake," she smiled.

"You're home early," Charlie observed.

"Am I?" Now it was her turn to frown.

"It's not even eight yet," I laughed.

"Did you girls have fun?" Dad asked.

"Yeah – it was lots of fun." She was dazed, and I definitely knew there was something wrong. "They both found dresses."

"Are you all right?" Jake asked. Ah, I wasn't the only one who noticed then.

"I'm just tired. I did a lot of walking."

"Maybe you should go and lie down," Charlie suggested, looking worried.

"I'm just going to call Jessica first." Wasn't she just with Jessica?

"Weren't you just with her?" Charlie asked, his thoughts clearly following my own.

"Yes – but I left my jacket in her car. I want to make sure she brings it tomorrow." I didn't hear Jessica drop her off, and Bella seemed to forget that she only just walked in the door. Add that to the dazed look and I figured she hadn't been dropped home by the girl she had been picked up by.

"Well give her a chance to get home first," Jake laughed, stuffing a last piece of pizza in his mouth.

"Right," she agreed and left the room. I heard her collapse into a chair just as the phone rang. Charlie had his attention returned to the television, but Jake was as worried as I was.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"I dunno," I murmured. "I'll ask her about it later." We stood up and ran to stand just outside the kitchen, listening to the conversation on the phone.

"Hey, Jess, I was just going to call you." This town may be small but it wouldn't take her such a short time to get home if she had to drop Angela off as well. Jake looked like he was thinking something similar. "Yes. I left my jacket in your car – could you bring it to me tomorrow?" Now I knew she hadn't been dropped off by Jessica. What reason would Jess have to call her if not for the jacket? "Um, tomorrow – in Trig okay?" A pause. "Yes, that's right." A reply. "Bye Jess." There was a click as the phone was hung up.

"Well that was maddeningly unhelpful," I muttered to Jake, who nodded, curiosity clear in his dark eyes. "I'll talk to her when she's in her room," I decided out loud. Jake sighed.

"Yeah, something really seems to be bothering her."

"I have no idea what's wrong." We bolted back to the lounge when we heard Bella start moving, just so we wouldn't be caught eavesdropping. We heard her thud up the stairs and the shower start.

"I might get going," Jake sighed, stretching his arms out in front of him.

"Okay," I yawned.

"Night Tali," he smiled and gave me a hug. I hugged him back and he said goodbye to Charlie as we let go of each other.

"Bye kid," was Charlie's only acknowledgement, his eyes glued to his TV. Jake and I both rolled out eyes before he disappeared from the room, the slamming of the front door the only indication that he'd left the house. At that moment, I heard the shower stop.

"I might hit the sack too Dad," I yawned. "Night."

"Night," he mumbled and I giggled as I darted up the stairs and into my room. I gave her a few minutes and I slipped into my pj's; black shorts and a baggy black t-shirt that nearly reached my knees. I heard her door close and I walked slowly out of my room and knocked on her door.

"Come in," she called, her voice faint and wavering. I slid inside and closed the door behind me, catching sight of my sister lying on her bed, arms behind her head and her eyes dull and distant.

"Bella?" I murmured and she turned her head ever so slightly to look at me.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Like I'm gonna believe that!" I snorted. "Something happened tonight. What was it?"

"Nothing!" she muttered. I sat down on the end of her bed and sat with my arms and legs folded, staring at her unblinkingly.

"I know Jess didn't give you a lift," I told her accusingly. She flinched and I smirked. I knew it.

"No, she didn't," Bella admitted.

"Well then who did!?"

"You won't like it," she murmured. Oh Hell no!

"Who?" I snapped.

"You won't like it," she repeated.

"Regardless, I want to know!" She sighed and her lips moved but no sound came out. "You're going to have to repeat that," I growled.

"Edward Cullen," she sighed and I struggled to hold back a growl. I knew it! He did something too her again! It was like their first bio lesson all over again!

"What were you doing with Edward Cullen?" I spat. She glanced down at me with pleading eyes.

"Can you drop it Tali?"

"No!" I snapped, "I want to know what happened and why you're acting like this!"

"You aren't going to let this go are you? Not until you get everything," she murmured.

"No." She didn't say anything for a long time. She had her eyes closed and I thought she'd fallen asleep, but I sat there stubbornly at the end of her bed, staring at her troubled face. Finally, she opened her – thankfully clear and alert – eyes and looked back at me.

"When Jess and Angela and I had been looking for dressed for ages, I decided that I wanted to go look for a bookstore. You know I can't shop for hours at a time." I nodded stiffly. How did Cullen get into this? "So Jess and Angela went off to keep shopping and we agreed to meet at the Italian restaurant on the boardwalk in an hour."

"You went off by yourself!" I couldn't help the exclamation that shot from my mouth.

"Stupid, I know," Bella sighed and continued. "Anyway, I found the book store, but it was more like one of those crystal shops, the ones that smell like scented candles and stuff. One like you used to work in. But it obviously wasn't what I wanted. So I kept walking and looking around. I couldn't find anything. I got lost I guess. I was around warehouse buildings more than shops. It's creepy around those things at the best of times, but it was getting dark too. It wasn't fun. But when I was about to turn the corner to go onto another street, I passed this group of guys. They were only in their twenties or something I guess, but one of them called out to me. I tried to ignore them and I started going a bit faster, I didn't want to stay around them for long." My hand grabbed a bunch of her purple comforter and squeezed it tightly, trying to keep my mouth shut. "I had no idea where I was when I kept walking. There weren't any shops any more, just warehouses and creepy chain fences. But about two minutes later I realised that I was being followed. I looked back and saw that it was two of the guys from the group I'd passed earlier, though neither of them were the one that had spoken to me. A car turned and drove past and I almost jumped in front of it, but I didn't want to be an idiot when I wasn't entirely sure they were following me."

"Of course they were," I whispered, my eyes wide. I didn't want to listen to this, but I had to know exactly how Cullen was involved. She nodded mutely.

"They started to fall back a bit, but I was still scared. They were definitely staring at me and when I reached a corner, I didn't know which was to go. I don't think it would have mattered though. I had no idea where I was. When I saw a couple of cars go past I decided to turn because there would be more people that way. But I knew it was a mistake as soon as I tried too. The two other guys from the group were leaning on the bricks on both sides of the road." Her voice had sunk to a whisper and I felt like my eyes were going to fall out of their sockets. My hand was so tight on the quilt I swore my fingernails were going to slice right through it to dig into my palm. "It was only then I realised that the other men weren't following me, they were herding me. I think I about had a heart attack when they started talking to each other. I had to slow down, there wasn't too much space left between me and the newer guys. I pulled my purse over my head and held it. I don't know whether I was going to give it to them or try to attack them. But I think it was the latter, I was thinking about some of the old defence moves dad taught us when we were little. My mouth was too dry to scream."

"You were going to try and fight four fully grown men?" I croaked. Why had I shoved her out the door!? Why!? I should have gone with her! She was a danger magnet! I knew that better than anyone and I just let her go!

"I knew I couldn't scream," she murmured. "But I was going to try. I told them to stay away from me, but they just laughed."

"Of course they did!" I sounded on the edge of hysterics, "God Bella! What were you thinking?" She ignored me and continued, a small smile on her face. What is there to smile about!?

"I was about scream when a car drove up around the corner and it stopped only a few feet from where I was. And Edward got out and told me to get in." I tried to slow my heart. She was safe, she was alive, she was unhurt... and Cullen had saved her. "I got in, and he scared them away somehow. He started driving, and he took me to dinner. Then he drove me home."

"That's it?" I asked, my voice light with relief.

"That's it," she yawned. _LIAR!_

"What did you talk about?"

"Nothing much," she murmured, rolling over and curling up. _LIAR!_

"Okay," I whispered, slipping off her bed. "Night Bella." I think she was asleep before I left her room. I slipped soundlessly down the corridor and into my room. They must have talked about something big on the way home, she told me everything else. I can't believe what those low-life mother fuckers tried to do to her though! If I was with her, they would have been torn up into little pieces and burned alive! And Cullen saved her ... That one fact was stuck in my mind. For all my yelling at him, for all my threats and telling him to stay away, he had saved her. The calm part of my brain shoved the van incident forward. He had saved her then too. He had avoided blood-typing because he didn't want to hurt her. He had looked out for her since forever. He and Jasper had both tried to tell me, but I had let my fear and anger get in the way.

_They aren't like the others ..._ I whispered to myself. I ran my finger across Jasper's letter again – which was resting on my bookcase – and whispered, "_'if you gave my family a chance'_..." URGH! Why does my conscience have to tell me to be nice to the vampires! Grrness. I better not regret this. I stumbled over to my window and threw it open, taking a deep breath. "Edward?" I called softly. I stood back and a moment later the vampire in question was sitting on my window seat.

"Yes?" he asked quietly.

"Bella told me what happened tonight," I murmured. For some reason I couldn't bring myself to speak above a whisper.

"Oh?"

"I wanted to say thank you," I almost choked on the words but managed to get them out.

"I did not do it for you, I did it for your sister," Edward muttered.

"I know, but I'd still like to thank you and ..." I couldn't get out the sentence so I merely held out my shaking hand. He eyed it warily. "I won't do anything," I promised him, staring him straight in the eye. He gave a small smile and took the offered hand shake, his freezing hand closing around my already cold one.

"Thank you," he murmured.

"Just don't hurt her, whatever you do," I whispered.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He let go but remained standing. There was silence for a moment before he spoke again, curious this time. "How much of what happened tonight?"

"Everything except what you two talked about."

"Ah yes, I can see why she would have withheld that information from you. She still believes you ignorant of our nature."

"I'm confused," I frowned, "What do you mean 'she believes I'm ignorant'?"

"She knows." I sucked in a deep breath.

"How?" I breathed.

"She guessed. Like you pointed out she is very intuitive." My breathing stayed regular as the vampire surveyed me.

"What does she think?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"She said it doesn't matter," he sighed, shaking his head.

"She said WHAT!?" I nearly screeched, my hands balled up into fists. "Is she insane?!"

"That was my first opinion when she said it," Edward heaved a sigh.

"She's okay with it?" I asked unevenly.

"It appears so." And with that, he was gone, leaving me alone with my very confused thoughts. _EDWARD!_ I called to him in my mind, certain he could still hear me, _Don't tell her I know_.

**Le Gasp! This is what Eddie and Jaspie have wanted since forever, for Tali to stop yelling at them! Who else reckons Tali's not gonna leave them alone together for a while? Yeah, I think so too. Oh well, please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is chapter 15 here people, not my best chapter, but it's the holidays now so the next chapter should be up either later today or tomorrow. Thanks for stickin' with me so far! You know how close I am to the end? Think about it! In a couple of days after this chapter it's the weekend in which Edward takes Bella to the meadow, then the next day to meet his family. Then that night they play baseball! Then the evil vamps come and it's the climax and then the end! Okay, so maybe it is a lot but we're past the half way mark here people! Or just hitting it anyway! Wow O.O**

**DBZLOVER: **Thanks! You were my fiftieth reviewer! Thanks for your time!

**12341234: **Wow, that is one of the most enthusiastic reviews I've had in quite a while. Thanks heaps and I'm glad you enjoy it!

**Glowing Bookworm: **Yeah, I kind of agree, but Tali knows that Bella guessed and she's kind of sick of the mental headache. Thanks for your review!

**Baillieboo: **Thanks baillie! MUAHAHAHAHA! Yes, I am the master of cliffies! Well, not the master. But yeah, I leave heaps of cliffies XD Thanks for the review!

**Ella the twilight fan: **Wow, that is all I can say. You even beat 12341234 in enthusiasm! Thank you so much! I had half a day off school, but thanks for your review! PS. Of course I haven't sorted that out! I'm in denial! XD

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does and I hate her guts ... jks people, jks **

**15. Sorry**

The next morning I woke up with a massive headache. The information overload had finally quietened down and I think my brain was a bit confused. Either way I felt like the walls were spinning around me as I stumbled down the hall to the bathroom, hoping to quiet my head with some Panadol. I took a couple of pills before I heard Bella bolt out of her room.

"What's the rush?" I groaned as I padded out into the corridor again.

"Have you seen the time?" she asked before stumbling down the stairs. I really didn't care about the time, but thought it was probably better if I didn't get another detention to add to the pile. That three week lunch time detention stint for punching the cow in the nose was still in place. It wasn't exactly helping me to resist punching her again, but I somehow restrained myself.

When I myself finally found my way outside – the continuous sunny, warm weather nothing more than a distant memory now – I noticed Bella's truck still parked on the side of the road in front of our house. But that meant ... _Oh come on Edward!_ I shouted, though I knew he was probably out of hearing range, _I know I gave you permission of sorts but don't get over-confident vampy! _I shook my head and rolled quickly down my street, determined to get to school as fast as I possibly could. Whether he had saved her twice or not, whether he liked her or not, whether I was starting to grow a grudging acceptance for the vamp or not, it didn't mean I was going to let him spend hundreds of hours alone with her. That was just pushing your luck.

But when I rolled up just before the bell, I caught sight of Bella alive and well, looking after Cull-_Edward_ who was walking away with a smile on his face. She looked annoyed, but affectionately so. That made me want to grab her shoulders, shake her and scream; 'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU KNOW WHAT HE IS! DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?' But no, I couldn't do that. And it was pissing me off big time I can tell you that. I caught up to her as she walked into our English classroom and I trailed after her to the desk we shared.

"Cullen gave you a lift?" I asked her quietly as we sat down. She glared at me.

"I don't care if you don't like him Tali!" she snapped, "He's a wonderful person and I don't know what you have against him!" _Yes you do,_ I laughed bitterly to myself, _You just don't know I know._

"I just wanted to know why!" I snapped back, "I'm over trying to keep you away from people that are bad for you!" She looked stunned.

"You weren't going to object?" She asked in confusion.

"No I wasn't," I growled, sliding down in my seat and folding my arms, a glare fixed on my face.

"Sorry," she murmured, pulling out her books.

"So you should be!" I growled, but I smiled at her to let her know she was forgiven. I could never stay too mad at her for long, even if she was being completely irresponsible. "You do realise that if Jessica sees you with him she's going to have a heart attack?"

"She already has seen us together," Bella groaned, resting her head in her hand, "She's gonna get me to tell her every single little detail of every little second that we've been together."

"I cry for you," I laughed and returned my attention to the lesson. Like I said, I didn't need another detention just yet.

When I was let out of my detention only two minutes before the bell to signal the end of lunch – and for me the beginning of government with Kevin, horrible thought – I made my way to the cafeteria and walked through the doors as everyone else was walking out. I caught sight of Bella and Edward staring intently at each other from across a table. I think I'm gonna puke.

"Oi!" I called to them, "Lovebirds! Bell went!" Their heads snapped up and Bella's face burned bright red. The word 'lovebird' got stuck in my throat on the way up, it was a wonder I didn't choke on it. But Jasper said Edward loved her and Bella didn't let someone affect her easily. They were in deep and I hated it. But I owed Edward I guess, a couple of free days at least. I would resume with my ranting the day after tomorrow I suppose. But it wasn't Edward and Bella I was looking for, it was someone else. And he was waiting for me, sitting at his usual table as Edward and Bella made their way out. It was just me and him in the room. He stared at me from glowing golden eyes as I came to a halt in front of him. He seemed happier.

"You're giving Edward a chance?" Jasper asked with a small smile.

"Temporarily. It will extend the longer he doesn't screw up. But the moment he does his precious Volvo is being driven off a cliff."

"I thought you were going to burn it?"

"I'll burn it then drive it off a cliff, happy?"

"As long as you only do it if he deserves it," Jasper frowned.

"As long as he deserves it," I agreed with a reluctant growl.

"Is there a reason you've cornered me here after everyone has gone?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah," I sighed, turning the words over in my head, "And it's hardly cornering. You were waiting for me. But that's beside the point. Jasper, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for treating you like shit. You were just trying to help your family. And as long as you don't do anything, I won't burn you to cinders."

"I'll accept that," Jasper smiled, showing his perfect white teeth. I gave a small smile back and stuck out my hand.

"Non-enemies?" I asked with a small laugh.

"Not friends?" Jasper asked.

"You're not getting that far yet. I'm only doing this for Bella's sake. Though, how accepting vampires is good for my sister's sake isn't quite clear to me but anyway..." I trailed off as I realised that if I didn't, I would start on a very long rant.

"I'll take that," Jasper smiled and took my hand. His cold fingers weren't nearly as uncomfortable as Edward's for some reason. He was doing that emotion thingo again damn it! He's trying to make me comfortable. How sweet. And how annoying.

"See you 'round Jasper," I smiled and walked away, feeling very proud of myself. I didn't snap once! Not at all! Though that's probably a bad thing...

_OF COURSE IT'S A BAD THING! YOU'RE MAKING FRIENDS WITH VAMPIRES! YOU'RE TRUSTING THEM! THEY'LL FUCKING KILL YOU YOU MORON! _I am really beginning to hate that little voice, especially since there's a large part of me that completely agrees with it.

_Shut up! _I scolded it, _I want at least one day in which I don't have a mental headache! _Needless to say, it didn't listen to me.

**TB**

Gym. Last lesson of the day. And we were starting badminton, which I was thoroughly annoyed about. Couldn't we play baseball or something? I haven't played baseball with other people for ages. It's usually just me throwing up the ball and hitting it or just chucking the ball around the house. I was using my old school photos for target practice the other day. It was Charlie's fault for not taking them down in the first place!

But Gym was actually pretty good. Except for poor Bella. Edan and Lee were fighting over who got me on their team – I was silently hoping Lee, I was still partially avoiding Edan – and while I was paying attention to them, trying to get them to shut up, Mike pounced on Bella. She's too nice to let the little puppy down. I think she was just happy that he was still her friend, even after all the rejections. After I realised this I sighed and told Lee I was going with him. He high-fived me and Edan pouted. I poked my tongue out at him. We were _very_ mature friends. Huh, _right_. As if.

Bella of course managed to injure both herself and Mike before retriever-boy took over the games. He was pretty good actually, and in my mind I was keeping a tally, a competition between the two of us. How many points he got versus the amount of points I got. I won, even though there was another played on my team who actually played.

Nothing against Bells of course, she's just not the smartest when it comes to sports ... or friend choices.

**TB**

I glared down at the silver Volvo parked in the front of our house. For the second day in a row, the vampire had dropped Bella off, but today was extremely annoying. They'd been sitting there for ages and they were still inside chatting away. It annoyed me that they got along so well. _Charlie's gonna be home any minute,_ I thought tensely to Edward. In answer, I saw him lean across my sister and open the door for her, but he soon froze where he sat. I knew why. I had heard the roar of Billy Black's truck driving up the road, a kind of long lost sound that I recognised from his frequent trips to see Charlie when Bella and I were younger. I'd heard the stories the Quileute's had told of the 'Cold Ones' and I also knew that Billy Black was a firm believer in those legends. This could get complicated. But I also knew that Jake thought they were BS. I guess that was something.

I saw Bella get out and in a matter of seconds, the silver car had zoomed down the street and around the corner. It was hard to see what was going on, the rain was heavy and it soaked the glass of my window, so I skipped down the stairs, I wanted to see Jacob and try and force feed him some cookie dough that I'd made that was currently sitting innocently in the fridge. Yeah, I totally just described cookie dough as 'innocent'.

I glomped the boy as he walked through the door **(AN: If you don't know what glomping is, check with Google definitions cause I can't be bothered explaining, I'm just that lazy XD)**, ignoring the fact that he was soaking wet. Well, at least for a few seconds as I heard him laugh. Then I dropped to the ground and wrinkled my nose at the water now clinging to my clothing and pale skin. "Jake you annoying idiot! I'm all wet now!"

"I thought you liked being wet," he smirked, though his eyes darted to Bella every now and again.

"Yeah, but only when I can get soaked too." I knew by the way his eyes glittered that I was doomed. "Oh crap!" I cried as he grabbed my arm and started tugging me towards the door. My bare feet slid on the wet floor as I tried to stand still, but Jake kept pulling. "Hey Billy," I waved at him and smiled as I was dragged past before returning to my protests and attempts to loosen Jake's grip. Billy looked both amused and anxious, but I could guess that by the glances he was throwing at Bella, the anxiety was directed at her. Finally! Someone sane believes that he's bad for her! I thought I was fighting a losing battle!

I didn't have any other time to think about it because at that moment, Jake threw his arm around my waist and tugged me out the still open door. I shrieked as I was pulled out into the pelting rain and I heard the three inside laugh, though Bella's laugh sounded kind of strangled. I didn't dwell on it, because I was trying to tug my arm out of Jake's grip so I could bolt back into the house. Thankfully the rain was making my arm slippery so I quickly tugged it free and made for the door. But Jake's arm wrapped around my waist, leaving me wriggling and laughing in the pouring rain. But I soon gave up and instead tackled Jake to the ground and we both hit the soaking wet grass with a muffled splash. The two of us looked at the house and saw all three sane people watching us through the kitchen with amused expressions. Curse their normalness. Actually, Charlie's the only normal one there. Bella likes vampires and Billy believes in vampires. Aka, not normal.

"You do realise you're getting soaked too?" I asked with a frown, glaring up at him.

"Of course! I'm not stupid!" he scoffed. I raised an eyebrow and he retaliated by tickling me.

"Stop it!" I laughed, I could hardly breathe. He didn't stop. "God damn it Jake stop it before I force feed you the cookie dough in my fridge!" That sure stopped him. "Ha!" I laughed, "I win!" We both pelted inside before we could get any more soaked. I'm sure I could scrounge up some clothes for Jake. I stole enough of Zoltan and Zander's stuff after all.

* * *

**Just thought I'd say that I have this friend who says that last voiced bit all the time. Like randomly he'll be like 'I win' and I'll be like, 'yes you win,' and he'll just go on, 'I win everything, don't I?' 'Yes, you win everything,' 'I know I win everything, you don't have to tell me. You suck,' 'Yes I suck' 'You're a stupid bitch. I hate you' 'Yes I know.' That's exactly how that conversation goes. Don't worry, it's all good fun XD Me and my friends are very strange :D**

**Review please? Ha, I haven't stopped listening to Paramore's new CD all through writing this, and many other hours before this XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's my second chapter for today, got a little surprise in here, and this is one of my favourite chapters so far. So enjoy people! And I would just like to say thanks to every single one of my awesome reviewers! You guys are the best ever!**

**Emily: **I completely agree! Which is why she is trying so desperately to suppress her bitchy side, but sometimes you just can't change who you are. Thanks for your review!

**12341234: **Still there with the enthusiasm! Thanks a lot! And of course Tali will tell us about Kiv, and probably certain vampy's too. You'll see *winks* Not much longer to wait now! Then all the secrets shall come out! Thanks for your review!

**Carlaina: **It's okay if you don't like swears, many people don't. I know I didn't for years, I would NEVER even think about saying a swear. But then my friends corrupted me -.- Curse them. And good luck with all your homework! Thanks for your review!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. And for the record, that sucks :(**

**16. Enough With the Murder Plots!**

The next morning, I glanced out at the pearly gray sky outside my window. The rain had cleared up and for once I noticed that Edward's Volvo wasn't parked out the front to pick Bella up. I soon discovered why when I staggered down the stairs to grab breakfast, finding Charlie sitting at the table reading the paper.

"You're up early kid," he observed.

"Yeah, I slept fair good last night. 'Cept I woke up when the rain stopped," I frowned. The downpour had stopped around five and the silence had woken me. I'd been awake ever since.

"I don't know how you and your sister can be twins sometimes," Charlie chuckled, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I wonder too," I smiled and danced around the kitchen, collecting toast and milk and coffee and sugar. Charlie was watching me as I moved, a smile on his face. Only when I sat down across from him and caught him staring at me still did I frown. "Do I have something on my face?" He shook his head. "Then why do you keep smiling at me!"

"Nothing kid," Charlie laughed as Bella skipped into the room. "You're cheerful this morning," he observed.

"It's Friday," Bella shrugged.

"Why are you still staring at me!" I exclaimed with a grin as Charlie's eyes darted back to me.

"Nothing!" Charlie laughed, holding up his hands in surrender. He stood up, gave me an awkward one armed hug and walked out the door. "Have a good day Tali," he called as he disappeared.

"That man is weird!" I whined as Bella darted after him. Urgh, now she's waiting for the leech. Damn him, he's stealing my sister!

I knew he'd arrived when she bolted back into the room to grab her school bag and books. She said a hurried goodbye and pretty much ran out the door. I growled a bit and followed her about five minutes later, my skateboard hitting the pavement as I tried to retract the guilt that was threatening to engulf me. I was letting my sister be alone with someone who could kill her in an instant, who wouldn't feel guilty?

**TB**

At the end of the day when I'd shoved Edan, Lee, Kevin and Mike away from us, I walked to the parking lot with Bella.

"Where's Edward?" I asked curiously. I hadn't seen him any further than a few feet from her ever since I'd told him we'd reached a truce. Well, except for classes of course.

"Alice and Edward left at the end of lunch," Bella explained. Alice? Oh right, the pixie.

"How are you getting home then?" I asked curiously.

"Edward said he'd get my truck here but I don't know how ..." We rounded the corner and caught sight of the familiar rusty, red truck that Bella loved so much.

"Well he managed it," I sighed following her as she began to walk towards it. We didn't get far before we were intercepted by Angela.

"Hey," she said softly as she walked with us.

"Hey Angela," Bella greeted and I smiled at her. This was about the only girl besides Bella that I think I actually liked in this town.

"Ummm ... Tali?" she looked wary of talking to me. Poor her.

"Yeah?"

"Someone's been asking about you."

"Oh yeah?" I frowned, "Who?" Nobody asked about me anymore, most of them stayed away. I guess they may ask things if they were newbies, but I'm positive I would have known if there were new kids running around the place.

"That man over there," she pointed to someone behind us and I dropped my books in surprise. Bella was gaping as we stared at the black haired teenager leaning against a stunning black bike. He was looking away from us and was surrounded from all sides by envious boys – envying the bike obviously – and swooning girls. I ignored everything and just ran straight for him, a massive smile reaching across my face as he turned just in time for me to hit him. My arms wrapped around his neck and my legs around his waist. I heard him chuckle as his arms wrapped around me.

"Zoltan you bastard!" I growled in his ear, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming!" I could hear the discontented mutterings of the girls around us but I ignored them. Why didn't they just go swoon over the Cullens?

"Charlie and I wanted to surprise you," Zoltan grinned as I dropped back onto the ground, his strange dark blue eyes glowing beneath the curtain of dark hair. Something clicked. Charlie. He knew Zoltan was coming, that's why he was being so creepy this morning!

"I'm going to kill him and then I'm going to kill you," I growled, but I couldn't stop smiling. I had missed this guy so much.

"Where's Bella?" he asked.

"I'm here," was her soft reply and she gave him a small hug and soft smile before she backed off.

"Hey Bells," Zoltan grinned, the right side of his mouth lifting up a little higher than the left. Sigh. That was the smile I fell for. "Still hangin' in there? Haven't died from embarrassment yet?"

"No I have not," Bella snapped, but I could tell she was glad to see him too.

"Want a lift Tay?" he asked. Tay; that was always his name for me. I don't think my name can get any shorter.

"On your bike? Duh!" I exclaimed. I'd had a bike myself back in Phoenix, not that Renee or even Bella knew. I'd given it to Raines as a present when I'd left to come here seeing as the older twins Zoltan and Zander already had their own bikes. He'd said thank you every time he'd seen me until I left. I turned to my sister. "Don't tell Charlie," I pleaded.

"Wouldn't dream of it," she rolled her eyes but waved goodbye, making her way back to her truck.

"Ready to go Tay?"

"No shit."

"Just askin," he grumbled as I climbed on and wrapped my arms around his waist. It reminded me of the old days, back when I was fifteen and he'd just gotten his license for the bike. He'd snuck me so many rides before I got enough cash for my own. And when we were dating my bike for some reason kept 'breaking down'. He had to take me everywhere on his. That's my story and I'm sticking to it.

He kicked the bike into life and before I knew it, we were speeding past the onlooking students towards my house. The ride was shorter than any I'd ever taken, and I knew that we'd even beat Cullen in a race with his precious Volvo. But hey, these things were built for speed and Zoltan was a bloody brilliant driver. Said emo pulled into my driveway a minute later and we both jumped off. I couldn't resist giving him another hug which he gladly returned.

"Where's your stuff?" I asked as I let us inside.

"Up in your room." I frowned at him in confusion. "Slow much? I'm staying with you for a couple of weeks!" That resulted in yet another hug. "To many hugs!" he complained and flung me over his shoulder.

"Zoltan Winters you put me down right now!" I snarled, wriggled around, but his arm held me tight.

"No way, I don't wanna be attacked again!" he growled and he made his way up the stairs. I stopped wriggling then 'cause I knew if he fell backwards, it would be my head getting crushed. Don't get me wrong, as soon as we reached the top I tried to start kicking the guy but that was too hard, so I settled for punching his spine a few times. "Tay! That kills!"

"Well if you put me down you wouldn't have to deal with it!" I retorted. I heard a door open and I recognised the cover of my bed before Zoltan roughly dumped me on my mattress.

"That was uncalled for!" I said hotly as I glared up at him.

"No, you deserved it for punching my back like that!"

"And you deserved that for throwing me over your shoulder like that!"

"And you deserved that for continually hugging me!"

"And you deserved that for not telling me you were coming!"

"And you deserved that for leaving Phoenix in the first place!"

"And you deserved that for being an insensitive jerk!" And so it continued, continued for quite a long time, way past the time when Bella got home, each time finding something else to argue over. It was like I never left. When Charlie arrived home, Zoltan was spread out on my bed with a calm look on his face, while I sat still, glaring out my window.

"And you deserved that for stealing my bike!" he was saying. We were both enjoying ourselves.

"And you deserved that for pulling that prank on me!"

"What prank?" Charlie asked, leaning against my doorframe.

"Believe me, you do not want to know!" I shook my head. I was trying to repress that memory.

"You're probably right," he cringed, "but there's pizza downstairs. Bella tried to call you but you two were arguing too loudly." Zoltan and I smirked at each other. Definitely like old times. When we looked back, Charlie was already gone. Like I've said before, he wasn't much of a talker. Which I was kinda grateful for in this situation. I don't know how long I could go in front of Charlie without saying something incriminating (to a father anyway) about Zoltan which resulted in him getting kicked out the house. I have no idea how Zoltan convinced Charlie to let him stay in the first place!

I led the way out onto the landing but just before I stepped down onto the stairs, I felt myself being spun around and thrown over a shoulder again. I let out a shriek as my feet unexpectedly left the ground and I promptly began pummelling his back again. Must he really do this? Surely he understand I'm going to try and break his spine if he keeps that up?

"ZOLTAN!" I screeched, "YOU PUT ME DOWN! THIS IS WHAT STARTED THE WHOLE ARGUMENT LAST TIME!" But since when does he listen to me? Oh right, of course: he doesn't.

"I hope you aren't assaulting my daughter," Charlie yelled out. He sounded a bit worried.

"Yes he is!" I snarled, but Zoltan snickered and dropped me on my feet just before we entered the kitchen. I growled at him and rubbed my stomach with a scowl. His shoulder bloody well hurt! We collected our pizza stonily, Charlie watching us warily while Bella just stared absent-mindedly out the window, her knee jumping up and down. She was too used to Zoltan and my bickering to be bothered with it.

Zoltan didn't like the awkward silence so we hijacked a pizza and took it back up to my room, but not without me giving him a warning before we hit the stairs. "You pick me up again and this pizza goes all over your precious face," I growled. He just rolled his eyes but allowed me to climb up the stairs myself. However I did, in retaliation for the previous times, dart ahead and lock myself (and the pizza) in my room. I heard him crash into the door as I turned the lock and I roared with laughter.

"TAY!" he snapped, "Let me in! Don't mess with me when I'm hungry and there's food involved!"

"No!" I shouted back, unable to help the grin on my face. "You'll deck me if I let you in!"

"You'll deserve it!" He thudded on my door.

"Promise not to deck me and I let you in!" I called through the door.

"No way!"

"More pizza for me then!" I laughed and opened the box, picking out a slice from my decided half and took a bite.

"Tay!" he growled, the thudding continued.

"Stop trying to break down my door and promise you won't deck me!" I called through a mouthful of pizza. Silence.

"Fine!" he yelled, clearly annoyed. I swallowed my pizza and slid back the latch. Zoltan burst through the door – and decked me.

"Damn it Zoltan!" I screeched as I hit the floor – well, more correctly the mattress that had been set out for Zoltan – pizza still in hand, "I told you not to deck me!"

"I didn't promise!" he growled, pinning me to the ground.

"Yes you did!"

"I didn't use those exact words," he smirked.

"Well then you deserve this!" I yelled and shoved the pizza at his face, covering his pale skin with orange sauce and various toppings.

"You bitch!" he growled menacingly and grabbed the box of pizza.

"You wouldn't dare!" I hissed.

"Oh wouldn't I?" Zoltan glared at me before grabbing a slice and attempting to shove it in my face. But I slithered out as quick as a snake and jumped to my feet. I grabbed the pizza and tried to run for the door but Zoltan swung around and wrapped his arms around my ankles. The pizza flew across the floor as I landed on the wooden boards with a thud.

"Bella!" I cried as she came up the stairs, "Bella! Take the pizza and run!" She caught sight of me on the floor, Zoltan trying to grab at the pizza with a sauce covered face while I held him back and understood immediately. She bolted forward and grabbed the pizza before darting off to her room, locking the door behind her. We heard the lock click in the stunned silence.

"Damn you Isabella!" Zoltan roared and then turned on me. He threw a mock punch at my face which I dodged and rolled onto his back so I was lying on top of him. He jabbed me in the sides but I held on until he rolled over and he was on top of me.

"Get off you lump!" I snapped.

"You messed with the food when I was hungry," he growled back.

"You deserved it!"

"I'm not starting this again!" he hissed.

"You get off me and I won't shove pizza in your face again."

"Deal." He got off me and I smirked.

"Today anyway," I muttered as he helped me to my feet. "Bella!" I called, thumping on her door when I'd got my balance back, "Give us the pizza. We're actually gonna eat it now instead of shoving it in each other's faces."

"You were the only one who did that!" Zoltan growled.

"Well you tried!" I spat. The door opened slowly and Bella's face showed in the crack.

"I forgot how often you two fought," she smiled, opening the door wider to hand us the pizza. I snatched it away before Zoltan could.

"Scary huh?" I teased. She nodded before closing the door.

"Give us the pizza Tay," Zoltan growled. I sighed and snatched myself a piece before handing the box to my best friend.

Fifteen minutes later we were sitting side by side on my bed, the empty pizza box on the floor and Zoltan's arm around my shoulders. That pizza had no chance against two hungry teenagers. "I'm glad you're here Zoltan," I whispered, trying to hold back a yawn.

"Yeah, I'm glad too Tay," he gave my shoulders a gentle squeeze before he spoke a bit louder. "When am I gonna meet this Jake kid?"

"Jacob? I dunno, him and his dad come round a lot, so pretty soon I guess. Unless something happens. Why," I glanced up at him slyly, "You worried he'll become a better friend than you?"

"Nobody's a better friend than me," Zoltan snorted, the meagre light from my lamp glinting off his facial piercings; eyebrow – the one that wasn't covered by his long black side-fringe – and two lip studs – snakebites.

"Fair sure he is," I muttered.

"Better take that back," he snapped, but he was too tired to fight, I could tell.

"Sleep Zolt," I murmured, kissing his neck, "You can fight me in the morning, or try to anyway."

"I'd beat you in a fight any day," he sighed, eyes closing.

"You keep telling yourself that," I whispered as his eyes closed properly, and a minute later, his quiet snores filled my room. I looked across at his sleeping face. Sometimes, I don't know why I gave him up. A vicious image of an older face contorted in rage flashed through my brain and I flinched. Oh yeah, that's why.

"Who's this?" a quiet voice asked and my head snapped around to see Jasper perched on my window seat.

"Zoltan," I replied, sitting up slowly so his arm wouldn't react to my movement. He'd done that before when he was asleep; I'd tried to move and he'd grabbed my arm so hard I'd had to wake him up to make him let go.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Jasper asked curiously, a flash of anger in his eyes.

"No!" I responded hotly, "He's my ex actually. And a really good friend! What's it to you?"

"Nothing," Jasper sighed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked curiously, sitting at the end of my bed, legs crossed.

"I just thought I'd see if you were aware of your sister's plans for tomorrow."

"She had plans?" I asked, a bit more sharply than I'd intended.

"I can see that you aren't aware then. But yes, she has plans. Edward is taking her somewhere, to his meadow I think. She wants to see what we look like in the sun."

"Oh, I guess ... that's okay then ..."

"They'll be going alone."

"Alone?" I yelped, glancing back guiltily at Zoltan, but he still slept soundly.

"Yes, alone," Jasper sighed, "but he won't hurt her. Alice knows that he won't."

"Pixie is sure of this?" I asked.

"_Alice_ is sure yes," Jasper's voice hardened, but his eyes remained light as he observed me. _LET HER GO OFF BY HERSELF WITH A LEECH? DON'T YOU DARE!_ But that wasn't the only voice. Kiv's was there too, an echo from when Bella had tried to stop me skateboarding for the first time. Kiv had supported me.

'_Let her make her own mistakes ..._' she'd said.

But in this case, mistakes could equal death. "Is there any way to know if that future changes?" I asked, almost pleadingly.

"Alice will keep a very close eye on them through her visions, I can assure you." And that did assure me, though I couldn't trust the comfort that flowed through me, not with Jasper around.

"Urgh," I complained, "I know I can't stop it so I don't even know why I bother anymore!" The peace had evaporated, being replaced with despair.

"There's no point trying," Jasper agreed, "Believe me, Alice and Esme were the only ones willing to support this in the beginning. Now it's just you and Rosalie fighting against it. I don't think it will do much good." He smiled sadly at me and I smiled back my own sad smile. "But Alice would like me to ask you something," Jasper told me.

"Oh? And that would be?"

"She wants to know if you'll come and visit us tomorrow while Edward's with Bella. She saw Bella as her best friend and she wants that future to come true. She wants you to see that we aren't the bad guys."

"I don't know Jasper," I glanced back at Zoltan. He'd come to visit, I couldn't just ditch him.

"You don't have to decide now," Jasper said quickly, "I'll come by tomorrow and if you want to come, then I'll take you." He disappeared from my window and I saw a faint white blur zoom into the forest as I flopped down on the window seat he'd so recently vacated.

_This is a murder plot!_ The voice screamed, _Eliminate the humans that know! You'll both be alone with leeches!_

_Stop it with the stupid murder plots!_ I snapped, _I'm sick of always worrying!_ Suddenly exhausted, I crawled back onto my bed beside Zoltan, snuggled into his side and promptly fell asleep as I felt his arm curl around me once again. I hate that little voice. But damn I love my best friend.

* * *

**YAY! Zoltan's here! And Tali's so happy! Will she go? Or will she not? I think we can all guess what she'll do XD Hope you enjoyed the look into Tali's friendship with Zoltan, review please! They've all been awesome so far!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well, here's my next LONG chapter. Sorry it took so long to get up but it's been holidays and I've been distracted. Like yesterday, I beat my highly athletic foot taller than me brother at basketball! Me! The unfit midget older sister! I felt special. We played for ages and the final score was 8 to 6. I felt happy. Anyway, here's the new chapter! Sorry for it taking so long!**

**Mummyanimal: **thanks! I get annoyed by those take-a-week-to-put-up-new-chapter authors too, even though I shouldn't and I love their stories! Guess that's why I update so much, cause I know what it's like to get annoyed by that. Thanks for your review!

**Baillieboo: **Don't worry, I take care of Zoltan. Thanks for your review!

**TrueLoveSparkles: **Don't worry, Alice is coming in. Do you really think the pixie can stand being left out? XD We'll see Rose a bit too. Platypus? Random much? But platypus' are so darn cute! Thanks for the review!

**Dbzoid: **believe me, I think I'd die if I let Tali get walked all over, she's not like her sister. Nothing against Bella of course! Thanks for reviewing!

**12341234: **Ah, my enthusiastic reviewer! Lol, I always wanted Tali and Zoltan to have that weirdo friendship that makes people think that they hate each other. I reckon it suits them. Thanks for reviewing!

**Teamjacob1993: **Alright, alright! I'm writing, I'm writing! Lol, thanks for the enthusiasm!

**Msfrannyblack: **Yes, you shall all find out! Not long now actually! Tali and Zoltan would be cute wouldn't they? But i'll leave you guessing on that side! Haha, I'm cruel, yes. Thanks for the review!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any way shape or form. Actually, I do. I own the books, the movie, the movie guide, the director's notebook, posters ... *continues on with all the stuff I own***

**17. I Hate That Little Voice**

I was woken the next morning by a soft kiss on my forehead. I blinked open my eyes and stared blearily up at Zoltan who looked like he was about to leave.

"Where the Hell do you think you're going?" I croaked.

"I've got a job interview in Port Angeles and probably some trial work too. What," he asked, a teasing glint in his eye, "You think school would have let me our just 'cause I was pining for you or some shit? You think I'd come all this way just to see you?"

"You're an arsehole," I muttered, flopping down on my pillows. "When's the trial run?"

"If the interview goes well, then today, tomorrow and maybe a day or two after that. But then the rest of the weeks are free so I can hang with you. 'Kay?" He gave me a cheeky grin, "I may or may not have lied to the school about how long it would take."

"Good," I yawned, "Best get out of here." He smiled at me, grabbed his leather jacket from my bookshelf and disappeared into the hall. I heard his bike roar out of our driveway not long after and I listened to the snarl of the engine until it disappeared. Well, I didn't have to worry about him anymore.

I glanced over at my luminous clock on my bookshelf. Seven o'clock? Really? Tomorrow, I sleep in 'till noon. Knowing there was no way I was getting back to sleep, I stomped out into the corridor and into the bathroom, taking a quick shower before getting dressed in my normal clothes. By that stage I heard Bella clattering around down in the kitchen and I decided to join her. My mind had just returned to Jasper's invitation and I was still fighting whether or not to go. I didn't have that long to decide, guessing that Jasper would show when Edward did. "What's with you Bella?" I asked with a frown when I reached the kitchen, noticing the girl was practically jumping out of her chair as she tried to shovel the cereal in front of her down her throat.

"Just a bit excited," she gasped.

"Oh right, Cullen." She frowned at me.

"How'd you know?"

"Jasper. Told me yesterday when you two had left the cafeteria."

"Oh," she didn't seem to know what else to say. Soon she went upstairs to clean her teeth and I had just heard her hit the stairs to come back down when the doorbell rang. I saw Bella bolt past the kitchen so fast I wouldn't be surprised if she left a cloud behind her like you see in those Loony Tunes cartoons. I could hear her fumbling with the dead bolt and I was growling softly to myself the whole time. I could still kidnap her. Handcuff her to a bed and set a ring of fire around us. That would stop 'em. But Bella would be shit scared. Urgh! I can't believe she knows and is still going along with this! Grr... I wish I could tell her what had happened all those years ago, try and scare her into staying away, but I had promised Kiv. Damn promises, they were more trouble than they're worth.

_Remember what happens if you screw this up Cullen_, I murmured to him in my head as I made my way out to the front door, _You and your precious Volvo will be pieces of dust_. He nodded as he saw me and I leaned against the doorway as Bella led the way to her truck.

"Jasper will be here soon," Edward whispered to me before he followed and I shivered as his cold breath blew across my ear. I nodded in answer and watched him drive away with Bella down the street. I began to feel a little cold. What the Hell had I just done! I had to tell myself to slow down with the breathing, I was hyperventilating a little. Okay, a lot. I slowly made my way upstairs to my bedroom and sat with my back against the window seat, my forehead resting on my knees. Okay, I just had to breathe. Just calm and breathe. I don't know how long I was sitting there before I heard my window creak open and a cold finger was pushing my chin up.

"Oh, hi," I gasped.

"What is it Tali?" Jasper asked.

"I just realised what I did!" I groaned.

"What did you do?"

"I let Bella go out alone with Edward! If anything bad happens to her, I'll kill myself!"

"Don't talk like that Tali," Jasper murmured, slipping down beside me. "Edward will not do anything to harm Bella, he loves her too much."

"Really?" I was clutching at the desperate hope that something bad wouldn't happen, that I wouldn't have a reason to feel insanely guilty by this afternoon.

"Of course not." I felt the waves of calm wash over me as he said this and I breathed easier.

"Thanks Jasper," I sighed, relaxing for the first time today.

"Any time ma'am," he smiled at me and rose fluidly to his feet. He held out his hand and I took it reluctantly, and yet gratefully at the same time. See, that's how messed up I am. "Are you going to come?" he asked. I sucked in another breath and nodded. I think I can understand how the saying 'curiosity killed the cat' works. I was the curious cat in this situation. And yet I was so scared at the same time.

"May I?" he asked, holding out his arms. I nodded mutely and he moved forward slowly, as though afraid I would snap and draw my lighter, which – despite all reassurances – rested in my back pocket. I felt his arms slide around my back and under my knees and before I knew it, my feet were no longer on the ground and he was standing on my window ledge. The ground suddenly seemed a very long way down. And it scared the crap out of me, even though I knew I couldn't actually feel fear. One of the advantages of being with Jasper. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked in concern, still staring down at me. I was practically committing suicide here.

"Peachy," I gave a small smile. And then he jumped. I held my breath as we hit the ground and I nearly laughed. That was more fun than I thought! Jasper took off running into the trees, my eyes watering as the wind hit them. I kept waiting for him to run into a tree, but I knew he wouldn't. Everything was a blur, I could hardly hear his feet hitting the ground and I felt like I was flying. I let out a giggle. I couldn't help myself!

I looked up to see Jasper's smile matching my own. Hmmm ... maybe I should hire him as my personal transporter. He was better than my skateboard, or even a Lamborghini. I don't think he'd like that though. I almost forgot that he was a vampire. Almost.

The journey was silent, except for my occasional giggles when we ran past a startled heard of deer or when he jumped a log or a river. It was so much fun! I didn't even realise that I trusted Jasper not to kill me. I trusted him more than the other vamps that's for sure. Probably more than any other vamp ever.

We stopped just outside a grassy clearing only a minute or so later, maybe less. Jasper set me lightly on the ground and I stood on shaky feet, trying to get used to the sensation of standing still. "Wow," I gasped. He merely smiled.

"Follow me," he smiled and led and walked slowly out from the ridge of trees. I followed him curiously and I gasped in shock.

"Wow," I repeated. The house was huge, white and gorgeous, the entire back wall made of glass. It was old and sat in the middle of the waving silvery grass. "It's beautiful," I murmured.

"Esme will be pleased," Jasper smiled, "She designed this house and decorated the interior." The mention of another vampire made me stiffen, but I forced myself to relax before Jasper made me. I didn't want to walk into a house full of vampires radiating fear either.

Jasper strode silently through the grass to reach the front door and I trotted along behind him, still staring around in awe. This was not what I had been expecting in the least. Sure, maybe not coffins or dungeons or blood spattered walls, but I dunno; something that wasn't this light! Or this open and almost free in a way.

Jasper stepped through the front door and I followed him inside, being the only vamp I partially trusted, I didn't want to stray too far from him. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside. Whoever Esme was, she had done a mighty-fine job. It was stunning. Of course vampires would have an eye for detail; they could see everything better than I could.

"You must be Taliah!" A soft voice exclaimed and my head snapped around to take in a female vampire, soft and motherly looking with curly caramel coloured hair. I nodded mutely as she stepped forward to give me a hug. As she wrapped her stone arms around me, I froze beneath her touch. Vampire. Hugging. Head by neck. Not good! Not good! Alarm bells were going off in my head as I struggled to control my breathing. A wave of calm hit me and I glanced gratefully at Jasper.

"Esme," he murmured. Mamma let go and glanced at him. He nodded at my face and I could feel the shock and fear etched on it still.

"Oh I'm so sorry dear!" she exclaimed, "I forgot!" I glared at Jasper. Did every vampire in the house know? Obviously yes.

"It's okay," I sighed. I wasn't threatened by this vampire for some reason, despite my obvious 'dislike' of the species, and maybe that was because Esme just seemed so soft, so kind and so worried that she'd scared me. I couldn't help but forgive her and want to make her feel better. Why did my conscience choose now to make another appearance? Always around vampires.

"Where's Alice?" Jasper asked, breaking me out of my annoyed thoughts, his voice seemed to caress the name. Esme was still staring worriedly at me as the pixie looking girl I recognised from school shot down the stairs in a black and white blur. I forced myself not to flinch as she came to a joyful halt in front of me.

"Hey Tali!" she smiled and I froze again as she danced forward and placed a kiss on my cheek before retreating to Jasper's arms.

"Hey, Alice," I managed to choke out, only just catching myself in time as I went to call her 'pixie'. I could tell be Jasper's look that he was relieved that I hadn't.

"Did you enjoy the ride?" she asked with a smile as she glanced up at Jasper lovingly.

"It was ... fun," I stammered. I wasn't gonna say that I had absolutely loved it, but of course Jasper had to ruin that for me.

"She was giggling the whole way here," he murmured, his eyes flashing playfully at me while Alice and Esme grinned.

"Traitor," I growled and he smiled at me. They all knew I was joking and Esme seemed happy that I had relaxed a bit. It was hard to hate them when they were like this. Damn it. She flashed me a smile before disappearing into the kitchen. How'd I know it was a kitchen? I could see the stove and the oven. "Kitchen?" I pointed it out and raised an eyebrow.

"We have to keep up appearances," Alice smiled.

"Whose piano?" I asked, nodding to the instrument I had noticed when I'd followed Jasper in.

"Edward's," Alice spoke and instantly my gaze was trained on her.

"Is Bella okay?" I demanded.

"She's fine," Alice laughed, waving away my concerns and Jasper chuckled. "You sure are protective of your sister Tali."

"I know what vampires can do," I sighed, "The only things I taught myself to connect with you lot are death, blood, loss and torture."

"Must have been some experience," a voice boomed and I spun around, my hand reaching for my back pocket when I caught sight of the massive vampire standing in front of me. There goes what little blood was in my face. He reached down and grabbed me in a tight hug and I gasped as the air was squeezed out of my lungs. What was with these over-friendly vampires and hugging?

"Emmett!" Jasper said sharply and the arms released me. I stood on the ground, gasping for breath while I glared up at the massive vampire.

"Sorry," he muttered sheepishly.

"Just don't do it again," I snapped when I could talk again. He looked down guiltily.

"Don't talk to my husband like that," a golden voice snapped and I turned with a glare to see Blondie walk in the door after Strong Man.

"I'll talk to him how I want if he decides to crush me," I hissed, my narrowed eyes mimicking hers.

"He was being friendly, which is more than you deserve!" Blondie hissed and my hand clenched around my lighter.

"Ladies! No need to argue over me!" Strong Man laughed and we both reached over and whacked him simultaneously. He rubbed his arms with a pout, even though I knew my slap couldn't have possibly hurt him.

"Tali, this is Emmett and Rosalie," Jasper said as he stood by my side.

"Hi," I said shortly. Strong Man waved while Blondie just pointedly turned away, darting quickly up the stairs. Strong Man shot me an apologetic look before racing after her.

"You don't have to be scared of Emmett," Alice said in her bell-like voice, "He's really a big teddy bear. Rose would do more damage than him."

"I don't doubt that for a second," I muttered, glaring up the stairs after her.

"She's just being bitter," Alice sighed, "She wants to be human more than anything and she thinks that you'll want to be changed eventually. She doesn't want you to throw your life away."

"She doesn't have to worry about that," I growled. I may get along with some of them, but no way was I gonna wanna become one of them. Wait, I get along with some of them?

_You only just figured that out you moron?_

_Oh I am sooo doomed._

_Glad you finally realised._

_Will you piss off for ten minutes?_

_I'd piss off for the whole day if I thought you could talk some sense into yourself._

_I hate you._

_Glad I could help._

I pulled myself out of my mental conversation in time to see Pixie and Jasper exchange worried looks. Oh joy. I couldn't bring myself to ask them why they were worried. I didn't think I wanted to know. "Do you want to see the rest of the house?" Alice asked eagerly, dancing over to me, her brief moment of worry disappearing.

"I guess, if you don't mind," I replied, trying to remember my manners, hoping that if I ignored the fact that they weren't human and treated them like they were human, maybe I would feel a bit more comfortable without Jasper's help. Alice let out a little squeal and took my hand, tugging me up the stairs as fast as I could go, which was probably quite slow for her. Jasper trailed along behind the two of us with an amused expression on his face.

When we reached the top, we were met with a long hallway; the honey-coloured panelling of the walls matched the floorboards with doors dotted along the way. "The one at the end of the hall is Rosalie and Emmett's room, the next on is Carlisle's office, then this one is me and Jazzy's room." I smirked back at Jasper at the nickname and he sighed almost invisibly. "Come on!" Alice trilled, one hand holding mine, the other resting on the doorknob leading to her room, "You can come in and see!"

"Maybe we should continue with the rest of the tour Alice," Jasper murmured and I glanced back at him appreciatively. I didn't particularly want to go into their private space, despite Alice's enthusiasm. She pouted at her husband but released the doorknob to continue along the hall but I had rooted myself to the spot, my eyes catching something that was rather ironic. I snickered and both Alice and Jasper smiled.

"It belonged to Carlisle's father," Jasper told me as I stared up at the beautiful cross that hung upon the wall.

"It's beautiful," I murmured.

"Yes, Carlisle's father had an eye for detail. Especially when he carved this."

"How old is Doc exactly?" I breathed, noting the obvious vintage quality of the cross.

"We can't say exactly," Alice lilted, "They didn't keep track of the time in the common towns well back then. But we all believe Carlisle's about three hundred and sixty two."

"What?" I gasped.

"Hardly believable from a human perspective isn't it?" Alice laughed.

"He better be the oldest one of you or I am going to have a heart attack," I muttered.

"Don't worry," Alice giggled, "He's definitely the oldest – in our family anyway." I decided not to pry about who were the oldest vamps, I just didn't want to know. She continued along down the corridor, naming rooms belonging to specific vampires, but it was the last one before the stairs to the next level that had me bouncing around like she had been since I'd seen her here. "That's Emmett's game room," Alice explained and once again I rooted myself to the spot.

"What type of games?" I demanded excitedly.

"Playstation, Xbox, pool, poker, things like that. Guitar Hero was his favourite Playstation game last time he played."

"Wanna play?" Strong Man instantly appeared by my side, an excited grin spreading across his face.

"I doubt it would be fun for you," I sighed.

"Why? 'Cause I'm from a superior species?" Ooh, he was baiting me now.

"No," I growled, "Because it's hardly ever fun if you keep losing!" I grinned at him.

"You're on now kid!" he growled and bolted into the games room.

_YOU'RE PLAYING GAMES WITH VAMPIRES! ARE YOU MENTALLY RETARDED!_

_Take a hike._

"Before you do, I think Esme has some lunch for you," Jasper smiled.

"You can cook?"

"You'll have to tell me," Esme smiled as she appeared behind us. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard her voice behind me. "Oh!" she exclaimed when she noticed my shock, "Sorry."

"It's okay," I gasped as I turned to face her. In her hand was a large plate of Spaghetti Bolognese. The smells coming from it were mouth-watering.

"I hope it's okay," she fretted as she handed it over to me with a knife and fork.

"You had to interrupt us mom?" Emmett growled, emerging from the room with a pout, "I was about to kick her arse at Guitar Hero!"

"Emmett! Language!" she scolded but she was smiling as well. We all made out way into the games room and I sat on a sofa with the plate in my lap. Esme followed us in and watched me anxiously while Alice and Emmett set up a game of Guitar Hero for themselves. Jasper was sitting at the other end of the sofa, watching his wife and his brother set about arguing which song to perform. It really was rather entertaining, and I twirled some of the spaghetti around my fork unconsciously before shoving it hungrily in my mouth. I glanced over at Esme who was still watching me and swallowed my mouthful with a grin.

_WHAT IF IT'S POISONED YOU IDIOT!_

_They wouldn't need to poison me to kill me._

_Oh that is _such_ a comfort! WHY ARE YOU HERE AGAIN!_

_Look, we're doing this for Bella. We're sussing this out for her._

_And your own damn curiosity has nothing to do with it?_

_Of course not!_

_If you were sane you would have dragged us and Bella back to Phoenix as soon as you realised vamps lived here!_

_Gee, thanks for the suggestion. YOU COULD'VE MENTIONED IT BEFORE!_

_I'm over trying to help you!_

_Finally!_

I really have to stop these mental conversations. "It's great!" I exclaimed, "Thanks Esme, it's fantastic!" She beamed at me as I brought another forkful to my mouth. It really was absolutely delicious, despite the fact that none of them ate and she probably hadn't had to cook in quite a while. I remembered Doc's age and cringed. I still couldn't understand how something could live that long! I looked up to notice that the motherly vampire had disappeared and Alice and Emmett were playing away like pros on Guitar Hero.

By the time I had finished my spaghetti, I was watching them play their fifth song and it was a close match. Until Alice stuffed up one of the notes – as a vampire, I really don't know how – and Emmett won. He let out a loud cheer as Alice flopped back onto the couch and Jasper wound his arm around her. I stood up, placing the plate on a side-table and positioned myself in front of the TV.

"Ready to get beat kid?" he grinned down at me and I had to stop myself shuddering as the light glinted off his teeth.

"Are you?" I challenged and picked up Alice's abandoned guitar. Five minutes later, Emmett was laughing his head off as I glared murderously at the television. I heard Alice give a laugh behind me and Jasper chuckled. How'd they expect a human to win against a vampire anyway?

"Nice try kid," Emmett roared and my fingers tightened around the guitar.

"Rematch," I demanded and he was immediately all business again. Half an hour later and I hadn't lost again.

"How do you keep doing that!" Emmett cried as he chose one of the hardest songs with an annoyed frown on his face.

"I think I should get some bonus points too," I grinned, "I am only human, while you – as you so kindly pointed out before we started – are a vampire. I think I definitely deserve some bonus points!" Emmett kept grumbling about humans being able to beat vampires and I laughed. I'd had a lot of practice with Rainey and Raines. We were the Guitar Hero masters. Alice and Jasper were watching us with amusement, especially Emmett. I think they found it as funny as I did.

The rest of that day I was dragged all over the house. When Alice grew sick of my Guitar Hero battle with Emmett, she pulled me in to show off her room. Let me tell you that girl's closet is HUGE! It would my bedroom in there comfortably ... and maybe a few other rooms. Then we continued on the tour of the house and went down stairs to look at their cars. I was virtually drooling over Edward's Aston Martin Vanquish. Then I was dragged to the kitchen by Esme to help decide what food Bella might like for tomorrow. Then at random moments, whenever he could, Emmett would pick me up and run me back to the games room where I would dutifully play, kick his butt, and then get dragged off by someone else. God, I remember the first time that happened; I'd pretty much screamed the house down.

We were on our way to see the closet – oh boy, the dreaded closet, which I didn't mind as long as she didn't try and dress me up like a freaking Barbie – and I had just reached her room when two massive arms swept my legs out from underneath me. I'd screamed then, in shock as the walls flashed by me and when I was put down I'd been back in the games room, the guitar being shoved back in my hand. Damn him.

And sure, I'd had a good time, but that didn't stop me freezing every time one of them touched me, or jumping to the high heavens every time someone came up behind me, or yelping every time Emmett unexpectedly decided to dump me back in the games room for a rematch, or shuddering every time one of them smiled at me and exposed their teeth. Sure, they seemed almost like a normal family, but I just couldn't deny the fact that they were vampires, and both Bella and I were cheating death just by being near them. I had the feeling I'd love them almost like I loved Zoltan, Zander, Raines and Rainey if they just weren't what they were. It gave me a huge headache to say the least.

My victory dance after beating Emmett for the millionth time was interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone. I turned around to see who it was in time to see Jasper hang up. Wow, quick call much? "Who was that?" I asked.

"Edward." I froze at the name, my knuckles going white on the guitar.

"What happened?" I demanded, my eyes growing wide.

"Calm down," Alice soothed, "Nothing happened."

"He just wanted us to know that he and Bella are driving back now."

"Right," I let out a breath of air I didn't even realise I was holding as I uncurled my fingers from around the guitar. "So that means I have to get home before she realises I'm not there."

"Why aren't you telling her you know Tali?" Jasper asked curiously. "She'll find out sooner or later. She's coming tomorrow and I don't think Emmett will let you get away with no rematch."

"I won't," Emmett pointed out.

"Don't worry," I grinned, "I know she'll find out tomorrow. But her face, it's gonna be priceless." Emmett grinned and we shared a high-five before Jasper and Alice led me downstairs. That's right, I high-five vampires now. Maybe that voice is right, maybe I am insane. Well, everyone has to go sometime right?

"Thanks for coming today Tali," Alice smiled as she hugged me. I saw it coming this time and forced my body to stay relaxed as I hugged her back.

"Are you leaving?" Esme's head poked out of the kitchen and I nodded. She ran over to me and gave me a hug. "Thank you for giving my family a chance," she murmured in my ear, "I know it can't be easy." I nodded stiffly as she let go and waved to them all as I stepped out the door with Jasper beside me. He picked me up again and we zoomed towards my house.

Quite honestly, I was shocked that I was still alive.

"Thank you for today," Jasper called softly over the rush of the wind. "You have no idea how much it meant to Alice and Esme. And I think Emmett was glad that he had someone to play Guitar Hero with. We keep refusing because he won't stop winning. I think losing has done him some good." He smiled down at me and I smiled back.

"I had fun," I admitted.

"But I can tell you still don't trust us all."

"You wouldn't either when you keep having vampires popping up randomly and kidnapping you when you visit a vampire lair while you're still human!" I growled. "Okay, that sentence was a bit weird. And you can't tell me it's not the normal human reaction to be scared of vampires?"

"Our family was under the impression that you and your sister are a little strange for humans," he teased and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Isn't willingly hanging out with vampires strange enough?" I queried, one eyebrow raised.

"Point taken," Jasper smiled as he leapt off the ground, landing soundlessly on my window seat. I dropped to the ground on shaking knees as he offered me his arm to keep steady.

"Thanks," I gasped.

"No problem," he grinned. "I'll pick you up tomorrow then?"

"If Emmett's involved, I don't think I'll have a choice," I said wryly.

"That is true," Jasper smiled and disappeared. I sank down into my bed, not waiting for Zoltan to come back, not waiting for Bella. I was tired from the fear, shock, running around a house with vampires, being kidnapped every ten minutes and the mental headache. I flopped back on my pillows and closed my eyes, sleep washing over me in waves as – for the first time – I didn't worry about vampires coming in and killing us all.

* * *

**There we go. All done. Awwww... Tali trusts the vampys! Kind of. Lol, Emmett kept kidnapping her. She's still half expects them to go whacko and attack her though. Poor her, she can never relax.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I feel so bad! I haven't updated in sooo long! I feel horrible. I guess holidays and me writing just don't mix. There's so much stuff to do! But here's the chapter now and please forgive me for being so late! I'm sorry!**

**12341234: **Yeah, I love Guitar Hero even though I completely suck at it XD And I just had to have that Emmett/Tali bonding time. Thanks for your review!

**Mummyanimal: **Of course I mentioned you! You reviewed didn't you? XD That would be awesome, being kidnapped by vego vamps. *Sigh* think of all the pranks you could do on the town ... Hmmm... Yeah, and Bella's reaction, oh that's gonna be fun to write! Thanks for your review!

**Jumping jack on a string: **Here, look, writing! Please don't kill me! Lol, thanks for the review!

**Teamjacob1993: **of course there's more Jacob coming! I could never just drop Jake out! Thanks for your review!

**Baillieboo: **Thanks for your review! I had fun with last chapter.

**Lidia Salinas: **No need to beg! I'm still writing! Thanks so much for your review!

**TrueLoveSparkles: **I just couldn't keep Emmett out of this one, and both Alice and Emmett are coming up soon! Curse chores and homework, as vampires we shall obliterate such things! Lol, jks. Thanks for your review!

**Msfrannyblack: **Yeah, I love Emmett heaps, I couldn't just leave him out like in SM's version when Bella first goes over. I had to have him! Hah, Bella's reaction is gonna be fun! XD Thanks for reviewing!

**And thanks to all my other reviewers as well! Every time I see I have a new review, I pretty much squeal and I get this stupid smile on my face XD Thanks to all you guys!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM does. But I do own Tali so ha! *pokes out tongue***

**18. Damn It Emmett!**

Do you know how annoying it is to be in the middle of a peaceful night's sleep when you get woken up by being poked? "Zoltan," I groaned, rolling over, but the poking continued. I frowned. "Zoltan stop being stupid." It didn't stop. I rolled over to thump him which incidentally caused me to roll out of bed. "What the – Ah Jesus!" I growled as I landed on the hard floor. I glared up at whoever had been poking me and realised that it most certainly was not Zoltan, far too big. "Damn it Emmett!" I moaned as my head thumped back on the floor, one of my legs still in my bed.

"Tali I'm sorry!" Jasper's voice joined us and I glanced over to see him perched on my window seat. "I couldn't stop him!"

"You humans take too long!" Emmett growled, pulling me to my feet, "I want my rematch now!"

"Well I'm _sorry_ for needing to sleep and eat to survive!" I growled back at him.

"What's Emmett doing here?"

"Oh great, meeting of the brotherhood!" I turned to my doorway where Edward was currently leaning. Did I mention I am a crappy morning person? When I'm forcibly woken that is. Like being freaking poked!

"He wanted a rematch for Tali beating him so many times in Guitar Hero yesterday," Jasper sighed, "He wouldn't listen to me when I told him to stay home."

"What? You'd take your time! I've been waiting all night! I want my rematch now!"

"Emmett you sound like a spoiled little kid!" I laughed and turned back to find Edward gone and my door closed.

"Bella's finished having her 'human moment' as they call them," Jasper informed me.

"She's meeting him in her room?"

"He's been there all night," Jasper sighed as Emmett looked around my room. I have no idea what goes through that vampire's mind.

"Does anyone else realise how creepily stalkerish that is?" I exclaimed.

"Finally!" Emmett cried, ruffling my already messy hair, "I tried to tell Eddie Boy he was being a stalker but since when does anyone listen to me?"

"Maybe when you stop acting like a two year old!" I teased.

"I resent that!"

"So you should!"

"We'll leave you to get changed Tali," Jasper sighed, tugging on Emmett's sleeve. "Just hurry, because I don't think Emmett's patience will last much longer." They both disappeared out my window and into the forest at which point I quickly darted to my wardrobe. I did not doubt Jasper's words for a second. I'm surprised Emmett hadn't already kidnapped me.

As soon as I slipped on my last item of clothing – my black hoodie – my window was pulled open again and I was being hoisted onto someone's back. I could tell by the width of the shoulders that it was Emmett. I locked my arms securely around his neck as he jumped out of the house and ran straight into the forest. I glanced to the side to see Jasper running worriedly beside us as we followed the same route as we followed yesterday. I didn't actually expect Emmett to take us straight there but he did.

"Emmett!" I yelled over the wind. "I'm freakin starving! I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday and you're kidnapping me before breakfast! Not good dude!"

"Yes good!" he laughed back as we neared the white house, but he didn't let me down. Instead, he ran right up the stairs to the games room which already had Guitar Hero ready and waiting to go.

"This obsession with winning is extremely unhealthy," I told him as I picked up the guitar.

"Shut up and play!" he growled and I rolled my eyes. Three minutes later he was staring agape at the score on the screen.

"There, rematch finished! Now can I get some breakfast?" I complained. Emmett pouted for a moment before a clearly evil grin spread across his face. "What?" I asked warily.

"The twin has arrived!" he laughed and instantly my own evil grin matched his.

"Nevertheless, I want breakfast damn it! I'm starving!"

"Urgh, you are no fun at all!" Emmett growled.

"What? Just because I get bored of kicking your butt?"

"You don't always."

"I lost once."

"And you'll lose again!" he exclaimed and hoisted me back onto his back.

"It's only downstairs," I argued.

"Do you wanna shock your sister or not?" he grinned at me and I smirked back.

"Take me to the kitchen Emmett!" I demanded.

"But Bella's in the living room!" he whined.

"And I am starving! Take me to the kitchen!" With a growl, he sped out of the room to the top of the stairs where I could see Bella being greeted by Esme and the Doc. Since when has Doc been home? Oh well, if he can work in an emergency room he can hang around me and Bella. I guess Esme and Doc were greeting her based on my reactions yesterday because they didn't hug her. With Bella, I really don't think it matters. She's just too insane to care I reckon.

What I did notice though, was that even though Alice danced forward and pecked her on the cheek, Jasper stood back, his mouth shut with no indication that he was breathing – that I could see anyway. He didn't act that way around me. I frowned but before I could call out and ask him what was wrong, Emmett let out a booming laugh.

"Hey Bella!" he grinned and her eyes turned towards the two of us at the top of the stairs. Her brown eyes grew wider than I thought was possible when she caught sight of me sitting on Emmett's back. Her mouth opened in a silent cry of shock as he ran down the stairs at full speed and came to a halt in front of her, her face still a picture of shock.

"Hey Bellsy!" I grinned down at her. Ha, I've never been taller than her before, maybe I should ask for piggy-back rides from Emmett all the time. "Bella, you okay?" I asked. She was gaping at me like a fish out of water. I thought she was going to faint, seriously, her face was that pale.

"Bella?" Edward turned her face towards him but her eyes remained fixed on me and Emmett, who let out another round of booming laughter and his hand came over his shoulder for a high-five which I gladly gave.

"H-h-how l-long ha-ha-have y-you kn-known?" she stuttered out and I let out a round of laughter very similar to Emmett's, though I swear the vampires could hear the edge of hysteria in it. How long have I known? Pfft, longer than any human should.

"A while," I said vaguely, but I knew what she was really asking, "Longer than you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"You figured it out didn't you?" I sighed. "Where did you think I was all day yesterday?"

"You were here?"

"How else do you think Emmett would know me well enough to give me a piggy-back ride?"

"And I'm sick of standing here!" Emmett grumbled and dropped me on the nearest couch, flopping down beside me and flicking on the television.

"And I want my breakfast!" I demanded, tugging on his arm. "You promised me a ride to the kitchen!"

"I didn't promise anything!"

"Emmett did you take Tali away before she had her breakfast?" Esme asked sternly.

"Maybe."

"Yes he did!" I complained.

"I'm going, I'm going!" he growled, pulling me back onto his back and speeding into the kitchen, obviously catching the look on Esme's face. We both caught sight of Bella's face again and we cracked up laughing. He dumped me in a stool by the island and ran out again with a huff, obviously heading back to the TV. Esme joined me a moment later.

"Your sister was quite shocked," she stated.

"I know," I grinned, "Her expression was priceless." Esme smiled and opened the pantry which was surprisingly full of human food. "Why do you have so much human stuff?" I asked curiously as I stood beside her.

"Appearances," Esme explained, "We have to go shopping every so often so it doesn't get suspicious." I nodded and she turned to me. "What do you usually eat in the morning?"

"Depends on how much I effort I could be bothered to put in," I smiled. "Most of the time it's just cereal. But if I can be bothered or if I can persuade Bella to make them we have pancakes too. Or pop tarts or toast. Sometime it's just a breakfast bar or an apple or something. Do you mind if I use your kitchen?" I asked with a grin. I had caught sight of the ingredients I needed and I was starving, but I had loads of time.

"Of course not," she smiled and settled herself down on a stool by the island as she watched me dart around, giving me directions to the trash can or the pans or something like that every few minutes until I had everything I needed. Soon enough, there were pancakes cooking on the stove while my mouth watered as the smell drifted towards me. I heard Esme murmur a greeting and I turned to find Jasper sitting on a stool next to her, Alice next to him stroking his hand reassuringly.

"Hey Jasper, hey Alice," I greeted them and went back to flipping the pancakes before dumping two on a plate and pouring out another two.

"Hello Tali," Alice smiled, but Jasper just grimaced.

"What's up with you?" I asked when I caught his expression.

"Bella's blood is just a little bit more potent than we're used to," Alice told me but I couldn't help but feel that she only added herself in so Jasper wouldn't feel bad. My hands started to shake as I flipped the pancakes.

"Her scent isn't as strong in here," Jasper explained, "Especially while you're cooking."

"I got a question though," I frowned at the pancakes, "How come you avoid Bella because of her blood but you can run through the forest alone with me?"

"Your blood doesn't smell the same as Bella's. I mean, it smells nice," Jasper added hastily as though afraid of offending me, "But it smells more like ... vampire nice instead of human nice."

"You're saying I smell more like a vampire than a human?" I growled, tipping the two pancakes onto the plate with the others and turning the stove off.

"For some reason, yes," Jasper sighed and I placed the plate on the table before grabbing some topping; lemon juice, sugar, strawberries and ice-cream **(AN: if you have never had ice-cream on pancakes TRY IT!)**.

"Do you have any idea why?"

"Carlisle has a theory," Alice admitted.

"And that theory would be...?"

"He really can't be sure," Esme said softly, "Not unless you can help him a bit." I let out a growl. I didn't want to help vampires, but it would sort of help me understand too.

"What can I do?" I sighed reluctantly as I sat down across from them and instantly Doc was standing behind Esme, his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him lovingly and I fixed my eyes firmly on my pancakes. Alice gave a lilting laugh and I glared at her.

"We know you were bitten," Doc said and my shoulder twitched, "But what we really need to know is how long the venom was in your system for, and how big you were at the time." I frowned in concentration. It's kind of hard to keep track of time when fire is burning your body from the inside out.

"Maybe four minutes at most," I eventually came up with, swallowing a piece of my pancake, "And I was only eight. So, maybe just over half the height I am now." Doc's eyes widened.

"Why would someone bite you when you're eight? Surely they can't have been wanting to turn you?"

"Course not, immortal children are illegal," I stabbed at my next pancake. I always seem to take out my frustrations on my food.

"How did you know?" Jasper asked.

"Heard some vamps talking about it," I muttered, stuffing another bite of pancake in my mouth. I swallowed and looked up at Doc. "Does that help?"

"Yes it does," he murmured.

"Then care to explain?"

"It seems to me that as the venom was in your system for that amount of time when you were so small, it managed to leave behind traces of contamination even after being drawn from your system. It would have had time to change certain aspects of your anatomy." My eyes widened as I realised that he may be right. I'd always been tanned as a child, with brown eyes as dark as Bella's. But after the bite ...

My skin had faded, become lighter, my eyes had picked up a golden tinge, I was always one of the fastest people in my year level, and I'd always been the strongest girl. And I could smell blood. So could Bella, but it didn't disgust me or make me faint like it did her. But since the smelling thing was in my genes anyway, I can't really credit it to the venom. "No doubt you've noticed other changes," Doc observed and I nodded mutely, closing my partially open mouth.

"My skin," I croaked, "And my eyes. Among other stuff."

"But how Carlisle?" Jasper asked, "How can there be contamination and change while she's remained a human?"

"I don't know," Doc shook his head, "Maybe because even though the venom began to take effect it was drained before it could make permanent changes, the extremely noticeable changes. The diet for one. The removal of that venom would have taken nearly more blood than you could survive without," he turned to me for confirmation.

"I was in hospital for ages. Though I did sneak out once," I admitted, shovelling more pancakes into my mouth.

"Why does that not surprise me," Jasper laughed and I glared playfully at him.

"Where's Bella?" I asked.

"Last I checked they were up in my study," Doc informed me.

"They'll be in Edward's room in a –" Alice broke off mid-sentence, her golden eyes glazing over as she stared at something only she could see. Jasper gripped her hand tightly but she snapped out of it a second later.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked worriedly but she just smiled at him.

"There's a storm tonight," she laughed and the other vampires grinned. I could hear Emmett letting out a loud cheer from the living room – ironic huh? – but I couldn't tell of it was because of the news of the storm or because of a game he was watching on TV.

"What's so great about a storm?" I asked, finishing the last of my pancakes and starting to clean up the mess I'd made.

"We can play baseball now," Alice clapped her hands together and jumped off the stool.

"Baseball?" I frowned as I dumped some dishes in the sink, wiping a cloth over the bench top.

"Sure," Jasper shrugged, "It's a good game. And we can only play it when a thunderstorm comes around."

"Why?"

"I'm sure you'll see," Jasper chuckled and I spun around to face him excitedly.

"I'm coming?"

"Unless you want to stay at home alone. No doubt Bella will come." I felt a grin spread across my face as I turned on the tap and let hot water fill the sink.

"No dear, let me do that," Esme protested and hurried over to the sink to help me.

"No Esme, it's my mess. I'll clean it up," I argued. She gave me a stern look and I backed down. If she really wanted to do the dishes then who was I to stop her?

"Are you in Carlisle?" Alice asked Doc eagerly.

"If I must," Carlisle sighed sarcastically and Alice let out a squeal.

"Esme?" she asked.

"Of course dear," Esme exclaimed softly.

"Great!" Alice all but screamed. She grabbed Jasper's hand as she danced out of the room and he caught my arm as he was tugged after his wife. I said thank you to Esme as I was pulled off out the door. "Emmett, are you coming to play baseball tonight?" Alice asked, practically bouncing on the spot. His eyes glittered excitedly as he looked happily at her.

"Would I miss it?" he grinned.

"Convince Rose!" Alice demanded and before tugging Jasper – and by extension me – up two flights of stairs to the third level of the house that I'd never visited. She skipped to the door at the end and my heart stuttered with fear as I heard an animalistic growl from behind the door at the end of the corridor. I started to run forward but Jasper pulled me back. I snarled at him, a glare on my face as I tried to tug my arm free.

"Calm down Tali!" he said calmly, "Edward's just playing." I frowned. Playing? That did not sound like playing!

_EDWARD CULLEN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?_ I yelled at him and willingly followed Alice as she knocked on the door.

"Can we come in?" she asked. She opened the door and I followed her inside quickly, Jasper being dragged by me this time as he still hadn't let go of my arm. What? Did he think I was gonna burn Edward to ashes? Well if he'd done anything I might ... But when we walked in, Bella was sitting, blushing on Edward's lap. I glanced back worriedly at Jasper but he looked fine. "It sounded like you were having Bella for lunch, and we came to see if you would share," Alice grinned. I rolled my eyes as I went to stand next to her. Bella glared at me and I smirked. Guess she still hadn't forgiven me for not telling.

"Sorry, I don't believe I have enough to spare," Edward replied, pulling her closer.

"Actually," Jasper chuckled, coming to stand between me and Alice, "Alice says there's going to be a real storm tonight and Emmett wants to play ball. Are you game?" _Everyone_ wants to play ball. I saw Edward's eyes light up and I smiled. He was kinda normal then I guess, but he was still a bit hesitant.

"Of course you should bring Bella," Alice chirped, "Tali's already coming." Edward looked at me in shock and I sighed.

"What? So I get a bit curious about stuff like this!"

"Do you want to go?" he asked Bella, looking like child on Christmas morning.

"Sure," Bella smiled. She couldn't say no to him if she tried I'm sure. Believe me, that revelation brought me no pleasure. "Um, where are we going?"

"We have to wait for thunder to play ball – you'll see why," he promised her.

"Will I need an umbrella?" Urgh, that is so Bella! Always the one to follow the rules of logic.

"Will she?" Jasper asked Alice.

"No!" Alice trilled, "The storm will hit over town. It should be dry enough in the clearing."

"Good, then." Even Jasper sounded enthusiastic, I could feel his excitement rolling off him. Bella was looking eager now and I couldn't help but throw an accusatory glance at Jasper who just smirked at me and shrugged.

"Come on!" Alice chirped, "Let's go see if we can find Rosalie! That girl is playing whether she likes it or not!"

"You would know," Jasper joked before being pulled out of the room again, and of course me being pulled with them, but I did notice that Jasper managed to close the door quietly behind us and I rolled my eyes. Like they couldn't hear everything being said anyway.

We made our way back downstairs, a light drizzle starting to come down outside and I couldn't help but stare. It looked so pretty through the completely glass back wall. "Are the humans coming?" Emmett asked, narrowing his eyes teasingly at me.

"Of course we are!" I grinned, "Someone needs to stop you from cheating!"

"You wouldn't be able to see half the game!" Emmett scoffed.

"And yet I manage to beat you continually at Guitar Hero," I sighed and I saw a challenging glint enter his golden eyes. "Uh oh," I groaned. I sensed another challenge coming on. "Jasper!" I called, "Can you give me a lift home. Like, um, now!" With a laugh, Jasper darted past, picking me up in his arms just as Emmett made a grab for me so he could drag me back up into the infernal games room where no doubt, I would win, he would pout and I'd try and do something else before the eventual re-kidnapping. "Thanks Jasper!" I laughed over the wind and he grinned down at me.

"Any time!" he replied. He kept running until he leapt up into my open window, dumping me softly on my bed.

"Thanks," I repeated.

"Like I said, any time. And I'd be careful. Bella's still annoyed." I groaned, he chuckled and then jumped out my window, no doubt heading towards home.

Twenty minutes later I heard the door downstairs bang close and someone stomp up the stairs. Shockingly, my door was thrown open and Bella stood glaring at me while I was on my bed. "What?" I asked innocently and ducked with a yelp as she threw one of my discarded Converse at my head. Sure, _now_ she decides to get a good aim! "What was that for?" I yelped.

"Why didn't you tell me!" she growled.

"That's why you're throwing stuff at me? But who throws a shoe? Honestly?"

"I deserved to know!" she protested.

"I tried to keep you away from them!" I hissed.

"Which you had no right to do!" she snapped.

"I wanted to keep you alive!"

"They don't kill people!"

"I know that now don't I?" I rolled my eyes.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Ever heard the Quileute legends?" I had to have some story. After all, I did promise Kiv I would tell only if Bella remembered.

"You guessed from that?" she asked stonily.

"I have a very vivid imagination," I grinned. She didn't look satisfied but moved on to her next question.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have believed me?" I asked sceptically. She frowned. "See? Besides, it didn't concern you!"

"Once I started being around Edward more it did!" she protested.

"By then I knew it was only a matter of time until you figured it out yourself. Geez Bells, calm down! We both know now, there's no going back." How unfortunate.

* * *

**Okay, once again I'M SORRY! I didn't mean for the update to be this late! I feel bad! But on other news, on closer inspection of Breaking Dawn, I think I've realised that the kitchen is upstairs (is that right) but this is my version people and Tali is too lazy to go climbing stairs! Sorry to those of you who don't appreciate the layout change. I'm sorry to you too! But yeah, thanks for sticking with me!**

**Read and review? Please?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ha! My longest chapter ever written. And the most shocking so far I think. I hope you guys like the surprise at the end. I can't believe I've already come so far into this story. Thanks so much for sticking with me so far.**

**Bubble .Gum .Green: **Great to see you got an account! Thanks for your review!

**Baillieboo: **Bella doesn't remember Kiv. Can't tell you if she will ; ) And Zoltan at his work experience thingo. Thanks for reviewing!

**Glowing bookworm: **Yeah, I know where the kitchen is! Go me! Lol. And yeah, Tali does get to play baseball! Thanks for the review!

**Mummyanimal: **I'm glad you feel special! I always wanted to create a character that had a bit more to her. I mean, I love Bella too, but I thought it would be fun to have someone who's a bit livelier. Bella just went into shock. And now she's still kind of annoyed. Thanks for reviewing!

**Davii-Hime: **Yeah, I just realised that the kitchen is downstairs, so I was right! Yay for me! And yay for you too, you picked up on the Austin Powers reference! Lol, i love that line and I just had to add it! Thanks for the review!

**Sexy-vampirita: **I'll try and work that in somewhere. It may not be in this one but I will try and work it in. Thanks for the review!

**Msfrannyblack: **She is in shock, believe me! I just don't think she's realised it yet XD And of course Tali won't be able to resist! Even if the cullens can kick her arse, she'll try anyway. Zoltan's at work, but he comes back this chapter for a bit. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Twilight, but I do own Tali, Zoltan the other random kids you really don't hear about and a tiny dog called Lucky who should be dead many times over. I swear, he's part cat with 99 lives instead of 9 XD**

**19. I Just Got to Second Base**

We glared at each other for a while, Bella in the doorway, me still crouched on my bed. I couldn't help my eyes darting from her to my other Connie that lay next to her. I had the feeling that she was thinking about how quickly I would react if she threw that one at me too. Maybe if I made a dive for it ...

Our shoe-throwing contemplations were brought to a halt by the roar, slightly softer than Bella's truck, approaching our house. I darted to the window and stuck my head out – ignoring the soft rainfall – and grinned. Jake! And Billy of course. "Jake and Billy," I told Bella who reluctantly tore her gaze away from the shoe to exit my room and carefully descend the stairs. With a grin, I picked the Converse up, just in case Bella came back for revenge and twirled it around by its lace as I walked down the stairs to find Jake helping Billy in and Bella holding the door open for them.

"Hey!" I smiled at them and both Quileute's smiled back, though I could tell that something was bothering Billy. Before I could ask him what it was, my rotating shoe decided to slip out of my hand. It went flying across the room and promptly hit Jake in the head. His grin turned to a frown and I started to back away towards the lounge room as he advanced towards me. "Sorry?" I tried. He smirked and made a dive for me. I dodged his attempt and spun around, racing into the lounge room, jumping over the back of the sofa and standing in front of it warily.

"You threw a shoe at me!" he exclaimed when he was standing behind the sofa.

"It was unintentional!" I protested, "Besides, it's all part of the cycle!"

"Cycle?"

"Yeah! Bella threw a shoe at me, I threw a shoe at you, now you have to choose someone to throw a shoe at. The power is all yours!" I laughed.

"Can I throw it back at you?" he asked, flashing me a white smile.

"No you may not!" I growled and he sighed.

"Damn it!" And he dived at me again from across the sofa. I just managed to evade him, his fingers scraping my back as I turned and ran around the back of the recliner. But he wasn't having any of that and chased me out from behind it and we did a lap of the lounge before he made a successful dive and knocked me onto the couch, landing on top of me.

"Aw Jake!" I whined as I tried to shove him off, my hands pushing hard against his chest.

"Ow!" he muttered as he landed and I laughed.

"You're saying ow? How much do you weigh boy? I'm the one being crushed!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" a new voice growled and Jake was promptly pulled off me. I heard a thud as I looked over to see Jake hit the floor.

"Zoltan what was that for?" I growled up at my friend who was glaring at Jake.

"I thought you two were just friends?" he snapped, his cold gaze turning to me as Jake sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"We are!" I exclaimed in exasperation, "Geez, overprotective much?" I pushed myself up into a sitting position, leaning back against the arm of the chair. "So, I think that was one of the most painful introductions to ever take place," I joked, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work; Jake and Zoltan were both glaring at each other like they were mortal enemies.

"Too right," Jake muttered as he winced, his hand prodding a tender place on the back of his head.

"Jake?" Billy's voice called and broke up the glaring festival.

"Yeah?" Jake called back, wincing again as the effort of yelling hurt his head. Ouch, he must have hit the floor hard. Zoltan will soon have a matching bruise whether he likes it or he doesn't.

"We're leaving!" Billy's temper seemed a bit frayed and Jake gave Zoltan one last glare before he lifted himself from the floor and exited the room.

"See ya Jake," I called after him weakly. He raised his hand in goodbye but said nothing else as he left the room. My face turned into a cold glare as I heard the front door shut. "What the Hell did you chuck him on the floor for?" I snapped at Zoltan.

"It looked a little suss from where I was standing," he growled with a frown.

"Nothing was happening! Besides, what if I'd had a proper boyfriend and we were makin' out? Would you have just chucked him on the floor too?"

"Yes," Zoltan muttered. We glared at each other for a few moments before he sighed and collapsed on the couch by my feet. "Sorry, okay?" he said imploringly. I looked at him for a long minute.

"Fine. But you have to apologise next time you see Jake – and you will see him – and you have to let me ride your motorbike whenever I want as long as you're here."

"Trust you to guilt trip me into letting you ride my bike," Zoltan growled. He caught my gaze and sighed again. "Fine! Okay. Happy?"

"Very," I smiled. He smiled back and held out his hand to help me up, an invitation that I gratefully accepted.

"You are so lazy," he smirked.

"Of course I am. And it wasn't you who had to be dragged out into the dining area in your sleeping bag because you refused to move and come and get breakfast when we went camping?"

"That was probably Zander," he muttered.

"I'm pretty sure it was you or I was pashing your brother all night," I teased.

"I'm sure he would have loved it," he grinned.

"And I'm sure that if that had actually happened, you wouldn't be a twin anymore."

"True," he admitted, keeping a hold of my hand as he pulled me up the stairs. We passed Bella on the way making a run for the phone. I noticed she'd changed from what she'd been wearing before. That girl worries too much.

Back in the safe confines of my room, Zoltan spread out on his mattress on the floor, the little conversation icon on my laptop started to flash again. I reluctantly opened the chat window and sighed. I hadn't thought about Edan and his new _girlfriend_ for nearly two days. I was kind of enjoying the absence of the throbbing ache.

"Who's that?" Zoltan asked, nodding to the laptop that was now perched on my knees.

"Edan," I sighed. He looked confused so I elaborated, "He's one of my best mates. Here anyway."

"Who's your best anywhere?" Zoltan grinned.

"You wouldn't know him," I smirked.

"I might."

"You won't."

"Give us a hint. Come on!"

"Not saying nothing," I laughed, ignoring the pillow that collided with my head.

"You gonna talk to him?" I stared at the laptop for a minute, contemplating, before I shoved it away and shut the top.

"Nope," I hoped my voice sounded normal. "He can talk to his girlfriend." Ouch, what made me say that? "How was your time at work?" I asked, leaning back against the wall, my feet dangling over the edge of my bed.

"It was fun," Zoltan grinned, "My boss is a good guy. I think. He likes a laugh. But he won't leave me alone!"

"I think someone has a man crush," I giggled and this resulted in another pillow being thrown at my head.

"That's disgusting Tay!" Zoltan groaned.

"Besides," I pulled myself out of my giggle fit, "It's only a trial run isn't it? He can't assess how well you work if he doesn't watch you!"

"Think about how Rainey acted when she was six," Zoltan said dryly. My humour evaporated.

"Oh that's just bad. That's going too far! You could sue him for harassment or something!" I exclaimed. Let me explain. When Rainey was six, she had just realised how 'cool' it was to be a twin, but Raines didn't really care all that much. Rainey did. She refused to go anywhere without him, she acted like his shadow. She thought it was fun, and the other kids in their class sure thought it was awesome whenever they shared 'twin things'. Like whenever Raines needed to go to the bathroom, she told the teacher she did too, or when Raines thought that something was funny, she did too, or when he would talk and she knew what he was going to say, she'd cut him off and finish his sentences. If they weren't related she'd have been considered a stalker.

"Yeah. I'm hoping he'll back off if he gives me the job," Zoltan sighed.

"And if he doesn't?"

"I'm going with your plan. He's being sued."

"Good plan," I smirked, listening to Charlie and Bella's voices float upstairs from where they were talking in the kitchen. Oh right, I gotta tell Zoltan I'm not gonna be here. "Hey Zolt, just letting ya know, I'm not gonna be here tonight."

"Ditching me already?" he pouted.

"Of course! Kidding, but me and Bella are gonna play baseball with the Cullens."

"Bella's gonna be playing baseball?"

"Bella will be _watching_ us play baseball," I corrected.

"With the Cullens?" he seemed sceptical.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just that you didn't seem too fond of them when we were talking over MSN a couple of weeks ago." I bit my lip guiltily. Yeah, I had bad-mouthed them a bit before this weekend. Or before my truce with Eddie anyway.

"Hanging out with them changed my perspective a little," I admitted, "I hope you don't mind. About tonight I mean."

"Course not!" Zoltan yawned, "I was gonna hit the sack early tonight anyway. You have fun with the evil Cullens." I threw a pillow at him.

"Tali! Zoltan! Dinner!" Bella's voice called from downstairs, a slightly nervous edge to it. Right, she was gonna have to tell Charlie about her and Cullen. This was gonna be interesting...

"Why does she sound so nervous?" Zoltan asked. Ah, he'd noticed too.

"She's gonna have to tell Charlie that Edward Cullen is her boyfriend," I snickered. Though it was true he was hardly a 'boy'. Hell, he wasn't even human!

"This is gonna be interesting," Zoltan smirked, jumping to his feet and following me out the door. I was hurrying a bit because I didn't want to find myself thrown over his shoulder again.

We both darted down the stairs and collapsed into two of the four chairs. Bella looked at us suspiciously but we merely smiled angelically at her and thanked her for dinner, shovelling the food down as soon as she and Charlie were seated. She didn't eat much at first; she was sort of just pushing her food around with her fork, her eyes darting to Charlie every now and then. Zoltan was keeping an eye on her too, humour glinting in his blue gaze.

"So," Charlie broke the ice, "What did you do with yourselves today?"

"Well, this afternoon I just hung out around the house ..." I could tell that the upbeat rhythm of her words were forced, but I doubt Charlie could. I just knew Bella better than most people. "And this morning I was over at the Cullens'." There was a clatter as Charlie dropped his fork. Zoltan and I snorted into our food as we struggled to keep a straight face. Thankfully, neither of them noticed us, being too focused on the other.

"Dr. Cullen's place?" he asked in astonishment.

"Yeah."

"What were you doing there?" His fork still lay on his plate where he'd dropped it. A fact that Zoltan and I didn't fail to notice.

"Well," here it comes! "I sort of have a date with Edward Cullen tonight, and he wanted to introduce me to his parents ... Dad?" I think dear old daddy just went into shock. "Dad, are you all right?" Bella asked worriedly, a frown on her face. Zoltan and I were waiting for the explosion. We weren't disappointed.

"You are going out with Edward Cullen?" he thundered. Bella looked a bit scared. Zoltan and I found it hilarious.

"I thought you liked the Cullens."

"He's too old for you!" Charlie ranted. Oh if you only knew how much older...

"We're both juniors," Bella corrected.

"Wait..." Charlie paused. "Which one is Edwin?" I couldn't help the shout of laughter that escaped me this time. Ha! Edwin, that's gonna stick!

"Edward is the youngest, the one with the reddish brown hair." Her eyes glazed over and I had the feeling I did _not_ want to know what she was thinking.

"Oh, well, that's" – Charlie was struggling for words – "better I guess. I don't like the look of that big one." I frowned. There was nothing wrong with Emmett! He just had a winning addiction and a slight obsession with Guitar Hero. "I'm sure he's a nice boy and all," Charlie continued, "but he looks too ... mature for you. Is this Edwin your boyfriend?" Yeah, cause she'd be going on a date with him if he wasn't.

"It's Edward, Dad." Not anymore it's not!

"Is he?" Good, Charlie's being stubborn for once.

"Sort of, I guess."

"You said last night you weren't interested in any of the boys in town," he accused. Ha! Bella had the awkward 'which-guy-do-you-like' chat with dad! Wish I coulda been there. My thoughts flickered to Edan and I frowned. Maybe it was best that I wasn't. He picked up his fork and I saw Bella visibly relax, though Zoltan frowned in disappointment. He wanted the hilarity to continue. I kinda did too. It would probably be bad for dad's health though.

"Well, Edward doesn't live in town, Dad." Brilliant defence Bella. Bravo. It seemed Charlie agreed. "And anyway," she continued, "It's kind of at an early stage, you know? Don't embarrass me with all the boyfriend talk, okay?"

"When is he coming over?"

"He'll be here in a few minutes."

"Where is he taking you?" Bella groaned.

"I hope you're getting the Spanish Inquisition out of your system now. We're going to play baseball with his family." Charlie chuckled.

"You're playing baseball?"

"Don't be silly dad!" I laughed, "I'm playing, Bella will be watching!"

"You're going too?" Charlie looked at me in surprise.

"Yeah, I was invited when Bella was!"

"You were at the Cullens' place?"

"For the past two days, yeah, I have been."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"You didn't ask!" I protested and Charlie frowned, staring at me suspiciously.

"You aren't dating one of them too are you?" he growled.

"God no!" I laughed, "I'm just friends with a couple of them." Wow, I never thought I would use the word 'friend' when talking about a vampire. He watched me for a couple more seconds before returning to his meal. The silence only lasted a few seconds as the roar of an engine grew louder as it approached our house. Bella threw her plate into the sink and grabbed ours as well, letting the hot water pour over them.

"Leave the dishes," Charlie told her as he stood up, "I can do them tonight. You baby me too much." The doorbell rang and he stalked off to answer the door, Bella following like a lost puppy. I rolled my eyes to Zoltan and he laughed.

"That was the most interesting conversation I've seen in a while," he chuckled as he stretched back in his chair.

"I'm sure Bella was glad to provide the entertainment," I grinned and jabbed him in the sides. He yelped and glared at me. "I did nothing!" I exclaimed, folding my arms stubbornly. He tried to jab me but I dodged him and jumped to my feet. "Don't you jab me!" I said vehemently.

"You did it first," he growled.

"I did no such thing!" I smirked.

"You're living in denial Tay," he sighed.

"And you're living in the realm of annoyance," I scowled.

"Are you calling me annoying," he accused.

"Maybe," I said slowly, dragging out the word.

"You'd better be glad there are other people here or you might find yourself dead," he muttered.

"Oh please!" I scoffed, "You'd be more likely to kidnap me and take me back to Phoenix than kill me and you know it!"

"I know nothing -" he began but I cut him off.

"Ha-ha! So you admit you know nothing?"

"That wasn't what I said!" he argued.

"Sounded like it to me!"

"I was going to say; 'I know nothing of the sort,' but you cut me off!"

"Sure I did. You keep believing that," I nodded with a disbelieving smile on my face. He let out a growl and slid lower in his seat, arms crossed across his chest and he pouted. "Aw... you're so cute!"

"Don't call me cute," he scowled.

"But you are!" I laughed. "Okay I'll stop it," I giggled.

"Did you just giggle?" he looked up at me incredulously.

"No!" I muttered defensively.

"You did!" Zoltan laughed, standing up and patting me on the head.

"Don't treat me like a two year old!" I slapped his hand away.

"But you're so damn short!"

"You aren't the tallest guy I've seen either," I retorted.

"But I'm not the shortest you've seen," he pointed out.

"Well I'm not the shortest girl you've seen either," I snapped.

"I never said you were," Zoltan smirked. I punched him in the arm and made my way into the hallway where I could hear voices. No, I am not insane, I really could hear voices.

I followed the three others out onto the front porch where I could see Bella staring fearfully at a massive Jeep parked behind her truck.

"Awesome!" I laughed and danced forward.

"See, your sister appreciates it," Edward whispered to Bella on my way past them. I heard Charlie whistle.

"Wear your seatbelts," he said, sounding like he was choking.

"Whatever dad," I muttered.

"Oi! Tay!" I turned to find Zoltan standing in the door.

"What?"

"Don't I get a hug?"

"You get nothing!" I laughed. I saw him roll his eyes.

"Geez, you hug me to death when I don't want it, and you won't give me a hug when I do! Do you exist to annoy me?" he asked.

"I would say the answer to that question is ... yes. Bye bye!" I waved and clambered into the back seat of the Jeep, joined a minute later by Bella and then Edward. "Whose car?" I asked him.

"How do you know it's not mine?" he teased.

"Cause you got your precious Volvo," I chuckled. "Wait, lemme guess, this is Emmett's car? Right?"

"Yes, it is his car," Edward smiled as he helped Bella buckle up. I grabbed part of the harness before he stopped me. "You won't need that," he smirked.

"Why not?"

"You'll see." And I did. We were barely out of our street when the door beside me – the one closest to the forest – was opened and stone arms pulled me out of my seat.

"Jasper!" I laughed as he jumped down from the moving vehicle and ran into the forest carrying me, "What are you doing?"

"I didn't think that you would want to travel with Bella and Edward. It might get a little awkward."

"Oh yeah," I cringed, I hadn't really thought about it. "Thanks! I hadn't thought about it, but you're probably right."

"Oh I know I'm right," he chuckled as he sped through the trees.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked.

"There's a large clearing by the waterfall in the middle of the forest. We set it up as a baseball field."

"I want to play," I told him.

"I don't think you can," he chuckled.

"And why not?"

"We're vampires remember? Super strength and speed? I don't think it would work."

"You could help me," I smiled slyly and he smirked back. We had a little planning session before he stopped and set me on my feet at the edge of a large clearing. It was massive! I am not exaggerating; it was the biggest baseball field I had ever seen. No sooner had he placed me on my feet when something whizzed past my head to be caught by Jasper. I looked out to see Alice waving at us and I waved back tentatively. Jasper zoomed past me and out to join her, throwing what I presumed was the ball back to her. I think I was starting to understand why Jasper said I shouldn't play. But oh well, I had the characteristics of a vamp don't I? It couldn't be as bad as if I was purely human like Bella. I hope.

"Hey kid!" Two strong arms picked me up from behind and swung me around.

"Hey Emmett!" I laughed as I spun around. He dropped me on my feet and I promptly fell over. I was dizzy. Emmett let out a booming laugh and ran over to join Blondie. Had there always been two Blondie's? Oh right, I was cross-eyed. I managed to straighten out my eyesight as Esme joined me.

"Are you alright dear?" she asked in concern.

"I'm fine," I groaned as I got to my feet.

"I thought you were coming with Bella and Edward?" Esme queried, a little confused.

"I was, but Jasper thought he'd save me from the awkwardness of driving with the two of them alone." Esme smiled and looked around at the trees as she heard something. "What is it?" I asked.

"I think your sister is here," she smiled and made her way over to the trees. I was left to sit down on the rocks facing the field, waving at Bella as she emerged from the woods, hand in hand with Edward. I forcefully turned away from that image to be confronted by Carlisle.

"Oh, hey Doc," I greeted him and he smiled, sitting down next to me.

"Jasper says you want to play," he said, though there was a question in his voice.

"Not the whole game," I assured him, "I just want to have a hit."

"Have you ever seen a game of vampire baseball before?"

"No, but I'm sure it's going to be interesting," I grinned and Doc nodded. Yeah, I _could_ call him Carlisle, but it's more fun to call him Doc. Doc left me to go and stand by Jasper who had come in following Alice who had just announced it was time for the game to start. I bounced excitedly on the rock. Who wouldn't be excited? Hello! Vampire baseball! How cool is that? I really have got to learn to control my emotions. I mean, I did hate these things less than a week ago didn't I? I am one weird human-vamp.

I watched as Alice, Emmett and Edward all raced towards the huge field, Carlisle and Rosalie soon joining them while Jasper stayed a bit closer, a few feet behind Emmett who was swinging an aluminium bat. Esme was talking with Bella a few feet away from me and I couldn't hear what they were saying.

"All right!" Esme called out, "Batter up!" I watched as Alice stood straight, almost motionless. Stealth instead of intimidation. I guess the latter wouldn't really work on Emmett anyway. I saw her arm flick out like the strike of a snake and I could just catch the ball whizzing through the air until it hit Jasper's hand.

"Strike!" I called and Emmett turned to glare at me. I just smiled and waved. Esme glanced at me with a smile and I grinned back. Jasper threw the ball back to Alice who caught it and her hand soon shot forward again. I watched in awe as Emmett swung the bat through the air in time for it to collide with the ball. The crack echoed around the forest and the mountains and I knew that it would sound like very loud thunder to other people in the town. The ball streaked towards the forest and Edward tore after it. I watched Emmett tear around the bases, Doc acting like a shadow.

"Out!" Esme called and I searched the fringe of trees, knowing Edward must have been successful in his chase for the ball. Sitting by myself on that rock, surrounded by vampires, I think I had the most fun I've had in months. Crazy huh? One time in particular made me laugh. When Jasper had tried to change the pattern of the hits and hit a ground ball to try and avoid Edward's speed, Doc ran to grab the ball and then raced Jasper to first base. The resulting collision echoed just as the hit of the ball on bat had done, sounding like two massive falling boulders. But I couldn't help but laugh, because at that moment, Doc seemed as much of a child as the others.

It was amazing, that game. I don't think I could ever watch another baseball game without being extremely bored. They taunted and provoked each other just like any other baseball team, but it just seemed so funny coming from them, I couldn't help but laugh. A couple of times, Esme had to step in. The thunder rolled on and Carlisle was just going up to bat when he turned to me, holding the bat out to me instead. I grinned and jumped forward, taking it from him happily. I heard Blondie let out a shout of laughter but I ignored it.

Alice smiled at me from the pitcher's mound as I swung the bat experimentally. It was heavier than the one I had back home, but I guess it was necessary. I swung it back and forth a couple of times, getting used to the weight before I pulled it back over my shoulder and nodded at the pixie. Alice smiled at me before pitching, slower than the others, a normal human pace. Or maybe just a bit faster. I swung the bat and it collided with the ball and it flew right out past second base. Well, it looked like it was heading that way but I couldn't watch it for long, as I felt two cold arms scoop me up again for the fourth time that day. I grinned up at Jasper as he sped around the bases, finally coming to a stop at the second one. He set me on my feet where I could see Emmett rolling with laughter and Alice, Esme, Edward and Doc grinning. Bella was shaking her head, but she was grinning too.

"Hey Alice!" I called, laughing myself, "I just got to second base with your husband!" Alice let out a trilling laugh and Emmett cracked up again. I smiled up at Jasper and he rolled his eyes. "Thanks Jazz," I said honestly.

"You're welcome," he chuckled, shaking his head like Bella. But the laughter soon stopped as Alice gasped. All eyes were automatically trained on her and Jasper left my side to dart to hers.

"Get Tali!" Edward called and Emmett ran past and picked me up, carrying me back to the main huddle of vampires.

"Alice?" Esme asked, her voice tense.

"I didn't see – I couldn't tell," she whispered and I shared a worried glance with Bella.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked, always the calm voice of authority.

"They were travelling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the prospective wrong before," she murmured and my blood ran cold. I had the feeling I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"What changed?" Jasper asked, leaning over her protectively.

"They heard us playing, and it changed their path," Alice said, contrite. I felt all eyes dart to me or Bella quickly before they fixed back on Alice.

"How soon?" Carlisle asked Edward. I watched as the vampire frowned in concentration.

"Less than five minutes," he deduced, "They're running – they want to play." Like Hell they do!

"Can I burn 'em?" I asked, pulling my lighter out of my pocket eagerly. They all stared at me like I was insane. "What?" I exclaimed, "I couldn't burn you and I wanna burn _something_!" Emmett laughed and high-fived me.

"This isn't a laughing matter!" Edward snapped and I glared at him.

"I'm trying to lighten the mood Edwin!" I smirked and Bella groaned.

"Edwin?" he asked.

"Tell you later," I muttered. "Anyway, what were you saying?"

"How many?" Emmett asked Alice.

"Three," she answered tersely.

"Three?" Emmett scoffed, "Let them come!" He flexed the steel bands that were his muscles and I couldn't help but relax, if only a bit. I mean, three of them versus the seven Cullens. You have to admit, it didn't look good for the nomads. All eyes turned to Carlisle as he deliberated. My natural instinct to GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HERE warred with the sense that if Bella and I ran, we would be tracked. I knew that either way, we were facing enemy vampires today.

"Let's just continue the game," Carlisle decided, "Alice said they were simply curious." I watched as Esme whispered something to Edward who shook his head. Esme looked relieved.

"You catch, Esme," Edward told her, "I'll call it now."

"No," Jasper said firmly, "I'll catch." His eyes darted to me and I smiled thankfully at him. But I couldn't help the confusion that flooded me at his protectiveness. Edward looked at him hard before he nodded and Esme darted away to the midfield, Jasper taking his place behind Alice who was batting.

The game was boring, tense after that, everyone's gazes sweeping the forest for the three nomads. I stayed close to Bella, our arms brushing and Edward stuck close to her other side. Jasper didn't move further than his place as catcher and I was grateful for that. I felt more comfortable around him than Edward. I wasn't focusing on the game anymore, the old fear was returning to me. I was used to feeling anger towards the vampires; I hadn't felt fear for these creatures in a long time, and the return of the fear was choking, suffocating, my knees were weak. I nearly collapsed as I tried to block the memories of my last encounter with 'normal' vampires. The screams, the fire, the burning, the _blood_.

_It's okay,_ I tried to calm myself, _The Cullens are here this time. Nothing will happen to you or to Bella. Nothing will happen._ I hoped to God that was true. A wave of calm hit me and I smiled at Jasper in relief. He smiled back sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," I heard Edward whisper to my sister, "It was stupid, irresponsible, to expose you like this. I'm so sorry."

_So you should be!_ I yelled at him. My own fear was making me irrational when I knew that it wasn't his fault. I heard his breathing stop, so did Bella. His eyes zeroed in on the right field and stepped in front of Bella protectively. It was only a second before the other vampires surrounded us, Jasper trying to protect both me and Alice at the same time, though the pixie really didn't look like she wanted protecting. Together, the nine of us stood and waited for the vampires to come out of the trees.

They emerged from the forest slowly, spread out. The first male into the clearing fell back immediately, allowing the other male to take the front, orienting himself around the tall, dark haired man in a manner that showed who was leading this small coven of nomads. I was a bit suspicious though. The third was a woman; I could see her bright red hair. Bright ... red ... hair. Tall dark haired man. Blonde haired guy. Bright red hair. Oh no. Oh God no. No no no no no no no no no no no! No way in Hell!

But this was no delusion, no creation of my mind. I knew these vampires. But they couldn't be here. _She_ couldn't be here. And yet she was. Bright red hair...

**#Flashback#**

"_Hey Tali," Bella smiled, smearing paint across a piece of paper, her twin copying the motion on her own piece._

"_Yeah?" Tali replied._

"_Your name backward is Ilat."_

"_That's pwetty," Tali giggled. "Yours backward is ..." she thought for a moment, her small face crumpled up in concentration before it cleared, chocolate brown eyes glowing, "Alleb!"_

"_That sounds like a boy's name," Bella whined._

"_No it don't!" Tali tried to convince her sister, "It's really pwetty! It sounds like one of the names that the ladies have at mommy's dance place."_

"_Yeah!" Bella's face cleared before she squealed, getting swept up into the arms of their beautiful sister._

"_How's it hanging little ladies?" she laughed, placing Bella gently back on the ground. She flopped down on the couch behind the coffee table at which Bella and Tali were doing their painting._

"_Real good!" Tali giggled, holding up her art work._

"_That's awesome kid!" she complimented. "What's wrong with you Bells?" The child's face was scrunched up in effort._

"_I'm trying to get your name backwards," Bella frowned, placing her painted finger on her chin._

"_Mine backways is Ilat! And Bella's is Alleb!" Tali giggled, wiping her hands and crawling onto the couch beside her sister._

"_It's too long," Bella whined._

"_How 'bout you shorten it?" she asked._

"_I don't like names that start with y," Bella pouted._

"_Go shorter," she laughed. Bella's face cleared._

"_Your name backwards is Kiv!" she exclaimed._

"_Good job kiddo." The front door slammed. "Oh, mom's home. Shall we tell her?" The teenager stood up and made her way out of the small lounge to the kitchen where she could hear her adopted mother setting down her handbag. Tali bolted after her._

"_Hello sweetie," Renee smiled at her oldest daughter._

"_Her name's Kiv mom!" six year old Tali cried._

"_Kiv?" Renee laughed, looking at the subject for an explanation._

"_My name backwards," Kiv explained, "My much shorter name backwards."_

"_Really? It is kind of cool, but to me you'll always be Victoria."_

**#End Flashback#**

Victoria. My big sister.

* * *

**Who saw that coming? I'd like to think that people didn't know who Kiv was or how she ties into the story but HA! Kiv is Victoria! Just in case you got confused with the names in the flashback, Bella couldn't figure out Kiv's name backwards because it was too long. So she shortened it to Vicky, hence the comment 'I don't like names that start with y'. So, she shortened it to Vick. Hence the name Kiv. Hope you guys enjoyed. Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Once again I am sooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated lately! I went back to school this week and I'm getting piles of homework cause my exams are in four weeks. So yes, here's chapter 20. I should update sooner next time, expect one on the weekend, probably Sunday. Thanks for staying with me!**

**Adverb: **I know it was for a competition, but I'm extremely thankful for all the comments and constructive criticism you posted. Thanks!

**Marc: **thanks! I try XD

**British Vampire: **Yep, that's right KIV IS VICTORIA! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Thanks for your review!

**Davii-Hime: **Yeah, kind of cheesy I know, but it was originally gonna be James but I thought better of it. Yeah, it would be confusing. I just really wanted to give Victoria a background, she so cool! Thanks for reviewing!

**HPobsessssssed7: **Yeah, I did know XD I'm just evil like that :D Thanks for the review!

**Twilight addict: **No, I didn't meet your brother, but if he acts like Zoltan then I want to! Lol, thanks for reviewing!

**Tora-Hime-Melody: **Yeah, I avoided them in the beginning, but then I got hooked :D And yeah, it is meant to be 'our' I was probably really tired and relying purely on the spell check on my computer (most of my chapters are written at around 11 at night XD). Thanks for reviewing! ... OMG your second post was huge! Wow! Thanks so much! I am NOT gonna get annoyed with you! *shares cookies*. Unfortunately, with your questions, you're gonna have to wait and see ;) But it won't be long now and all questions shall be answered! Yay!

**Bubble .Gum .Green: **Glad you liked it! And I'm sorry I didn't update sooner :( Thanks for your review!

**Mummyanimal: **awwww, I'm flattered! Thanks so much! Yeah, I'm still working the kinks out of the whole 'Victoria being Bella's sister but hunts Bella in the book' plot, but I figure it out just before I write it, so hopefully it turns out well. Thanks for the review!

**Teamjacob1993: **Thanks for the review! I love Jake too!

**Sexy-vampirita: **Thanks for reviewing, and of course I'll keep it secret! :)

**Msfrannyblack: **I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but it's here now! Thanks for your review!

**Baillieboo: **Ahhh, the answer to that question shall be revealed in a couple of chapters! Thanks for reviewing!

**xJaysongx: **No! Don't spit out the pepsi! It's like liquid gold! O.O yes, I am insane XD Thanks for your review!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own Tali!**

**ME: You guys do realise you're taking me away from my homework right? It's 10pm and it's due tomorrow morning ... These AN's are getting longer and longer too ...**

**Phoe: Who cares? We're alive again!**

**ME: OMG! WE ARE!**

**SM: crap! So am I!**

**Phoe & ME: MEYER! *chases***

**SM: *Runs***

**20. Fights and Despair**

My breathing picked up until I was hyperventilating. Jasper reached back and held my hand reassuringly, waves of calm washing over me. But this time, it didn't help. They had gotten closer now, and what I saw was horrible. Kiv, she'd changed. I knew at once she wasn't my big sister anymore. Her red eyes – the eyes of a murderer – were wild, her features were hard, a hint of malice in her face that hadn't been there before. She moved like she was ready to shift into a crouch at any moment. No, this was a weird, distorted, _evil_ version of my sister. I took a deep breath as the three came to a halt in front of us. I recognised the men too; they'd been there that day. James ... he'd saved my life. And yet now, I had the feeling that that wouldn't stop him from draining me dry. Jasper shot me a look that clearly said 'we will be talking later' before he returned his wary gaze on my big sister and her friends.

Jasper's hand slid out of my grip as he walked forward with Carlisle and Emmett to meet them. I couldn't help but wonder though as I watched my friends walk out to meet them; would any of them remember me? I smelled different now, and I looked different, but still ... surely Kiv would remember me? She was my sister after all. And if not me, she had to at least recognise Bella. Bella, after all had kept the hair and eye colour of her birth. She had always smelled the same.

And yet now, all three nomads' eyes swept over us with complete indifference. I held back a whimper of sadness. After all these years of hoping and praying that my sister was alive, she didn't remember us? Her little sisters? Nothing went right anymore. And even if she didn't, I couldn't help but hope that James remembered. I meant he was a vampire for God's sake! They can't forget! Could they? Or the black haired man that I never learnt the name of, he had to remember! One of them had to remember! I felt like going up to Kiv and shaking her by the shoulders. I clenched my fists by my sides as I fought the urge to do just that. My breathing returned to normal with Jasper's help, and I stood silently by Bella as a war raged invisibly in my head.

"We thought we heard a game," the black haired man said in a relaxed voice, the tone threatening to pull me back in my memories as I struggled to stay in the present. "I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James." My shoulder twitched involuntarily as he said Victoria's name. I hadn't heard it from anyone else in so long.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Tali, Edward and Bella." I noticed he didn't focus on individuals, calling us out in groups. I had the feeling though that I wasn't in danger – well not much. Bella was the one with dangerously wonderful smelling blood.

"Do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent asked sociably.

"Actually, we were just finishing up." Carlisle's tone matched Laurent's. He wouldn't want to get too defensive and make them curious. "But we'd certainly be interested another time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?"

"We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighbourhood. We haven't run into any company in a long time." It took a physical effort for me not to shout out 'God damn it Kiv! You can't leave already!' but I forced it back down my throat, knowing it would probably land us all in a very bad situation.

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves." I knew by then that Jasper had spread his waves of calm over everyone, the whole thing was much more relaxed now than when they had first walked in.

"What's your hunting range?" Laurent asked and I tensed, my nails digging into the palms of my hands. I knew that Laurent was assuming the Cullens were the stereotypical vampires. I wish the nomads could deny that assumption as easily as the Cullens, I really wish. Then Kiv could just _come home_.

"The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent residence nearby. There's another permanent settlement like ours up near Denali."

"Permanent?" Laurent asked and I could hear the honest curiosity in his voice, "How do you manage that?" _Well let's see, by not slaughtering the locals, having morals, valuing human life, that sort of stuff_. I couldn't help my eyes wandering to Kiv at this point, knowing full well that my sarcastic thoughts applied to her as well. _What have you done Kiv? _I thought miserably.

"Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk comfortably?" Carlisle invited, "It's rather a long story."

_Edward,_ I called to him, _Please inform Carlisle that he is INSANE!_ I trusted Kiv, even this warped version of her, but I didn't trust the other two, even if James _did_ save my life. I saw him nod close to imperceptibly. If it wasn't so serious, I would have cracked up to find him willing to call Carlisle insane. My eyes snapped to the surprised look that James and Kiv shared at the word 'home'. Laurent could control his expression better.

My mind remained fixed on the conversation throughout, my position frozen, every little twitch or movement tracked by me. And inside I was begging Kiv to remember who I was and who Bella was. I snapped out of my scrutiny as I heard my name; "-Tali, Edward, Bella, can you got with Jasper and Alice to get the Jeep?" Carlisle asked and I wondered what I'd missed.

I was poised to start backing away – my back was not being turned on them – but I stiffened as I felt the breeze ruffle my hair and Bella's, the leaves of the trees behind us rustling in a sinister way. God, it was like 'The Happening'! I knew what would happen and I wasted no time in jumping in front of my sister protectively, Edward copying my motion so we were standing shoulder to shoulder in front of the nomads as James' nostrils flared and his head whipped around to look at Bella.

I growled as James shifted forward into a crouch and Edward mimicked the motion, a feral snarl rising from his throat. I forced myself not to shudder as I realised how feeble my own growls were in comparison. I felt Bella shiver from behind me and I reached back and grabbed her hand reassuringly, my eyes going back to tracking every movement James made.

"What's this?" Laurent asked in surprise while I watched James and Edward have a glare off. James shifted and Edward copied the motion, the two vampires eyes locked together challengingly.

"They're with us," Carlisle said firmly and I saw Laurent's eyes flicker to me quizzically. I nodded, my eyes hard as his own widened with surprise. He knew who I was, no question about it.

"You brought snacks?" he asked and I snarled.

"We are nobody's snacks!" I hissed, my free hand balling into a fist. I hoped my nails wouldn't draw blood, but it was a possibility judging from how hard they were biting into my palm. Edward's snarl nearly drowned out my words, but I knew everyone heard, despite a couple of other growls of agreement at my words.

"I said, they're with us," Carlisle said, any trace politeness he had previously held had disappeared in light of the situation.

"But they're human!" Laurent protested in astonishment.

"Yes," Emmett confirmed, his eyes trained on James, my old saviour. James straightened up, his eyes still fixed on Bella while Edward and I both tensed.

_What do you think you could do?_ The little voice scoffed, _You are a human! He is a vampire! Human plus vampire equals dead human. See how it works?_

_Shut the hell up!_ I growled.

"It appears we have a lot to learn about each other," Laurent said softly.

"Indeed," Carlisle's voice was cool.

_Don't speak up, don't speak up,_ I chanted to myself to stop myself yelling at all three of them. Especially Kiv.

"But we'd like to accept your invitation," his eyes flicked to me and then to Bella before returning to Carlisle. "And of course we won't harm the human girls. We won't hunt in your range, as I said."

"Like Hell you won't!" I snapped and Laurent looked at me in amusement.

"You've always been a stubborn child," he murmured to me and I tensed as the Cullen's flashed me confused glances. I could feel Bella's gaze on my back but I ignored it, focusing instead on James who looked aggravated by this promise.

_Look at James, Edward!_ I called to the vampire by my side and I saw Edward's eyes flick from Kiv – who he'd been watching – to James. His eyes narrowed.

"We'll show you the way," Carlisle offered. "Emmett, Rosalie, Esme?" The called vampires converged in front of us and my view of my sister and the other two was cut off. I nearly whimpered but restrained myself.

Jasper backed towards us protectively, keeping his golden eyes on the three nomads. I looked back at Bella to see Alice and Edward were already standing protectively beside her.

"Let's go Bella," Edward murmured tensely and Jasper grabbed my hand as he tugged me backwards as well, neither of us turning our backs on the enemy. With a pang, I realised my sister was one of them.

_No!_ The voice yelled, _Kiv remembers you! I know she does!_

My thoughts were proven correct as – before we crossed into the cover of the trees – I caught a glimpse of Kiv, who was staring hungrily after me. But it wasn't the vampire type hunger. It was longing mixed with sadness and joy.

_YAY!_ That thought broke free through my haze of pain and fear.

Jasper slung me over his shoulder and Edward did the same for Bella as we hit the trees. Her eyes were glued open. She was petrified and in shock. "It's okay Bells," I called over the rushing wind. She didn't respond and Edward moved further ahead. I saw another blur keeping pace with us and I noted that it was Alice, a determined look on her pixie face.

When we reached the Jeep, Edward tossed Bella in the back – any other time I would have protested to the rough treatment of my sister – and Jasper copied, a bit more gently and jumped in after me. Edward was in the front seat and Alice had shotgun. I was briefly worried about Jasper being in a confined space with Bella, but I noticed with relief that he wasn't breathing.

"Strap them in," Edward demanded and Jasper obliged, helping Bella do up the strap. I frowned at Edward.

"Don't be so demanding Edward!" I snapped. He glared at me as the engine started and I glared back stubbornly. The darkness pressed in on us from the windows as we sped through the forest.

"How do you know them Tali?" Alice demanded, twisting in her seat to look at me.

"You know them!" Bella gasped.

"Just the males," I lied, "James and Laurent."

"How?" Edward spat, glaring at me as though I was evil by association.

"Don't look at me like that Cullen!" I hissed, "It's not my fault!"

"How?" Alice asked again.

"James saved my life. Laurent was with him and I heard them talking before I fell unconscious."

"That vermin saved your life?" Edward hissed, looking as though he would like to chuck me out of the car, as though I was their friend or something.

"Yes he did!" I growled. We hit the main road and our speed increased.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked and I glanced out of the window, horrified as I realised we were going away from Forks. It was quiet.

"Dammit, Edward! Where are you taking us?"

"We have to get you away from here – far away – now."

"Turn around! You have to take me home!" Bella shouted and I agreed with her as she tried to struggle free of the dratted harness. I'd stopped Jasper from putting mine on; I don't like being tied up.

"Jasper," Edward said grimly and said vampire apologetically secured Bella's hands and pulled them away from the harness.

"No Edward!" Bella pleaded! "You can't do this!"

"I'm agreeing with my sister Edward!" I yelled at him, "You need to take us home right now!"

"I have to, now please be quiet."

"Don't talk to my sister like that!" I spat at him. He shot me another glare.

"I won't!" Bella screamed, "You have to take me back – Charlie will call the FBI! They'll be all over your family – Carlisle and Esme! They'll have to leave, to hide forever!"

"This isn't the time to be worrying about vampires who can bloody well take care of themselves!" I snarled at her, "Think of where our scent leads!" She did and her face froze in horror as she began to fight against Jasper's grip with renewed vigour.

"Nothing matters!" Edward roared, "He's a tracker! Did you not see that? He's a tracker!" I felt Jasper stiffen.

"God dammit Edward I don't care!" I yelled.

"You don't care that your sister may die?" he shouted at me.

"Of course I care!" I screeched back, "I spent my entire year protecting her from you but taking her away now puts Charlie's head on the chopping block! Now pull over!" The speedometer kept rising. "BLOODY HELL CULLEN! PULL OVER THE FUCKING CAR!" He didn't listen to me.

"Pull over Edward," Alice commanded, her calm voice ringing with unheard authority. He didn't listen to her either.

"Do it, Edward."

"Listen to me Alice. I saw his mind. Tracking is his passion, his obsession – and he wants her, Alice – her, specifically. He begins the hunt tonight."

"He doesn't know where -"

"How long do you think it will take him to cross her scent in town? His plan was already set before the words were out of Laurent's mouth."

"Okay, I want some input here!" I snapped at the two vampires, "First off, stop talking about Bella as if she's not here, and second of all IT'S MY PLAN TO HAVE YOU STOP THE CAR AND GO BACK TO FORKS!"

"I'm with Tali!" Bella cried, "Don't you know where my scent will lead? Charlie! You can't leave him there! You can't leave him!" she started thrashing wildly again.

"She's right," Alice agreed and I heaved a silent sigh of relief that at least one vamp was on my side. I knew Jasper probably was too, but he didn't want to talk because he'd have to inhale again and catch Bella's scent. Why did she have to smell so good?

I felt the car slow and I relaxed a tiny bit.

"Let's just look at our options for a minute," Alice coaxed and the car slowed some more before the tires locked as Edward slammed on the breaks and we screeched to a halt on the side of the road. Bella was prevented from flying out of her seat by her harness, but I flew forward and almost hit the back of the front seat when I was caught by icy arms. I glanced at Jasper gratefully and he nodded stiffly as he settled me back against the seat.

"There are no options!" Edward hissed.

"We're not leaving Charlie and Zoltan!" I yelled and Bella nodded firmly in agreement. He ignored us.

"We have to take her back," Alice murmured.

"No," Edward refused.

"Stop being a stubborn little child and take us back Edward!" I snapped. Once again I was ignored. Ignoring plus me equals EXPLOSION.

"He'll wait!" Edward growled. I glanced at him oddly and realised that he must have been answering Jasper's thoughts by the way he was glaring at him. A pause. "You didn't see – you don't understand. Once he commits to a hunt, he's unshakable. We'd have to kill him." Jasper's face was calm with a slight twitch of his lip showing he wasn't entirely opposed to the idea. "And the female." I stiffened. "If it turns to into a fight, the leader will go with them as well." I am not sitting here talking about my big sister being killed! Jasper must have felt my surge of anger because he turned to look at me firmly, again with the 'we're going to talk' look before he returned his attention to Edward.

"There's another option," Alice said quietly.

"There – is – no – other – option!" Edward roared in fury. Bella looked at him in shock while Jasper screwed up his face – I guessed he was trying to keep the floods of anger from affecting him. But I was angry too.

"Does anyone want to hear my plan?" Bella asked timidly.

"No," Edward said shortly. And that really made my blood boil. Oh boy Cullen, you don't mess with a Swan girl when she's pissed.

"EDWARD CULLEN!" I yelled, "STOP ACTING LIKE YOU'RE THE ONLY THING THAT CAN SOLVE THIS MESS! STOP BEING A STUBBORN LITTLE KID AND ACT MATURELY! STOP ACTING LIKE YOU KNOW BETTER THAN ALL OF US BECAUSE YOU DON'T! DON'T TALK DOWN TO MY SISTER! DON'T COMMAND HER! AND FOR THE LOVE OF GOD TAKE HER THOUGHTS INTO ACCOUNT INSTEAD OF BEING AN OVER-CONTROLLING FREAK WHO ACTS ON HIS OWN SELFISH IMPULSES!" A shattering silence radiated throughout the car, everyone shocked into silence except for Edward who looked like he was so angry he was choking on his words. Why does my sister date this guy again?

"Listen," Bella tried a second time, "You take me back." There was still silence, no interruption. Geez, it was about time he listened. "I tell my dad that I want to go home to Phoenix. I pack my bags. We wait until this tracker is watching, and then we run. He'll follow us and leave Charlie alone. Charlie won't call the FBI on your family. Then you can take me to any damned place you want." I opened my mouth but Bella cut me off, "And your excuse is that you're going with me to try and talk me out of it. Charlie knows that you'd never choose Phoenix over Forks." I nodded with relief. I have to thank my sisters' moment of smartness in this situation where a lot of us are panicking.

"It might work," Alice murmured to Edward, "And they're right, we can't leave their father unprotected."

"It's too dangerous – I don't want him within a hundred miles of her."

"There you go again!" I exclaimed, "Bella is in the car and we can both hear every word you're saying! You can't treat her like a possession Edward! We can choose to take our own risks!" He glared at me and I had a feeling that the future would not bring us closer.

"I don't see him attacking," Alice said thoughtfully. "He'll try and wait for us to leave you alone Bella." At least someone was talking like Bella existed.

"It won't take him long to realise that's not going to happen," Edward said smugly, proud of himself. I shuddered. I knew they weren't talking about me, but geez! If I never got left alone, I'd die. I'd had to break up with many a guy for being too clingy. I hated not having personal space.

"I _demand_ that you take me home!" Bella said firmly and I envied her easy state of calm. Sure, I like my opinions getting across, but constant anger isn't good for a person. Edward squeezed his eyes shut and I was ready to have another go at him before a wave of calm ran over me. I sighed in relief and glanced at Jasper gratefully. He gave me a tight smile, his hands balled into fists. He'd been holding his breath for a while now. "Please?" Bella murmured.

"You're leaving tonight, whether the tracker sees or not. You tell Charlie that you can't stand another minute in Forks. Tell him whatever story works. Pack the first things your hands touch, and then get in your truck. I don't care what he says to you. You have fifteen minutes. Do you hear me? Fifteen minutes from the time you cross the doorstep." I curled my hands into fists. I hated being bossed around and if those orders had been directed at me, I think Cullen would have a great flaming hole in his head right about now. How could Bella stand to be bossed around like this? I kept quiet though. We needed to move quickly before anyone got hurt.

The truck rumbled to life and I heard the others start talking again, but I ignored their conversation. I felt drained, tired. The discovery that Kiv was still alive had shaken me, then the realisation that my saviour was determined to become my twins' killer, then all the yelling, the overload of anger... I was just, dead. Jasper felt my despair and wrapped his cold arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him and rested my head on his cold shoulder. It was uncomfortable, but it reminded me that I wasn't alone, I didn't have to keep Bella safe anymore and I felt a pang of grief. I'd always looked after Bella, she was my sister. What was I gonna do now that she'd found people much more capable of protecting her than I was? I felt lost now as well. I hated when feelings like that accumulated.

I saw Alice glance back at me and Jasper, a sympathetic look entering her gold eyes as she looked at her husband and I. I was glad that she was her; any other girl might have been suspicious or jealous. But with me and Jasper, we were friends. Good friends. I just hoped everything went the way we wanted tonight, I didn't want to say goodbye to anyone.

* * *

**What did you think? Was it okay? The leaving of Forks next chapter! Once again, I'm sorry it took so long! Please review! :) Even if it is just to complain about how long this took XD**


	21. Chapter 21

**Before I say anything else: yes, I give you all permission to kill me slowly and painfully. I deserve it. I can't believe it took me so long to get this chapter up! My homework took longer than I thought last weekend and I've had the draft for this chapter most of the week, I just didn't have time to work out all the little details. It's still not what I wanted, but I can't keep you waiting any longer! All I can say is that I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry times a million and two. Kill me if you wish.**

**And another thing, I've noticed that I'm getting a lot of reviews, and replying to them is taking up a lot of space at the top of the chapters, so I've decided to try something different and only go for full lengths answers if actual questions are asked, not just me replying because I want too. Sorry, but this is how it's gonna work. Unless you guys review less which I really don't want! But once again, I'd probably deserve it :( Sorry about this**

**

* * *

**

So, I would like to thank all reviewers of the last chapter: Mummyanimal, Twilight L0v3r, weathergirl5, TrueLoveSparkles, sexy-vampirita, Freehawk, marc,

**gasfhgaha, storyreaderlovespie, BubbleGumGreen, lexi star69, Georgeofthecity, Tora-Hime-Melody, jack, Baillieboo, Msfrannyblack, HPobsesssssssed7, Dbzoid. Thanks to all of you!**

**Lexi star69: Yes, I will explain the connection between Tali and Jasper, I couldn't leave you all wondering now could I? Well, yes I could, but that would be mean. Thanks for the review!**

**Msfrannyblack: That's something I'm still deciding. At the end of this one (not far away now O.O) I'll probably put up a poll or something for a couple of weeks to see how many people want it too continue. Thanks for your review!**

**Tora-Hime-Melody: Oh you shall see *grins evilly* Don't worry, I have a Tali and Kiv thing in this chapter. Not long though, and it didn't turn out how I wanted it too :P Thanks for the review, the cookies and the new axe! I ruined my last one on those darn boxes Meyer was hiding behind XD**

**

* * *

**

SM: Must keep running! Must keep running!

**ME: Hey Meyer! That nice reviewed gave me a new axe!**

**SM: They did WHAT? *Shakes fist* Are you trying to get me killed?**

**Phoe: Shouldn't you be running?**

**SM: O.O Uh oh *runs***

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, no matter how many times I tell myself I do :(

**21. Get Your Vampiric Butt Out Here Now!**

I saw the lights of the house still on as we pulled up to it and I felt a pang of fear for Charlie and Zoltan. Bella's face was blank, eyes wide and staring as I tried to figure out how to get Zoltan and Charlie to leave me alone long enough for me to slip out. I'd been thinking over the ride and I knew I just had to find Kiv, and the time when Bella was making her escape was my only chance.

I glanced around at the other vampires and noticed they were all sitting straight, their eyes flicking around, out the windows and piercing the darkness. They were listening for James I could tell, and I hoped he wasn't out there, I didn't want to end up dead; I couldn't guarantee he'd spare my life a second time. He certainly wasn't sparing Bella's.

"He's not here," Edward murmured, voice tense. "Let's go." Jasper quickly unbuckled Bella from the harness. Her eyes watered as she looked at him and I know she was feeling sad to say goodbye even though she didn't know him. My sister was just nice like that. "Alice, Jasper," Edward said, his voice commanding and Jasper squeezed my hand tightly once before sliding out the car and into the night with his wife.

The door next to Bella opened and I saw Edward help her out onto the ground to begin walking her towards the house. "Fifteen minutes," he reminded her before his voice was too low to hear. I slipped out of the car and followed the two of them as silently as I could. They paused on the porch and I stopped too, a few feet away to give them privacy as they talked. It looked too personal to invade. I could see Bella whispering words to him, tears beginning to flow down her pale cheeks as she started to shout.

"Go away, Edward!" she yelled, running inside. I took that as my cue and ran inside after her, slamming the door behind me. Edward had already disappeared.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie call and when I ran to her side he was already there with her.

"Leave me alone!" Bella screamed at him and ran up the stairs, heading to her room I guessed. My assumption was proved correct when I heard that door slam too. Charlie looked at me in shock.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know!" I exclaimed, "She just talked with Edward and then started going on about leaving!"

"Leaving?" Charlie yelped and bolted up the stairs. I heard him pounding on her door as I ran up after him, hurtling into my room and locking the door. I knew Edward was with Bella, and Alice had taken the jeep. Jasper was probably hanging around somewhere, but I had to take the chance of being caught. Not seeing Kiv was not an option.

I slipped over to my window and opened it quietly, thankful it didn't creak. I looked out for a way down. Charlie would see me if I went past him to get to the front door and then no doubt question where I was going.

"Tali?" a voice groaned and I froze. Damn it! I'd forgotten Zoltan! Really weird since I was worrying about him a couple of minutes ago, but that's just the way my brain works. I spun around to see him sit up slowly from his bed, squinting against the light I'd turned on. "What's going on?"

"Bella's leaving!" I exclaimed, slipping back into my worried sister character.

"She's what!?" Zoltan yelled, sitting bolt upright. "Why?"

"I don't know!" I wailed.

"What are you doing though?"

"I'm going with her! I need to stop her!"

"What can I do?" he asked, sitting up and throwing the covers off him. Normally I would have been distracted by his bare chest, but I was too worried. My time was slowly slipping away.

"Help Charlie!" I told him, "Help him convince Bella to stay!" he nodded and tore from the room. I knew he wouldn't stop until he had no other choice. He liked Charlie, and Bella was always like his sister. He would want her to stay. I made sure my door was securely locked again before I raced back to my window and looked out. How to get down? There were creepers growing up the side of the house, but I didn't think they would hold my weight.

_Idiot!_ I scolded myself, _The tree?_

_Oh yeah_, I realised sheepishly and measured the distance from my window to a strong looking branch. I could make it. I climbed out onto the edge of the window and took a deep breath, trying not to see how far down the ground was. It was fine when Jasper was carrying me, but by myself...

You shouldn't feel more comfortable with a vampire than with you!

Shut up! This is not the time!

I'm just saying you used to jump into that tree outside your window heaps when you lived in Phoenix! Oh so many parties...

The annoying battle of the voices in my head made me pull myself back to reality. The voice was right, I'd jumped from my house into a tree before, and there was no reason for me to feel nervous or worried about it now. With that thought placed firmly in my mind, I jumped.

I felt like I was hovering in mid-air, a pale shape in the darkness before I landed with a thud on the tree branch. My foot slipped and I felt myself falling sideways. Holding back my yelp of surprise, I grabbed out with my hands and managed to catch the branch before I fell towards the earth. I hung there for a moment taking in deep breaths before I pulled myself back up onto the branch. It took me less than a minute to get to the bottom after that and before I knew it, I was running full pelt towards the forest, knowing that if Edward or anyone spotted me, Kiv and I were doomed. But luckily, I made it to the shadows of the woods without anyone catching me. I knew that if someone had seen me, I would be in a vampire's grasp right now.

When I was further into the trees, the moonlight was cut out. I had to see my way through touch and the mild shadows that I could see until my eyes became used to the darkness and the going was quicker. I just kept running until I was panting and realised it was as far as I could go before the fifteen minutes were up if I wanted to get back without being caught. The forest was silent except for the rustle of the wind and the calls of nocturnal animals. It was kind of creepy.

"Kiv!" I hissed out into the night. Just silence. "Kiv!" I called, a bit louder. Still nothing. I waited a bit more, standing alone in the eerie forest, none of the usual thoughts about how much Raines, Rainey, Zoltan and Zander would love it plaguing my mind. The seconds ticked away and I felt myself grow desperate. "Kiv!" I almost shouted. Still no answer. "Victoria Jasmine Swan get your vampiric butt out here right now!" I hissed. There was silence still and I felt a tear run down my cheek. I had been so sure she would come. I felt so sure that she would follow me.

"You've never cried before, don't start now," a soft voice murmured and I turned slowly, disbelievingly to find my big sister standing in front of me, her red hair as bright as always.

"Kiv!" I gasped.

"Tails," she breathed, looking at me as I looked back. "I thought you'd be dead."

"Same to you," I chuckled darkly and before I knew it, Kiv had run forward and wrapped her stone arms around my thin frame. I hugged her back tightly.

"I missed you kid," she growled.

"Yeah, I missed you too," I whispered. She pulled away and looked at me curiously.

"You smell like one of us," she observed with a frown, "How? You used to smell like Bella."

"Apparently James didn't get that bastard's venom out of me before it made some changes," I growled and Kiv's hands tightened on my shoulders.

"That arsehole screwed everything up," she muttered.

"Yeah, he did," I sighed.

"And it was my fault too," Kiv groaned. I grabbed her shoulders too.

"Kiv! That was not your fault! It was his for being a psychotic murderous obsessive stalking vampire!" I said firmly. She looked at me wryly.

"It was my fault for dating him. If I hadn't been such a tease ..."

"Kiv!" I exclaimed, "It was not your fault! You weren't a tease! And if you were, there were plenty of other girls out there much worse than you! You didn't try to lead them on!"

"You were eight Tali," she sighed, "You can't know what I was doing. You were only little."

"I can remember a hell of a lot more than you give me credit for," I muttered, "Including James and Laurent, even though I only saw them for a couple of minutes while we were both in burning torture!"

"I guess."

"I know." There was silence for a while before Kiv dropped her arms and walked away to lean against a tree.

"I did think you were dead you know," she told me. "James said that he had to pull out more blood than most humans can live without."

"I'm a fighter, you always knew that," I flashed her a smile and she smiled back.

"We left too early for me to know if you survived. Though, James volunteered to keep an eye on you. He told me Bella didn't remember. But after two weeks of you being in a coma, the woods were getting too crowded with police looking for my body. That was when we left. I didn't think you would wake up."

"You left the note," I said in confusion, "If you didn't think I would wake up, why leave it?"

"I hoped," Kiv laughed, "How corny does that sound?"

"Extremely," I grinned. "I still can't believe James did what you told him too when we all ... met." I said after a pause.

"Ha! He loves me! He'd do anything for me!" I almost smiled. That was so Kiv, completely confident in her hold over people. But right now, I saw a better possibility for her confidence and control.

"You say he'd do anything for you?" I asked slowly, my mind speeding along quickly.

"Yeah?"

"Good," I said firmly, "Because we need you to stop him!"

"Stop him from doing what?" she growled. I was glad that she was ignorant of James' plans, and yet at the same time, I couldn't believe he hadn't shared them with her.

"Hunting!" I exclaimed.

"He's not hunting, he's with the Cullens," she frowned.

"No he's not!" I nearly yelled, "He's hunting! Hunting Bella!" It took a moment for those words to sink in, but when they did, I had to step back for fear of my own safety. Her eyes flashed with fierce disbelief.

"You're lying," she growled.

"I'm not! James is hunting Bella!" Her eyes darkened to black as she ran and punched a tree in half.

"He promised he wouldn't!" she snarled.

"Well he is!" I cried, trying to stay calm. My sudden remembrance of the situation Bella was in was driving me crazy. "Kiv, you have to stop him! You're a vampire! He listened to you once! He'll listen to you again!" I said with conviction. Her angry eyes met mine and she nodded stiffly.

"He will listen," she growled, her hands balled up into fists. She returned to her normal self as her black eyes faded to the deep burgundy colour I was trying to ignore. "I'm sorry about this Tali," she sighed. I walked over and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I know you are," I murmured.

"Look," she said firmly, "I'll stop him, send him off to the other side of the country, and then I'll come back. We'll do something fun. How's motorbike riding sound?"

"You really are my big sister," I grinned and she grinned back. It quickly faded.

"Has she remembered yet?" she asked desperately and I shook my head sadly.

"It's been nine years Kivvy," I murmured, "I don't think she'll ever remember." Kiv sighed sadly.

"You need to get back," she guessed. I glanced at my watch and swore.

"I only had fifteen minutes!" I said shocked, I didn't have that much time to get home. But Kiv ran forward and scooped me up into her arms like she did when I was little. I reflected on the girl that was my sister as she ran.

Kiv was different now. Her eyes portrayed the nervousness she got of being by herself, like she was prepared for someone to attack her at any second. Her mood swings were wilder, going from caring big sister to murderous vampire and back in the space of a few seconds. And she wasn't trying to kill the man that was trying to kill her little sister. There was something not right about her, but she was still my big sister. Always had been always would be.

I didn't get much more of a chance to think about these things, the ride to the edge of the forest was extremely short and before I knew it, Kiv was dropping me on my feet. "Still don't tell Bella," she murmured, brushing my hair back behind my ears. "I don't want her to associate me with the man that's trying to kill her. If she does remember, hopefully she'll remember me as her big sister, not as her attempted murderer's mate."

"Promise," I nodded, holding onto her hand tightly like a life-line.

"How did mom and dad react?" she asked quietly, taking a chance at a last minute conversation while I hoped it would go unnoticed by the vampires in the area.

"Dad didn't know you. I don't think he thinks about you much," I flashed her an apologetic look and she shrugged.

"Understandable, and mom?"

"She was sad. Extremely so. She wasn't herself for a long time. But then one day, she just got right back into the swing of things. She doesn't mention your name. It hurts her a lot. She's getting married," I smiled, trying to breach a lighter topic, "To a baseball player named Phil."

"That's great!" Kiv exclaimed in a whisper, her eyes lighting up and I could see in that brief moment, the bright teenage girl that she had been so many years ago. The one who would have literally set up an interrogation booth and tied Phil to a chair to make sure he was good enough for our mother. I had almost done that myself, taking Kiv's place in her absence.

There were louder shouts from the house and I sighed. "I really have to go Kiv."

"I know," she murmured and we gave each other a last hug. "I'll be back okay?

"I don't doubt it," I grinned.

"Bye Tails," and then she was gone. I wasted no time in running through the last row of trees to climb the one by my bedroom. It was easier jumping back than it was jumping to it. I quickly changed my clothes, hoping to dim the scent Kiv had left on me and I shoved the others at the back of my closet. I stuffed some spare clothes in my bag and I unlocked the door, running downstairs. Zoltan was standing at the top of the stairs waiting for me.

"When I get my hands on that Cullen kid, I'm gonna kill him!" he growled, "His fault or not." He followed me as I raced downstairs.

"I really, really _hate_ Forks!" I heard Bella shriek and I bolted to the front door where Charlie stood frozen.

"You're not going too," he whispered, staring at me, distraught. His eyes lingered on my bag.

"Only temporarily Dad!" I promised, giving him a tight hug, "I'm gonna get her back! I promise."

"I think I should come too Tali," Zoltan said firmly and I shook my head quickly.

"This is a sister thing Zolt," I said. I reached up and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before running out the door.

"Bring her back," Charlie murmured after me.

"I will," I whispered. Not waiting to open the door, I hopped into the bed of the old Chevy which Bella had already started and my sister reversed out the drive as quickly as she could. I knew that Charlie – when he wasn't sad and hurt – would give me an earful about where I was riding, but we had to move fast.

"Pull over," I heard a soft voice through the open window and I turned around to see Edward climb into the cab of the truck. I didn't even see what happened before Edward was the one driving. Stupid, speedy vampire.

"I can drive," Bella sobbed.

"You wouldn't be able to find the house," he explained. I turned back around when headlights flared behind me and I nearly swore. If it was a cop, we were so doomed. But it was just Emmett's massive Jeep.

"It's just Alice," Edward reassured Bella.

"The tracker?" Bella asked and I listened in more intently for this answer.

"He heard the end of your performance," Edward said grimly.

"Charlie?"

"Zoltan?" I added. It was times like these in which he would do something stupid. Like follow me.

"They're both fine. The tracker's following us." It was kind of hard to see that as a good thing.

"Can we outrun him."

"No," I muttered and Edward shot me an annoyed look through the back window. A dark shadow jumped into the bed of the truck with me and made the whole Chevy shudder. Bella let out a shriek that was almost immediately stifled. "Emmett!" I hissed, "Was that really necessary?"

"It was funny," he defended, but not even he could bring himself to laugh in this situation.

The ride was silent, for me at least. I didn't even bother trying to listen in to Bella and Edward's conversation. I don't think I wanted to. They were sure to be talking about the possibility of a battle and I couldn't help but picture a blazing bonfire and I shoved the thought from my head. Instead, I occupied myself thinking about Kiv and James. Would she have found him yet? Would she really be able to stop him? What if she couldn't? What would we do then? I curled up into a ball and hit my head against my knees a few times. It was like the first day of school all over again: information overload.

"Oi? Kid! Come on, get inside." I was startled out of my annoying thoughts by the sound of Emmett's voice. Apparently I didn't answer quickly enough because I was promptly picked up and sped into the house. We burst into the huge white room, Bella and I quickly being dropped on our feet by our chauffeurs. The room was as bright as day and I could see every Cullen standing in the room, most of the time by their partners. But Edward and Emmett were soon snarling like mad.

It took me a moment to realise what they were all growling at until I caught sight of Laurent and I joined them in showing their anger. He looked at me in amusement but I just glared and gave a snarl.

"He's tracking us," Edward announced, glaring at the black haired vampire.

"I was afraid of that," he sighed unhappily. I watched Alice and Jasper shoot up the stairs before Blondie made her way to Emmett's side. I saw her cast Bella an angry glare and I snarled at her too. She moved her furious gaze to me.

"What will he do?" Carlisle asked the intruding vampire.

"I'm sorry," he answered, "I was afraid, when your boy there defended him, that it would set him off."

"Can't you stop him?"

"Nothing stops James when he gets like this." Kiv does.

"We'll stop him," Emmett vowed and I nodded firmly. James would stop. He had before, he would again. Laurent's eyes returned to me.

"I know you're a bit more optimistic about this Taliah," he nodded, "But just because he spared your life – _saved_ your life once, doesn't mean he'll extend the same courtesy to your sister. In fact he's less likely. He's already done your family three favours." My eyes narrowed as I glared at him. How dare he make it seem that I owed James anything? Okay, so maybe I owed him big time before this, but him tracking my sister just cancels out all debts. And the vague hints that James did more than just save me? Oh boy, if I was a vampire, he'd be sooo dead by now!

The Cullens glanced at me in confusion, Bella too, but I kept my furious gaze locked on Laurent, determined not to give anything away. "Always a stubborn child," he laughed again and I hissed angrily.

"This is a very heart-warming reunion," I snapped, "But I believe we were talking about James?"

"I'm afraid you're going to have to make a choice," Carlisle directed his speech at the same vampire I was glaring at. Laurent actually looked like he was thinking. His eyes swept all the faces in the room and I felt Bella fidget beside me when his gaze lingered on her.

"I'm intrigued by the life you have created here," he admitted. "But I won't get in the middle of this. I bear none of you any enmity, but I won't go up against James. I think I will head north – to that clan in Denali." There were more like the Cullens in Denali?

_Don't you ever pay attention?_

_To you? No. _

"Don't underestimate James," Laurent warned. "He's got a brilliant mind and unparalleled senses" – oh I beg to differ – "He's every bit as comfortable in the human world as you seem to be, and he won't come at you head on... I'm sorry for what's been unleashed here. Truly sorry." He bowed his head, throwing a bewildered glance at Bella.

"Go in peace," Carlisle said formally. Laurent nodded and bolted to the door. He paused at the entrance to look back at all of us. This time, his gaze rested on me.

"You know, he was right," he told me, "You would have made a fantastic vampire." I let out a furious snarl and tried to jump at him, my lighter in hand. Emmett caught me before I could go two steps forward.

"_Nothing_ that bastard said was right!" I screeched. Laurent cast me an amused look before disappearing. I was panting from struggling to get out of Emmett's grasp and I looked fiercely at the place where Laurent had stood. Even with the others staring at me in shock and wonder.

_Damn it you idiot! You do realise they're going to be more curious than ever now, right?_

_Shut up! I didn't see you stopping me!_

_Well maybe you should contact YOUR COMMON SENSE?_

_Why don't you _shut up_ for once?_

"Tali?" Carlisle asked, "What was he talking about?"

"Nothing," I spat, sticking my lighter back in my pocket. Normally I wouldn't be so bad tempered when it came to Doc, but I was pretty pissed off at Laurent. Annoying son of a bitch. The situation was too hurried for them to linger on my strange behaviour too long.

"How close?" Carlisle asked, looking to Edward. I watched Esme type a code into an inconspicuous keypad on the wall, metal shutters closing off all the windows and I looked around in awe. Any other time, I would have thought it completely awesome, now I just wanted to get moving.

"About three miles out past the river," Edward replied promptly, "He's circling around to meet up with the female." My head snapped over to Edward and I felt my spirits rise. Good, Kivvy will tell him to back off and we'll all be back at Charlie's before dinner tomorrow. No matter what Laurent thinks.

"What's the plan?"

"We'll lead him off and then Jasper and Alice will run Tali and Bella south." Good. Jasper was coming. If it had been a combination like Edward and Alice, things might have gotten a little awkward. I think both Bella and I really needed Jasper now.

"And then?"

"As soon as Bella's clear, we hunt him." I rolled my eyes. That's right, remember Bella and forget me, I feel so loved!

"I guess there's no other choice," Carlisle sighed, his face grim. I twisted my head around as I saw Edward turn to Blondie. Surely he's realised by now that speaking to her about humans isn't a good idea?  
"Get her upstairs and trade clothes," he demanded and I felt my face contort to a scowl as Blondie looked at him with livid disbelief.

"Why should I?" she hissed, "What is she to me? Except a menace – a danger you've chosen to inflict on all of us."

Oh no she did not.

"Listen up Blondie!" I snarled at her, my hands curling into fists at my sides, "I don't give a shit if you care about Bella and me or not, but right now you're being a selfish bitch! Leaving Bella for a tracker is just as bad as if you cut her down yourself! I thought you were supposed to have morals as a vego?" She snarled back at me, her face contorted in rage.

"Watch your tongue human!" she hissed at me.

"No I bloody well will not! You're being downright self-centred here! Bella and Edward are together now, and it's clear that the rest of this family has accepted that. Wouldn't you try and help Alice if she was in the same situation?"

"That's completely different," she snarled.

"I beg to differ," I growled coolly, "I don't care if you're the prettiest thing on this earth – which I highly doubt – you are going to help my sister! Or are you afraid you'll break a nail?" I sneered. She let out a warped screech and I swear to God she was going to jump at me until Jasper slid in front of me, blocking her maybe attack.

"Rosalie," he said calmly, "Now is not the time. Same goes for you Tali," he glanced back at me and I growled in defeat. Surprisingly, this interaction was ignored just as easily as if we had been talking about the weather, and Edward turned to Esme instead.

"Esme?" he asked.

"Of course," the motherly looking vampire nodded, as if there was no question about it. I watched as she whisked Bella away upstairs.

"I don't think that swapping clothes will confuse the scent very long," I murmured.

"It won't," Jasper agreed, "But it may just long enough to get Bella away unnoticed. When she's out of Forks, she'll be harder to track."  
"Have you come across many trackers before?" I asked.

"A few. Usually they don't bother us because we're obviously not human. But now ..."

"Sorry about this," I sighed, "I almost forgot there were bad vamps out there." As if.

"It's not your fault Tali," he said firmly, "Besides, I don't think Emmett's entirely unhappy about this development." He nodded towards something and I followed his gaze to catch sight of Emmett, who was practically bouncing with joy.

"He wants to rip another creature apart?" I asked incredulously.

"As strange as it must sound from a human perspective, yes. But I know that not all humans can resist their own violent urges." He looked slyly down at me and I pouted.

"Just because I once tried to blow up Eddie's Volvo does not make me violent."

"You did what?!" Edward exclaimed.

"Calm down Edward," I growled, "Jasper caught me." I glared at the blonde haired male who just rolled his eyes at me.

"You tried to blow up Eddie's Volvo?" Emmett laughed and I nodded. His booming laughter echoed around the house and I high-fived him. I was thankful I didn't break my hand.

"Esme," Carlisle murmured and it was only then that I realised that my sister was back, dressed in Esme's clothes with Esme herself standing close to her husband. Doc handed her a phone and turned to hand out another one, but I was pacing over to Bella.

"Scary shit huh?" I laughed.

"You don't sound scared," she accused.

"That's 'cause I'm not," I shrugged and Edward growled. "Shut it Eddie," I snapped back. For once he listened to me.

"Esme and Rosalie will be taking your truck, Bella," Carlisle informed her and we both faced him to listen to the instructions. I was ignoring Blondie.

"Alice, Jasper – take the Mercedes." Sweet! "You'll need the dark tint in the south." They nodded and I only just realised Pixie was back in the room.

"We're taking the Jeep." I held back a sigh of pity for the Doc. He was going with Edward. Edward was going to hunt and kill. Doc didn't like to kill things, or so I'd gathered. Bella looked worried for them and I rolled my eyes. They were going to be fine, she was way to over-protective of these creatures. "Alice," Carlisle asked, "Will they take the bait?" I turned my gaze as did everyone else, as she became as still as the stone she felt like. It was a tense pause until she opened her eyes again, relief blazing in their depths.

"He'll track you. The woman will follow the truck. We should be able to leave after that." Kiv would probably follow thinking Bella was there, or maybe she wanted to help. With a thrill of ice cold fear down my spine I realised that James had not been pulled off the hunt. She hadn't been able to convince him. Well, there goes my optimism.

But he'd listened to her before. Had he gone beyond the control of my sister? My sister? No guy was beyond to control of Kiv! Even when she was human she could play them like puppets! They would do anything. She wasn't cruel about it though, she just knew she could if she wanted to. But what did that mean now? That James was going to die? An ache throbbed in my heart as I thought of it. James had saved my life and given Kiv something she hadn't had before she met us: love. Or, at least that's what I'd guessed. He was her mate wasn't her? And from the research I've done and the stories I've heard from Jake about the Quileute's when I was little, there was no way in Hell Kiv was his mate if she didn't love him deeply. And the Cullens were setting out to kill him? This was not good! I repeat; not good! It would break Kiv if he died, even if he was a murderous traitor.

"Tali?" I looked up when I heard Edward's voice. There was movement all around us and it took me a moment to realise we were moving. I must have zoned out.

"Yeah?" What I didn't expect then was for Edward to lean in and give me a quick hug.

"Keep her safe," he whispered and I nodded, returning the embrace.

"Always." He nodded to me and raced away out the door where I could see Emmett and Carlisle waiting out the front where he soon joined them. The monstrous roar of Bella's truck notified Esme and Blondie leaving and Bella and I were left alone with Jasper and Alice.

I heard the buzzing of a phone and with a flash of silver, it was by Alice's ear. "Edward says the woman is on Esme's trail. I'll get the car." She ran out the door and I clenched my fists in anxiety. I hoped Kiv would be alright.

"You're wrong, you know," Jasper said quietly and my eyes snapped over to take him in. He was standing as far away from Bella as he could.

"What?" Bella gasped and I registered that he'd been talking to her.

"I can feel what you're feeling now – and you _are_ worth it."

"I'm not," she mumbled and my jaw dropped. Was she serious? "If anything happens to them, it will be for nothing."

"You're wrong," Jasper smiled and I nodded.

"Bells, you are worth it. Jasper's right. Besides, nothing is going to happen to them." Suddenly, Alice was back in the room with us, holding out her thin arms to my twin.

"May I?" she asked and Bella looked on the verge of a smile.

"You're the first one to ask permission," she chuckled. I watched with amused incredulity as Alice – tiny, pixie Alice – lifted my sister like she weighed nothing and danced out the door. Damn super-strong vampires.

"I think we're past the asking permission stage now," I smirked at Jasper and he chuckled before picking me up and zooming off after Bella.

**AN: There we go, chapter 21. I was annoyed at myself. I don't think I got the meeting right with Kiv and Tali and it's really bugging me now -.- Oh well, I hope you guys enjoyed. I really am sorry about not updating. I feel bad :(**


	22. Chapter 22

**New chapter, I think some questions shall be answered! And for once, I don't think I'll create new ones! Shock! Lol, please enjoy!**

**Oh yeah, and you know what? Screw it! Answers for all! XD**

* * *

**Bubble. Gum. Green: That connection thingo, I said I was gonna explain it, but not in that chapter. It's in this one! But thankies so much for your review!**

**Msfrannyblack: Thanks for reviewing! I feel bad for them too. Especially Tali's mental headache! And they may not have changed. Well, not yet anyway...**

**Sexy-vampirita: Hope this wasn't too long to wait! Thanks for reviewing and not being angry! :D**

**Tora-Hime-Melody: Thanks for that, I guess I'm just picky of my writing XD And the thing with Tali, don't forget she was waiting around for Kiv too, she didn't show for a bit. And I will! Stephanie might not be so happy though... lol, oh well! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Teamjacob1993: Awww... thanks! I may write sequels, depending on what other people want (I'm coming up to three months of summer holidays so I'll have heaps of time if I do decide too!) Is this soon enough? Sorry about late updates o.o' Thanks for reviewing!**

**xJaysongx: OMG! I GET A PRIZE! A SWORD! SWEET! Alrighty, calming down *breathes* Thanks for updating and not killing me! XD**

**TrueLoveSparkles: Thanks, and it's not holidays for me, not for another two weeks. Then I have a week of exams. Then I have three days of year 12 induction lessons. But oh well! Holidays will come soon enough! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Mmkkaii: Thankies for reviewing!**

* * *

**ME: What's the point of life anymore! *throws down axe***

**Phoe: OMG! I am sick of your emo moments! *whacks over head***

**ME: What was that for? *whacks back***

**Phoe: Don't make me slap you!**

**ME: Bring it!**

**Phoe: Look, the nice reviewer gave you a sword *hands sword***

**ME: SQUEE! *takes sword* OMFG! HELL YEAH!**

**Phoe: Thank you! *rolls eyes***

**SM: No, really, are you trying to kill me!?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Do you know how depressing that is?**

**22. Explanations**

I glanced back at my sister who was resting tiredly in the back seat, her head leaning again Alice's granite neck. I was sitting in the front seat with Jasper. In situations like these, I just had to see where we were going. Besides, I couldn't let Bella see the fear and worry that I was trying to keep off my face. I had a feeling it had taken refuge in my eyes and she didn't have to be Jasper to guess what I was feeling. We had been together for seventeen years, she could read me like a book. Most of the time.

The journey was quick, for the distance between home and our destination. I couldn't bring myself to be surprised though, I think I was falling asleep.

Sure enough, when I next opened my eyes, Jasper was carrying me through an unfamiliar corridor with Bella leaning on Alice leading the way. She looked exhausted. "Jazz, put me down," I muttered and the vampire looked down at me with a smile.

"Finally awake huh?"

"Yeah, finally. Where are we?"

"A hotel, you and Bella need sleep."

"I'm okay, you can put me down." Sensing that I was quickly becoming annoyed with being carried, he dropped me to my feet and opened the door we had just come to. It swung inward and I caught a glimpse of an unremarkable room before I spotted a comfortable looking recliner. Happily, I bounced over to it and jumped into it, swinging out the footrest before curling up in it, my head resting on the arm rest.

"Tali, there are two beds in this place you know?" Alice asked. I just grunted, hoping Bella would explain. She did.

"Tali's not a fan of hotel beds," she yawned, "She'd rather sleep on the couch."

"There are longer couch's though," Alice protested and I let out a sleepy growl.

"She also prefers to sleep curled up, and one-seater sofas are best for that." I think that was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep, my eyes closing and cutting off the worries I had about Kiv and James. I hoped they were safe. Even James.

*

When I next woke up, I blinked blearily against the darkness. I forgot where I was sleeping and promptly rolled off the couch, whacking my head on the coffee table on the way down. "God damn it!" I growled, holding my now throbbing head in my hand while I tried to get back onto the damn couch.

"You shouldn't swear Tali," Jasper murmured and I twisted around to see him sitting on the other couch watching me.

"I've been swearing for as long as I can remember, I ain't stopping now," I teased him.

"How's your head?" he asked in concern.

"It's fine," I sighed, taking my hand away to convince him.

"Tali..." he trailed off ominously and I groaned.

"It's time to talk isn't it?"

"Yes it is."

"Where's Bella and Alice?"

"They're talking in the bedroom," Jasper said, keeping his golden eyes fixed on me.

"What do you want to know?" I sighed, moving so I was sitting in the recliner more conventionally. You know, not curled up like a cat. He seemed to be thinking about his question very carefully.

"When we first saw the nomads," he started with a frown, "You were feeling fear and anger. Just like the first day you saw us. But your emotions changed when they got closer."

"When I could see them better," I sighed. I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Right," Jasper confirmed, "But like I said, it wasn't the fear and anger anymore. It was shock, and joy. And a bit of sadness as well. And then later distress. Tali your emotions were all over the place! I can understand you being happy to see the man that saved your life again, but what I felt ... it just wasn't that sort of joy. It was love, I guess." He looked at me suspiciously and I realised that he thought I loved James. I let out a shout of laughter and doubled over on the couch until my sides were heaving.

"You – think – I – love him!" I gasped, wiping tears of laughter from my eyes. Yeah, everything seems so much funnier too me when I'm sleep deprived. Just a normal part of being me.

"Judging from your response I guess not. But then how do you explain what you were feeling? There's more to the story. I know there is. You wouldn't be so scared of vampires if they saved your life." That made me sober up and I sat straight again.

"Do I have to explain?" I whined. I already knew I was gonna have too. If it wasn't for Jasper being patient with me in the beginning, I probably never would have come across Kiv again. I owed him.

"Yes you do," he growled, but I could see the mild humour in his eyes. He knew I was just wasting time. I sighed and frowned at him.

"What I tell you now stays between you and me. Keep your thoughts away from Edward because anything he knows, Bella will know too. And I can't let Bella know unless she remembers herself. You can't tell Alice either. You can't tell anyone!"

"Why no-"

"Just promise Jasper!" I growled and with a sigh, he nodded.

"I promise."

"Good," I said firmly. With great effort, I got up off the recliner and went to sit next to him on the couch. Keeping my voice as low as I could so as to prevent Alice from hearing, I began. "When Bella and I were only a year old, my mom left and took us to California. When we were four we all moved to Phoenix and my mom adopted another child. I don't know how she managed it being a single parent on a teacher's wage, but she did. Our new big sister was sixteen years old. She loved us and she was our favourite person in the world.

"Then my mom got a new job and we all up and moved to Astoria in Oregon. Bells and I were seven. Big sis was nineteen. It was a pretty uneventful time. Kiv would go out to clubs of a night and look after us when she wasn't studying. She was super smart too. But a year later, when I was eight, I convinced her to go camping with me and Bella. She would always love doing stuff with us. No matter what, me and Bells were always her first priority." I tried to force the lump that had formed in my throat back down. It was hard to realise that nothing was like that anymore. Things were so much more complicated.

"Kiv was your big sister?" Jasper asked in confirmation. His arm wrapped around my shoulders in a comforting gesture, his golden eyes sad, yet slightly confused. He probably didn't see what this had to do with my aversion to vampires.

"Yeah," I nodded, "But that was only her nickname. Her real name was Victoria, Victoria Jasmine Swan." Jasper let out a hissing intake of breath and I felt his muscles tighten under his granite skin.

"Victoria is your big sister?" he snarled.

"Yeah, do the emotions make sense now?" I asked wryly and he nodded sadly.

"There's more," he prodded and I sighed in defeat. This was the hardest part. I could already feel my heart twist and thud as I thought of it and my hand automatically went to clench my shoulder. Jasper watched me move in concern. I was thankful his eyes were clear of pity, I would have killed him.

"When we went camping," I whispered, "That's when things were ruined."

**(AN: Okay, so I'm showing you guys the flashback and Tali's explaining this to Jasper. It's just clearer for you guys if I write it like this instead of having Tali speak everything. But anyway, back to the story!)**

**#Flashback#**

"_Come on Kiv!" eight year old Tali laughed, bounding along up the trail, her two sisters trailing along behind her._

"_Geez Tails, where do you get your energy?" Kiv rolled her ocean coloured eyes and scrambled up the hill, pausing at the top to wait for Bella. The girl had already tripped several times. Kiv shrugged off her backpack and it landed with a thud in the long grass. It was surrounded by trees and clumps of bracken, with quite a steep hill leading up to it on one side. Tali was already doing cartwheels around the place, her golden skin glowing in the sun, her chocolate brown eyes glimmering with happiness. Bella finally made her way to the top and flopped down on the soft grass. Kiv copied her and stared up at the sky that was covered in clouds._

"_I hope it doesn't rain," Bella murmured softly. _

"_It won't Bellsy! Nature loves us!" Tali laughed, flopping down beside her sisters. _

"_I can't believe you dragged me into this ya little pipsqueak!" Kiv growled good-naturedly. _

"_I can't believe you did either," Bella shook her head._

"_It was a good thing for me though," a beautiful, deadly voice came out of the shadows._

"_Carlos!" Kiv hissed. Tali recognised him. He was one of Kiv's ex-boyfriends and she had broken up with the clingy man nearly three days ago. He was tall, extremely pale and had smooth dark brown hair. His usually brown eyes were a menacing red colour. Tali and Bella scrambled behind their sister in fear as Carlos advanced towards them. Kiv jumped to her feet and stood defensively in front of her little sisters._

"_Now now dear Victoria, don't be like that," Carlos laughed. It sent chills down the three girls' spines. _

"_Get out of here Carlos," Kiv snapped and both Tali and Bella flinched, they'd never heard her sound so evil._

"_Now why would I want to do that?" he laughed again, "You made a mistake breaking up with me Victoria."_

"_I think I made the right decision you know," she growled, "You're a creepy over-obsessive stalker!"_

"_It's not my fault if you don't understand true love," he simpered, "But you do love me, you know you do."_

"_I feel nothing for you but disgust," Kiv growled._

"_You don't believe that," Carlos laughed, shaking his head. He jumped forward and before they knew it, he was standing right in front of them._

"_What the Hell are you?" Kiv spat._

"_What am I? My dear I am a vampire."_

"_You're crazy," Kiv choked out, shuffling her little sisters back until they all stood on the edge of the hill._

"_Of course I'm not," Carlos smirked and grabbed her arm, pulling her into a kiss. Tali and Bella watched in horror as their sister fought against the man that was obviously much stronger than she was. He released her and she nearly fell over as she panted heavily. He pulled her up and whispered in her ear, "And you will be mine for eternity," the twins on the ground watched in horror as Carlos placed his teeth against Kiv's neck and bit down hard, they could see the blood streaming out from beneath his fangs. Kiv screamed and so did Bella. Tali just stood there in horror. Tenderly, Carlos picked Kiv up and lay her in the middle of the clearing, planting a small kiss on her forehead. _

"_Get away from her!" Tali shouted and ran forward, grabbing Carlos' arm, trying to pull him away. _

"_Tali!" Bella yelled and ran forward to get her sister away. Kiv's pained screams filled the air. Tali let go and darted away as Carlos' arm whipped out, but he caught Bella instead, sending her flying into a tree. She lay there, unmoving as blood flowed from her head. _

"_Bella!" Tali screeched and threw herself back at Carlos, but he was standing and waiting for her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up to his level. She struggled to not scream out in pain. _

"_Now, what am I going to do with you?" he smiled, licking the blood from his lips. Tali felt her own blood drain from her tanned face. "Well, I am rather thirsty," he mused, his face moving closer to Tali's neck. The little girl began to struggle, refusing to let out so much as a whimper of pain. "You're a tough little one aren't you? You would make a wonderful vampire, but the Volturi are just so stubborn about those laws of theirs... And it's not as though Victoria will miss you now that she has me." Tali let out her first growl and punched the vampire hard across the face. Too bad it only caused her hand to crack. "Yes," Carlos sighed, "Such a shame." He bared his teeth and lunged forward, Tali twisting to the side at the last moment so his teeth sank into her shoulder instead of her neck like he had planned. This time she let out a scream as she felt the fangs pierce her skin. It hurt like Hell! The pain in her hand and her arm was nothing compared to this! And all of a sudden, she was dropped. The girl landed on her shoulder and she swore she could feel it pop out of its socket. Her eyes were wide open despite the pain, screaming as an invisible fire burned through her veins. She looked across at her writhing sister to see two beautiful men standing over her. Both had red eyes, one had black hair, the other sandy blonde. The blonde couldn't stop staring at Kiv._

"_Stay away from her," Tali gasped through her clenched teeth. It was then that Carlos flew out of the trees and attacked the blonde one. It was a mixture of confused fighting, which both Kiv and Tali watched, even through the burning pain that made them writhe on the ground. But what they did know was that when the two new men came back, there was no Carlos._

"_Why James?" the black haired man asked._

"_I don't know!" the blonde one, presumably James snapped back. The black haired one made no comment._

"_Save her!" Tali heard Kiv gasp. She was looking straight at Tali and Tali stared straight back._

"_There can be no immortal children," the black haired one said to James. James looked down at Kiv, his red eyes a battle of emotions. _

"_And she does have such sweet smelling blood," James licked his lips, "They both do."_

"_No!" Kiv gasped her back arching off the ground as the pain intensified. Tali was writhing too, struggling hard not to scream. It was a losing battle and tears streamed down her face. Her body felt as though it was on fire. "Save her!" Those were the last coherent words Kiv could utter before the pain overtook her completely. _

"_James you aren't going to are you?" the black haired man asked._

"_She ... they ... I ... yes I'm going too!" James snapped and Tali looked up to see the blonde haired man standing over her. She couldn't help but let out a scream of pain as James picked her up. She felt his teeth meet her shoulder as Tali began to feel the blood being drawn out of her. The pain started to recede and a peaceful kind of numbness washed over her. She closed her eyes and she fell into the blackness._

**#Flashback#**

"I woke up out of my coma two weeks later to find Kivvy gone, scars all over me and Bella with no memory of anything."

"Nothing?" Jasper whispered.

"Nothing," I nodded. "She couldn't remember me or mom or Kiv or anybody. But the more she hung around, the more like her old self she got. And she was exactly like she was before the attack. And I had more scars. I think Jamesy had a bit too much fun making it seem like a bear attack," I muttered. The scars that matched the claw marks of bears stretched across my back – further down from the bite – and across my stomach. I was just grateful my skin was pale enough that they were almost invisible unless you were looking for them. Otherwise, a lot of people would have noticed the day at the beach and I wouldn't have been happy about that.

"And you never told Bella?" Jasper asked, seeming mildly shocked.

"Kiv asked me not too, she left me a letter at a place we always used to go. And mom didn't think it would be a good idea to tell Bells anyway. She didn't want her to feel bad. We moved back to Phoenix a year later when we couldn't stand being in Astoria anymore."

"Wow," Jasper said, hugging me tightly, "You sure have been a strong kid."

"They weren't the only vamps I came across though. Sometimes – when we were still in Astoria – passing vamps would track me down to see who smelled I guess. I wrote it off as bad luck. But they'd just give me little gashes or something before running away. I guess they must have wanted to see how vampire I really was. Surprisingly I wasn't killed. It stopped when we moved back to Phoenix."

We sat in silence for a while, my hand gradually relaxing its grip on my shoulder until it dropped down and fell into my lap.

"Hey Jasper," I murmured curiously, something had just occurred to me.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you make such an effort to make me like you guys when we first met? I mean, why didn't you try and kill me or just ignore me like everyone else?" I felt him freeze beside me and I stared at his frozen face in determination. I was getting an answer, whether he liked it or not. "Come on Jazz, I told you my story, you can at least give me an answer. I mean, you don't want to kill Bella – not mentally at least – but you don't act around her like you act around me. Why?" I thought he'd blocked me out, ignored me for a minute until he finally relaxed.

"It's only fair. And I guess I do owe you an explanation," he sighed. I watched him patiently – which is strange for me – and waited for him to bring the story up. "When I was human, my name was Jasper Whitlock," he told me. "I had quite a small family for back then. It was just my mother and father, me and ... my younger sister." _Oh,_ I thought, _I think I get it_. "Her name was Amanda," he said quietly, "And she was a lot like you. Stubborn, impatient, hot-headed," he smiled at me and I stuck my tongue out at him teasingly. He gave my shoulders a squeeze and continued. "We were close, like you and Bella, and you and Victoria all seemed to be. And she'd tag along whenever I went out with my friends, insisting girls could do whatever boys could do. She was out to prove the point almost her whole life. But the night I went to war ..." he sighed, "I promised I would come back. I promised nothing would happen to me." He let out a dark chuckle, "Well, you can see how well that worked out." I squeezed the hand that wasn't around my shoulders tightly.

"Jazz, being changed into a vampire isn't a choice. Well, not for most people. You were just unlucky. It wasn't your fault."

"You don't even look anything like her," he mused, ignoring my reassurances as he took his arm away from me and swept my fringe out of my face. "She had blonde hair, blue eyes, tanned skin. You two ... for all your physical differences, I think you would have been great friends. Your minds are alike, and that's always the thing that counts with me. And with her."

**(AN: and I looked it up! In one of the correspondences with Stephanie Meyer, she said that Jasper did have a little sister! So I was like 'Yay!')**

"So that's why," I murmured. He missed his little sister. He'd tried so hard with me because I'd reminded him of her. Well don't I feel special! No sarcasm this time! Surprising huh?

"We used to tell each other everything," he croaked.

"Everything? Well then ... I think I have a crush on Edan Taylor," I smiled. The thoughts of my scars and the day at the beach had dragged him – and Hayley – to the front of my mind again. And I think I was starting to comprehend what my feelings meant. Maybe.

"The boy from school?" Jasper smiled back and I forced back the sadness I felt, knowing he would feel it too. I felt bad that I reminded him of his sister, it would hurt a lot. "What do you mean 'you think'?"

"I'm confused!" I admitted, "I'm not good with the whole feelings thing."

"So ironic," Jasper chuckled and I gave a small laugh too.

"Hey Jazz?" I asked; now it was something that had been bugging me for a while and it was randomly shoved forward. I guess it's my brain's natural response to save me thinking about Edan and his bloody girlfriend.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you think Edward couldn't pick up that I knew Kiv? That she was my sister. I mean, I know he can't read my mind, but he can read theirs."

"I would guess," Jasper said slowly, "That Edward was only concentrating on how thirsty they were, their reactions to Bella. Because you were a lot safer than she was. I would guess he wasn't looking clearly at things he didn't think were important."

"Right, well, that would explain it then," I yawned. Thank God.

"You're still tired," he guessed.

"No!" I protested, "I just yawn when I'm in a dark room doing nothing but talking. It's normal for me, I always fall asleep."

"Regardless," Jasper smiled, shoving me back so my head rested on the arm rest, "I would feel better if you slept."

"Sure thing Mr Bossy," I yawned again as he draped a blanket over me. I felt calm and drowsiness flood over me and I had to fight against my drooping eyelids to glare at him one last time before sleep overcame me once again.

Damn empath.

* * *

**AN: Well, I hope that answered some questions you have. Back to the main story next chapter! See ya's then!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yes, it's very very very very very late. I haven't updated in ... nearly ... a month ... ARGGHHH!! That's really bad. Okay, but to make up for my evilness of not updating, I shall post another chapter straight after this one and post a third tomorrow. I've had this chapter for ages, but I just didn't like it. I kept going back to it and trying to improve it, but I just didn't like it. So, I just went back and re-wrote the entire thing. **

**Now, the reason I haven't updated in so long is that I've had exams for the past two weeks and I only just finished them yesterday. The one I was really worried about was Chemistry, but I found out I passed it with 74.6% and I am so damn happy! These exams were really important, so I hope I passed everything else as well. After three days of induction lessons (holy crap I'm a senior next year! D: ) I'm on holidays for ages! Yay!**

**AND OMG! WHO ELSE HAS SEEN NEW MOON!? IT'S AWESOME! Lol, I saw it at 12:01am on the nineteenth (last Thursday) and it was sooo awesome! I saw it yesterday for the second time as well, lol. Me and my friends each have our guys. From the general vampire population, I have Jasper and Priss has James. From the Volturi, I have Alec and Priss has Caius. And from the wolf pack, I have Paul and Priss has Jake. Lol, even though Phoenix had dibs on Jake. But oh well, the life of teenage girls huh? ****We're just crazy.**

**One last thing from this epically long AN is that I have a poll in my profile that I need you guys to check out about whether I should continue on with the rest of the Twilight saga or not. So yeah, please vote!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, no matter how much I wish I did -.-**

**23. Sleep is the Only Escape**

I picked at the food that had been brought up with a frown on my face. Any other day I would have dug in, but I was too worried – about both covens. I knew James wouldn't kill Bella, I was sure of it; he wouldn't want to hurt Kiv. But he had no ties to the Cullens, no reason to not kill them and they were out to kill him. Kiv would help him if it came to a fight and the odds were so against the two of them – I cut my thoughts off before they could go any farther. Now was not the time to be thinking stuff like that. Jasper kept throwing me annoyed looks and I just frowned back at him. I knew it couldn't be easy for him, seeing as I was going on an emotional rollercoaster ride, not feeling the same thing for as long as 30 seconds, but it wasn't exactly a piece of cake for me either! Bella had once again retired to her room and I followed, unable to be alone with the eerily still – and annoyed – vampires. Picking up a bowl of ice-cream as I went, I stalked into Bella's room and shut the door behind me.

"I am so sick of all this waiting!" I growled to her as I sat down on the end of her bed.

"We can't do anything _but_ wait," Bella reminded me, but I could tell she was annoyed as well – or maybe just nervous. Alice – who had been following Bella all day – decided at that moment that she'd prefer to be in the bedroom with us rather than with Jasper.

"Carlisle still hasn't called?" Bella guessed and I looked up, begging Alice to deny it. But I wasn't that lucky. She shook her head with a sigh.

"Sorry." I stood up in frustration, letting the ice-cream bowl drop on the bedside table before making my way back out to the lounge area where Jasper was sitting and staring unblinkingly at the TV.

"You need to relax Tali," he said calmly and I felt soothing waves wash over me. I welcomed them, tried to absorb them as much as I could. I was gonna hurt myself or do something stupid if I didn't calm down – like dive in the pool outside. Seeing as it was getting dark, I don't think my babysitters would think that was such a good idea.

"I don't like being cooped up in the same place! I need the forest Jasper! Or somewhere not so closed in!"

"I know the feeling," he chuckled and reached up to pull me down next to him.

"Forgot how hot it was here," I muttered, fanning myself and he wrapped a cold arm around me. I welcomed the cold he gave. "How's Bella?" I asked.

"She's coping; she's not as claustrophobic as you. But she's feeling guilty."

"She shouldn't," I sighed.

"You're her sister; I think you know her well enough to know that she thinks she's unworthy."

"Which is stupid, as I've told her a number of times," I muttered in annoyance, my face creasing into a frown. "What's on TV anyway?" I asked.

"I have no idea. I haven't really been watching it," Jasper sighed.

"You stare at for ages and then tell me you haven't been watching it? You are so weird!" I laughed and stretched over to grab the remote sitting on the arm rest beside him. I snatched it up and flipped stations until I actually squealed.

"Did you just squeal?" Jasper asked me incredulously before I covered his mouth with my hand and told him to shush.

"Harry Potter! Sacred! Must see! Shut up!" I gasped and glued my eyes to the screen. Just my luck! It was Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban! My favourite! They ruined the last two if you ask me, they better make the last ones better!

"Sacred?" he mumbled around my hand and I nodded vigorously before shushing him again. After a couple of minutes, I took my hand down – but only after I was convinced that he wasn't gonna interrupt the awesomeness that is Harry Potter **(AN: Just like to say, Harry Potter rules! And I was obsessed with this series for seven years before I moved on to a cat series XD). **It also may have something to do with the fact that his eyes had started darkening to black. I guess my scent wasn't completely vampire after all. Or maybe it was because he could feel the pulse under my hand. Either way, I knew it wasn't the best idea for my hand to remain there.

By the time Sirius Black came into it, I was sitting on the edge of my seat shouting at the screen and I think Bella and Alice might have been there with me too.

"No!" I yelled. "SIRIUS! RUN! SNAPE'S COMING! MOONY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THERE!? FULL MOON YOU IDIOT! TAKE YOUR POTION! SOMEONE WATCH PETTIGREW! SOMEONE WHOS NOT A WEREWOLF! GOD DAMN IT WHY?! WHY?! GET HIM HARRY. Oh you all suck. NO YOU DON'T! I LOVE YOU! I'M SORRY!"

"Bella, is she always like this?" I heard Alice whisper and I heard Bella giggle softly.

"Only when Harry Potter's involved. God, you do not want to hear how badly she started yelling when the last one came out. Ouch, that was embarrassing. She and Zoltan got kicked out of the cinema."

"That bad?" Jasper muttered and I caught Bella nodding out the corner of my eye. They ruined the last one! What did they expect me to do? Just sit there and take it? Please!

All of a sudden, I felt Alice stiffen beside me. For once in my life, I ignored the movie playing in front of me and turned sharply to her, Jasper doing the same. Bella took a second longer to react because she was sitting by herself on the recliner, but soon she also had her eyes on Alice.

"Something's changed," Alice murmured, her tone urgent and she was talking to Jasper, not to me or to Bella. Jasper got off the couch and knelt down in front of her, taking her hands in his.

"What do you see?" he asked intently, trying to look into her distant golden eyes.

"I see a room. It's long, and there are mirrors everywhere. The floor is wooden. He's in the room, and he's waiting. There's gold ... a gold stripe across the mirrors," she recited the description quickly and quietly.

"Where is the room?" Jasper asked and for once I was content to leave the questioning to him. I didn't know how these vision things worked as well as he did.

"I don't know. Something is missing – another decision hasn't been made yet."

"How much time?"

"It's soon. He'll be in the mirror room today, or maybe tomorrow. It all depends. He's waiting for something. And he's in the dark now."

"Wow," I murmured. That was a lot for one person to see when it hasn't happened yet. I guess I was slightly in awe.

"What is he doing?" Jasper asked calmly. This sounded so routine.

"He's watching TV ... no, he's running a VCR, in the dark, in another place."

"Can you see where he is?"

"No, it's too dark."

"And the mirror room, what else is there?"

"Just the mirrors, and the gold. It's a band, around the room. And there's a little black table with a big stereo, and a TV. He's touching the VCR there, but he doesn't watch the way he does in the dark room. This is the room where he waits." Her eyes drifted before I noted that they focused on Jasper. I looked away, massaging my temples, a frown once again on my face.

So James was still alive. I wasn't sure if I was happy about that or not. And he was waiting for something. I hit my head against the heel of my hand in frustration. Something about the description seemed familiar to me, but I just didn't know what. It was like this itch that I just couldn't reach, it was there, picking at me. I scowled as I tried to put the images together in my mind. Mirrors. Gold bar. Stereo. Wooden floors.

"Aww shit!" I swore, standing up in my agitation.

"What is it Tali?" Jasper asked.

"I know the description! I feel like I should know what it is! I keep putting the picture together in my mind and it keeps turning out wrong! It's frustrating me!" I sighed and Jasper sent calming waves at me. I looked at Bella and her face was contorted with frustration as well, like my frustration had somehow unleashed her own.

"What does it mean?" Bella groaned.

"It means that the tracker's plans have changed. He's made a decision that will lead him to the mirror room, and the dark room."

"But we don't know where these rooms are?" Bella asked.

_I do!_ I thought in frustration, _I know I do! I just can't remember!_

"No," Jasper growled. I knew it was his own frustration that was making him snappy.

"But we do know that he won't be in the mountains north of Washington, being hunted. He'll elude them." Alice's voice was bleak.

_Well, at least I know someone's safe._

_That's not a good thing dimwit!_

_I don't want him being killed, for Kiv's sake._

_What about Bella? HE'S GOING TO HURT HER!_

_No he's not!_

_YES HE IS YOU NAIVE FOOL!_

_I am not naive. _

_Yes you are!_

_Look, he can keep evading them because Bella's surrounded by vamps at all times isn't she? Calm! Breathe._

_You suck._

_So I've been told._

"Should we call?" Bella asked. The phone rang.

"No need," I smiled and Bella managed a small one back while Alice ran to get the small ringing device in a blur of colour.

"Carlisle," she breathed and Bella and I let out identical sighs of relief. Alice didn't seem relieved though. Maybe I was naive. I was new to the world of war and strategy. Well, real war and strategy because somehow, I don't think computer games count. I listened tensely to the conversation, but she let nothing slip that I didn't already know. She had just passed the phone off to Bella who ran to it before a booming voice rang out through the speaker.

"_How come you get to say hi and I can't?"_ I could imagine Emmett pouting as we heard a struggle for the phone.

"_Because I love, Bella!"_ we heard Edward gasp and I let out a chuckle.

"_So?"_

"Emmett!" I laughed over the continued fight and I heard it stop.

"_Hey! Tali!"_ I heard him boom and I laughed again.

"Give Edward the phone alright? I'll talk to you later. Promise."

"_You better!"_ he called through before there was silence as voices returned to a normal level. Bella put the phone tentatively against her ear.

"Edward!" she breathed and I promptly left the room. I do not want to listen to my sister exchange mushy farewells with her vampfriend _(because he can hardly be called a 'boy' right?)_. I lay back on the bed and stared at the ugly ceiling, imagining black paint splatters across like in my room, trying to make sense of what I really wanted as the outcome in this situation. What did I want to happen to James now that he'd obviously ignored Kiv? Did the whole 'I'll always listen to you' thing only apply when she was dying? And what would happen if he caught up to Bella without anyone there? Would he kill the girl he saved?

God, I felt like Bella, always worrying over every little thing. I couldn't wait until I was just me again, me with my own thoughts, riding my bike. Riding my bike. That made me think of something. I jumped off the edge of the bed and darted back into the main room just as Bella sat down on the couch, snapping the phone shut. "Bella, can I take the phone from you for a moment?" I asked and she handed it over to me, too worried to be confused. But Alice soon snatched the phone away. "Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Who are you ringing?" she asked.

"Zoltan," I growled, holding my hand out for the phone.

"Why?"

"Because I want to make sure he's alright and isn't doing anything stupid. Because God only knows how crazy he gets when he's worried."

"Only about you," Bella smiled up at me. Well, I think that's what it was meant to be. I myself frowned.

"What are you talking about Bella?" I asked.

"Nothing," she sighed. I turned to Jasper.

"What is she talking about?" I demanded. The wry smile on Jasper's lips told me he knew exactly what Bella was talking about.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out sooner or later," he smirked and I growled.

"You people suck," I glanced at the vampires, "No pun intended." Alice smiled and reluctantly handed the phone back to me.

"Make it quick," she told me.

"Why do I feel like I'm in a prison?" I hissed, only half to myself but I quickly punched in the numbers to Zoltan's cell phone, desperate to know that he was safe. Charlie too, but it would be easier to talk to Zoltan; Charlie would be panicking too much.

I waited impatiently as the phone rang. I paced around the apartment in frustration, eventually ending up in my room where Zoltan finally picked up. _"Hello?"_ greeted the voice from the other end. He seemed strained.

"Zoltan?" I asked questioningly. I'd never heard him stressed before. He was into the whole 'live for the day, forget about stress,' type thing.

"_Tay!"_ he exclaimed and I heard him breathe a sigh of relief. _"Where the Hell are you and Bella you stupid girl?"_ he snapped.

"We're safe, and that's all you're finding out!" I snapped back. What the Hell was his problem?

"_Charlie's been worried sick!"_ he hissed.

"Yeah, and we're sorry about that. I just had to try and convince Bella to come home."

"_So is she?"_

"Umm..." I hesitated. I knew this wasn't ending soon. "I'm not sure. She wants some time alone, so I'm gonna come home soon. I don't know where she's going." James wasn't hunting me and I would hate being cooped up like this for a long period of time. I was going home soon whether they liked it or not.

"_Well, Charlie'll be happy that at least one of you are coming home,"_ Zoltan sighed and he seemed a lot more relaxed than before.

"Bella shouldn't be away for that much longer," I tried to reassure him.

"_Well I'm happy with that,"_ Zoltan sounded happier now. _"Got a good place to crash?"_

"Hell yeah! There's a pool!" I laughed, throwing myself back onto my bed.

"_Stupid water bug,"_ he muttered and I laughed.

"I still call dibs on your bike when I get back," I snickered and I could imagine him frowning.

"_How bout I just kill Raines and then send your own bike back to you,"_ he offered.

"I have a cop for a father Zolt," I rolled my eyes, "But by all means kill Raines. He logged off MSN when I logged on. Did he ever manage to burn Rainey's flower chains?"

"_No, she nearly killed him though. She chased him around the house for about three hours after he tried."_

"That is so Rainey."

"_That is so our family,"_ Zoltan laughed.

"True. How's Zander going?"

"_Being emo as usual."_

"Dude, you're emo."

"_Yeah, but Zander's just downright depressing. He's discovered that electricity is awesome. He has an unnatural obsession with lightning."_

"Lightning is pretty awesome though," I pointed out and Zoltan laughed.

"_Give me fire any day, but I see your point."_

"Remember when you me, and the others all went to California for a holiday and we were swimming when there was lightning in the sky?"

"_That was great. You were so hot in that bikini."_

"And you're still a filthy perv, yes."

"_I am not!"_ he exclaimed, _"I'm just stating facts. Besides, can't I think my best friend is hot?"_

"I suppose," I sighed with a laugh. "I guess you're pretty hot too."

"_Only a guess?"_ I could just imagine him pouting right now.

"Oh alright, you are completely hot."

"_That's much better."_ I looked up to see Alice standing with her hand held out for the phone.

"Damn it, I gotta go Zolt," I said with a growl at the Pixie.

"_Screw you Tay,"_ Zoltan muttered.

"Yeah yeah, you tool. Good bye!" I laughed and I heard his muttered goodbye before I snapped the phone shut and handed it back to the vampire. "Why couldn't I talk longer?" I growled.

"Because the others might try calling," she informed me as she danced back out into the main room with me following sullenly behind her.

"You can't tell me you don't know when they're going too?" I asked, glaring at her.

"No I can't, they haven't made the decision yet," she said in her bell-like voice. I just kept glaring at her. "Bella, your sister seems a bit annoyed at me," Alice laughed. I just hissed at her and followed her gaze to my twin who had her eyes closed.

"Did you interrupt her when she was talking with Zoltan?" Bella asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Silly Alice," Bella chuckled softly before her head slumped back against the seat and her breathing slowed. Alice laughed and picked Bella up as easily as if she were a rag doll and danced off, presumably to put her in her room.

"Do you always get so angry when people cut you off when you're talking to this boy?" Jasper asked curiously and it was then I noticed he was sitting in a seat by the window, looking out through a crack in the curtains.

"I get murderous. But I figured there's nothing I can do against Alice without my lighter," I muttered.

"You care about him then," Jasper seemed to be trying to push me towards something but I had no idea what.

"Of course I do, he's my best friend." He sighed and let it drop. Alice re-emerged from the bedroom and set about collecting some paper and a pencil before she settled down on the chair opposite Jasper and began drawing. "What are you doing Alice?" I asked as I made my way over to the two vampires.

"Drawing what I saw earlier. An image might help jog your memory," she glanced at me once before returning to her sketching. I knew what it was before she was even finished. But I said nothing and waited until she shoved the perfect drawing towards me a minute later.

"It's a ballet studio," I growled, frowning at the grey and white picture. "Our old ballet studio. It has the same stupid arch," I jabbed my finger at said arch and returned to glaring at the picture.

"Was your old ballet studio here in Phoenix?" Jasper asked urgently and I nodded.

"Yeah. Bell and I used to take lessons before Bella quit. It was before I'd learnt to resist the puppy dog eyes." Alice looked a bit annoyed at this, but said nothing.

"We should tell Bella," Alice said, surprisingly subdued. "She'll need to stay away from there. But at least we know where the tracker will end up eventually."

"We should call Renee," Bella's quiet voice came from the door to her bedroom as she padded towards us.

"I thought you were asleep Bells?" I asked.

"I thought I heard something after Alice left. I couldn't get back to sleep after that." With a sympathetic smile, I reached out to her and squeezed her hand softly in mine.

"You heard what we said about the ballet studio?"

"Yeah. And we really should call mom. Charlie said she's coming home soon." I felt the blood fall from my face. How much had Kiv told James about our mother? Would he feel obligated to leave her be, or would he just kill her? I had a feeling that it was the latter. I snatched the phone up from the table where Alice had left it and shoved it at Bella.

"Call," I demanded.

"Is it safe?" she asked Alice.

"Yes," she nodded, "Or I wouldn't have let Tali call Zoltan." Bella nodded and I saw her punch in the all too familiar numbers of her old home. I say hers because my home was always in Forks.

Unable to take the tense atmosphere of the room, I left Bella's side and grabbed a bowl of strawberries that had come up when Alice had ordered room service earlier. Glancing back at the other three, I smirked and slipped out the front door. I climbed the next flight of stairs and – after making sure that all doors were closed on the landing and the corridor was empty – I stalked silently to the end of the passageway where there was an open window. It was at the time when the sun just hits the horizon. It was just getting darker and I smiled, looking out the window which – thankfully – was positioned just above the entrance to the hotel.

Smirking to myself, I picked up two strawberries and shot them straight at an arriving car. I saw them land with a splat on the hood and I quickly ducked down behind the window, laughing to myself. I guiltily watched for security cameras in the corridor, but there was only one at the top of the stairs that seemed to be dead – the little red light wasn't on.

Smirking with triumph, I peeked back over the sill again and when I realised that no-one was watching, I pegged two more at a snobby looking couple that was heading towards a parked Mercedes. Trying to hold in my laughter at their nasal exclamations, I ducked down behind the window again. I twisted around to sit on the floor, only to have the smirk be wiped off my face when I realised who was standing in front of me. "Hi?" I tried. Jasper rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm.

"Come on Tali," he sighed. I made sure to grab the strawberries as I was yanked to my feet and I followed the vampire sheepishly back down the stairs.

"Sorry?" I queried and he glanced back at me in exasperation.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I needed to take my mind off things and that happened to be the easiest way to do it," I pouted. He merely rolled his eyes again and opened the door to our apartment, indicating that I should go in first. With a frown, I stalked back inside the room, feeling rather like a child who'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Hmm... I wonder if there are any cookies in this place.

"Oh good, you found her!" Alice exclaimed as I slumped down on the couch.

"I found her upstairs throwing strawberries at cars and people," Jasper sighed, reclaiming his seat by the window.

"Tali," Alice sighed in exasperation.

"What!?" I snapped, "We can't all be old mature vampires you know!" I crossed my arms in a huff and Alice laughed.

"Bella thought something like that would happen," Alice giggled.

"Of course she would. She knows me," I shrugged, "Where is she anyway?"

"She went back to bed," Alice replied. With a yawn, I decided that might not be a bad idea either, maybe sleep would let me escape all my worry and the tension in the room. Curling back up on my recliner, I closed my eyes and prayed that everything would be okay. I prayed that everything would just be over soon. It took me a while to get to sleep, but eventually the steady breathing of the others in the quiet room lulled me into a deep sleep.

* * *

**ZOMG! Lol, the names are down here now! XD (Only for this chappie)**

**BRITISH VAMPIRE: **Yeah, I feel bad for Jazz too. And I don't deserve cookies :( But thanks for reviewing!

**Baillieboo: **Thanks for reviewing! I worked hard on that Tali-Jazz moment, glad you liked!

**Msfrannyblack: **Jasper's my fav too! And I know this doesn't count as 'soon' but still, thanks for your review!

**Sexy-Vampirita: **Aww... I'm happy now! I think you're a friend too! Thanks for the review!

**Marc: **Thanks for the review! I worked hard on those explanations, glad you like! And I'm not sure about the major changes, I guess it depends on the way I feel when I write a certain part. For me, it could be a mix of both. You know, same outcome but different way of getting there. Guess everyone will just have to see what happens, cause really, so do I! XD

**Algebraiya: **Thanks for the review, and I'll try!

**Bubble .Gum .Green: **Hi! Lol, I thought of the name Amanda because of when Jackson Rathbone played on criminal minds XD One of my favourite episodes. Don't worry, all will be revealed! Thanks heaps for your review!

**Tora-Hime-Melody:** Thanks heaps! And I'm not sure cookies to my friends is a good thing, we don't react to sugar the same way as everyone else ... But if you insist! XD Thanks!

**Mummyanimal:** Yeah, everyone assumed it was a bear attack because of the wounds on Tali and the amount of blood they found in the clearing. But don't worry, my brain is exactly the same XD Thanks for reviewing!

**TrueLoveSparkles:** Yes! That's what I was aiming for, no more questions! Thanks for reviewing!

**TeamJacob1993:** I'm still not sure about the sequels, but at this stage it's a definite possibility (I've got all the plot lines figured out XD). Thanks for the review!

**xxxPurplexxx1:** thanks so much! And I may work on more stories too! Thankies!

**Jacklovessports: **Yeah, I love the contrast between Bella and Tali. And Bella's coordination and randomness had to go somewhere didn't it? It ended up in Tali XD Thanks for the review!

**Laurahh1984, jack, Wolfmanof fanfiction, Omega5, redhrard:** Thanks for all your reviews guys!


	24. Chapter 24

**Here's the next chapter for today. It's midnight now, so imma sleep and think about the end of the story. Please check out the poll, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**ME: Hey! Where the hell were we last chapter?**

**Phoe: We weren't here cause you made the last AN too long!**

**ME: Oh that's right, blame me -.-**

**Priss: Oh we will.**

**SM: So are you guys over it yet or ...**

**ME: Of course not! Geez.**

**Phoe: That's cause you're in denial about us owning Twilight**

**SM: YOU DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Priss: See? Denial.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and neither do Priss or Phoenix**

**24. James**

My dreams were confused that night, full of loud bangs, shouts, tears. Once I thought I saw the flicker of flames from behind me but when I turned to see, I was confronted by the same black that surrounded me on all sides. I could vaguely feel my limbs twitching as I tried to run through the blackness, but light was never seen. Flashes of red were on the edge of my vision and I could feel leaves brushing against my skin, but still, there was nothing but black. It was a high pitched scream that jolted me out of my dreams and I lay there on the couch in the dim room as I slowed my heart. I guess there was no escape in sleep either. I had dreamed things I'd been afraid to think, and I sure as hell wasn't going to dwell on the dream now.

"Shouldn't we wake her?" Bella asked and I frowned. Her voice made it sound like she'd been crying. And there was too much force in it. She was hiding something.

"We will, we have to leave in a couple of hours," Alice murmured. I blinked my eyes a couple of times to get rid of the blurriness in my vision before I sat up with a groan.

"No need," I yawned, stretching, "I'm up. What's going on?"

"We're leaving," Alice told me and I sat up quickly.

"To go where and when?" I asked.

"Bella's going somewhere with Edward, somewhere safe from James. You can go with her or you can go home."

"I'm going home," I told her firmly and she nodded. Jasper smiled softly at me. He could feel the panic that was fighting to the surface. I'd been in this small place for too long, no windows open, no fresh air. And the dream hadn't been helping.

"Alright, that's up to you. But we're leaving in two hours. I'll book you a plane ticket for Seattle."

"Thanks Alice," I murmured and my eyes found Bella. Her eyes were troubled and she seemed to be focusing on every little movement with too much intensity. Alice ran off to get the ticket, Bella disappeared into her room, Jasper returned to his seat by the window and I got ready to leave, showering and changing my clothes which were feeling absolutely disgusting, especially since I'd slept in them twice.

As I towel dried my hair, I rummaged through my bag which was in my bedroom and extracted my iPod. I hadn't listened to any music in what felt like forever, so I just lay back on my bed, ear buds in and turned the volume up so that no other sounds were heard around me. Closing my eyes, I tried to forget the dream and the blackness that had surrounded me, letting the lyrics and music sweep through my brain.

It can't have been long after the hour mark that the buds were yanked from my ears. I glared up at Alice who was sitting on the edge of my bed twirling them around so they were just a blur. "What was that for?" I growled.

"Jasper and I thought that it would be best for you to know that the second room I saw, the dark one ... well I saw it again. It was your old house." I sat bolt upright, my damp hair slapping me in the face as I did so.

"Does Bella know?" I asked.

"Yes, and that's why we're moving you two. It's too close to where we are now. Your old ballet studio was one thing, but your old house is too serious to take a chance with. Jasper and I are relocating to somewhere closer."

"Seriously?" I groaned and looked at my watch. 6:03. "We're leaving at seven right?" I asked.

"We'll be able to meet the others before we all fly out again. Esme's volunteered to look after you when you go back too Forks. We're not taking any chances with your safety," Alice told me with a smile when I opened my mouth to tell her it was unnecessary. "We can't be sure that James won't track you down and use you as bait to catch Bella."

"If I must," I growled. I did not like being babysat. I snatched back my ear buds and they didn't leave my ears until we reached the airport. It's what I do, ignore everything else around me and just listen to the music. But by the time we parked on the fourth floor of the massive car park, what was happening was too important to ignore. Bella had been getting more and more jittery the closer we got to the terminal and she was starting to worry me. Something told me it wasn't just excitement about seeing Edward again.

I watched Bella's leg jump up and down beside me as we sat and waited for the plane to come in. I was glad I got to see Emmett again when he couldn't force me to play Guitar Hero with him. But the masses of people that surrounded us as we waited for their plane to arrive at terminal four – one of the biggest terminals – were annoying me to no end. I swear there weren't this many people in Forks. The claustrophobic feeling was returning to me and my hands clenched into fists on my knees. Why couldn't this plane just hurry up?

I glanced over at Bella as she set a plain envelope on top of Alice's bag and I looked at it curiously. "My letter," Bella explained to Alice who nodded and returned to 'people-watching'. Please, Bella and I both know that she was watching Bella. But what was with the letter? She'd obviously told Alice about it earlier, but _why_? What was in it?

I trained my gaze on the board of flight times, just like Bella. The numbers were changing and giving me a headache, but I gathered that Edward and Emmett's flight would be arriving in twenty minutes. "I think I'll eat now," Bella murmured beside me and I stared at her curiously. Was it just that she couldn't stand the wait any longer, or did her change of heart about eating have something to do with the numbers on the screen?

"I'll come with you," Alice offered standing up, but then Bella did something I thought I wouldn't see for a long, long time. She asked for Jasper instead.

"Do you mind if Jasper comes instead?" she asked, "I'm feeling a little ..." she cut off her sentence, her eyes wild. Alice's gaze softened and nodded. She thought that Bella was feeling nervous or anxious about what was happening with James. But she wasn't, I knew she wasn't. There was something bigger going on here. I watched as Jasper stood and led my sister towards the food court with his hand on her back. I frowned.

"Something's not right," I murmured quietly and Alice nodded.

"I didn't know she felt comfortable around Jazz enough to be alone with him." So I was the only one who suspected something, because that was the last thing on my mind right now. I sorted through the things that had been worrying me since I'd woken up. Bella had been panicking about something. She'd asked for Jasper not Alice. She'd written a letter. My face creased up in concentration when something was shoved forward in my mind.

Kiv had written me and Bella a letter when she thought she'd never see us again. So Bella thought she'd never see us again? I took a deep breath to steady my erratically beating heart. What about everything else? She would never see us again if James got her. Was she just being a pessimist or was she sure that he was going to get her? She must have been sure he was going to get her, she'd been panicking. The ballet studio. Alice had said that James was there. What if Bella was going to the ballet studio!? She couldn't get away though.

Oh crap.

What was the one place that woman could go that men couldn't? The woman's bathrooms. That's why she'd asked for Jasper! I remembered clearly when Bella had gotten lost when we'd come back from Astoria in the bathrooms on this very floor because there had been two exits. So all she had to say to Jasper was that she had to go to the toilet, he would wait outside and she would make a run for it... But that still didn't explain why. I worked backwards through what had led up to our arrival at the airport and my blood turned to ice in my veins. What had Alice said when we were talking? 'We can't be sure that James won't track you down and use you as bait to catch Bella'. There was only one other person Bella would escape for if the vampires were safe and James wasn't in Forks. Our mother. Holy shit, James had Renee!

It took a minute for a plan to form in my head before I stood up. "Alice, I need to go to the bathroom alright? I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay, see if you can find out where Jazz and Bella are." I nodded and walked off so as not to arouse suspicion. But as soon as I was out of range of the Pixie's eyes, I ran for it. I ran around the corner and pelted into the elevator that was just closing.

"What's with these girls today?" I heard a passerby mutter and my heart thudded as I realised Bella must have run for it too. Well, that pretty much confirmed my suspicion that Bella had already escaped Jasper. I hopped from foot to foot as the elevator descended slowly. As soon as the doors started open, I slipped through the smallest gap I could and pelted across the ground floor until I came to the taxi ring. There was only one spare so I shot over to it and threw myself in the back. Ignoring the startled cabbie's exclamations, I told him the address of the ballet studio. He let out a disgruntled mutter about how far away it was before he pulled out and we began the long journey of following my sister. I hoped to God I was wrong about all of this. I know James wouldn't hurt her – if he was in his right mind. But I had the distinct feeling that 'normal' vampires weren't as in control of their thirst as vego's. And that thought scared me.

But it made me wonder why Bella hadn't told any of the Cullens about what was going on anyway. I'd seen enough hostage movies to get an almost instantaneous answer to that one. The old 'you tell anyone about this and I kill my hostage' trick. Damn James for being so diabolical. But how had he contacted her in the first place? Surely Alice wouldn't have let Bella pick up the phone if she didn't recognise the number. Surely Alice would have seen what Bella was planning! Urgh, I'm gonna need to talk to the Pixie when we get back. Because we will get back, once I steal back Bella and convince James to let our mother go.

I suddenly had a rush of worry for Jasper. I hoped Edward didn't kill him when he found out both of us were gone. And I hoped Jazz didn't feel too guilty about letting Bella get away. I sure as hell wasn't gonna blame him; she can be really quite sneaky when she wants to be. If the situation wasn't so serious, I would have felt proud that my sister could escape vamps so easily.

I spent the rest of the ride in silence, glancing at my watch what felt like every few seconds, letting out impatient hisses whenever we got caught in traffic. The cabbie asked me jokingly if I was running from the cops but I just glared at him. He didn't speak to me again after that. Finally, we started speeding past familiar buildings and I was practically bouncing in my seat as we neared the studio. How long had Bella been in the studio now? Was she even there at all? What if James couldn't control himself? I let out a whimper as the possibilities chased themselves around and around in my head.

The cab soon pulled up in front of the studio and I threw some money at him. I don't know how much, but I guess it was enough because as soon as I dove out of the car he sped away. I hurtled through the unlocked door and into the cool lobby and – feeling the sudden need to be quiet – I slipped through the next door into the main studio. In front of me were James and Bella. James was holding a video camera and Bella looked like she was scared as hell, her brown eyes wide.

James would have known I was there, but Bella didn't and he just kept talking. "A hundred years earlier and she would have been burned at the stake for her visions," he was saying and I stiffened. Was he talking about who I thought he was? "In the nineteen-twenties it was the asylum and the shock treatments. When she opened her eyes, strong with fresh youth, it was like she'd never seen the sun before. The old vampire made her a strong new vampire, and there was no reason for me to touch her then." He sighed. "I destroyed the old one in vengeance."

"Alice," Bella and I whispered at the same time and James' gaze slipped from Bella to me.

"How nice of you to join us Tali," James smirked at me and swung the camera to my face. I had no trace of fear in my face, I made sure of it as I strode confidently to my sister's side which – incidentally – was only a couple of feet away from James.

"I'm not here for you. I'm here to bring my sister back. And where's my mother?" Bella reached out and squeezed my hand.

"Ah, so you fell for that little trick too," James smiled and nodded at the VCR. He darted over and pressed play on a video I knew very well.

"Well that's good, I only have to take Bella, so if you'll excuse me." I tugged Bella around and headed for the door but James appeared in front of the two of us.

"I let you go once Tali," he snickered, "It's not going to happen again." He reached out to stroke my face and his hand travelled down my arm until he reached my wrist. Tugging my hand from Bella's, his other hand found my throat. With a smirk, he let go of my hand and threw me into a mirror. I hissed in pain as I felt the glass cut into my head and I landed hard on my wrist. I kept my mouth shut as a sharp pang ran up my arm. I could still flex my fingers, but any movement of my wrist hurt like crazy. Not like hell, vampire venom was the only thing that hurt like hell as far as I knew.

But somehow, I knew that was a light throw for him. Because the glass didn't shatter on my impact, it just cracked with a couple of pieces embedding themselves in my forehead. And I wasn't knocked out like I would have been if he'd thrown me with his full strength. Had he just spared my life again?

But I had more important things to worry about. Glancing around wildly, I saw James shove Bella into a mirror on the other side of the studio just like he'd done with me. Except this time, some of the glass fell to the ground with Bella. Her head was bleeding badly and so were her arms where she'd landed on the broken glass. He walked slowly towards her as I shoved myself to my feet.

"That's a very nice affect," he said, examining the broken mirror, his voice friendly. "I thought this room would be visually dramatic for my little film. That's why I picked this place to meet you. It's perfect isn't it?" Just as Bella tried to scramble towards the door, I tackled James, trying to pry the camera out of his grasp. If he was going to kill us, he wasn't gonna have a record. It was only then that I realised that had actually let go of any thought of convincing James to let us go. He was actually going to kill us. But I decided I wasn't giving up yet. I slammed the side panel of the camera shut, effectively stopping the filming as he snarled with rage and threw me off him. I crashed into another mirror and slid to the floor. I glared up at him through the blood that was dripping into my eyes. Bella had tried to scramble away but he darted after her and brought his foot crunching down on her leg. I heard something snap sickeningly and Bella let out an agonised scream. James didn't move his foot, keeping her pinned to the one spot.

"You're gonna hurt Kiv," I hissed, much too quiet for Bella to hear.

"She's known me longer than you," he sneered at me, "She'll eventually get over it. Not like if I was killed. She'd never get over that."

"She doesn't want her sisters dead!" I snarled quietly, staying slumped against the wall. My back was hurting too and I think I'd fall over if I stood up. Besides, I had no reason too. He hadn't started recording again; his eyes were locked on me. "Why do you think she wouldn't help you with this," I gestured to the blood and Bella and the smashed mirrors.

"She didn't help because she didn't ask. I haven't seen her since we met your Cullens." Kiv had never met up with him? Oh crap. "I got enough information from when she'd followed you soon after she was changed." I felt a rush of warmth towards my big sister, but I was still trying to convince James that killing us would not help.

"Kiv will never forgive you if you kill us," I hissed at him, trying to stagger to my feet.

"Of course she will, and you know how I know? Because she loves me, she knows me, and I know her. I think you may find her a bit different to what you remembered. Now just enjoy the show," he gave me another sickly smile as he reopened the camera. He got off Bella's leg and kicked it lightly, making my twin let out another shriek of pain. "Wouldn't you rather have Edward try to find me?" he asked.

"No!" Bella croaked, "Edward don't –" I watched in horror as James threw Bella back at the mirrors so they shattered and she slid down next to me. I could see the blood seeping from her hair, I could smell it and no doubt so could James.

"See Tali," James' eyes were fixed on Bella though he was talking to me, "You used to smell just like this, until the vampire venom ruined it. But I won't be letting something like that go again." Bella's eyes were losing focus as she tried to keep an eye on James. My turn now. I dived at him as he moved towards Bella. My lighter was already in my hand, so that when I crashed into him, the lighter singed a hole in his shirt and burnt through to his arm. Hissing as his shirt caught on fire, James dropped the camera and tore the burning shirt off himself. I picked the camera up and turned it on him as he examined the damage to his arm. On his forearm, it looked like someone had scooped out some flesh with a jagged knife and left soot behind.

"See James," I mocked his words, "It's called karma." Growling at me, he lunged and I managed to catch him with the lighter again – just under his chin – as he smashed me back into the mirrors. I felt the glass cut at my back, but the camera was clenched firmly in my hand. If I was gonna die, then the Cullens were gonna see that I did get him.

James was ignoring me again, his attention entirely focused on Bella. He seemed to smell something and he let out a savage snarl as he dived towards Bella. I couldn't move fast enough to stop him, but Bella put her hand up to protect her face. I let out a strangled yell as James' teeth met her hand and blood formed around the wound. There was another snarl, even more savage than James' as there was an echo of shattering glass and Bella's attacker was shoved away from her.

And then she collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

**Stupid James. There you go, hope you liked! Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Here's the next chapter! Eep! I'm excited! Are you excited? Urgh, ignore me! It's midnight and I'm completely over-tired, not to mention I founded some chocolate and ated it! Yeah, I ated it! Lol, anyway, I've got the next chapter ready, I just need to edit it so it should be up later today (aka at a more acceptable hour -.-)**

* * *

**HPobsessssssed7: **Thanks for the review! I know this might not be 'soon' but it's better than last time! :)

**Mummyanimal: **Thank you! I haven't gotten calls from the school saying that I can't do my chosen subjects next year, so I think I passed everything! Yay! Thanks for your review – both of them! And there was no way Tali was being left out of the action XD Thanks for your confidence in me and my writing!

**Msfrannyblack: **Yep, she got him! Ha, I had to humiliate James by letting a human get him before the other vampires XD Thanks for the review!

**BRITISH VAMPIRE: **I'm very sorry, but here's the new chapter now! Thanks for the review! XD

Bubble .Gum .Green: Glad you like! Thanks for reviewing! :)

**Sexy-Vampirita: **Wow, that means a lot! Thank you!

**xxxPurplexxx1: **Well I was kinda eating strawberries when I was writing the chapter and my brother kept kicking his soccer ball against the wall outside my door and it was really irritating and I just kept thinking 'go on, throw the strawberries at him' but I didn't cause my parents would get annoyed at me. So I made Tali throw them instead! I think I may do a sequel now! And I think she does, but she's too stubborn to admit it cause of Edan. Like she told Jasper, she's not too good with the whole feelings thing (and no, I don't even know cause I just write and see what happens XD). But who knows, I may be wrong! Thanks for reviewing!

**TLS: **Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it!

**Baillieboo: **Yeah, sorry it took so long! Lol, I try to leave good cliffies, I'm glad they work! And the Bella and Jasper thing shall be revealed in the last chapter (which isn't too far away now!). And Kiv has changed way too much ... Thanks for reviewing!

**DBZLOVER, marc, Freehawk, jack, murtaghthetrueheroineragon: **I gotta thank you guys, so thank you! (And murtaghthetrueheroineragon, I could not agree with your name more!)

* * *

**ME: *Sigh* Do you people realise how close we are to the end?**

**Phoe: Stop being so depressing Tali!**

**Katie: Seriously, you need to lighten up and stop being so emo.**

**ME: Oh hey Katie! Nice to see you again! Where's Priss?**

**Katie: She's been disposed of.**

**ME & Phoe: O.O'**

**SM: Just somebody say it already!**

**ME: NEVER!**

**SM: Fine, I will. Those three freaks above me DO NOT own Twilight, I do.**

**ME: YOU SUCK! *Goes to cry in a corner***

**Katie: Now look what you've done! Grr...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own Tali, Zoltan, Zander, Raines, Rainey, Fawn, Kevin, Edan, but not Lee, cause he's mentioned in like, one line of the book XD.**

**25. Ashes**

I staggered to my feet in total relief. They were here. Edward was the one that had thrown James away, but he was back at Bella's side in a flash. Jasper and Emmett had tackled James before he could renew his assault on my sister and I stumbled over to Bella's side.

"Oh no, Bella, no!" Edward cried, running his cold fingers across her face. Emmett, Alice and Jasper were snarling like crazy, slashing and ripping at James who was trying to defend himself – but was failing miserably. My gaze was drawn to my sister however, her eyes were closed and she looked like she was in immense pain. I couldn't tell Edward about the bite before he started pleading with her. "Bella, please! Bella, listen to me, please, please, Bella, please!" I grabbed my sister's hand – the one that wasn't infected with vampire venom – and squeezed it tightly, keeping my eyes fixed on her deathly pale face. She looked like a vampire. Her lips twitched.

"Carlisle!" I called, just noticing the doctor jump through the broken window the others had all entered through. Edward was still sobbing tearless sobs and murmuring to Bella. I just held her hand for dear life. Carlisle's eyes widened as he shot to our side and knelt down beside us, his fingers working softly through her hair to check her head wound.

"Bella," Edward cried.

"She's lost some blood, but the head wound isn't deep," Carlisle told us, "But watch out for her leg, it's broken." Edward let out a cry of rage and his enraged gaze turned briefly on James who was still fighting against Emmett, Jasper and Alice. Needless to say, he wasn't doing too well. Carlisle's hands ran lightly across Bella's ribs and I heard a barely audible hiss escape from her lips. "Some ribs, too, I think."

"That's not all!" I cried, carefully holding up her other hand, "Carlisle, he bit her!"

"It hurts," Bella whimpered and Carlisle stared at the bite mark, appalled.

"Edward," Alice was next to her brother now, staring worriedly at her friend, "You have to do it!" Alice's fingers ran across Bella's eyes, wiping her tears away.

"No!" Edward yelled.

"She's not changing Alice!" I snapped, "Suck the venom out!" Three sets of eyes snapped to me.

"You think it will work?" Edward asked desperately.

"It did for me! Just do it!" Carlisle was rummaging around in his bag as I spoke and Edward looked at me, a battle raging in his eyes.

"I don't know if I can do that," Edward whispered.

"Well you bloody well better try or she's gonna be like you soon enough!"

"It's your decision, Edward, either way," Carlisle told him and I hissed, "I can't help you. I have to get this bleeding stopped here if you're going to be taking blood from her hand." It was just then that I noticed Carlisle was patching up the wound in Bella's head. I thought I saw a needle in his hand and I quickly looked away. I hated needles more than Bella hated blood.

Bella had started writhing in agony between us and Edward's gaze was fixed on her. "Edward!" Bella screamed and I hissed.

"God damn it Edward! Just do it!"

"Alice, get me something to brace her leg," Carlisle commanded and then turned his gaze to Edward, "Edward, you must do it now, or it will be too late!"

Bella's eyes were opened, watching him through her haze of agony. And that one look seemed to convince Edward of what he had to do. With determination blazing in his eyes, he picked up her hand softly and his cold lips met her skin. I almost sighed in relief that he was finally going to save her, but my relief dried up a second later when Bella began to writhe around in agony and she began to scream and thrash around as Alice, Carlisle and I held her down so she couldn't hurt herself further.

But slowly, slowly, her struggles faded and dimmed. I knew what she was feeling. It felt like the fire in your body was dying, disappearing to be replaced by blissful numbness. Her eyes were fading too and I held onto her hand tightly. "It's okay now Bella," I whispered to her and brushed her sticky hair out of her face.

"Edward," she murmured and I rolled my eyes. Of course, she wants the vampire.

"He's right here Bella," I said quietly.

"Stay, Edward, stay with me ..." she breathed.

"Tali!" Emmett called, "Got your lighter kid?"

"How do you think the bastard got that burn in his arm huh?" I growled in satisfaction and picked up my discarded lighter, throwing it the massive vampire who caught it easily.

"Nice job," Emmett laughed, though there was still a growl in his voice. I looked to Jasper who was staring at the pile of twitching limbs that I now noticed with the scariest look I've ever seen him have. His eyes were black with rage and he was growling under his breath. With a snarl, Emmett set the pile on fire and a sickly sweet smell began to permeate the air. I hissed as I stared and with a broken bit of floorboard, I collected James shirt. After a second of staring at the flames, I threw it in there with him. Now, nothing of him existed.

Except Kiv. Shit.

In the whole burning of the evil vamp, I had completely forgotten about my sister. But somehow, even though I knew she'd be devastated, I couldn't bring myself to regret James' death. Yes, he'd saved me, but he'd also tried to kill Bella. This was his own fault and Kiv would see that.

We three, Emmett, Jasper and me just stood and stared at the flames and I could feel the blood drying on my head, but I couldn't dwell on anything else before Emmett let out a laugh and picked me up, spinning me around in circles as he almost crushed me in his hug.

"Can't ... breathe ... Emmett!" I choked and he dropped me to the ground.

"Sorry kid," he smiled. Jasper was still snarling quietly at the fire, his hands curved into claws at his side as the flames flickered in his eyes. He was on the other side of the fire and he made no move to change that. I guessed that my blood and Bella's might have something to do with that.

"She's passed out Tali," Carlisle called me and my head whipped around to see the little group surrounding Bella, "We need to get her to the hospital." I nodded. "You need to go too," Carlisle was looking at the blood on my face, but I shook my head. "Take Bella, I'll come later." He held my gaze for a moment before looking away, letting Edward pick Bella up carefully and I watched as the room quickly emptied, the fire burning lower as it ran out of fuel, until eventually it was just me and Jasper standing there around a pile of burnt vampire and floorboards. The smell was really giving me a headache, it was too sweet.

"You think it's safe to wait for her?" he asked and I smiled. Of course he'd guessed my plan.

"She's my sister, she needs to hear what happened," I told him. "Go Jasper, she won't hurt me."

"Tali, you don't know how vampires get when we lose our mates. It doesn't matter if she wouldn't normally hurt you, she won't be thinking straight."

"You don't know her like I do Jasper," I said firmly, "I'll be fine."

"If you're sure..."

"Jasper!" I snapped. I wasn't in the mood for people to question my judgement, especially not when it came to my big sister.

"Alright," he sighed in defeat, "But I'll be just down the road. Call me if you need me."

"I won't."

"But just in case," he said firmly, and without another word, he was gone. I vaguely heard the door to the studio close and I just stood and waited, staring at the flames, until Kiv showed up. I knew she would, and I was hoping that she would be okay. No doubt James' death would hurt her badly, especially after he had had such a huge impact on all our lives.

I could see the sky outside through the shattered, broken windows of the studio set high up in the walls. The stars winked at me and I could feel the glow of the not-quite-full moon flow in through the windows. I was almost positive that by now, Kiv would know there was something wrong. She always had that instinct, of when something was wrong. _Of course_, I thought wryly, _the one day we'd needed it, it had failed her_. I couldn't help but let my mind delve into my past, into what I was going to say to Kiv, how I was going to explain my injuries and Bella's to my parents, when we would be going home. I wondered idly if my mother had already been told of Bella's injuries and I felt a pang of worry for my sister which I quickly shoved down. Bells was strong, the venom had been removed and Carlisle was apparently one of the best doctors in America. But considering how old he was, I suppose it wasn't surprising.

A choking gasp wrenched me out of my thoughts and I spun around to see Kiv standing right beside me, staring at the flames with more pain than I thought could exist in the world. Her arm was wrapped tightly around her middle, as though holding herself together (**AN: familiar anyone? These Swan girls are alike :)** ). Her usually red eyes were now black with pain and I had a twinge in my stomach that was telling me that maybe I _had_ underestimated the love between vampire mates.

"Kiv?" I asked. She didn't appear to have heard me. She had crouched down by the smouldering ashes that were now all that was left of James and she ran her fingers through them wordlessly, her mouth closed, not gaping in shock like she'd been doing only seconds before. "Kiv?" I asked, louder. She still didn't respond, but after a few seconds, her pain filled eyes locked on me.

"What happened?" she murmured and I shuddered at her tone of voice. It was icy, deadly, not to mention riddled with more pain than was even in her eyes.

"Jam - " I stopped as the pain in her eyes redoubled and I continued down a different track. "He tried to kill Bella. He tried to kill her, and he tried to hurt me too. The Cullens didn't give me these wounds you know," I pointed out dryly, motioning to my head with my uninjured hand. I was pretty sure my left wrist had been sprained, it hurt to move.

"The Cullens ..." Kiv murmured, "What was their part in this?"

"They came to save Bells and me," I managed to get out. There was something very wrong. The tone of her voice was giving me the creeps, it was raising goose-bumps on my skin. Her eyes were worse. They were clearing, and they were truly scary now. I was beginning to regret sending Jasper away. "This was the only way to stop him Kiv, he would have kept going until he killed her!" She was silent, her fingers still buried in the cooling ashes. My own fingers twitched nervously at the growing tension in the room.

"They murdered him," she whispered.

"What? No! They were protecting Bella! This wasn't murder! This was defence!" She rose slowly to her feet until she was standing over me. Kiv had always been tall compared to Bella and I, and it wasn't helping my nerves at this moment.

"It was murder," she hissed and grabbed my wrist – my injured wrist. I hissed in pain as she squeezed lightly on the sprain – lightly for her. I held back a whimper as the pain shot up my arm again and I tried to pull my hand away. Obviously, that didn't turn out too well. She didn't let me go, but merely squeeze my wrist tighter.

"You didn't see what he did to her," I growled at her. She was the enemy now, not my sister. There was no trace of that girl left, I could see it. I felt a rush of hate. Bloody vampires! Bloody Carlos!

"I don't have to!" she spat. "What he did to your sister or not is none – of – my – concern." She accentuated every one of those last four words with painful squeezes to my wrist. I felt my heart drop to my toes as I realised she'd said 'your' sister, not 'our' sister. That was more painful than any physical blow that I'd ever been dealt.

"She's _our_ sister," I growled at her. "_Ours_, not mine! Come on Kivvy! Don't you remember anything!" Now I've never been one for begging, but I think that's about as close as I'm gonna get.

"I remember James saving you! I remember him sparing you both! I remember him being with me! He didn't deserve this!" She spat, throwing my wrist down by my side and I growled at the pain as it once more lanced up my arm.

"So you don't care that he tried to kill Bella?" I asked incredulously.

"Quite honestly? No!" she spat at me and my knees shook. This was not what I'd thought of when I'd even entertained the idea that James was right and Kiv had changed. This was worse than anything I'd imagined. Because in my mind, Kiv had always been my sister, and I didn't think anything could change that. But clearly, I'd never known how much the vampire venom could change a person on the inside, not just physically.

"You don't mean that Kiv!" I growled at her. I was still clinging to the hope that this was just the grief from James' death talking.

"No Taliah!" she spat at me, "I do! What would it take to make you believe that?"

"Nothing will make me believe that!" I hissed at her, "You know you care!" But Kiv wasn't listening to me anymore, she was walking slowly around the pile of ashes, lost in her thoughts, but I could hear her murmurs from here.

"Cullen... This is his fault. If he hadn't been sooo over-protective ... But no matter ... he will pay for this murder ... he will pay as I have paid ..."

"Kiv, what the hell are you going on about!" I snapped at her, "This was James' fault and no-one else's!" I stepped back in shock as she appeared right in front of me.

"Never," she hissed at me, "_Never_, speak his name to me. Never try and pin the blame on my love!" I didn't even see her arm as it shot out, but I felt it. Something caught me hard in the stomach and the wind was knocked out of me as I felt my feet leave the ground. I couldn't pinpoint where I was going to end up, but I didn't need too, for seconds later, my head slammed into the mirror. I could hear it shatter and I felt it pierce my skin as I landed on the broken fragments. I rolled over weakly, the blood cascading down my forehead and into my eyes. It was all I could do to stay conscious and I could barely manage that. I tried to pick my head up off the floor but it fell back against the glass covered ground. My vision was blurry, and my eyes were now filled with blood as it flowed down into them, but I still sought out Kiv.

She didn't seem to notice the blood at all, in fact she was seemingly oblivious to me altogether. She was back by the pile of ashes. I could see her eyes were red once more, and they were clear. She ran her fingers back through the ash and smeared it across her face **(AN: I saw this in New Moon and I thought it was just an awesome idea. Hope you don't mind that I nicked it!)**, creating lines across her pale cheeks. Suddenly, just as my eyelids began to droop, her head shot up like a dog that had caught a scent and she leapt upwards – I couldn't see where. But all I knew was that seconds later, two echoing growls reached my ears, and I gave in to the blackness and willingly lost myself in it. There was only one word reverberating through my head as my senses faded.

_Kiv._

* * *

**And so begins Kiv's revenge campaign. Poor Tali, everything she believed of her sister is gone. And I know it's shorter than normal, but I think I got what I needed too. Anyway, please review! I'd appreciate it! And remember, the next one is written up and should be posted later today! Thankies!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Ah, what the Hell! I couldn't resist putting up another chapter now! Screw putting up chapters at reasonable times of the day! Night time is better! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Phoe: Where's Tali?**

**Katie: Still in the corner. She won't come out**

**Phoe: See, this is why I requested a CIRCULAR room. She can't find corners in circular rooms!**

**Katie: She can try**

**Phoe: Where is Priss by the way?**

**Katie: I told you, she's been disposed of.**

**Phoe: . . . Oh God**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to the fabulous Stephanie Meyer *mutters*whom I wish to stab for creating such a fantastic world that can't exist*mutters***

**26. Reunion**

_She hit me_, was my first coherent thought. _She didn't care about Bella, she only cared about James. She hit me!_ It was impossible to wrap my head around. I felt myself sinking into a pit of despair as I realised James had been right. Kiv had changed. She wasn't Kiv anymore; she wasn't the girl we adopted from the orphanage. She was Victoria.

But that was cleared as a wave of calm washed over me, pulling my out of my despair and I blinked open my eyes against the bright lights that were shining straight at me. I tried to sit up but found myself shoved back by a cold hand. Urgh. My head hurts. "I am never listening to you again," Jasper sighed as he stood beside my bed. Wait, bed?

"Where the hell am I?" I muttered.

"You, little sis, are in what we call a hospital!" Emmett's booming voice echoed around the room and I flinched.

"Inside voice Emmett, inside voice," I groaned, sinking further back into my pillows. "And what the heck – oh God there's a needle." I felt my insides go to mush as I ripped my eyes away from the little needle poking into my wrist. Have I ever mentioned that me and needles really do not work well together? Something else I have in common with Bella.

"You can't tell me you're afraid of a needle Tali!" Emmett laughed, though thankfully he lowered his voice to something acceptable by human standards.

"No, I just don't like them," I muttered. Huh, understatement of the year. "Sides, _I_ only feel sick when I see one. This one girl in my freshman class ran away from the person giving the injections and they had to hold her down to get it into her. Then there were at least two people who fainted."

"Yeah, but it's you!" Emmett scoffed, but he looked put out, like he was annoyed he couldn't have seen the reactions of my old classmates, "You're not supposed to be afraid of anything!"

"I was afraid of vampires for nearly nine years," I growled and he began to roar with laughter.

"Emmett! Inside voice!" I screamed and then hissed as my head throbbed painfully. "What the...?" I reached up to feel a bandage wrapped around my head. "Okay, seriously! What happened?!"

"You have a sprained wrist," – trust me to notice the bandage around my wrist only when it's pointed out – "multiple back and shoulder wounds not to mention the fact that you were then thrown into a wall that served to knock you out and split open your head worse than it was," Jasper listed off dryly and I smiled.

"Ouch. Wow, that would hurt. Wait, that does hurt! But at least you gave it to me straight. You have no idea how many doctors stand there looking sorry for you when you have bad injuries. It drives me nuts."

"You've been to the emergency room a lot then?" Emmett snickered.

"Only with Bella," I smirked when I realised that I'd only thought about myself and Ki-_Victoria_, since I'd woken up. There were more important things to discuss. "How _is_ Bella?" I asked nervously.

"She's still unconscious," Jasper said formally, "And considering what happened, I think it might be a bit longer before she does wake up. She's in worse condition than you, but she's stable."

"So we're only waiting on her to wake up right? That's a good thing?" They both nodded and I smiled. Though the uncontrollable anger towards James still flooded through me despite my smile. If it wasn't for that bastard, none of us would be here at all. I saw Jasper flinch and I tried to calm down and continue on rationally – in other words, lying about my feelings through my teeth. "Well, I'm happy with that." As if "But how long have I been out of it?"

"Just over 36 hours," Jasper informed me. I nodded thoughtfully before looking over at Emmett when I heard a thud at the door. The huge vampire had his hand on the door knob and an exasperated look on his face.

"Again!?" he muttered to himself.

"What do you mean again?" I asked with a frown.

"These spazzes have being trying to get in here since they came," Emmett grumbled, scowling at the shuddering door.

"And you didn't let them in because ....?"

"The first time they came in they tried to play volleyball with you as the net," Jasper growled. I stared at him for a minute, before I cracked up laughing, even though it hurt.

"That is so them!" I cried, wiping tears from my eyes.

"You know them?" Emmett asked.

"There's only four people I know who would start a volleyball game over my unconscious body. Now let 'em in Emmett or I'll never play Guitar Hero with you again." Frowning, Emmett took his hand off the door and shot to my side, arms folded so he looked like my body guard before the door slammed open.

"Bloody Hell it's about time," the first boy in snarled, glaring at Emmett and Jasper with dark blue eyes.

"Zoltan!" I laughed, waving at him, hissing as the movement shifted the needle. Growling with annoyance, I lay my hand down beside me before I was tempted to puke.

"Tay!" Zoltan cried in relief and jumped over to me, giving me a quick hug. I smiled as his strong arms wrapped around me.

"Geez Zolt, I'm not gonna die! You can let me go now!" Sheepishly, he let me go and stood back, letting the three other people who'd wanted in bound over to me. "Holy crap guys, nice to see you lot again."

"Yeah, you too ya freak," Raines laughed and punched my shoulder lightly. His dark blue hair was dropping into his equally dark blue eyes just like always. But something in his hair made me laugh.

"Raines, is that a freaking daisy in your hair?" I snickered and her growled, running his hand through his hair until he caught the flower and ripped it out. He turned angrily to his sister.

"Bloody hell Rainey! How many times do I have to tell you not to put flowers in my hair when I'm sleepin'?"

"A few more times, definitely," the girl smiled and danced over to me, giving me a soft hug and I smiled as the electric blue hair tickled my face, the white daisy's threaded through it standing out well. "How's it goin' Tay?" she asked.

"Well aside from the hospital bed, pretty good. And Zolt had dibs on that name remember?" She just smiled cheekily and went to sit over by the window. I turned my attention to the other boy in the room and nodded at him. He looked just like Zoltan and was leaning on the wall next to the door. "How's it going Zander?" I asked.

"Eh, you're getting me outta school, so pretty good." He had a smirk on his face and his hair was a bit longer than Zoltan's so his fringe was dangling down to his chin. I wasn't offended by his manner, that was just the way he was.

"Oh come on Zander!" Raines exclaimed, "Your friend's in hospital and that's all you're gonna say?"

"Seriously, do we have to get the two of you drunk?" Zoltan growled. I snickered to myself. It was common knowledge among the five of us that Zander would become undeniably more talkative when he was drunk with someone else. However, at the mention of being drunk, Jasper let out a low growl.

"What, don't approve of drinking?" Raines sneered. It was clear none of the Winters' particularly liked Jasper and Emmett after they kept them away from me.

"She's my sister, what do you think?" Jasper hissed through his teeth. I couldn't help but notice his eyes were black and once again, he didn't appear to be breathing.

"She's not your sister, so back off. She doesn't need you two protecting her!" Zoltan growled.

"Okay you lot, back off," I growled at Raines, Zoltan and Zander who looked like he wanted to butt in. "These guys are my brothers, and I appreciate their concern. But quite honestly Jazz," I looked up at the blonde haired vampire, "I can't count the amount of times I've been drunk. I can look after myself." Jasper shook his head with a chuckle, while Emmett let out more booming laughter. "Anyway guys," I turned back to my friends, "What's this I've heard about a volleyball game?" Zoltan, Raines and Zander smirked. Rainey was distracted by a leaf fluttering past the window, carried on the breeze. That girl is way too easily sidetracked.

"Well, we got a bit bored," Raines admitted.

"You are all such tools. I mean really, who does that?" I snorted.

"Well apparently we do," Zander sneered.

"Don't make me shove a brick up your arse Zander!" I threatened. He glared at me but kept silent.

"How is my brother such a prick?" Zoltan sighed.

"Well he is related to you," I muttered lightly.

"And why am I friends with you?" Zoltan snapped.

"Because I'm awesome and I'd kick your butts if you ditched me," I stated with a smile. "Anyway, how long did it last and who won?"

"Well it didn't last long cause these two idiots decided to break it up and chuck us out," Raines glared at Emmett and Jasper.

"Keep going kid and I'll break your face," Emmett threatened. It was a credit to Raines that he didn't flinch at the menace in the vampires' voice.

"Bring it man!" Raines growled.

"Alrighty Em, back off. We don't want you killing Raines alright?" I warned, holding out my arm to stop him moving forward.

"Who's we?" Emmett growled, still glaring at Raines.

"Me and the voices m'kay?" Emmett laughed loudly and ruffled my hair.

"Always knew you were insane kid," he chuckled.

"Well you, me, Jasper and the rest of your family know that Bella's worse." Emmett and I exchanged conspiratorial glances while the Winters' looked at each other in confusion. I glanced at Jasper and noticed his eyes were still black while Emmett's were faded, in the stage between gold and black. "Why don't you guys go get something to drink, hmm?" I asked them and Emmett smirked and glanced at Raines. "Not the humans Emmett," I muttered, too low for 'the humans' to hear me. He pouted, before ruffling my hair one more time and walking from the room – walking! Rather a great accomplishment for him. He glared threateningly at Raines, Zoltan and Zander as he disappeared out the door. "Careful of the head next time please!" I called after him weakly, clutching my sore head. I heard his booming laugh in response and I growled.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Jasper asked me and I nodded.

"I'll be fine Jazz. Just go get a drink and say hi to Alice for me 'kay?"

"Sure," he smiled, squeezing my hand softly as he left. "Oh," he added just before he left me to my friends, "You have a few missed calls. Mostly from Edan, Lee and Jacob. And Charlie and Renee are here okay?"

"Really? Thanks Jazz. Now go before I burn you to ashes okay?" Rolling his eyes, he threw something at me which I caught with my left hand – the one without the needle, but unfortunately the one that was bandaged. I glanced at the lighter in my hand and then looked up to either thank him for giving it back or to yell at him for throwing it at me when really, both my hands were unusable, but he was gone.

"Why are you friends with those tools?" Zander asked, pushing himself off the wall to come stand next to his twin.

"I'm friends with you lot aren't I? They're just a little protective of their family. They didn't mean anything by it."

"Hmph." Zoltan snorted, glaring at the now closed door but said nothing more on the subject.

"So, who won after all?" I asked cheerfully.

"Me and Zolt pretty much killed the blue-haired hippies over there," Zander nodded at Raines, standing in front of Rainey.

"It's not my fault I have a sister with a mega-short attention span!" Raines snapped, "Rainey noticed a butterfly go past the window," he told me before turning angrily back to his brother, "And I'm not a freaking hippie!"

"What self-respecting emo has blue hair?" Zander snapped.

"One that doesn't wanna be associated with arseholes like you!" Raines spat.

"At least I'm not a freaking pansy like you! You wear flowers in your hair!" Zander scoffed.

"Those fucking flowers are because of Rainey you tool and you bloody well know it!" Raines' fists were balled up at his sides and he looked ready to hit Zander. Eh, he'd done it before. Ignoring the argument, I turned to Zoltan who was sitting in the chair next to my bed watching his brothers like he couldn't believe his eyes.

"And I thought they might act normal in a hospital?" he questioned himself.

"Dude, you know that's freaking impossible!" I snorted.

"'Spose so. Anyway, what the fuck happened to you?" he frowned at me.

"How the Hell am I meant to know!? I woke up here!"

"So you're saying you have no idea how you got in here?" he asked.

"Uhhhhh ... no." I had already decided that playing dumb was the best way to go here. How was I meant to explain me and Bella both being the hospital when the Cullen's might have told a completely different story compared to what I might say. They can come up with a cover. But Zoltan couldn't ask any more questions before there was a thud and a pained yell, and we both looked over to see Zander had pinned Raines to the floor and had his hands around his throat. Of course, it wasn't like that for long when Raines punched Zander straight in the eye and the older guy was knocked off him. Rainey looked happy.

"Pay up Zolt!" she chimed, "I told you Zander would be the first to try and strangle someone!" Happily, she skipped over to my bed and Zoltan reluctantly handed her a twenty, while she took some crumpled daisies out of her pocket and began braiding them into my hair. It had been so long since I'd seen Rainey, I didn't try and stop her like I normally would have. She seemed happy, because she started humming 'Emergency' by Paramore.

"So you guys are still betting on who'll snap first?" I asked in amusement, still watching the scuffle on the floor.

"Why would we stop?" Zoltan seemed shocked by the idea, "It's freaking hilarious!"

"Fine then," I smiled, "I bet that Zander will – at some point – try and shove Raines out the window. You on Zolt? Rainey?"

"You kidding me? Raines is pissed! Zander'll be the one thrown out the window!"

"They'll both go out," Rainey predicted with a laugh, continuing with the daisy chain in my hair.

"You guys are on! Shall we say twenty then?"

"Bring it!" Zoltan laughed and we shook hands, watching the fight with a bit more intensity. That was, until my phone rang. Frowning at the interruption in my bet, I picked it up and flipped it open.

"What?"

"_Geez Tali, just wanted to know that you were alive!"_ Edan's voice sounded offended through the phone.

"Oops, sorry Edan!" I laughed, "Just in the middle of a bet here!"

"_Oh yeah, what on?"_

"Which of my old friends will get thrown out the hospital window first," I laughed and watched the fight intently as the two boys neared the window.

"_So you are in the hospital?"_ Edan exclaimed, worry in his voice.

"Yes, I am in the hospital. But I'm all good before you ask. Just been out of it for a while."

"_Oh, well that's pretty good then. There were rumours going around the school that the Cullen's had kidnapped you, 'cause they haven't been here either."_

"Oh yeah, they're here with me and Bells. And besides, the Cullens are too nice to kidnap anyone."

"_Tell that to half the school who are scared shitless of 'em."_

"Awww... is wittle Edan scarwed of da wittle Cullens?"

"_Shut up Tali, I'm not scared of them!"_

"Of course you're not. I'll tell Jasper and Emmett you said so."

"_Do that and I will kill you Tali!"_ Edan yelled.

"You kill her and I will cheerfully kill you!" Zoltan snapped into the phone. Clearly he'd heard the last statement.

"_Who's that?"_ Edan asked, his voice quieter, I was guessing to prevent Zolt's keen ears picking up anything else.

"My friend Zoltan."

"_The guy with the motorbike?"_

"Yep, that's him!" I said happily and let out a yell of triumph as Zander grabbed Raines by his shoulders and attempted to shove his brother out the window. "Yes! Ha! I win! Zoltan, Rainey, pay up!" Reluctantly, two twenty dollar notes were shoved into my hand and I grinned up at my friends. "Pleasure doing business with you," I smirked. They both poked their tongues out at me. "So mature guys," I laughed.

"_You win?"_ Edan asked.

"Yep," I crowed, shoving the money under my pillow so they couldn't try and get it back without me noticing – yes, they would try and get it back. They'd done it before.

"_When are you coming back. Me and Lee miss ya. Kevin does too_,_"_ he teased. My heart – which had thudded happily against my ribs when Edan said he'd missed me – curled in on itself and I could imagine it freezing as I thought of all the ways I could kill the annoying boy.

"I'll be back soon. Well, after Bella wakes up."

"_She's not awake yet?"_ Edan asked in concern, _"Like, she's in a coma?"_

"Yeah, but she will wake up. We'll be back before you know it."

"_Sweet! Oh, hey, I gotta go. Hayley's here."_

"Right," I muttered sourly, happy images of me stabbing the red-head chasing themselves through my brain. "Well, don't let me keep you. See you soon."

"_Yeah see ya –"_ I cut him off as I slammed my phone shut and I chucked it back on the table beside me where Jasper had left it. _Stupid Hayley, stupid Edan,_ I thought murderously.

"Who was that?" Rainey asked me.

"One of my new friends, Edan."

"He hot?" Rainey asked with a playful glimmer in her eyes.

"Totally!" I laughed. Zoltan growled and I laughed as I looked over at him. "Don't worry Zolt, I thought we established that you were completely hot as well?"

"Yeah, guess so," he smirked at me. "You know that conversation we had on MSN a while ago ...?" he trailed off and looked at Rainey. She thought back to the conversation and her already pale skin lost more colour, the usual pink in her cheeks disappearing. She looked at us, saw how close we were and ran from the room screaming.

"No!" she yelled, "Bad mental images! Bad mental images! Ahhhhh!!!" she shot through the door so fast she didn't seem to notice the doctor coming in as she raced past.

"Carlisle!" I laughed happily.

"Hello Tali," he greeted me with a warm smile before he turned angrily to Raines and Zander who were still trying to kill each other. "Boys, this is a hospital!" he scolded them and I smirked at my two friends who broke apart panting, "You can take your fights elsewhere, and unless you want Emmett and Jasper to escort you out again, I suggest you keep quiet." It was all I could do not to howl with laughter as I realised Carlisle had known exactly what had happened earlier. As it was, I couldn't hold back a snicker that escaped my lips and Raines and Zander glared at me. They both had bruises covering them, Zander had a bloody nose and Raines a split lip. I was glad I'd sent Jasper out when I did.

"Zip it midget!" Zander spat at me and I just laughed harder.

"So Tali," Carlisle went on, ignoring the two trouble makers, "How are you feeling?"

"Great!" I exclaimed, but I forgot about my head and winced. "Okay, so my head's feeling a little icky, but other than that I'm good. And can you please get this needle out of me soon?" I almost begged, only taking a quick glance at the needle in question before locking my gaze back on Carlisle. The doctor smiled kindly at me and nodded.

"It can come out soon, you don't need it anymore."

"Thank God." Carlisle shot me a hard look and I rolled my eyes, "Yes, I know the third commandment says 'Thou shalt not take the Lord's name in vain' or something like that." He looked surprised. "Yes, I know my commandments! Believe it or not Carlisle, I do pay attention sometimes."

"Well thank goodness for that," he chuckled, making a mark on the chart that had previously hung on the end of my bed.

"How are you working here anyway?" I asked him curiously.

"They've heard of me," Carlisle shook his head incredulously.

"You mean you haven't worked here before?" I gasped theatrically.

"Shocking isn't it?" he chuckled. "Well Tali, you should be allowed out as soon as I remove the IV and I'm convinced there won't be any lasting head damage."

"She can't take anymore head damage doc," Zoltan smirked and I growled at him. Carlisle just chuckled along with Zoltan.

"I doubt there will be any," he told me, "So you should be free in a couple of days."

"Thank Go – goodness for that," I said, breaking off what I was going to say when he gave me another stern look. "How's Bell?"

"She's doing well, she's stable and we've stitched her up. Really all we need to do is wait for her to wake up."

"Yasy! Any idea when that will be?"

"No. We're hoping for sometime soon."

"Aren't we all," I muttered dryly. Carlisle shook his head at me and put my chart back.

"So if there's anything you need Tali ...?"

"Nothing, I'm all good."

"Alright then, I'll tell you if Bella wakes up and a nurse should be in soon to remove the IV okay?"

"Great! Thanks Doc!" I exclaimed and he smiled at me before exiting the room. But he paused in the doorway and smirked back at me.

"I like the flower chains Tali," he smiled innocently as I glared at him and he laughed as he disappeared. Growling, I ripped the daisies out of my hair as Zoltan, Zander and Raines snickered at me. I scowled at them all.

"You guys do realise that – as soon as I'm free – you're all dead?" They just scoffed and from somewhere produced a volleyball. I played as the net for the rest of the afternoon, my mind kept busy as we plotted war against each other for when I was released as the ball flew back and forth over me.

But that night when they'd all fallen asleep – they refused to go home and they hid until they were sure the nurse wasn't going to catch them 'setting up camp' – and my mind was quieter _(or more likely trying to avoid thoughts of vampires of any kind)_ I couldn't help but remember the brief conversation I'd had with Bella in the hotel room. I glanced over at Zoltan who was stretched out in his sleeping bag across the floor, one of his arms thrown across Raines' chest – I would pay to see their faces when they wake up in the morning. But a frown crossed my own face. What the Hell had Bella been talking about? What had she meant when she'd said 'Only about you'? I resolved to ask her when she woke up. But I couldn't stop myself from staring at Zoltan as I thought, like somehow the answer was written across his peaceful, sleeping face.

* * *

**Hope you liked guys! Please review! Bella wakes up next chapter!**


	27. Chapter 27

**I can only stand here while you throw rotten tomatoes at me for taking so damn long to update this :( In my defence, I was caught up writing the sequel which shall be called New Moon, My Way to keep the continuity going. But still, if you want to throw something at me – knives, swords, axes and so forth are all acceptable – then go ahead. But anyway, here's the last proper chapter before the epilogue :D**

* * *

**TeamJacob1993: **No! I wasn't trying to make you go crazy I promise! And I'm back now with the end of the story. Sorry for the wait DX Thanks for kicking me into posting this :)

**BlueRose22: **You don't have to keep reading if you don't want to. I just want to remind you for future reference there will be sequels :) Alec *swoon* I have to agree. And Seth is just a cutie, but I like my werewolf with anger issues XD Thanks for reviewing!

**Tora-Hime-Melody: **I'm sorry for the late chapter! And yes, the poll is still up. But it doesn't matter because I'm doing the rest of the books! Yay! Dance next chappie! And did you ... just give my friends ... SUGAR!? I'm gonna run now while I still have the chance XD Thanks for the reviews!

**Sexy-Vampirita: **Well I'm glad, and I will understand if you want to pelt me with rotten fruit, but still. Good luck with your finals and thanks for reviewing!

**Msfrannyblack: **Thanks for reviewing! For the last chapter I just wanted something that would make people happy instead of worried about Kiv and Tali. And I can't say about Zoltan and Tali, soz :P

**HPobsessssssed7: **Guess I didn't update soon huh *cringes* Thanks for reviewing though! And yes I am going to continue into New Moon, and the other books :D And I didn't actually update in the night this time! It's the afternoon! Lol, I feel accomplished :)

**Mummyanimal: **yeah, but at least Tali knows where she stands now, as much as it hurts her :( Hmmm... I think I'm going to have to do something about Kiv in the future, she's frustrating me! And I'm making her like this! Grrr... And I like the ramblings! They help me sometimes, give me more ideas :) And turns out I did pass all my exams! So yay! But still, my chosen subjects for next year are ...? Oh yeah, Maths Studies, English Studies, Accounting, Biology, Chemistry and I think that's it XD Thanks for asking and reviewing!

**Bubble .Gum .Green: **lol, in my mind it IS a hot head XD And you shall find out what she means next chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**Baillieboo: **Thanks, I love writing it! And those two growls were Emmett and Jasper coming to rescue her. Thanks for reviewing!

**xxxPurplexxx1, TLSOB, jude: **Thanks for your reviews guys! Appreciate it! :D

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor will I ever. My therapist says its good for me to admit the impossible XD jks**

**27. Long Time No See Bells**

It was Friday and I was getting frustrated, a feeling that stemmed from my ever-growing worry. Bella still hadn't woken up and I was starting to doubt Doc's confidence that she would. _Stupid Tali!_ I scolded myself as I glanced up at Bella from the book I was reading for the millionth time, _She will wake up now stop being so pessimistic!_ Huh. Easier said than done, I swear I was born this way.

I myself had been dismissed from the hospital only yesterday and I was glad to be back in my own sets of clothes and out of that stupid, boring room. Raines, Rainey and Zander were glad too, they made their opinions on my 'forcing' them to stay very clear, though of course they hadn't left me alone ever. They were good friends. But Zoltan hadn't complained at all. It was strange for him, he was usually just like the others. My brow creased as I again thought of Bella's statement from the hotel: 'Only about you'. It was driving me up the freaking wall trying to figure out what she meant, but I tried to force that from my brain as well. Thinking too much gave me a headache, the stitches were still present.

Sighing, I slid down in the chair that was situated by the window of Bella's hospital room, accompanied by nothing but the sound of the traffic below, the annoying beeping of the machinery and Edward's steady breathing. Yeah, he was here too of course. From what I'd heard, he hadn't left her side since she'd gotten to the hospital and I was kind of grateful for that. But he wasn't very good company. He just lay back on the couch all day and all night with this brooding glare on his face. I had a feeling he was blaming himself for everything that had happened. Really, some of it may have been his fault, but not even he could pin this all on himself. It disturbed me how caring towards the vampires I was becoming, their presence didn't really bother me anymore and that was worrying.

I let the book I was holding fall to the floor with a thud, it hadn't been holding my attention; it took more effort to actually focus on the page than to read the letters. But it was better than sitting and doing nothing because when you do nothing, your mind always manages to drag up memories you'd rather forget ... Like the fight with James and Ki – No! God damn it, it was _Victoria_ now. Growling at my brain, I picked the book back up – one about werewolves – and instead I concentrated on the fun I'd had with my friends yesterday afternoon.

They'd insisted on taking me to the park we used to play at as kids and I can tell you now, those little kids that had been playing there were scared shitless when they saw the four of us running to the playground. Zander was sitting in a tree being emo as usual, but we got revenge on him being anti-social. Raines – the master of all things water – had brought some water guns and water bombs. We'd filled them up at the tap in the park and ... well ... Zander was our first target and he kinda ... fell out of the tree. He was okay though! He just wasn't happy with us.

But even all through the epic war that will go down in our history _(okay, I may be exaggerating a little)_ – that _I _had to sit out of because I couldn't get my stitches wet – I couldn't forget Bella, lying pale and still in a hospital bed and covered with bruises. I could tell the others had a hard time forgetting her too. Even though they were _my_ best friends, they had still hung out with Bella a lot and she was their friend too. Even though she may have been a little intimidated by them for quite a while.

Deciding that the words on the page weren't going to stay still long enough to read, I put the book back down and stood up, still grateful that I could stretch my legs whenever I wanted. Not sure why, I walked slowly over to the couch that was holding Edward and sat down at the end of it, throwing his legs off so I could sit down, cross-legged facing him.

He glared at me as he re-positioned his spot on the couch so he wasn't anywhere near me and returned to a brooding silence. Well I wasn't having that. "What are you thinking about bloodsucker?" I asked lightly. He hissed at me under his breath and I growled at him. "No hissing at me you mosquito, now what are you thinking about?"

"You call me a mosquito, and you expect me to tell you?" he growled, scowling at me.

"Quite honestly, no. But oh well! Worth a shot!" I sat there, staring unblinkingly at him with my eyes wide and a creepy smile on my face. I'd had a staring competition with Emmett when we were deciding which song to play on Guitar Hero _(winner got to pick)_ and the face I was pulling had creeped him out so much that he'd actually gone running to look for Blondie. Shockingly, he never asked for the staring contest again. But I think Edward was too absorbed in his depressing thoughts to pay attention to my face, no matter how creepy.

"You know," I said conversationally as he continued to stare at nothing, "When she wakes up, the first thing she's gonna do it find a way to blame everything on herself." That got his attention. He flinched and looked up at me.

"Why would she? She hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Edward, Edward, Edward, this is Bella we're talking about! If something goes wrong, it's automatically her fault."

"Well it's ridiculous."

"That it is old super-vamp," I gave him a mock bow and he looked at me strangely.

"Has Carlisle been giving you extra medicine that I should know about?" he asked finally noticing my face and the way I was bouncing up and down on the chair, "Or has Alice brainwashed you?"

"Carlisle has giving me nothing!" I pouted, crossing my arms in annoyance, "I wanted more drugs but ohhh no. Jazzy and Emmy don't think it's a good idea to give the human drugs."

"You are oddly childlike when you've been kept in a bed for more than two days," Edward observed and I smiled.

"Of course! I also have random mood swings and way too much energy! Hey, hey! You know what would be funny!? If I could like, twitch my finger and have you pinned to the wall or something! How cool would that be?!"

"I'll be talking to Carlisle about your medication Tali," Edward gave a crooked smile and I smiled back.

"What? Do you think I'm being insane?" I pouted again before laughing, "But I achieved what I needed too. Honestly, smile more!" He rolled his eyes at me and I rolled mine back sarcastically. "But seriously," I added, "That's exactly what she'll do."

"Then I shall convince her otherwise," Edward said determinedly and I shook my head.

"It's not gonna be that easy Edwardo." He glared at me fiercely and I held up my hands in surrender. "Okay, Edwardo is a no-no." There was silence between us for a moment before I broke it, something that had been making me curious for the last few days suddenly dancing forward. Yes, dancing. See, there was a party in my head 'cause I was finally allowed out of the stinking hospital bed, though all the guests were kinda hung over and – okay, wow. Maybe I _should _get Carlisle to prescribe me something different. But anyway. "Hey Edward?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"How did you ... Stop? I mean, I thought her blood was meant to be potent to you or something." Bella had given me the rundown on what she smelt like to Edward and the other vamps when we were stuck in that God forsaken hotel room – and believe me, I had not exactly been pleased when I'd heard about it. Hmmm... that's another thing to add to my bucket list besides burning down my middle school, killing a vamp – well I guess I can cross that one off now, I did help – and many other things: burn down the hotel room we stayed in. Well, I guess that would result in me burning down the entire hotel ... eh, details! Burning down my old ballet studio had been on there too, but Jasper and Emmett got there first when they came back to save me. I automatically flinched away from the path my brain was heading down and returned my attention to Edward, still waiting for him to answer my question.

"I don't know," Edward murmured, not looking at me. "It was impossible. It felt impossible, and yet I did. I guess really, the only explanation is that I love her more than either of us could have imagined." This time he looked at me, a smile breaking out across his face – a tortured smile, but a smile none the less. I looked away from him. I was still not entirely happy with the decisions of my twin, I wasn't entirely happy that the 'love of her life' turned out to be a vampire either. Oh did I say 'not entirely'? I meant 'not at all'. But if she was happy ... I guess I'd just have to deal. It was time for more questions anyway.

"According to you lot, Jazz is meant to have less self-control. Well, really, it just seems that way to me. How way he able to stay in the same room as Bella and me when there was so much blood?"

"He was distracted; he was letting the smell of the fire cut off his sense of smell. He could only smell the smoke. I'm sure you noticed it smelt much stronger than even normal smoke." I wrinkled up my nose in disgust as I remembered the smell and nodded. "And he did stop breathing as well. He was trying very hard not to look at any trace of blood; that would have rendered all his other efforts useless."

"But he looked at me," I was getting a little confused. "I had blood all over my face, and he came to get me when ..." I trailed off and Edward sighed sympathetically. I growled at him. I didn't want sympathy. He held up his hands in surrender, mimicking my gesture from minutes before.

"As soon as Jasper took care of the red-head, _Victoria_," he spat the name and I had to hold back an involuntary flinch, "he had to get out. The smell of the fire would have lessened by that stage; Bella's blood would have been more noticeable. Emmett was the one to carry you out of there."

"When you say he 'took care' of her, you mean ..."

"He didn't kill her. She managed to get away, but he got her away from you which was what he'd intended." I felt the blood return to my face when it was confirmed Victoria was still alive. I hadn't talked to Jasper and Emmett since I'd woken up as they weren't around when the Winters' were and the Winters' never left. I hadn't had a chance to really thank Jasper yet as Emmett wasn't in on 'my little secret' as I'd dubbed it.

"But the first time he saw me, when I had blood on my face and he was trying to not attack Bella. Why didn't the sight of my blood make him ... go crazy?" Edward chuckled at me and smiled softly down at me.

"Tali, you're his little sister. Nothing would make him hurt you." I felt a soft smile break out across my face as I thought of it. Yeah, Jazz was my big brother too. I really would have to thank him later.

Silence settled between the two of us again, but it was a comfortable one this time. Like I'd guessed earlier, Edward and I would never be best friends, we'd never see eye to eye, we were just too different from each other. He was old fashioned and I was the typical rebellious teenager hung up on life – something he didn't have. But no matter, he loved Bella, and I knew without a doubt Bella loved him. That was really what mattered most in my book. Though the fact that he's a different species might count against him in the long run, and he's probably mega-old. Ewie! Paedophile! That's disgusting. And I just realised that Edward's dead. So – because Bells kisses him and all that – does that make her a necrophiliac? Ewww! Did not want to think about that! That's just disgusting!

"Now what are _you _thinking about Tali?" Edward laughed, "You're pulling some very interesting faces."

"Oh believe me mosquito-boy, you do _not_ want to know," I shook my head and shuddered. He frowned at me.

"Not hearing your thoughts can be very frustrating," he muttered.

"Well I like to keep my thoughts private thanks!" I growled. I don't think he'd appreciate being in my head, I would kill him if he was. No kidding, I like to keep my privacy.

"You and Bella are very similar in that way," Edward chuckled, though he threw a pained glance over at Bella, one that I mimicked before turning back to him, disappointed.

"Are you blaming yourself?" I muttered. _'Cause if you are Edward, Bella won't like it,_ I warned him in my mind. He seemed a little shocked that I was talking to him mentally, but other than that he ignored me.

"So are you thinking about going to Jacksonville with your mother?" Edward asked softly, changing the topic. I cringed. Jacksonville. Sure, it had beaches but it was mega-humid there, I think I would die. My mother whom had come to see me when she wasn't watching Bella or in the cafeteria – like she was now – had found plenty of opportunities to try and sell her new home to me. We'd talked about other things too of course, like general 'catch-up' talk, but she seemed sure Bella would want to move back with her and I would follow Bella. Of course, I_ would_ follow Bella, but it was unnecessary. I knew Bella would never leave Forks, not now.

"Nah," I told him, "Forks is the best place I've lived. So much rain! So few people, even if some of them are annoying little shits. Besides, I move where Bella moves and believe me, she won't want to move away from you." _As much as it annoys the crud out of me_, I thought to myself in annoyance. Edward seemed both happy and depressed at this announcement and the tortured smile was starting to get on my nerves. Oh _he's_ being tortured? What about what Bell went through hmm?

"Your friends are coming for you," Edward murmured, breaking up my frustrated thoughts and I sighed. I'd told them specifically that I'd wanted to stay with Bella. But of course, this was _them_, they were just like me, meaning I was leaving this room willingly or through the use of force. I choose willingly, when you have three guys all bigger than you ganging up on you – no matter how strong you are – it's kind of a lost battle.

"Where are they taking me?" I asked.

"Ice-cream," Edward smiled at the general normality of the statement while I outright laughed. Then the door was busted in.

"Geez Raines! Keep it quiet huh?" I growled at him.

"What? She's out of it! She won't know!" he laughed, gesturing towards Bella. Edward growled at the laughter in his tone and I shot him a scowl. I didn't like it any more than he did, but if you keep letting out animal-like growls, they will start to get interested.

"I didn't mean just for Bella," I sighed, "There are other people in this hospital Raines!"

"Oh," he looked down sheepishly, "Right."

"Ahh... my brother, so stupid," Rainey danced in right after him, strangely managing to keep her mind on the conversation, her eyes were clear, not distracted. Well, I guess she hadn't looked out the window yet.

"So what are you guys doing here?" I asked and Zoltan and Zander shoved past them to get into the room.

"We are taking you for ice-cream," Zoltan announced and I snickered.

"Ice-cream?" I laughed, "Really?"

"Well it was a playground yesterday," Zander muttered and I slapped his arm as I stood up.

"Stop being so emoish and depressing okay?"

"Hey, that's how I roll," he shrugged with a smirk.

"Well the way you roll is starting to get on my nerves," I laughed.

"Well you're gonna have to deal then aren't you," Zander snickered.

"Don't make me whack you upside the head," I growled at him.

"Nobody's whacking anyone upside the head," Zoltan sighed, coming up behind me and shoving me towards the door. I hissed as he pressed on some of my stitches. My back was pretty cut up from all those mirror shards.

"Do you mind?" I growled at him.

"Not really," Zoltan laughed, but he dropped his hands from my back anyway.

"Edward, you call me if she wakes up," I called back at him as Rainey grabbed my hand and begin skipping from the room. Yes, skipping.

"Of course," he murmured. He was sitting and staring at Bella again. If he didn't love her, I'd find that extremely creepy. Hell, I find that extremely creepy anyway.

*

An hour later – after some disastrous stops along the way, one of which involved Raines being chased by a Doberman before we could catch him and pick him up in their mother's car – we were seated outside one of our favourite ice-cream places, stuffing our faces with our favourite ice-creams. Well, me, Rainey and Zander were anyway.

I had a scoop of cookies and cream, choc chip cookie dough _(yum!)_ and strawberry, while Rainey had every freaking fruit-flavoured ice-cream you could get, I swear to God. Zander was even eating his favourite, peppermint and chocolate. Yes, the boy can be normal. As for Raines and Zoltan ... They had taken what had been perfectly good ice-cream and had started chasing each other up and down the pavement flinging it at each other. Seriously! I could hace eaten that! Not that they didn't _try _to eat it when they first got it. I think they managed to get through the first flavour before they started fighting! Believe me, _that_ is a miracle.

But even though Rainey and I were bent over with tears in our eyes through laughter, I couldn't help my eyes flicking towards my phone so often they hurt. I was begging Edward to call and tell me she'd woken up, but no luck there. It was as my eyes darted to my phone for the millionth time it actually rang. All laughter leaving me, I snatched it up and flipped it open.

"Hello?" My greeting sounded almost like a demand.

"_Tali, Bella's awake,"_ Edward's words spread a grin across my face. His voice sounded more beautiful in that moment than it ever had in my life **(AN: No people, she's not crushing on Eddie, she's just very happy about Bella being awake)**. His next sentence, however, made me want to kill him. _"She's been up for about half an hour. She's been talking to your mother."_

"And you didn't call me earlier?" I snapped at him.

"_I was busy ..."_ he trailed off guiltily.

"You were pretending to be asleep again weren't you?" I sighed.

"_Yes."_

"Why sound so guilty then?"

"_I do not like lying to avoid people,"_ Edward said stiffly.

"Cheer the fudge up! For goodness sake. Wait, how are you calling me then, if you're supposedly asleep?"

"_Renee just went to get Charlie. I thought I ought to call you before I spoke to her myself."_

"You got that right!"

"_Your mother has already expressed an interest in Bella going to Jacksonville with her."_

"Of course she has. Attack her when she'd just come out of a coma. I'll be having a word with her."

"_She's getting impatient,"_ Edward's voice sounded amused and I knew he was speaking about Bella. I could just imagine her sitting up in bed glaring at him to tell him to hurry up and get off the phone.

"Of course she is," I laughed, "Alright, I'll be there soon. See ya Eddie." I hung up, cutting off his growl and turned to Rainey who was still laughing and Zander who was actually smiling as he watched his brothers run back and forth after each other. "Rainey, Zander!" I waved my hands in front of their faces and their eyes snapped to me.

"Oh yeah, who was that," Rainey asked, wiping the moisture from her eyes.

"Edward, Bella's awake!"

"That's great!" Rainey clapped her hands happily, "Come on we need to get Zoltan and Raines to ... stop ... throwing..." Her voice slowed down and trailed off as she caught sight of a multi-coloured bird up a tree. I sighed in exasperation. She had a habit of doing that, zoning out in the middle of a conversation or sentence because of something distracting her. I waved my hand in front of her face again until her attention snapped back to me.

"You were saying," I prodded with a roll of my eyes.

"I did it again didn't I?" Rainey asked sheepishly. The weirdest thing about her zoning out was that she hardly even realized she was doing it.

"Yes you did. Now Zander, you tackle Raines – tackle, not kill." I glared at him as he muttered a curse under his breath and stood up, ready to chase after his younger brother. "Rainey, you and I are gonna get Zoltan." With quick nods at each other, we all sprinted off to catch the ice-cream-covered brothers. It didn't take too long to tackle them to the ground.

"Ah Jesus you two!" Zoltan growled, "That fucking hurt!"

"Well if you'd come quietly when we'd asked you wouldn't be in this situation," I told him.

"You never asked!" he exclaimed. I thought for a minute before I laughed.

"Ha! Guess I didn't, but would you have listened to me if I had?" He was silent and I knew that meant 'no'. "Come on Zolt," I grunted as I got off him and helped him and Rainey to their feet, "Bells is awake and you lot need to come with me or I will leave you here without a car."

"Urgh, you are so God damn annoying," he hissed, examining a long graze along one of his forearms that was quickly becoming red with blood.

"Well duh, would you love me if I wasn't?" I laughed, punching him on the shoulder and leaving him behind me, seething as I made my way to the other side of the street – where Raines had Zander in a headlock. "Oh dear God," I sighed and punched Raines in the cheek, forcing him to let go of Zander who stood up, rubbing his neck and muttering a _lot_ of curses under his breath. "Can you two ever not fight? Seriously? And Zander, didn't I tell you I wanted him caught, not killed?"

"Doesn't mean he won't kill me," Zander muttered, glaring at his brother. I could tell revenge would come to Raines when I wasn't there to break up their fight ... or when I had a bet on their fight, either way.

Grabbing Raines firmly by the hand, I yanked him away from his brother and started tugging him towards the car. "Raines!" I snapped, "If you don't come with me willingly, I will find that Doberman again and lock you in a cage with him!" Needless to say, he followed me much more easily after that threat.

*

Not soon enough, I was striding through the hospital corridors towards Bella's room. Zander and Rainey had been pulled off by my mother as we'd passed her on the way. No doubt she was attempting to convince them to convince me to stay in Phoenix. Wasn't gonna happen. Zoltan had been found by Carlisle who was presumably fixing up the wound on his arm right now. I admit it looked bad, and I felt kind of guilty for being the cause of it. Raines on the other hand – still complaining about the massive bruise that had shown itself on his cheek – had left to find an empty hospital room so he could shower and get rid of the sticky mess that he was covered in. It was no big deal, we'd all used the hospital showers at one point. Not that I was going to tell Carlisle that, he didn't need to know.

I'd nearly reached the door when Edward came out, closing it quietly behind him. "What's going on?" I asked.

"She's asleep again," he murmured, "I got the nurses to give her another dose of medicine."

"Before I could talk to her?!" I exclaimed in annoyance.

"She was being difficult!" he muttered, not meeting my eyes.

"Oh excuse me! What happens when she's not in the hospital and can't control her as easily?" I snapped.

"Under normal circumstances I wouldn't, but she was in pain and she was being completely irrational."

"How so?"

"She wants to become a vampire," he sighed bluntly and I froze.

"She – wants – _what_?" I growled.

"I told you she was being irrational," Edward ran a hand through his already messy hair as he sighed, "She guessed that Alice saw her as one of us and –"

"Alice saw her as _what_!" I almost shrieked the last word and I was glad that we were the only ones in the corridor.

"Many months ago, Alice had a vision of Bella as a vampire. Bella seems determined to see that vision come to fruition."

"I cannot believe her," I groaned, shaking my head, "I guess I'm going to have to talk to her as well."

"She won't listen to me. She really wants this."

"I don't want her cursed to hell," I snapped. He flinched slightly but nodded.

"My sentiments exactly."

"Well this sucks," I muttered, "I'll sit with her until she wakes up. She has a lot to answer for."

"Of course," Edward sighed, "I need to talk to Carlisle. I'll see you soon."

"Yep, sure will," I growled, waving at him half-heartedly as he walked away. I watched him go with a frown before I entered Bella's room. She looked more peaceful now, calm, and the heart-rate monitor beeped evenly. "My silly, silly Bella," I sighed, "Long time no see hey sis?" I chuckled, sitting down in the chair next to her bed and picked up her warm hand. I saw her eyes open a tiny crack, gleaming strangely as a small smile crossed her face before she fell back into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Do you realise what this is? This is the second to last chapter of my very first fanfic! Squee! Yes, I said squee. Get over it. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter, the last one should be posted in a few seconds (I've had that chapter finished since about two weeks after I started the story XD) so I hope you like it :)**


	28. Epilogue

***Sniff* the final chapter of my first fanfic. Can you believe it? Wow, I feel happy! I would like to officially announce:**

**THERE ARE SEQUELS COMING PEOPLE!**

**Just thought you might like to know that :D Hope you like this last chapter (though I can guess a few of you won't for obvious reasons when you finish reading. Well, obvious to me :P)**

* * *

**Tali: OMG! Last chapter!**

**SM: And you people still won't admit you don't own Twilight!**

**Katie: Dude, it's cause we do!**

**SM: YOU DO NOT!**

**Phoe: Fair sure we do. Get over it Meyer, I want my werewolf.**

**SM: Grrr....**

**Tali: So we're all here ... for the final chapter**

**Phoe: Except for Priss**

**Katie: That was her choice though**

**Tali: Yeah, we're not good enough. She found some better friends remember?**

**Katie: That's why we're going to kill her after this chapter**

**SM: You mean I'm safe?**

**Phoe: Temporarily**

**SM: YAY! SQUEEE!**

**Tali: And because it's the final chapter, I shall say something you've all been dying to hear**

**SM: You mean ...**

**Tali: Yes. I mean this: My name is Talithia Hawk ... and I don't own Twilight.**

**Phoe&Katie&SM: *die of shock***

* * *

**Epilogue: The Prom? Really?**

I sat in the back of the Volvo as Edward helped my sister into the front passenger seat, being extremely careful of her dress. Bella didn't look very happy, but Eddie – being Eddie – ignored it. The vamp soon got in and headed out down the narrow drive.

"At what point exactly are you going to tell me what's going on?" Bella asked, pouting. She hated surprises and we all knew it. But both Edward and I thought she would have guessed.

"I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet Bella!" I exclaimed and turned my gaze to Edward. "And I can't believe you're making me go! I don't have a date! I do not like being the third wheel to my sister and a vampire!"

"How do you know!?" Bella asked hotly.

"I guessed Bells!" I rolled my eyes.

"I am actually surprised that Tali figured this out before you Bella," Edward said, amusement clear in his voice. Bella looked at him and her eyes lost focus. Cue gagging.

"I did mention that you looked very nice, didn't I?" Bella asked.

"Yes," Edward grinned.

"Oi! Unattached human back here does not want to see or hear mushy moments!" I cried, waving my arms in the back seat to make sure they didn't completely forget I was there.

"Sorry Tali," Bella mumbled. I just rolled my eyes again. "Anyway," Bella turned back to her vampfriend, "I'm not coming over anymore if Alice is going to treat me like Guinea Pig Barbie when I do." I smirked at Bella. She'd spent most of the day in Alice's massive bathroom, nothing more than a helpless victim as Alice had her fun acting as a hairdresser and cosmetician. I had been there too, but Alice knew better than to try and guilt me into getting a make-over. Geez, the very words make me shudder. I had laughed my head off when Bella was shown her dress. Her eyes had widened to the size of saucers I swear to God, and then the shoes! Well, only one shoe.

I had dressed myself – thank the Lord. I had chosen a short black, strapless dress that just hit my knees and had beading covering the top of it, both silver and black **(AN: I can't describe clothes and stuff. There's a picture of the dress in my profile)**. I had washed the multiple colours from my hair, and it lay straight and flat down my back instead of the usual spiky mess it always turned out to be. I had re-dyed it black, so it glowed a sort of silver blue in the darkness. Or it would when the sun went down properly. My shoes were silver, five inch heels _(Bella still wanted to know how the Hell I could walk in them)_, and I wore a choker necklace that many of the vampires laughed at. Bella just sighed when I first brought it out **(AN: Pic of the choker and the shoes on my profile. Seriously, the choker, I just couldn't resist XD)**. See, I can scrub up pretty nice when I want too. Bella's face was now scrunched up in concentration, trying to guess where we were going.

"Come on Bella, you must have guessed by now!" I laughed.

"I don't want to guess!" she mumbled. Yeah, subconsciously, she knew. Edward's phone went off before anyone could say anything else. The vampire looked at it nervously before answering. I giggled. Who would make him nervous?

"Hello, Charlie," he said warily. Oh. That's who.

"Charlie?" Bella frowned and I joined in her confusion. Why would Charlie call Eddie boy? Both Bella and I watched Edward's eyes widen in disbelief, before a grin spread across his pale face.

"You're kidding!" he cried, the laughter clear in his voice.

"What is it?" Bella demanded, brow still creased in a frown.

_Oi! Edward! What's happening!_ I directed my thought question at him, but he ignored both of us.

"Why don't you let me talk to him?" Edward suggested with evident pleasure. There was a few seconds of silence, which I took to mean that whoever else was there was getting on the phone. "Hello, Tyler, this is Edward Cullen." In that split second I understood and I roared with laughter. Bella glanced back at me in confusion but I just motioned towards Edward, indicating that she should listen. Something seemed to occur to Bella as she once again took in the dress that Alice had had to unleash full-on puppy-dog eyes to get her into. "I'm sorry if there's been some kind of miscommunication, but Bella is unavailable tonight." The vamp's tone changed, becoming a lot more menacing. If I hadn't seen him scarier when he was snarling at a normal vamp ... I flinched away from that train of thought and forced myself to concentrate on the telephone conversation. I was going to forget about that completely for one night at least. "To be perfectly honest, she'll be unavailable every night, as far as anyone besides myself is concerned. No offense. And I'm sorry about your evening." His tone of voice implied the exact opposite of his statement before he snapped the phone shut. I dissolved back into laughter.

_Nice job Edward!_ I laughed.

"Thank you Tali," he smiled at me before his attention flashed to Bella who was turning redder by the second. "Was the last bit too much?" he asked in worry, "I didn't mean to offend you."

"I don't think it's that," I smirked, "I think she just figured it out."

"You're taking me to the prom!" Bella yelled. Edward looked, well, shocked at her reaction to say the least.

_She can go a bit crazy sometimes,_ I warned him and he nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Don't be difficult Bella," he said with narrowed eyes, his lips pressed firmly together. I snickered as Bella's eyes flashed towards the window and back towards her vampfriend.

"Over half-way there Bella!" I said in a sing-song voice. She looked ready to bite my head off.

"Why are you doing this to me!" she demanded in horror.

"Honestly, Bella, what did you think we were doing?" he looked down at his tux. Bella was absolutely fuming and tears started to roll down her red cheeks. She must have remembered her make-up because she quickly tried to wipe them away, looking a little bit confused as she examined her fingers.

"Alice told me she was using water-proof make-up," I smiled at her. She just sent me a death glare and stared out the window.

"This is completely ridiculous!" Edward exclaimed. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm mad!" Bella yelled.

"Bella," he turned to her, looking her straight in the eyes.

"What?" Did she really get distracted that easily? Yes.

"Humour me," he insisted. And just like that, Bella's anger seemed to melt away. If someone had that much control over me, I think I'd kill them.

"Fine," she pouted, her attempt at a glare sliding off her face. "I'll go quietly. But you'll see. I'm way overdue for more bad luck. I'll probably break my other leg. Look at this shoe! It's a death trap!" She held out her good leg for Edward to examine.

"Hmmm." He was staring longer than necessary.

_Edward! Look at my sister when I am NOWHERE NEAR YOU!_ He looked away. _Thank you!_ I all but yelled to him.

"Remind me to thank Alice for that tonight," he said to Bella.

"Alice is going to be there?" Bella sounded hopeful.

"Of course Bella!" I laughed, "She wouldn't be able to resist the chance to dress up! Isn't that right Edward?"

"She is right Bella," Edward chuckled. "Jasper will be there too, with Emmett ... and Rosalie." Urgh! What is Blondie's problem! She was the only one who hadn't yet redeemed herself enough to get rid of that nickname I had first given her. Well, except Alice, but I only called her Pixie for fun. Blondie still acted like Bella and I didn't exist, Bella more-so than me. I think it was because I didn't willingly choose to find out about vampires. Emmett was still my big brother though, no matter how much of a bitch his wife was.

"Is Charlie in on this?" Bella asked suspiciously.

"Of course," Edward grinned. "Though apparently Tyler wasn't." I snorted back more laughter. Bella's teeth locked together.

"Okay, so we've established that you wanted Bella to come because you're normally a lonely loser, but why am I here?" I growled at the vampire in the front seat.

"I believe this was voluntary for you Tali," Edward said lightly.

"Oh yes, because Bella and I weren't kidnapped by a pixie and her husband early this morning when we didn't know why," I said sarcastically.

"You didn't try to get away."

"You try running from a house full of vampires when you're still human," I snapped. "Why couldn't I just stay home with Zoltan?"

"Because, Alice would not have liked it if you did."

"Oh poor Alice," I muttered as we drove into the school parking lot and we parked next to Blondie's red convertible. I sighed, bracing myself for a sure to be horrific night when my door opened. "Thanks Edward," I muttered as I stepped out the car.

"Edward? What the Hell are you talking about?" A rough voice exclaimed and my head shot up.

"Zoltan!" I yelled, giving him a big hug.

"Didn't think I'd leave you to be tortured by yourself did ya?" he laughed as we broke apart. "Wow, you look great Tali," he said, admiring in my almost normal attire.

"Not too bad yourself," I smiled, taking in his appearance. He was wearing a black suit with a red shirt, no tie. His hair was straightened and dangling in front of his dark blue eyes just like normal. "You scrub up good!"

"There were any doubts?" Zoltan smiled down at me, holding out his arm. I smiled back and linked my arm in his, following Bella and Edward who had already disappeared. Walking through the doors to the gym, we were confronted by Emmett, Blondie, Jasper and Alice whirling around like the stupid professionals they were and – to my amusement – Bella soon joined them with Edward.

"Can I have this dance?" Zoltan asked, eyes sparkling as he gave a small, mocking bow to me and held out his hand.

"Why yes kind sir, you may," I laughed and put my hand in his. Still smiling, he led the way onto the dance floor where we joined the Cullens and my sister. Only three humans were really dancing in the whole school, the other five were vampires while every other student stood around the edges, watching in awe. Zoltan's hands dropped to my waist and my arms wrapped around his neck.

"You know, I never thought I'd ever come to prom," I admitted.

"You know what? Neither did I," Zoltan smirked. "I could never picture you in a dress either."

"What about when I went hippie and I always wore that yellow dress?"

"That was always with jeans too though."

"Good point. And really, I never pictured you wearing a suit."

"Yeah, it's a rental from Port Angeles," he admitted.

"Cheap-skate," I scolded him, laughing as he twirled me around.

"Of course Tali, would you expect anything less?"

"How long have you known that I was coming to the prom anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Since that little pixie friend of yours came over and started conspiring with Charlie when you and Bella were out."

"When was that?"

"Quite a while ago," Zoltan laughed. I thumped his arm. "Ow! What was that for!?"

"You didn't think that I might like to know that I was going to prom?"

"Why'd you have the dress if you weren't going?" Zoltan asked.

"I saw it in Phoenix one day a while ago and I thought it looked good so I brought it."

"Please don't tell me you're turning into one of those annoying blonde bimbos!" Zoltan groaned sarcastically.

"Do I look like one of those annoying blonde bimbos?" I asked.

"Ask me tomorrow when you're not in a dress."I thumped him again. "Ow! Stop that!" I snickered.

"No!"

"If you keep doing that I'm gonna leave you standing here like a loner!" Zoltan threatened and I growled.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"If you weren't wearing a dress, I'd be very scared," he taunted.

"I can still kick your arse! Even in a dress!" He didn't seem to doubt me.

"Come on, let's go suss out the drinks," Zoltan smiled, exposing his straight, white teeth. Sigh ... so pretty. Wait, what?! Ignoring subconscious voice...

"Okay," I agreed and we stopped dancing, heading over to the drinks. About halfway through the crowd of people, we got separated. "Damn it!" I growled as I looked around for him, my eyebrows pulled together in a frown. I slipped through the couples and singles until I got shoved backwards and crashed into someone. "Oh crap, sorry!" I apologised as I spun around. My voice trailed off as I realised who exactly I had crashed into.

"Shit, hi Tali!" Edan exclaimed, his green eyes wide.

"Hey Edan," I smiled, my heart beating unevenly against my ribs.

"Wow," he laughed, "You look great!"

"You don't look so bad yourself," I smiled. He looked great wearing a black suit, white shirt and loose black tie.

"You here with anyone?" he asked.

"Yeah, Zoltan, my friend from back in Phoenix."

"He's a lucky guy," he complimented and I was so grateful that I didn't blush as easily as Bella did at that moment.

"Thanks. How about you? You here with Hayley?" _Please have broken up, please have broken up, please have brok –_

"Yeah, she's getting us drinks." _– damn_. Curse that red-head! Curse her I say! And there she is.

"Hey Tali," Hayley smiled at me nervously and I smiled back.

"Hi Hayley," I greeted. "Anyway, I gotta go. Have to track down Zoltan before he gets attacked."

"He that good looking?" Hayley asked. Obviously she got that I was talking about my 'date'.

"Like you wouldn't believe," I snickered and she joined me. I quickly said goodbye to the two of them and began looking through the crowd again. I finally tracked him down and – like predicted – he'd been cornered by a blonde bimbo. Namely Lauren Mallory. This should be interesting.

"Why don't you come and dance?" Lauren asked, looking up at Zoltan through her eyelashes.

"I'm sorry, I'm here with someone," he rejected her. Nicer than I ever thought him possible of. "And besides, I'm not into sluts." And there was the normal Zoltan. Lauren's head snapped up and her eyes flashed in what might be considered dangerous to girls with self-esteem issues and her cronies. But to me and Zolt, it was just pathetic.

"With who?" she demanded.

"With me," I answered for Zoltan, sliding over to his side and slipping my hand into his.

"I thought you said you weren't into sluts?" she asked, glaring at me, obviously thinking she'd insulted me beyond the point of sanity.

"Weak!" I laughed and Zoltan nodded in agreement. Lauren growled and stalked off. I saw Tyler slip through the doors sheepishly and I had no doubt that he'd be her next victim.

"Do you want to take a walk outside?" Zoltan asked.

"That would be great. It's boiling in here!" I exclaimed and Zoltan tugged me through the crowd, out into the cool night air. "That's better," I sighed, letting the breeze hit my warm skin. Zoltan still hadn't let go of my hand. "So, which do you prefer?" I asked after a moment. "Phoenix or Forks?"

"Forks by a long shot," Zoltan said immediately, flashing me one of his smiles. Great. I sound like Bella.

"Why?"

"Cause there's no you in Phoenix," he whispered and before I knew it, he had pressed his lips to mine. His arms wrapped around my waist and my own were around his neck. But before we could deepen the kiss, I pulled away. Zoltan's blue eyes were pools of hurt. I just couldn't do it. I'd had an emotional overload lately, and I didn't need this as well. My feelings for Edan conflicted with those I held for Zoltan, the love of a best friend. What the Hell! I was seventeen! I couldn't talk about love!

"No Zoltan," I whispered, "We agreed friends was better!" I backed away slowly before running around the side of the building into the car park. I half expected him to catch up with me but he didn't. And that kinda hurt. Actually, that really hurt. As I hit the asphalt of the car park, I caught sight of the only other human out there. "Jacob!" I called. His head turned towards me and he grinned. I could tell it was forced.

"Hi Tali," he called, a spark of surprise in his eyes as he took in my dress.

"You mind giving me a lift home?" I asked.

"Sure," he nodded. We slipped silently over to Billy's old truck and got in the cab.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Jacob cringed as the engine rumbled to life.

"Billy wanted me to have a word with your sister. He doesn't think that Bella's safe with Cullen."

"I have to agree with you there," I murmured. Sure I'd kind of accepted them, doesn't mean I wasn't gonna think she was better off with someone else. Even if she did love him.

"Really?" Jacob looked at me curiously.

"Yeah, you shoulda seen how much I yelled at him when they first got together. But nothing seems to faze either of them," I sighed and Jacob looked defeated. A flare of anger shot through me, directed surprisingly at my sister.

"You don't think anything will work?" Jacob asked quietly.

"No," I said in low voice.

"What are you leaving early for anyway?" I flinched. I had hoped that we wouldn't get to that.

"I'm just not a party person."

"Then why'd you go in the first place?"

"I was kidnapped by a pixie and her boyfriend," I growled. He looked confused. "Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale."

"Oh, them." We pulled up outside my house where I let out another calm sigh.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later Jake," I opened my door but his hand caught mine. I looked down into his dark eyes.

"I know that's not what you left for Tali," he told me.

"Yeah, I know." He pulled me back into the car and wrapped his arms around me.

"Whatever it is, it'll be okay," he murmured into my hair.

"Thanks Jake," I whispered as we broke the embrace. He ruffled my hair with a smile and I slapped his hand away. "Not the hair!" I laughed.

"What, you actually care?"

"Tonight when I look normal, yes I do!" His eyes glimmered in amusement as I stepped out of the car. "Bye Jake," I waved at him through the glass as I slammed the car door. He waved back and waited until I opened the front door before he drove away down the street.

I slammed the door behind me and stomped up the stairs, my heels discarded by the front door. When I reached my room, I manoeuvred around my stuff and Zoltan's before I reached my pj's that had been strewn over my bed that morning. I got changed and I fell back onto my bed when something occurred to me. Bella's words echoed in my mind from what seemed like so long ago. What had she said? 'Only about you'? I understood. Zoltan only got crazy worried about me ... Because he still liked me. I felt a tear run down my cheek as I drifted off. But even then I dreamed, Zoltan's hurt face slipping in and out through the blackness.

*

When I woke up the next morning, I knew instantly that something wasn't right. My floor was clear. My eyes widened as I bolted down the stairs to confront Charlie who was eating some bacon and eggs while reading the paper. "What time is it?" I cried.

"Good morning to you too!" he huffed as he glanced at his watch.

"Yeah, whatever, good morning and all that shit! What time is it?"

"It's just gone twelve Tali," Charlie looked at me curiously. My tensed muscles went slack.

"Where's Zoltan?" I demanded.

"He left at about eight this morning to catch his plane. Said he had an early flight and you two'd already said goodbye." Early flight!? His flight wasn't for another half hour! "You okay Tali?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," I groaned. I turned and slumped back up the stairs. I reached my room and lay back on my bed, staring at my paint-splattered ceiling. Had I really hurt him that bad? That he'd leave early when he usually doesn't get up before one? I sighed. I had screwed up bad and my heart was twisting in on itself. I curled up in a ball in an effort to stop it, but the pain only dimmed slightly.

"Hey! Tali!" My window creaked and when I looked up I saw Emmett sitting on my window seat.

"Hey Em," I murmured.

"You alright kid?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine Emmett. Just in an emo mood." Biggest emo mood of the year.

"If you're sure ..."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Groaning, I sat up and leant against the wall, "What are you doing here?"

"Bells just wanted to let you know that she spent the night at our place," he still looked a bit suss and I forced a smile on my face.

"M'kay. Gimme five minutes and then you are giving me a piggy-back-ride to yours." Emmett grinned and slipped out the window, darting into the forest before I could blink. I guess that meant yes and I badly needed a distraction.

I quickly got changed and stood on my window sill. "Emmett! I'm gonna jump!" I taunted and closing my eyes, I put one foot out over the edge of the house. But before I could get do anything else, massive stone arms caught me and swung me onto his back.

"What do you think you are? A vampire?" Emmett laughed as I held on tight.

"Nope," I smiled softly as we sped along through the forest to the lair of the Cullens, trying to brush all thoughts of Zoltan out of my mind; "I'm just human."

* * *

**And there's the end of the story. I would just like to remind the people hating my guts for the fail Tali/Zoltan thing THERE ARE SEQUELS! Cause I don't want to die! Thanks for sticking with me, I'll post when the sequel's up :)**


	29. AN: Sequel

**~Authors Note~**

**Okay, first of all I would just like to thank everyone who read this story, put it on their favourites, their alerts list, put me on their favourite author or author alerts list. Without you guys, I'd be slower at posting new chapters than I already was.**

**I'd especially like to thank all my faithful reviewers, especially those who reviewed on almost every chapter. You guys have no idea how much those reviews mean to me, really. You guys are epic.**

**But besides the inevitable thank yous, I'd just like to give you all this message:**

**THE SEQUEL IS UP MA PEOPLE!**

**Yes, you heard me right! The sequel; New Moon, My Way' has the first chapter up and posted with the second one almost complete. I would just like to inform you though, that in voting 'yes' for my redoing the entire Twilight Saga, you also unknowingly voted for a fifth story. Yes, a fifth. See, I have plans for the sequels and they cannot be contained within merely three extra books, so there are now plans for a final book that will wrap up a few complaints I see in the future. Besides, do you really think Taliah Swan of all people is going to sit back and take the happily ever after given to pretty much everyone but her? I think not! Uh oh, I think I let something slip. *Covers mouth in duct tape***

**Anyway, I just thought I'd tell you there's a fifth part to this saga now, just so you don't kill me and settle for egging me instead. Just remember: everything I do has a point! Well maybe not everything I do. Just yesterday I was poking a dot on my wall. Don't ask me why, I have brain issues XP. But you get my point.**

**But I'm sure you've had enough of me rambling, so one last time I would like to thank everyone who's supported me in any way throughout my writing this story, and tell you all to get your butts over to my new one! Grrr... if not, I'll sic evil Elmo on you! Yeah, that's what you get! But if you do, you all get a Vampire (or Werewolf) clone of your choice XD So, hope to see you there!**

**~Talithia Hawk**


End file.
